


For Love and Country 3

by ARtheBard



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 85,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: There are wild times ahead for this young family. Ali is working to lead the Spirit to the championship while also chasing her Olympic dreams. Ashlyn is working to be cleared back to duty and to finally put her PTSD behind her. Even Malak is excited to finally be getting her new Mama arm. But someone from the past will reappear and thrown them a curve ball they could have never prepped for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, you know how I told you my muse drinks too much Monster? She really does. Sorry this took so long but I was actually writing 2 Krashlyn stories at once in two different AUs. Nooo not confusing AT ALL! Lol
> 
> So, hope you enjoy this crazy little folly. Hopefully by the time I finish posting it, the other story will be done. Enjoy!
> 
> \--AR

Ashlyn and Ali watch as Marjorie Leonard, of the e-Nable organization, helps Malak maneuver her new arm prosthetic. The little girl’s eyes are filled with happiness tempered by concentration. A few times she bends her elbow too soon and closes the hand before it grips the Barbie doll lying on the table. Ali grins when she sees Malak’s tongue stick out of her mouth as she concentrates, much like Ashlyn’s does.

“That’s it, Malak. Just take it slowly,” Marjorie encourages.

Malak carefully guides her hand down to the doll. She bends her elbow slowly, watching the fingers close around the doll. The more she bends her elbow the tighter the grip. She lifts the doll up and pulls it to her chest, her eyes getting wider as the hand does what she wants.

“I DID IT!” she screams in happiness.

Ali and Ashlyn break into applause. Marjorie pats her on the back.

“Well done, Malak. You’re really getting the hang of this!” the engineer praises.

It had taken 3 weeks for Malak’s arm to heal enough for the doctors to clear her to start using the 3-D prosthesis. The graduate student had met with Malak twice during that time to ensure a proper fit. Today Malak had finally put on her “Mama arm” for the first time, her right hand rubbing the soldier tattoo on the forearm in awe. It was even better than she had remembered since this soldier is a blonde-haired woman.

“Let’s try a few more things, shall we?” Marjorie suggests.

For another 30 minutes they work with the hand attachment until Malak feels confident using it. Marjorie then shows her how to switch the hand for the other two attachments. One has a vice piece on the end that she can use to hold utensils or tools. The other attachment is all about fun. When she bends her arm, it blows out a blast of air that shoots a nerf dart. Malak and Ali laugh as Ashlyn makes a big show of diving for cover when Malak opens fire at her mama.

“Looks like I need to buy a nerf gun to protect myself,” Ashlyn notes while peeking over the back of a couch in the room.

Malak laughs. “Yeah, Mama, you do!”

Ali sighs and shakes her head. “Definitely need to up the Homeowner’s Insurance,” she mutters, imagining the things that will get broken when her two girls get to playing.

Marjorie grins and stands. “Well, Malak, you are doing great. You have my name and phone number if you have any questions, right?”

Malak nods. “Yeah, Ma’jrie, I gots them. And Mama or Mommy will help me call you.”

“Good.” She looks at Ali and Ash, who has now come out from behind the couch. “Any questions for me?”

Ashlyn puts her arm around Ali’s shoulder. “Nothing I can think of. I am amazed at how tough the pieces of plastic are. I had worried about it breaking easily or something.”

Marjorie shakes her head. “They shouldn’t break easily but sometimes things happen. We have all her specs so just give us a call.”

“We will,” Ali promises. “Thank you so much for what you are doing. This technology gives her so much room to grow and learn with her new arm without going through more surgeries. I think we can all agree she’s had enough to last a lifetime.”

Marjorie nods. “Definitely. Well, if you have nothing else for me today, you can take Malak and her new arm on home.”

Ashlyn walks over and squats down beside Malak, who is swapping her air gun hand for her regular hand.

“Well, Mal Bear, you all set?”

Malak smiles. “Almost. Got one more thing to do.”

“What’s that?”

“This.”

Malak throws her arms around Ashlyn’s neck. She pats her mother on the back with her new hand. Ashlyn’s eyes tear up.

“I can give you a real good hug now, Mama,” Malak says happily.

Ashlyn holds her tightly. She takes a steadying breath. “Your hugs have always been real good, Malak. Always.”

Malak eases back and kisses her mama’s cheek. She then hurries over to Ali, who kneels down and gets her own “real good hug” from her little girl.

“I love you so much, Malak. I am so glad you are happy with your new arm,” Ali mumbles emotionally.

“I am, Mommy. I most happiest girl ever!”

Ali stands with Malak in her arms. She looks at Marjorie. “You and your team...I just...thank you. First home game of the Spirit season I’d like you all to be my special guests.”

Marjorie smiles and nods. “Thank you. I’ll let them know. They’ll be thrilled.”

Ashlyn carefully packs the two attachments in a carrying case and stands. She gives Marjorie a hug.

“Thank you. Words aren’t enough but thank you,” she says.

“Thank you is just perfect,” Marjorie replies. She pats Malak’s leg. “You be good now, okay?”

“Okay. Love you, Ma’jrie.”

“Love you, too, Malak.”

The Krieger-Harris’ leave. Malak is so excited. In the car on the way home she talks about all the things she will be able to do and who she needs to show.

“I can’t wait to show my new mama arm to Kirby and Aunt Crystal and Tobin and Aunt Whit and Gramma and Grammy and EVERYONE!”

Ashlyn just smiles and nods. “They will be so happy for you. When we get home we’ll make a video showing you using it and send it out to everyone, okay?”

“COOL!”

Ali reaches over and places her hand on Ashlyn’s thigh. Neither woman speaks as Malak continues to talk about what she can do with her new arm and who she will need to show.

* * *

 

The ladies are up later than normal that night with Malak, who is excitedly finding new reasons to use her arm. And no, they aren’t complaining. They are having just as much fun with Malak’s excitement. Only Kirby seemed a little confused at first but he eventually accepted it was just part of his person. In fact the only hiccup of the night comes when Malak has to go to bed without her arm.

“Honey, you can’t sleep in it,” Ali reminds her. “Remember, Marjorie told you that.”

Malak pouts, staring at the arm.

Ashlyn kneels down. “Hey now, Pouty-Puss, enough of that.” Malak grins. “How about you see if you can take it off on your own and put it in its case?”

Malak thinks a second then extends the arm outwards. She struggles a bit with the buckles. Ashlyn steadies the arm to assist her and Ali helps her get the buckles a little loose. Finally Malak is able to get them loose enough to slip the arm off and place it in the protective case. She smiles.

“I DID IT! I just needed a little help!”

Ali leans over and kisses the top of her head. “Yep. And soon you probably won’t need us at all. I’m so proud of you and happy for you, sweet girl.”

“I am, too, Mommy.”

Once they get her settled in bed, it takes 1 story, 1 song, and a reread of all the congratulation messages sent by friends and family before Malak finally falls asleep. As they crawl into their own bed, Ashlyn groans.

“I can’t believe it is after midnight and I have to be up at 5:30. I’m not a 20 year old anymore. Late nights make early mornings suck!”

Ali smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “Lay with your back to me. I’ll give you a massage to help you fall asleep.”

Ashlyn smiles, gives her a wife a kiss goodnight and rolls to her side. “Sounds perfect. Thanks, baby.”

Ali smiles and slides her hand up under Ashlyn’s sleep tee. It doesn’t take long before the blonde is asleep. Ali kisses her again and spoons her.

“I love you, baby,” she whispers and closes her eyes.

Both women jump when Ashlyn’s work phone starts to ring.

“What the flying fuck?” Ashlyn mumbles as she grabs it, noting it is 3:13 a.m. “Harris,” she answers as Ali sits up. “Yes, Private Goren is in one of my squads.” Pause. “He WHAT?! Son of a...yeah, hold him. I’ll be there in about 40 minutes.”

She hangs up and throws off the covers, muttering about idiots needing their asses handed to them.

“Ash, honey, what’s wrong?” Ali asks as her wife starts to pull on her ACU’s.

“You know that fuck-up private I’ve been bitching about?” Ali nods. “The idiot got caught on base drunk off his ass, trying to break into a house. He then threw a few punches at the MPs that were there to arrest him. And then he kicked out a window in their patrol car.”

“Damn,” Ali mumbles.

She gets up and goes into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. By the time Ashlyn walks in, Ali is putting the lid on a travel mug. She offers it to Ashlyn, who is on her phone.

“Good. If you beat me there make sure they know NOT to release his ass for any reason.” She hangs up and pockets her phone. “Andrews and Bangle are going to meet me at the station. Hopefully we’ll keep each other from beating the jerk’s ass.”

Ali smiles. “I’m sure you will. Drive safely, sweetheart,” she says, sliding a granola bar in Ash’s pocket. “I love you.”

Ashlyn looks at the mug and pats her pocket. She smiles. “You take good care of me. Thank you for getting up and doing this. Give our girl a hug and kiss for me.” She gives her wife a kiss. “I love you.”

Ali just smiles as Ashlyn heads out the door. The brunette sighs, hating that Ashlyn has been called out in the middle of the night due to someone’s irresponsibility. But, such is life in command. Ali turns off the kitchen light and goes back upstairs to get a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

 

Ashlyn storms into the Ft Belvoir police station, her eyes ablaze. “Where is he?” she asks the MP on duty.

The woman sighs. “In a holding cell, ma’am. He passed out about 10 minutes ago. Up until then he’d been screaming about unfair incarceration and other crap.”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “The charges?”

“Drunk in public, underage drinking, disorderly conduct, breaking and entering, destruction of property, and assaulting an officer. To be honest, Captain Cousins is so angry she is probably still looking up things to charge Goren with.”

“Can’t say I blame her.” She turns as the door opens to admit her Staff Sergeant and Lieutenant. “Andrews, you’ve been the only one that can get through Goren’s thick skull. Go wake his ass up and see if he can tell you what the hell happened tonight. Bangle, you’re with me.”

The men nod and split up. Ashlyn taps on Fliss’ office door.

“Come,” the MP calls out.

Ashlyn opens the door and steps in. “Captain Cousins?”

Fliss looks up at her friend and shakes her head. “Don’t even try to get me to go easy on him, Harris. He broke the nose of one of my officers and put one of my vehicles out of commission. I’m charging him with everything I can think of.”

Ashlyn nods. “I don’t blame you. He’s been a fuck up since he showed up. Any idea what set him off tonight?”

“He kept screaming that his parents had locked him out and he was just trying to get in. When my officers pointed out he wasn’t at his parent’s house, he threw a potted plant at them. He then threw one through a window. That’s when my guys tackled him. Damn it, Ash, there were kids in that house screaming in fear!”

Ashlyn runs a hand over her face and looks at Bangle. “Get to the office and pull his file. I want EVERYTHING we know about him.”

Bangle nods. “Yes, ma’am.” He hurries out, glad to be getting away from the angry MP.

“How did this fuck get in the Engineers, Harris?” Fliss asks.

Ashlyn drops into the chair in front of Fliss’ desk. “No clue. That’s what I plan to find out. He’s been a disciplinary problem from day 1. He doesn’t have the temperament for the Corps of Engineers and he doesn’t have any special skill that I’ve seen that would have pegged us as a good fit for him.” She leans forward on her knees. “Your man going to be okay?”

Fliss nods. “He’ll be fine. Pissed, but fine.”

“Good. I’m sorry about this, Captain. I’m not going to fight you on charges. Maybe this is the type of thing that will scare him straight.” Ashlyn stands. “Send the official charge report to me, Menninger and Nettles. I’ll be in touch.”

Fliss nods. “Oh, and Ash?” Ashlyn turns back. Fliss smiles. “I’m really happy for Malak.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, Fliss. We are, too.”

She walks back to the front and finds Andrews waiting for her.

“No go on a chat, Cap. He’s out cold. I’ve asked them to call me as soon as he’s conscious.”

“Good. Bangle is pulling his military records. Let’s go see what we can find.”

The two leave and head over to their building. As they open the door, Ashlyn smiles as the smell of coffee reaches her nose.

“Good man, Bangle.”

He doesn’t even have to ask about the praise. “I figured if I needed some caffeine you two would also,” he states. “I may not drink coffee but I have a heart, Cap.”

Ashlyn chuckles and goes to get her mug and fix a cup. She then walks over to Bangle’s desk. “So, what do we know?”

He takes a drink of Dr. Pepper and shrugs. “More I find the more questions I have. Did you know the Army was a sentence, not a volunteer situation?”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “Son of...are you serious?”

“I’m afraid so, Cap.”

“So we have a guy who was a delinquent who joins to avoid jail and they assign him to the division that requires a desire to serve others and the ability to follow orders without fail in shit situations. Who the fuck thought that was a good idea?”

Bangle shrugs as Andrews walks over with his own cup of coffee. “Far as I can tell it may have just been timing. When he came through boot camp with a lot of future members of our division. Might have just been a rubber stamp MOS because so many others got that one.”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Sounds plausible. Keep digging. Menninger was on my ass over Goren last week after that fist fight he started. When the colonel gets in tomorrow I want to be able to not only tell him what the hell happened but why it happened and what will be done about it.” She looks at Andrews. “Pull the duty roster for the next month and get his hole filled. Let’s get as far ahead of this as we can so we’re not all in a sling because I promise you both, if Menninger hangs my ass you’ll be swinging with me.”

Andrews chuckles. “Your mother must be so proud you share so well with others.”

Ashlyn and Bangle chuckle as they all split up to do what they can to get control of this situation. Ashlyn drops down into her desk chair and turns on her computer. She glances at a picture of Ali and Malak that sits on the corner of her desk.

“Hope you two are getting some sleep. Goodness knows when I will get the chance,” she mumbles.

With her computer up and running, she starts to search to figure out just how long her soldier will be incarcerated if he is convicted on each count Fliss is bringing against him.

* * *

Ali looks up as Kirby trots into the kitchen and right up to the back door. She smiles and lets him out to do his morning business. By the time she turns back around, Malak has walked in, rubbing one eye, her hair standing up all over her head. Her new prosthesis already on her left arm. She is adorable!

“Good morning, sweet girl,” Ali says as she goes back to preparing breakfast.

“Morning, Mommy.” Malak climbs up into her seat and looks around. “Where’s Mama?”

“She got called into work last night. She told me to give you this.” She walks over and gives Malak a hug and a kiss. “And to tell you she loves you.”

Malak smiles. “Love her, too. So what we doing today?”

“Well, we’ll start with a good breakfast then head over to work out with Chris and Crystal. Then this afternoon we’ll have Spirit practice. In between we can work some more on your reading. How does that sound?”

“And I can practice doing more stuff with my new mama arm?”

Ali kisses her on the head as she sets a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of the girl. “Most definitely.”

Ali puts her own plate on the table and starts to eat.

“Mommy? When can I have coffee like you and Mama?”

Ali grins. “Not until you’re much, much older. Like when you go off to college older. Otherwise it will stunt your growth and you’ll never be tall like Mama.”

Malak’s face goes from pouting to acceptance. “Oh! Okay, then I won’t drink it yet.”

“Good girl.”

Ali hears scratching at the door and goes to let Kirby in. Malak hops up and goes to put food in his bowl. Ali smiles, so proud she doesn’t have to remind the girl about her chores. Soon all three Krieger-Harris’ are enjoying their breakfast and Ali can’t help but wonder if her wife ate anything other than the granola bar she had tucked in her pocket.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has just finished laying out her idea to a JAG officer and sent him the supporting information when a very obviously miffed Major Nettles pokes his head into her office. She groans internally.

“Let me know what you think, Captain Aldridge. I have a meeting with my superiors now.” She listens a second. “Yes. Thanks, Captain.” She hangs up and stares up at her C.O. “My guess is you’ve heard about Goren?”

“Yes. Menninger and I both have. You up for explaining?”

Ashlyn stands and gathers up her paperwork. “Yes, sir.”

Nettles nods and Ashlyn follows him down to Menninger’s office. He gestures to his seats and Ash lets the major sit down before taking her own seat.

“Make it good, Captain,” Menninger orders.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “I got a call just after 3 a.m. this morning from the police here at Belvoir. Private John Goren had been arrested for a litany of offenses including underage drinking, drunk in public, attempted breaking and entering, assaulting an MP, 2 counts of destruction of Army property, and several other crimes. All told he’s looking at 10 years at least in the stockade unless he accepts an opportunity to turn his life around.”

Menninger’s eyes narrow. “What exactly does that mean?”

Ashlyn sits forward and offers him a folder. “It means this. I’ve already spoken to a JAG officer about it and will present it to Goren myself if you and the judge in charge of the case agree to the terms I have outlined, sir.”

Menninger reads over her proposal. His eyebrow lifts higher and higher the more he reads. When he finishes, he looks up at Ashlyn.

“And why would we sign off on this? How many disciplinary actions have your men filed against him, Captain?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath. “14 in the last 3 months, sir.”

Menninger tosses the file on his desk. “So why the hell do you want to keep a screw-up like this in the Corps of Engineers, Captain? He’s a risk we shouldn’t be willing to take!”

“He shouldn’t have been here to start with, sir!” Ashlyn argues back.

“What do you mean?”

“I think he was a rubber-stamp screw up, sir. And I think we have a chance to turn his life around before he ends up on the street or in civilian prison.”

She takes a deep breath and outlines everything she had learned about Goren that morning. The more she talks the more Menninger relaxes. When she finishes, he glances over at Nettles.

“What do you think, Major? He will still be in your squad.”

Nettles thinks a moment, then turns to Ashlyn. “You really think he can straighten up? Get sober and stay sober?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I have no guarantees, sir, except if we don’t try we’ll never know.”

Nettles runs a hand over his head. He finally looks back at Menninger. “Captain Harris hasn’t let us down yet, sir. Let’s give her a chance. Hell, Goren may say no when he sees the deal. Least we can do is try.”

Menninger thinks a moment then nods. “Okay. But if he agrees and fails, Harris, this will be a huge black mark on your record.”

“Understood, sir. I’m willing to risk it,” she states confidently.

He hands her back her proposal. “Then if the JAG office signs off on it and Goren accepts it, we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“Thank you, sir. JAG should be getting back to me in an hour or so. I’m going to run grab a bite to eat.”

“Very well. When all this is hashed out you, Bangle and Andrews can call it a day,” Menninger states.

“Thank you, sir.”

Ashlyn stands and nods to her commanders as she leaves. Nettles looks back at Menninger.

“She’s sticking her neck out for this screw up?”

“She is. She’s proven right in the past let’s see if she’s right this time.”

“And if she’s not?” Nettles presses, wanting to make sure one of his officers isn’t setting herself up for a bad fall.

“Then we cover her ass as best we can. She’s a damn fine officer and being willing to stick her neck out this way proves it. She may get some blowback if shit hits the fan but I think her record will protect her.”

Nettles nods and stands. “Good to know.”

Menninger watches his major leave and can’t help but hope he is right about Harris’ career surviving if Goren does something to really tank his own.


	2. Chapter 2

“That is so cool!” Crystal gushes as Malak shows off her new arm.

“Watch this!” Malak says. She puts her Barbie on the ground and uses the new arm to lift it up. “See! I can pick things up now!”

Crystal puts up her hand for a high five. “That is awesome, Mallie!” Malak gives her the five with the new hand. “You are stylin’ now, Mallie!”

Malak grins and tells Crystal all about the other 2 attachments. Crystal chuckles about the nerf gun and looks at Ali.

“You are in such trouble when Ash and Mallie get to playing nerf gun around the house.”

Ali rolls her eyes in amusement. “Don’t I know it.”

A couple of others who work out and have come to know Mallie walk over to get a look at her new arm. The little girl happily shows off picking up her Barbie over and over again. Crystal looks over at Ali and chuckles.

“Damn I’m in trouble today.”

“Why’s that?” the defender asks, her eyes still on her daughter.

“Because you’ve got that ‘I can do anything Chris asks and more’ look in your eyes. Super Ali means I will look like a wimp if I don’t keep up,” Crystal jokes.

Ali smiles at her. “Sorry. Not sorry.”

Crystal laughs as the two move to the first machine on the schedule for that day.

* * *

 

Just before 11 a.m. Ashlyn steps into the interrogation room and drops three folders on the table. Her nose wrinkles as she smells stale beer, cigarette smoke, and sweat emanating off Private John Goren.

“You’re a mess, Private Goren.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he mumbles, probably nursing a hangover by the look in his eyes. The young African-American soldier looks a good 10 years older than he is due to his bender.

She kicks his chair. “STRAIGHTEN UP!” He sits up. “And when you speak, speak clearly. Your head may be hurting and your ass may be in a sling but it’s your own damn fault. I’m not inclined to give you a break about it.”

He folds his hands in his lap so he won’t be tempted to lean. He stares at the scratched surface of the table, not willing to making eye contact with his captain. Ashlyn is surprised by the show of submission and thinks her plan may have a chance at success. She drops down into the chair across from him.

“You need a water or a coffee?”

“No thank you, ma’am.”

“Okay. Goren, why are you in the Corps of Engineers?”

He shrugs. “When I got out of boot camp they said that’s where I was supposed to go.”

“So you didn’t request it?”

“No, ma’am.”

“Why didn’t you question it?”

“I...I didn’t think...I could. I was...I kinda...” he trails off, shrugging.

“You thought this was part of the terms of your sentence, right?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he admits, his cheeks flushing.

She opens the top folder in the stack. “This is a copy of your transcript, Goren. Your _civilian_   transcript.” He blushes and sinks a bit in his chair. A product of a broken home living with his mother who had her own issues meant a childhood spent doing stupid, wrong things. Not to mention, hanging out with the wrong crowd. Somehow he had managed to avoid more than a few slaps on the wrist. Until one night when he got caught more than shoplifting. “You were caught boosting a car with some buddies. For some reason the judge went easy on you. Offered you two choices: jail or the US Army. You chose the Army. Why?”

“I...I just...I didn’t want to go to jail,” he answers softly.

“Good reason. From what I can tell, you spent more time outside of school than inside of it. I want the truth, Goren: can you read and do simple math?”

The man’s face flushes deeply and he covers it with his hands. “I...I can...get by,” he admits.

“How did you pass the ASVAB?”

He swallows hard. “I...I’d rather not answer that, Captain.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. This confirms what she had suspected: someone else had taken the test for him.

“Okay, that aside, you’re in the Army now, Goren. More to the point, you’re under my command. I don’t like fuck-ups under my command.”

He can’t stop himself. He drops his head onto his arms on the table, trying to muffle a sob. Ashlyn is even more convinced this boy wants to become a man but just doesn’t know how. She sets aside the first folder and lifts up the second and tosses it to him.

“Open that.”

Goren swallows hard and sits up. He opens the folder and sees a printer page with a rather large number on it. It is large not only in the numerical sense, it is as large as Ashlyn could get it to fit on the page in bold, black letters.

“That number adds up to the number of months you could do in the stockade for your actions last night. Divide it by 12, if you can, and you will see that is a fair number of years that culminate with your dishonorable discharge from the Army. See, your little shenanigans last night could haunt you the rest of your life. You get a dishonorable discharge and you can kiss a decent civilian career goodbye.”

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles.

“Shut it, Goren,” she orders, stopping his rambling apology. “For some damn reason someone set your MOS for the Engineers and the Fates saw fit to drop your ass in my squad. That makes you my responsibility, Goren. I think you were supposed to be sent to the infantry but that rubber stamp error put you someplace your education did not prepare you for.” She opens the third folder and slides it towards him. “So here is option 2 for you.”

“Twenty-four? Like months?” he asks is confusion.

“Damn right. Two years at labour in the stockade. In addition to what they assign you to do, you will also have your reading and math skills tested and remedial classes will be assigned to help bring you up to an appropriate level. You will study and you will educate yourself. I will check on you weekly and if I am out of town someone else will check in my stead. You will toe the line, you will attend AA meetings, you will clean up your act completely. If you meet all these conditions, when you get out of the stockade you will owe the Army 4 more years of respectable service. After that, you can choose to stay in or exit with an honorable discharge and a chance at a good life.”

Goren reads the paperwork several times. He blushes a bit and points to a word. “What does this word mean, Captain Harris?”

Ashlyn leans over and reads it. “The word is compensatory. The whole term is ‘compensatory damages’ and it means your pay will be docked to pay for the flower pots, the house window and the window in the cruiser. By accepting this plea, you won’t go through a full court martial so your pay won’t be stopped but you are facing a reduction in pay back to you original entry level pay. You also won’t receive your housing allowances or any other specialty pay.”

Goren stares at the papers a moment. Finally he looks up, his eyes red from the tears he couldn’t stop. “Why are you doing this for me, Captain? I’m a fuck-up, like you said. Why not just get rid of me?”

She leans forward. “First of all, I told you I don’t allow fuck-ups in my squads and I won’t have you ruining that record. Secondly, you stood before a judge and had a choice: jail or the Army. For some damn reason, you chose the Army. That tells me you wanted a chance to change. You’re finally getting that chance, Goren. I came from a small town without a lot of hope for people like you and me. Someone gave me a hand to get out. I’m paying it forward. Maybe in a few years, you’ll get the opportunity to do the same. It all depends on what folder you choose here and now.”

She sits back and stares at the young man. Goren looks down at the folders in front of him and offers the one with the deal back to her.

“I’ll take this one, ma’am.”

Harris smiles. “Good choice. It’s not going to be easy, John, but I believe you can make it.”

“Thank you, ma’am,” he chokes out.

Ashlyn stands as Captain Aldridge from the JAG office enters. He had been watching the entire conversation. She nods to him.

“Private Goren, this is Captain Aldridge. He’ll help you get all this set up. Make me proud, Private.”

“I’ll do my best, Captain Harris.”

Ashlyn starts towards the door. She hears a chair push back and turns to see Goren standing at attention, his hand up offering a salute. She turns, straightens up and gives him a salute. She nods once more to him then leaves. In the hallway, she runs into Nettles, Bangle and Andrews.

“Well...time will tell, I guess,” she shrugs.

“Good job, Harris,” Nettles praises. “I plan to look into Goren’s appointment to the Engineers. Last thing I want is another fuck-up assigned to our division. No telling if that one will really want to change or not.”

“Damn right, sir,” Bangle agrees.

The four drive back over to their building. Ashlyn looks at her two subordinates. “Get your paperwork on this dealt with and anything else that needs immediate attention then you’re done for the day. Colonel’s orders.”

“Yes, ma’am,” both men say.

Nettles pats Ashlyn on the shoulder. “Same to you, Captain. You better be gone sooner rather than later.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, sir.”

Ashlyn doesn’t plan to be a martyr today. She is tired! She stops to make a strong cup of coffee so she can finish up paperwork on Goren and finish filing some requisitions. If all goes well, she will be home by 2.

* * *

 

Ali and Crystal are sitting on the couch watching clips of the 2015 Boston Breakers. Ali pauses it after a few minutes.

“But they now have Whit in the backline and Alyssa is in Chicago. Are we really getting good insight into the team? New coach, new backline, new everything really,” she points out.

Crystal shrugs. “I know it’s not helping me. Whit and Alyssa are huge changes.”

“Right. So, what do we know about Whit?”

“Well, she was a Tar Heel so she’s damn good,” Crystal says with a wink.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Oh good grief. I swear I don’t know how your baby blue balloon heads don’t float away they are so full of hot air.”

Crystal laughs. “Actually, Kriegy, it’s _Carolina_   Blue. Big difference. Wanna go look at your daughter’s room to see?”

Ali groans and flops back on the couch. “Oh, that room!”

Crystal just laughs, knowing Ashlyn had Malak trained well so that she calls it Carolina Blue every time she talks about the room.

“Mommy? I know something about Aunt Whit.”

Ali looks at her daughter, who had been colouring. “You do? What do you know?”

“Her gave me Kirby a’cause she loves me and she is real nice and sweet,” Malak reports.

Ali smiles at her girl. She makes a point of writing that info down in her notebook. “That is some good insight, Mal Bear. Thank you.”

“You welcome. Oh and Alyssa is real funny and nice and she lets me ride on her shoulders when there’s too many people around and Mama isn’t there,” she adds, remembering that Alyssa had been mentioned, too.

Ali grins and writes that down, too. She then looks at Crystal. “So our opponents are good people with kind hearts in addition to their soccer skills. We may be in trouble.”

Crystal nods. “Could be. So, let’s figure out a way to jinx them and make them bad for 90 minutes at a time.”

The two soccer players pretend to use Malak’s insight to help them develop a game plan that includes, among other things, hexing the soccer ball, hiding booby traps on the field, training squirrels to attack the other team, and pouring cayenne pepper in their opponent’s shorts to throw them off their game.

Okay, so it wasn’t a very productive strategy meeting but they did enjoy a lot of laughs!

* * *

 

Ashlyn looks up as Bangle steps into her office. He hands her a folder.

“Requisitions for water, blankets, and MRE’s sent. Also, I got a notice from Puma that they are sending us a truckload of screw ups. Some have designs or decals that didn’t take well. Some were misstitched so they can’t be sold. Rather than destroy them they figure we could use them.”

Ashlyn nods. “Definitely. When does it arrive?”

“Probably Friday.”

“Okay. Get with Andrews and have a team ready to get them into crates. Tell them to take their time to make sure what we have is actually useful. Sometimes the screw-ups are too bad for even our humanitarian purposes. They can be made into rags or something for us.”

“Yes, ma’am. I was also able to book time on the obstacle course on Thursday as you requested. Andrews has already split those working into two groups so we can split time down there.”

“Well done. I’ll be out there to observe since I’m still not cleared for physical activity,” Ashlyn notes. “Be ready to lead a squad through it.”

Bangle seems surprised. “Uh, what, ma’am?”

“You need to see firsthand how these men and women work in the field. You can’t get that watching from afar. You need to hear them and see them. You want to see who works well together and who doesn’t. You need to hear how they speak to each other and how they respond to each other. Trust me, Lieutenant, you will be amazed at what you see.”

“So...you’ve done this before? Like, been out there with them, ma’am?” he questions.

“Yes. Many times. Kinda like it. I’m always surprised that my assessments of certain soldiers is off on some and spot on with others. Better to find those things out on the course than in the middle of an earthquake clean-up,” she explains to him.

“Yeah, I guess I never thought of that,” Bangle admits. “I’ll be ready to go with both squads.”

Ashlyn smiles, glad to hear him volunteer to work with both teams. “Good. If you have any questions about the drill ask me or Andrews.”

“I will. Thank you. So, ma’am, do you need anything else from me today?”

“Nope. You’re good to go. Thank you again for the help with the Goren situation.”

“You’re welcome, ma’am. Have a good afternoon.”

Ashlyn nods and wishes him the same. She adds his requisition folder to the stack on the corner of her desk and gets ready to call about another shipment that should be arriving the next morning. She is just about to dial when her phone starts to ring.

“Harris,” she answers.

“Ashlyn? It’s Elizabeth Grady.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Hi. Are you calling to check up on Malak?”

Elizabeth sighs. “Um, not exactly.”

Ashlyn frowns at the woman’s tone of voice. “Hold on a second.” She gets up and closes her office door. “What’s wrong, Elizabeth?”

“When Malak was first hurt her DNA was entered into a database to help us try to locate her family members. As you know, we found no one.”

“Right. That’s why we adopted her,” Ashlyn points out.

“Yes. Well, last week another DNA sequence was entered into the database at a refugee camp we help with.” She takes a deep breath. “Ashlyn, we’ve found a member of Malak’s family.”

Ashlyn’s vision narrows and she feels the blood rushing to her head. She swallows hard as she starts to choke up in fear. All she can do is beg. “Please don’t take my little girl, Elizabeth. Please don’t. Please don’t take my daughter. Please.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Spirit has just ended practice and everyone is feeling damn good about the season opener that is coming up. They head to the parking lot in small groups, eager to get home and shower. Ali and Crystal are laughing at a crazy story Jo Lohman is telling when the brunette spots someone leaning up against her car.

“What’s she doing here?”

Crystal and Jo look over to see Ashlyn stand up as the players approach. Ali hurries over and gives her a kiss.

“Hey, baby. All okay with that private?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. He’ll be fine.” She removes her sunglasses and Ali sees the evidence of tears. “But I got a call today...”

“What’s wrong? Why have you been crying? Who’s hurt or sick?” Ali demands.

“No one. I promise, baby, no one.” She takes a deep breath. “Elizabeth Grady called. There is a database with the DNA of refugees and war orphans. Malak is in it. And...and at a camp in Europe...they found a member of Malak’s family.”

Ali starts to shake her head. “No! No, no, NO! She’s our daughter! She’s OURS!” She slaps her hands against her wife’s chest in angry frustration.

Ashlyn grabs her wife’s hands. “Baby! Stop, baby. Honey, let me explain. Please.”

“They aren’t taking her, Ash!” Ali insists, her eyes dark with fury mixed with fear at the thought of losing her little girl. It actually, physically hurts Ali’s heart to even think of losing Malak.

“No, they aren’t,” Ashlyn assures her. She takes a deep breath. “Alex...they found Taanish, Malak’s little brother.”

Ali’s mouth open and closes several times before she can make sound. “Br...Brother? But I thought...”

“Here’s what Elizabeth told me...”

* * *

 

_“Oh, Ashlyn! No, honey, no I am not taking Malak. I promise you,” Elizabeth states firmly._

_Ashlyn lets out a breath. “Oh, thank God. I’m not sure I could get over losing her, Elizabeth.”_

_“I understand. I promise. We found her little brother. He’s 11 months old and his name is Taanish,” she reports._

_“Yeah, I knew that. She remembered his name,” Ashlyn says, still trying to process what she’s being told._

_“Oh. Good.”_

_Ashlyn runs a hand over her head. “How...how did...I thought he was...fuck, Elizabeth, I’m not even sure what to ask. Is he okay?”_

_“He is mostly fine,” Elizabeth replies._

_Elizabeth goes on to explain that Malak’s parents had taken their older daughter to register for school. For the first time ever that little village was allowing girls to go to school as it was a condition of the US donating a new school building. Their neighbors, who had no children, offered to watch Malak and Taanish since they were so young. When they got home, Malak saw them and ran to find out what the school was like._

_“Damn...so that is why she was in the front yard,” Ashlyn notes._

_“Yes,” Elizabeth confirms. “From the report I pulled, the remains of the parents and older sister were found. It was assumed that the baby was so small and the bomb so hot there was just...nothing left of him,” she finishes quietly._

_“My God...” Ashlyn has to fight down the urge to throw up at that thought._

_“He was only 3 weeks old. Born at the beginning of May,” Elizabeth says. She hardens herself to say the next part. “What we’ve now learned is the neighbors were the ones that had been feeding the Allies information. When the bombing happened, they fled with Taanish. They knew refugees with children got priority placement on transports leaving Iraq.”_

_“Those sons of bitches! They kidnapped him and left Malak to die! BASTARDS!” Ashlyn fumes._

_“They were desperate, Ashlyn, and did what they had to do to get out of the country.” Elizabeth pauses. “It is what they’ve just done that should incite your fury.”_

_“What?” Ashlyn asks, steeling herself for something worse than kidnapping._

_Elizabeth takes a deep breath. “The man was offered a chance to immigrate to England. Family there would sponsor them.” She pauses. “But they couldn’t bring a child that wasn’t theirs.”_

_“Son of a bitch! They just...they used him then DUMPED him?!”_

_“Essentially, yes.”_

_Ashlyn is fuming, imagining how scared the little boy must be. Everything he had known, any person he considered family just gone._

_“How soon can I pick up my son?” Ashlyn demands._

_Elizabeth smiles. “I have the paperwork started. I assumed you’d need to speak with Ali?”_

_“Family first. I promise you, Alex will be on board with this. When can I pick him up?”_

_“I’ll be in touch later today your time or in the morning.”_

_“Anytime you have an answer, call me,” Ashlyn insists. “I don’t care about the time.”_

_“Noted. Let me go get things moving. Watch your email for the forms you’ll need to download.”_

_“Done. Thank you, Elizabeth, for calling me. I can’t wait to meet our boy.”_

_“And I can’t wait for him to meet you. Bye for now.”_

_“Bye.”_

_Ashlyn hangs up and stares at the phone for a minute. “Damn what a fucking day.”_

* * *

 

“So, she is sending paperwork and what we need to do to go get him,” Ashlyn finishes, trying to read her wife’s eyes. She had never seen this look before and prays it is one that means she is accepting Taanish as their child.

Ali is in shock. She’s not even sure what to say or what to ask. So she throws her arms around Ashlyn’s neck and cries.

Cries for a little boy who must be so scared.

Cries for a family torn apart by a bomb meant for someone else.

Cries for a little girl who had felt alone until she met Ashlyn.

Cries for the heart of her wife, who has already fallen in love with a boy she hasn’t even met.

Finally she eases back and stares into concerned hazel orbs. She strokes a hand down Ashlyn’s face.

“We have a son,” Ali whispers.

Ashlyn smiles, relief painting her face. “Yeah, baby, we have a son.”

Ali pulls Ashlyn into another hug. And they are soon joined by Jo and Crystal, who are just as thrilled for their friends. Ali finally eases back.

“So, when do we get him?”

Ashlyn smiles and strokes a hand down her wife’s cheek. “Elizabeth is sending us that info. The plan is for her charity to get him to England where doctors at the US military hospital at RAF Lakenheath can help Taanish with his issues.”

Ali’s hands grip her wife’s arms tightly. “What issues? What’s wrong?”

Ashlyn frames Ali’s face gently. “Nothing that can’t be fixed, baby. I swear. He’s malnourished and it looks like they kept him confined in a crib or something most of the time. His muscles are a little weak and he is only scooting instead of crawling or trying to stand like other kids his age. There is nothing that looks permanent and you and I know we can help him catch up physically.”

“Damn right. We’ll do whatever it takes,” Ali vows.

“And we’ll be right here to help,” Crystal volunteers, with Jo nodding in agreement.

Ashlyn smiles. “This kid is going to be so happy to have so many aunts who love him already.”

“Sounds like he needs all the love he can get,” Jo notes. “We’ll make sure he gets it.”

Ashlyn nods. “Thanks, Jo.” She looks back to Ali. “Here is what I was thinking. You all have the start of the season to worry about. How about I ask Lori to fly over there with me to get Taanish? I’m sure she’ll help if she can. And maybe we don’t tell anyone in our families and especially not Malak until he’s home with us? I don’t want them all going crazy waiting if there are any delays.”

“Could there be any? Delays?” Ali presses.

“I honestly don’t know,” Ashlyn answers. “I am praying it all goes smoothly and by this time next week we’ll be thinking about what colours to paint the office that we don’t use as an office,” she says with a grin.

Ali chuckles. “God, I hope so.”

“Anything we can do?” Crystal asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Just keep praying and sending good vibes towards a little boy who needs all the goodness we can offer.”

“Done,” Jo and Crystal state.

“And, Kriegs, if you need to vent or anything you can call us since we’re in the know,” Jo offers. “Both of you can.”

“Thanks. We’ll probably take you up on that,” Ali notes. She then looks at her wife...and starts to squeal and jump up and down. “WE HAVE A SON!”

Ashlyn laughs and lifts her up, spinning her around. “We have a son!” she agrees with equal joy.

Ali hugs her wife tightly, wondering how she is going to keep Malak from suspecting something when they pick her up from her sitter.

* * *

 

That night after Malak is asleep the women sit cross-legged on their bed, Ali’s laptop in front of them. Ashlyn reaches over and hits the enter command to open the folder that they have just downloaded. She ignores the Word files and goes right to the Jpegs. Her finger shakes with excitement as she clicks the first one and the screen is filled with the face of a young boy, with a tuft of dark hair, and wide brown eyes.

“Oh, Ashlyn...” Ali breathes reverently. “Oh, baby, he’s beautiful.”

Ashlyn can’t help but smile. “Eyes like Malak’s.”

“Yeah.”

Ali leans against her wife. Ashlyn studies the picture. After a moment, the women tuck away their happiness at their new addition and really look at their little boy. The sunken cheeks look out of place on someone so young. Where are the chubby, baby-fat filled cheeks? Where is the happy smile? Why are those eyes so dull and lifeless?”

“My God, Ash, what did they do to him?”

Ashlyn moves to the document labeled “History” and opens it. As the women read, they lean closer to each other, their eyes sad at the things that had been done, and not done, to their son.

“Those monsters,” Ali mutters as she finishes.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agrees. She pulls her wife close, needing to center herself a little.

While in the custody of the neighbors, the little boy had been taken out of Iraq first to Saudi Arabia and then to Germany. Over the course of those 10 months, the man and woman had been trying to reach family members who could sponsor them and help them immigrate legally into another country. During that time, they had been given extra food, ostensibly to feed their “son”. But while the couple was well fed, Taanish was just given enough to get by, not nearly what he should have been to feed a growing body. They had also kept him swaddled for nearly 5 months, making him easier to deal with while stunting his bone and muscle growth. Finally another woman had insisted they stop that practice so they did, lest they call too much attention to themselves if the woman told the aid organization. Still, they limited his food intake and his only loving attention came from the woman he would be left with while the couple went about trying to find a way out of the camp.

When they got word they could go to family in England they were excited. But the family knew the couple had no children and would not allow them to bring Taanish. And the neglectful couple was fine with that. They went to the medical facilities to get the inoculations they needed and that is when they gave Taanish up, saying he “wasn’t needed” anymore.

Ashlyn stands up and starts to pace. Ali just stares at the screen in shock, wondering how people could be so cruel and heartless. Ashlyn finally kneels down beside the bed and takes Ali’s hand.

“I always swore my kids would know they are loved from the time they are born. I swore I would never, ever give them reason to doubt that they are the best things that ever happened to me. Taanish was treated like shit after the first 3 weeks of his life. He will never, EVER be treated like that again. He won’t!” she insists, anger bubbling in her eyes.

Ali brings a hand to her wife’s cheek and pulls her into a heartfelt kiss. “I love you so much. I love that you love this little boy you’ve never even met. I love that you are already planning to protect him from all the hurts in life. I love that you love his sister just as deeply. You’re right, baby, he will never be treated like that again. Our children will always know love; always know they are our world.”

Ashlyn nods, her wife’s calm words helping still the fire within. “They will. I love you, too.”

Ashlyn crawls back up on the bed and the women read through the forms they need to fill out before sending them to the printer. The final document they open is named “Itinerary.” As they read it they smile even more. They had expected things to take about a month to hammer out. But the fact that they have both previously been vetted by All God’s Children and are already the parents of Taanish’s sister means things are happening very quickly. The next Sunday Ash will fly to England, meet her son on Monday and spend that day and Tuesday with him getting all the custody paperwork filed, get him a temporary passport, and then fly home on Wednesday to introduce him to his new family.

Ashlyn pulls Ali closer. “Guess we need to call Lori,” she says, her voice choked with emotion.

Ali can only nod as tears roll silently down her cheeks.

Their son would be home in less than a week!

* * *

 

After they have all the forms but one filled out, the couple sits down to call their old friend Lori Lindsey. She answers happily.

“Hey, Krieger-Harris’! Calling to make sure I have my season tickets to the Washington Spirit games?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yep. Just a courtesy call for an old retiree whose memory may be going.”

Lori laughs. “Jerk.”

“Damn...my wife calls me that a lot, too. Wonder if I should change anything about myself.” Ashlyn pauses. “Naaah!”

Lori laughs and Ali playfully pokes her wife and takes over the conversation. “Actually, Lori, we were wondering if you are busy next Sunday through Wednesday.”

“I have a few things going on but if you need me to watch Malak or something I can make time,” she offers immediately.

Ali is touched by the offer. “Well, no need to watch Malak. We were hoping you could fly to England with Ash to pick up our son.”

There is silence on the other end of the line. Ashlyn grins knowing Lori is replaying that sentence in her head.

“Lor, she really did say son,” she helps.

Lori finally finds her voice. “Your...son? Like...how? I didn’t know you were even looking to adopt again!”

“We weren’t,” Ali confirms. “The little boy is Malak’s baby brother,” she finishes just before her voice chokes off as she thinks about all the baby has been through.

“Brother? Like...like the one killed?”

“Yeah, Lori,” Ashlyn confirms. She puts an arm around Ali’s shoulder and explains what has happened. When she finishes she takes a deep breath. “So...want to go with me to pick him up?”

“HELL YEAH!” Lori exclaims. “Holy SHIT! I cannot wait to help you and start to spoil my little nephew!”

Ali smiles. “Thanks, Lori. It will really be a help to us since Ash will have to take a baby seat and all with her to help him get home.”

“Yeah, no kidding. I’ll touch base with work and get things moved around. I’ll just tell them family emergency with no details. My guess is you’re keeping this under wraps?”

“Yeah. We want to get him home and reintroduce him to Malak and give them time to bond before letting anyone else know,” Ashlyn explains. “She shouldn’t have to deal with her feelings in front of an audience, you know? Especially after being told over and over again that he was gone.” The blonde sighs. “She told her therapist she was sure Taanish was alive but she could never explain how she knew that. I feel like crap that we didn’t believe her.”

“Hey, man, not your fault. Who would believe he was alive considering what was known? You and her doc were trying to heal her heart, not give her false hope. She’ll understand that. So am I the only one that knows?”

“Jo and Crystal know because they were there when Ash told me,” Ali explains.

“Good. I’m glad you’ll have someone to talk to while we’re gone,” Lori states kindly.

Ali smiles. “Still looking out for me?”

“Always, Kriegs,” Lori promises. “So, uh, let me go and get things set. Send me the itinerary. Damn, I am so fucking excited!”

“We are too,” Ashlyn agrees with a smile. “Love you, Lori.”

“Love you guys, too.”

They hang up. Ali flops back on the bed and Ash cuddles up to her. They are silent as they start to imagine their new future. Ashlyn finally sighs.

“I read some stuff...about babies that don’t get love when they are young...”

“Me, too,” Ali admits. She turns and stares at her wife. “We’ll turn it around. He’ll feel love and come to understand it. And any help he needs, any time he needs it, he’ll get it,” she promises. “Our boy will be okay, Ash.”

Ashlyn turns and smiles. “I love how you get fierce and protective of our children. How can I doubt anything when you are so sure?”

Ali kisses her on the chin. “How indeed?”

A few minutes later the women get up to get ready for bed. Without discussing it, they both walk down to Malak’s room and look in on the sleeping girl. They chuckle when they see her bedclothes are off and she is spread out askew across the bed. Kirby lays on her pillow since Malak’s head is on the edge of the mattress.

“It’s like she just throws herself into sleep like a bull crashing through a red cape,” Ashlyn notes.

Ali grins. “Yep.”

The two go in and get the sleeping duo resettled into the bed. Ali strokes her hand down dark locks framing the sleeping cherubic face. She leans over and kisses Malak on the head.

“I love you, sweet girl,” she whispers, getting a small grin in response. Ali’s smile widens. “I love that she responds, even in sleep.”

“Me, too,” Ash agrees.

Ali moves out of the way and Ashlyn leans over their girl. “We love you, Mal Bear. We love you so much.”

The little girl sighs happily. Ashlyn smiles and stands, pulling her wife into a hug.

“He’ll learn to hear and feel that kind of love, too, Alex. We’ll teach him and show him. Our whole family, both blood and extended, will be there to help us show him, too.”

Ali smiles and leans into her wife. “I know.”

The two remain standing there, watching their daughter sleep and imagining her reaction when she finds out her brother is, in fact, alive.

* * *

 

Colonel Menninger and Major Nettles stare at Ashlyn in shock. She can’t help but grin.

“Yeah, Alex and I felt the same way you two obviously do,” she jokes.

Menninger sits back in his chair, shaking his head. “I...I try not to judge. Heck, just this past weekend the sermon at my church was about not judging others but how can any adult treat a helpless child that way? To...to use him for their own gains and then treat him so...so horribly.”

Menninger’s eyes stray back to the picture of Taanish on his desk. He shakes his head at the sunken cheeks and wide, sad eyes.

Nettles pats Ashlyn on the shoulder. “I think I speak for both the colonel and myself when I say take next week. Bring that little boy home, get him settled and help get him well.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you, sir. We already have an appointment at Belvoir to see the pediatrician on Thursday. Mind if I bring him by?”

Nettles chuckles. “If you don’t I’m taking away those captain’s bars, Private Harris.”

Menninger and Ashlyn laugh at the threat.

“Understood, sir,” she replies. She accepts the papers back from Menninger. “Can I just tell you how hard it is going to be to concentrate the next few days? I apologize now for misspellings in my daily reports.”

Nettles grins. “I’ll grade on a curve,” he promises with a wink. “Now, happiness aside, what’s the final word on Goren?”

Ashlyn opens another folder and hands copies of the paperwork to both men. “Goren accepted the deal Captain Aldridge and I worked out for him. The judge signed off on it this morning. Goren has already reached out to the Chaplain’s office, looking for assistance in dealing with his alcohol and cigarette addictions. I am impressed he’s looking to kick both habits at once. He wasn’t ordered to contact the chaplain about anything that was strictly his doing, which tells me he has the guts to make it back if he puts his mind to it.”

Menninger nods. “Time will tell. I looked into how he was placed with us and, as we’d suspected, soldiers above and below him that session of boot camp were Engineers bound. It really was a screw up in personnel that sent him here. That said, he’s ours now and let’s hope these next two years turn him into an asset to both our division and the Army as a whole.”

The other two officers nod in agreement. They continue the meeting discussing requisitions, over-stocks, under-stocks, and the latest shipments from Puma and Adidas. By the time it ends, the men are satisfied with the status of Ashlyn’s squads. Menninger looks at Nettles and grins.

“Tell me, Netty, what exactly do you do since Harris has so much under control?”

Nettles grins as Ashlyn blushes. “I order her to keep up the good work.”

Menninger laughs. “Good plan. Why screw up a good thing?”

Ashlyn chuckles and stands at the same time as Nettles. “Don’t worry, Colonel, I let him handle the fun stuff like budget justifications, incident reports and promotions. Oh, and as many meetings with the Pentagon as I can get out of.”

Nettles grins. “Yeah. Lucky me.”

The two leave and walk back down towards their offices. At Nettles door, he pauses before entering.

“Harris?”

“Sir?”

“Congratulations on your son.”

Ashlyn smiles brightly. “Thank you, sir. When it’s all official I’ll have cigars for everyone.”

Nettles smiles. “Looking forward to that,” knowing when Malak became her daughter she had brought in gourmet chocolate cigars that everyone had happily enjoyed.

Ashlyn nods and heads back to her office, planning to get things settled and assign things to Bangle, her other 2 lieutenants, and Andrews to take care of next week. She hoped to hell to not even get a call from them so she can devote as much time as possible to her son and daughter.

* * *

 

Lori pulls up in front of the Krieger-Harris house and sees Ash already waiting for her. She grins as they transfer the box holding the plane and car approved baby seat into her SUV.

“Making sure Mallie doesn’t see it?”

“Yep. Kept it in the back of the Cherokee with the tarp cover pulled over it since I picked it up Friday. You know how hard it is not to tell her about her brother? Damn,” the soldier shakes her head.

“I believe it. Now, let me go say hi to your wife and daughter before we head to Dulles.”

Ashlyn smiles and leads her into the house.

“AUNT LORI!” Malak squeals in delight.

Lori scoops her up. “How’s my favorite forward-to-be?”

“I good! Wanna see how I use my new mama arm?”

“You bet I do!”

The two go into the living room so Malak can demonstrate how her new arm lets her do more than she could before. Ashlyn smiles, just enjoying watching the interaction. An arm slips around her waist.

“You know how jealous I am of Lori?” Ali whispers.

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “I know. She gets me all to herself in a hotel in an exotic country. Oh, the temptations!”

Ali slaps her wife in the stomach as the blonde giggles. “Jerk. I meant that she gets to meet Taanish before I do.”

Ashlyn turns and pulls Ali into a hug. “I know, sweetheart. I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. Think you’ll be able to stream the game on the plane?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “No idea. I think it’s all just canned stuff but if we can, we will. I promise. Good luck today.”

“Thanks, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The two share a kiss that is interrupted by Malak wrapping her arms around their legs. “I love you, too, Mommy and Mama!”

Ashlyn stoops and picks up their girl. “And we love you, Mal Bear. Are you going to cheer extra hard for me today at the game?”

“Yeah, Mama. And I make Grandpa and Grandma cheer real loud, too,” she promises.

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “Thank you, Mal Bear. I knew I could count on you.”

Sooner than she’d like, Ashlyn is saying goodbye to her wife and daughter. But as much as she hates to leave them, she knows she will be returning with a gift for them that will exceed anything else she could ever bring home. Ali pulls Lori into a hug.

“Thank you so much, Lori,” she whispers.

“No problem. I’ll film the first meeting for you.”

Ali smiles. “You rock, my friend.”

Lori chuckles. “Yeah, I do.”

Ali giggles and steps away. Malak offers her arms up to Lori, who lifts her up. Malak kisses her on the cheek and gives her a big hug.

“Thank you for taking Mama to the airport. Maybe you can make it back to see the game?”

Lori grins. “I’ll have to see, Mal Bear. Will depend on traffic,” she tells her, knowing Mal just thinks Lori is acting as cabbie for Ashlyn. “If not, add a few extra cheers for me.”

“Um’kay! Love you, Aunt Lori!”

“I love you, too, kiddo.”

Lori gives her a kiss and sets her on the ground. She starts towards her car as Ashlyn hugs Ali once more.

“Win for me, baby.”

“You can count on it,” Ali promises, thinking she could take on the Breakers by herself as pumped as she is feeling.

Ashlyn grins, gives her a kiss, then grabs her bags and follows Lori out to the SUV. As they pull out, Ashlyn waves once more to her wife and daughter, who wave from the front porch. She sighs in contentment.

“I miss them already but can’t wait to get to England. Kind of contradictory, right?”

Lori chuckles and shakes her head. “Not at all, my friend. Not at all.”

* * *

 

Ali is pulling on her socks when a hand falls on her shoulder. She looks up at a smiling Crystal Dunn.

“She get off okay?”

Ali grins. “Yeah. Texted me when they boarded. They should be about 4 hours into the flight now.”

“Nearly there. I know Ash and how impatient she is: how the heck is Lori going to keep her distracted tonight?”

Ali chuckles. “Old friend of hers from the English women’s team is taking them out to a pub. If all goes well they will laugh, talk soccer, and drink enough that Ashlyn passes out when they get her back to the hotel. Hopefully jetlag will help with that.”

Crystal laughs. “Good plan. So what do we do with you after you don’t have the game to focus on?”

Ali grins. “Take me to a bar, get me drunk, and hope that combined with the game allows me to pass out.”

Crystal laughs. “Malak going with Ken tonight?”

“Yep.”

“Then done. We’ll get you drunk and dump your butt in bed until you get a call from Ashlyn tomorrow that will introduce you to your kid.”

Ali nods. “Perfect plan. Love you, Crys.”

“Love you, too, Kriegy. Let me go fill Jo-Jo in on the plan.”

Ali nods as the forward walks off. She finishes getting her socks and shoes on and takes a deep breath. “Tamp it down, Krieger. Stop thinking about Ashlyn’s trip and concentrate on soccer. The team deserves that,” she coaches herself, finding it harder than ever before to turn off the mother in her and turn on the team captain.

She lifts her dog tags up and kisses them both. Soon...soon she will add a third tag to her necklace so her wife and both kids will always be with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee hee...I'm such a stinker. At least it was a soft landing from the cliffy. :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn is staring at her breakfast in the cafeteria of the Victory Services Club in London. In 30 minutes she and Lori will be on the road for the hour and a half drive to RAF Lakenheath near Suffolk. Lori pats her on the arm.

“Eat, Ash. Or are you hungover?” she asks worriedly.

Ashlyn grins and forces herself to take a bite of sausage. “Not hungover. Two drinks about knocked me out because of jetlag, not low tolerance. Trust me,” she assures her friend. “I was actually just looking at this meal and wondering how hungry Taanish had to have been until the authorities took him into custody. Just...just hurts me wondering how many other kids have been used the same way.”

“Yeah, that sucks. But you can’t save all of them, Ash. Concentrate on the one you can. And eat so you can drive us out there. I don’t want you passing out behind the wheel.”

Ashlyn chuckles and finishes her breakfast. As they drive through London, Ashlyn thinks she was a fool to rent a car. But once they clear the city she is fine...except for the couple times Lori has to remind her what side of the road to drive on. When they finally arrive on base, Ashlyn offers her military I.D. over and is directed where to park to get to the medical facilities. As they get out of the car, Ash grips her stomach.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have had that second cup of coffee.”

Lori chuckles and puts an arm around her shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

The Washington Spirit had won their season opener on a spectacular bicycle kick by Jo Lohman. During the celebration, Ali had nearly been brought to tears by Jo’s whispered declaration to her.

“That was for Taanish.”

Malak had then gone to Ken and Vicky’s house while Spirit teammates had taken their captain out to celebrate. Only 2 knew the reason the brunette was so into the celebration and they interceded anytime Ali’s mouth had started to reveal anything due to her mind being numbed by wine. And that had helped get her through Sunday night.

The excitement of the game, however, is not what is keeping Ali awake on Monday night. Every time she looks at the clock, she does the math in her head to figure out what time it is in England. She rolls over and hugs her wife’s pillow, trying to allow the scent to penetrate her senses and calm her enough to allow sleep to steal her away. No use.

“Fuck,” she mumbles.

She gets up and grabs the monitor for Malak’s room and makes her way down to the basement. No, she is not going to get a work out in. No, she is not going to do laundry. Instead, she opens a closet door and stares at the box holding the crib they had bought for Taanish. Crystal had gladly taken Malak on “an adventure” while Ali met Ashlyn at the PX. They had stowed the car seat in Ashlyn’s office then loaded up the crib in the back of the Jeep and smuggled it home.

“May as well make myself useful,” she mumbles and grabs a toolbox.

Soon, she is on the floor, music playing in the background as she puts the crib together. Two hours later she sits back and smiles. It is done.

“My boy’s bed,” she whispers.

She grabs her phone and opens up the video that plays over and over in her head, smiling at the images and sounds that mean her family has grown by one.

* * *

 

Ashlyn and Lori are directed to an office near the children’s ward of the hospital. A kind-eyed woman stands up and comes out from behind her desk to meet them.

“Ashlyn and Lori?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn answers. “Captain Ashlyn Harris and this is Lori Lindsey.”

“I think she figured that out, buddy,” Lori whispers with a grin.

“Uh, right,” Ashlyn blushes. “Sorry.”

The woman grins. “It’s okay. This is a big day for you. I’m Major Harriet Lallana and I have been treating Taanish since he arrived.”

“Is he okay? I mean, I know about the malnourishment and the muscles and bones being weaker and stuff but he’s going to be okay, right?” Ashlyn blurts out, needing to hear the words.

“Yes, Captain, he is going to be just fine eventually.” She opens a folder and hands her a piece of paper with graphs on it. “The black lines show normal parameters for children his age. The line representing Taanish is in blue. As you can see the test parameters dealing with his health are below average but his mental acuity is right on track. Yes, a bit low but that could be due to language barrier issues and, to be honest, his guardians not interacting with him as much a parent should. From what I understand, it was another woman at the camp that did a lot for Taanish and she is the one that should be credited for his situation not being worse.”

“Thank God for her,” Lori mumbles.

Ashlyn just nods as she reads the report carefully. She can’t help but smile. Taanish appears as bright as Malak. This lifts her heart and convinces her he will be fine in the long run. She looks up at the doctor.

“So, is there some sort of diet we should have him on, Major? Or exercise routine?”

The major nods and hands her another piece of paper. “We have been feeding him 5 small meals a day. This will ensure he gets the nutrients he’s been missing without over-feeding him at, say 3 times a day. His body will process the food better. We also have him on a vitamin drink each morning to help give him a boost. I know it is more expensive, but we recommend you use organic baby food. Anything that can help reduce the chances of a negative reaction and to keep from having his body get things inside that aren’t good for him. He’s a fighter, that’s for sure, but he needs our help to maximize his chances.”

Ashlyn nods, taking the form. “Price doesn’t matter. He’ll get what he needs when he needs it. Will we be able to get food to take on the plane with us?”

The major nods. “Of course. We’ll have the paperwork you’ll need to clear customs with the food.”

“Perfect. So, other than the nutrition issues, he’s healthy?” Ashlyn confirms.

“Yes, he is. And he’s a sweet, if shy, boy,” Lallana tells her.

Ashlyn smiles. “We’ll help him overcome that. My wife, his sister, his family and all of his aunts.”

“I’m sure you will,” she agrees with a smile. “So, would you like to meet your boy?”

“Oh, hell yeah,” Ashlyn states, her heart speeding up.

As the trio walks down the hall to a small playroom, Lori gets out her phone and starts to film everything. Ashlyn sits down in a chair as the major continues down the hall. A few minutes later, Lori watches her camera screen as it captures the first time Ashlyn sees her boy in person.

“Beautiful,” Lori whispers.

Ashlyn slowly stands, staring in wonder at the little boy in the major’s arms. She smiles at him.

“Hi, Taanish. Oh, wow, you are so handsome. Taanish, I’m your mama. And I promise I will love you and take care of you your whole life. I swear it,” she promises, her voice filled with emotion.

Taanish studies her carefully, like Malak had once done, and must like what he sees. He reaches a hand out to her. She takes it and gives it a kiss, a tear sliding down her cheek. He lifts his hand and brushes at the salty trail.

Then gives her a shy smile.

Ashlyn huffs out a breath at the sight. She lifts her arms up, opening them to him. He leans towards her and she takes him in her arms.

“Hello, my son. I love you so much,” Ashlyn tells him as she snuggles him close to her chest. She is sure he can feel her heart pounding in happiness.

Major Lallana goes to sit on a couch as Ashlyn sits on the floor and starts to get to know her son. She grabs her backpack and pulls out a stuffed puppy.

“This is for you, Taanish. Your sister has a real pup but you can have this one until we can get you a real dog of your own, okay?”

Taanish stares at the toy a minute, then lifts his hand to stroke it. He grins as the soft fur tickles his hand. He giggles and looks up Ashlyn, who smiles.

“Soft, isn’t he?”

Taanish looks back down and his little fingers grip the toy. He pulls it towards himself and Ashlyn can only smile as both his hands hold it tightly as he puts it in his mouth.

“Seems like you’re just like other kids your age, buddy. That’s a good sign, right?” Ashlyn asks the doctor.

“A very good sign,” Lallana agrees. “It also says a lot to me that he went to you so quickly. He’s normally more...discerning, shall we say.”

Ashlyn kisses him on the head. “His sister warmed up to me quickly, too.”

“They both feel safe with you, Ash. That’s amazing,” Lori notes. “Dang, you two look so good together.”

Ashlyn smiles and looks up, noticing the phone for the first time. She grins at the camera lens.

“He’s beautiful, Alex. Our boy is beautiful. I can’t wait for you to meet him.”

Lori smiles and just continues to film. For about an hour, the doctor observes Ashlyn with the little boy. Lallana shows Ashlyn the exercises they are using to strengthen the little boys arms and legs. She then walks Ash through feeding time. Ashlyn grins when she sees he loves carrots, just like his sister. Finally the doctor smiles.

“Well, I think I can safely and happily sign off on the custody transfer forms. You have what you need for the US Consulate tomorrow?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn replies, her eyes still on her boy. “And we’re meeting a member of All God’s Children there so they can turn in their paperwork, too.”

“Good. Make sure to get him an appointment to see- -”

“We’ve got an appointment at DeWitt on Thursday,” Ashlyn interrupts.

Lallana laughs. “Why am I not surprised?” She stands and Ash does, too, with Taanish in her arms. “Congratulations on your new addition, Captain Harris.”

“Thank you so much, Major. If you like soccer, look me up if you are in DC or anywhere the US Women’s team plays or an NWSL team. I’ll make sure you get VIP treatment.”

Lallana grins. “My daughters would love that. Thank you.”

Lori and Ash shake hands with the woman and leave. Lori finally turns off the camera.

* * *

 

Ali watches the myriad of clips Lori had sent over and over again. She finally feels her body beating her mind. She goes upstairs and stops first at Malak’s room, smiling and resituating her in the bed. She gives her a kiss on the head.

“You’re going to be such a good big sister,” she whispers.

She then goes to her own bedroom and crawls into bed. She pulls Ashlyn’s pillow close and, this time, she is able to slip off to sleep.

When she wakes in the morning, Ali goes into the kitchen to start the coffee pot and begin breakfast. It isn’t long before she hears the pitter patter of little feet and sees Kirby running to the back door. She lets him out and grins as Malak walks in, still rubbing her eyes. The little girl puts food in the pups bowl and climbs up into her chair.

“When Mama coming home?”

“Tomorrow, sweet girl,” Ali reminds her. “Why?”

“I had a bad dream about her,” Malak says quietly.

Ali turns off the stove and steps over to the table. She lifts Malak up and sits down with her. The little girl cuddles as close as she can get. Ali kisses her on the cheek.

“Want to talk about it?”

Malak shakes her head.

“Well, no matter the dream, I promise you, Mama is okay and she will be fine until she gets home tomorrow. She is just in England for some meetings, just like we told you.”

“You sure? In my dream she went to The Boom,” Malak whispers.

Ali hugs her closer. “I promise you, Malak, Mama is not in The Boom.”

They sit there a few more minutes until Kirby starts to scratch at the back door. Malak gets up to go let him in. Ali watches her daughter, hating the sad, slow steps the little girl takes. It had been a long time since Malak had dreamt about Ashlyn or anyone in The Boom. Had she heard Ali or Ash talking about Taanish but only heard enough to dredge up that memory? Or is it simply that they are approaching the time that the little girl’s world was upended a year ago? When Kirby enters the house, he immediately sits beside Malak and starts to nuzzle her hand.

“Oh, my poor baby,” Ali whispers.

Malak drops to her knees and pulls Kirby close. He nuzzles her chin, trying to calm her down. As if she knew she was needed, Ali’s phone starts to ring with the Jaws ringtone. Malak looks up, half excited, half terrified. Ali gives her a confident smile as she answers.

“Hey, baby,” she answers.

“Hey, sweetheart. I just got Taanish down for a nap. Thought I would call to see if you were awake yet.”

“I am. And there is a little girl here who had a bad dream about you. I think she really needs to speak to you.”

Ashlyn’s heard skips a beat. “Put her on.”

Malak runs over as Ali holds out the phone. “MAMA?!”

“Hey, Mal Bear. I miss you.”

“You not in The Boom, right, Mama?”

“No, baby girl, I am not there. I am in England where Paddington Bear lives.”

Malak frowns. “Who him?”

“You don’t know Paddington Bear?”

“No, Mama. Who Pad-a-ton Bear?”

Ali grins at the attempt at the name.

“Well, he is a very cute bear with his own hat, coat and boots. And he just happens to be in my bag here because he wants to visit you.”

Malak’s eyes get wide. “I getting a toy?”

“You sure are,” Ashlyn confirms. “He says he’s very happy to come visit you.”

“I happy he coming, too, Mama. When you coming home tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there in the afternoon,” Ashlyn tells her.

“Okay. Me and Kirby will be ready to meet Pad-a-ton,” she promises.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’ll make sure he knows.”

The two talk a little longer, then Ashlyn asks to speak to Ali again. “Hey, sweetheart, you have put a big smile on a little girl’s face. Thank you,” Ali says.

“I’m glad I could help. Truth is, we’re going to Harrods when Taanish wakes up. If they don’t have a Paddington Bear I’ll be in trouble.”

Ali laughs. “Yep, you will be,” she agrees. “So, um, is all good?”

“Very good. Everything filed and stamped by the Embassy this morning. We then went to Marks and Spencer’s to get the food he will need for the flight and a few chocolates for a certain brunette right back I know.”

“Smart buy,” Ali approves with a smile.

“I thought so. Watch for a few more pics and videos today.” She takes a deep breath. “He’s...he’s more than I can say, Alex. I love him so much already. Last night he fell asleep in my arms I just...I just...” Ashlyn chokes off.

Ali smiles and stands to walk away from Malak, also overcome with emotion. She loves to hear her wife so enamored of their son.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” she whispers.

“I’ve told him a lot about you, Alex, so you have a lot to live up to. No pressure,” Ashlyn jokes.

Ali laughs. “Gee. No pressure indeed.”

“Well, I better let you go so you can feed Malak. After seeing Taanish I just...don’t want her meal times screwed up, ya know?”

“I understand. Talk to you later, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Bye, baby.”

Ali hangs up and turns to see Malak back up at the table. Ali smiles. “How about some chocolate chip pancakes?”

Malak’s eyes get wide. “But them just for special treats!”

“I think Mama calling just in time to settle your heart is special,” Ali says, running her hand over her daughter’s head.

Malak smiles. “Me, too, Mommy. Me, too.”

Ali chuckles and goes to get the pancake mix and bag of chocolate chips.

* * *

 

Ashlyn smiles as Taanish starts to come awake. He looks around a bit in confusion but when his eyes finally find Ashlyn’s face he smiles. Lori can’t help but grin.

“He knows you already, Ash.”

“Yes, he does,” Ashlyn agrees happily. She lifts him up. “Ready to get a clean diaper, some new clothes and go to the coolest store in all England?”

He smiles pats her on the cheek, making an adorable gurgling noise. Ashlyn kisses his cheek.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Once the little boy is changed, Ashlyn puts him in a carrier on her chest and he seems quite happy to be there. Lori puts on a backpack filled with diapers, a change of clothes, Kleenex, hand sanitizer, a bottle of water, a bottle of milk, and a doctor approved meal in case they eat out instead of eating at the VSC again. They head up Seymour Street and make their way to the Marble Arch tube station. Ashlyn sees all the people heading into the station and pauses. Lori stops a second later.

“What’s wrong?”

“So many people...think he should be around all those germs?” Ashlyn asks nervously.

Lori smiles at her friend. “Well, first of all, I bet there were a lot of germs at the refugee camp so he’s been exposed to a lot. Secondly, we’ll be on a plane tomorrow with more germs for 6 hours of flying. And third, Ash, germs are everywhere. He’ll be okay.”

Ashlyn thinks a moment, then shakes her head. “Maybe, maybe not. Hail us a cab.”

Lori laughs and steps to the curb to hail a cab while Ash stays far back on the sidewalk until a car has come to a stop before them. Lori opens the door.

“Your chariot, my lady.”

“Oh ha ha,” Ashlyn mutters as she crawls in with Taanish.

Lori hops inside and glances at the cabbie. “Harrods, kind, sir.”

“As ye wish, me lady,” he says back with a wink.

Lori chuckles and Ashlyn just grins, then proceeds to make faces at her boy the entire trip. Both women (and the cabbie) enjoy the little one’s giggles and gurgles the entire time. Once inside the store, Lori and Ashlyn’s mouths drop open. Neither had ever visited before and both are in awe of what they see. Ash looks at her friend.

“Suddenly I am very, very happy Alex wasn’t at the London Games with you guys.”

Lori laughs. “You’d still be paying off the credit card bill.”

“No kidding!” Ashlyn agrees.

The two take their time meandering through the amazing display halls. Food, furniture, jewels (and not a single one Ash can afford to buy her wife), clothes and, finally, toys. Ashlyn smiles.

“You know, I’m sure I could have gotten Alex something downstairs in clothes but hopefully she’ll be fine that I saved my money for this floor.”

The two women play their way through the toys and games. Finally Ashlyn spies what she is looking for. Her eyes bug out at the price tag but she decides Malak is worth it and hands the 18” tall Paddington Bear in his blue pea coat, red had, and red boots to Lori to hold. As they continue to walk around, Taanish starts to eagerly point to something. Lori laughs.

“He may be like Kriegy already based on that price tag.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and walks over to the nearly life-size lioness stretched out along the ground. She slips Taanish out of his carrier and sets him beside it. He scoots towards it and flops over on it, giggling and laughing as he snuggles it. Ash does the money conversion in her head and knows it just isn’t going to happen. She sighs. The Steiff stuffed animal would be over $500 American.

“I hate to say this, big guy, but I just can’t afford that one,” she tells him.

Lori squats down beside them. “Tell you what, Taan, when we get back to America, I’ll find you one just like it. Promise.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Already vying for favorite aunt status?”

“Heck yeah,” Lori says with a grin.

When Ash picks her son up, he immediately starts to tantrum. Lori looks around and quickly grabs the first stuffed item she sees. It is a little bear asleep on a quarter moon. She waves it at Taanish and he stops crying and stares at it, his little bottom lip pouting out. Ash thinks he is adorable! Lori grins and pulls the drawstring on the toy. It starts to play a song and Ashlyn’s eyes widen.

“Hey! I know that one. It’s a German lullaby. It translates to ‘Do You Know How Many Stars’. I always thought it was so pretty. I’ll have to look up the words and learn to sing along to it.”

Lori smiles at the look in her friend’s eyes. “Anyone ever says to me you’re a bad mother, I’ll have to punch them out. This kid and his sister are damn lucky to have you.” She holds up the toy. “This one’s on me. My welcome gift to Taanish.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, my friend. For...for everything.” She looks at the boy in her arms. “I wouldn’t be here for him without you. He’ll always know just how special his Aunt Lori really is.” She looks back up. “I promise.”

Lori claps her on the back. “Come on. Let’s go see what other treasures we can find.”

Ashlyn smiles and follows her, knowing both women need a moment to get past their emotions.

* * *

 

It had taken every ounce of willpower Ali possessed to keep her from downloading the pictures and videos Ash and Lori had sent throughout the day. It would have been easier for her to walk away from a “buy one purse get five free” sale. She is pretty sure it would be. Probably. But with Malak asleep, Ali finally downloads them all and hits play on the first video.

“Well, here we are at the US Embassy,” Ash says, smiling at the camera, Taanish tucked against her chest in a carrier. “If all goes well, we’ll be here about an hour getting everything done.”

The video cuts out as they move into a secure area then comes back on, Ash looking a lot more tired and Taanish fast asleep.

“Okay, so it took nearly 3 hours. But it doesn’t matter, Alex, he’s ours. It’s all signed, sealed and delivered,” she states holding up a manila envelope. She kisses it. “He’s our son, baby. He’s our son.”

Ali covers her mouth to muffle her sob. She starts to click through the pictures, loving the ones showing Ashlyn making faces at the giggling boy. She finally gets to the next video.

“So we’re here in Marks & Spencers to get Taanish his meals for the rest of our stay here and for the trip home. I’ve sent you an email with the doctors recommended meals for him and made note of his favorites. Might want to pick up a few or maybe get Crystal or Jo to grab some so we can feed this little guy when we get home.” She stops. “Lori...put the meringues down!”

Lori turns the camera, showing cream on her face and chocolate on her lips. “These things are SOOO good! I’ll try to save one for you, Kriegy. Maybe!”

She turns the phone back to a giggling Ashlyn. Ash holds up her shopping basket. “Don’t worry, baby, we’ve got your sweet tooth covered. Dairy Milk, Smarties, Roses, it’s all here. I promise.”

The video ends and Ali just laughs at her wife and their friend. “Lori is the Godmother this time. She has definitely earned it,” the brunette states.

She flips through the rest of the pictures (over 100!) and finally clicks on the last video. She smiles as she sees Ashlyn lying on the hotel bed. A wall of pillows form a barrier around Taanish, keeping him safe. Ashlyn rubs his back and sings softly to him. Ali is surprised.

“That’s German, baby,” she whispers in awe.

As the music accompanying Ash ends, the soldier reaches up and pulls the drawstring on the toy Ali had not noticed. The music begins again, along with Ash singing to their son. The little boy sucks on his fist, already fast asleep. When the song ends once more, Ashlyn leans forward and kisses him on the head.

“Dream all good things, buddy. That’s all that’s in your future: good things. I promise. I love you, Taanish,” she whispers and kisses him again.

She then just lies there watching him sleep.

“He’s so gorgeous,” Lori says from behind the camera.

“Yeah, he is. Just like his sister,” Ashlyn agrees, her eyes never leaving her sleeping son.

The video ends and Ali sighs happily. She looks at the clock and sees it is nearly midnight. Her stomach leaps happily. Their flight from Heathrow leaves at 8:45 a.m. GMT. They will arrive about 11:45 local time. In just about 12 hours Ali will finally be meeting her son. She tries everything she can think of to get to sleep but once again, no dice.

She gets up and goes into the study that they would be turning into a little boy’s room. She had been subtly packing things up in there whenever Malak was sleeping. She looks around and starts to pack again. She goes to the wall and stares at the medals Ashlyn had framed and hung there, with the empty frame for Ali’s projected Olympic medal. Ali smiles.

“Those can stay.”

She goes to another wall and sees her diploma, Ashlyn’s diploma, and Malak’s certificate of citizenship. Ali chuckles.

“Those can stay, too, until we find some posters for him,” she decides.

She goes to the desk and sits down on the floor, opening the bottom drawer to see what can be kept, what can be stored and what can be thrown away. She is surprised to see the drawer is nothing but sketchbooks. She leans against the wall and opens up the one on top.

“These are recent,” she notes.

The first picture is Malak sitting at the table trying to get her prosthetic arm to do what she wants it to do. The next shows her happily holding up a Barbie doll in each hand. The next picture is Kirby splayed out on his back in a patch of light coming in the window. Ali shakes her head.

“So life like. You are so, so good, baby,” she praises.

She flips to the next page and her eyes mist over. Ashlyn had carefully painted Malak’s name on the little girl’s wall in beautiful script. On this page, Ali sees the same beautiful script spelling out the name Taanish. Additionally, there are images of Captain America and Iron Man drawn around the name.

“Someone has been planning a room, I see,” she notes with a grin.

That is the last drawing in that book. She sets it aside and starts to look at the others, noticing dates written on the cover. It is a walk through Ashlyn’s life in drawings. She pulls out one particular book and starts to smile. She sees it start off with images of people surfing, there is Tobin juggling a soccer ball, Abby heading a ball past Hope.

And then the first picture Ashlyn ever drew of Ali. Ali gasps at the beauty that her now wife had captured. Ali is laughing at something, her nose crinkled. Somehow in black and white, Ashlyn had even captured the twinkle in the defender’s eyes. Her hair is back in a ponytail, little loose wisps flying around in the air. She is wearing a team practice jersey. Ali notes a date and notation on the bottom of the page. It is the first day the two women were at a USWNT practice together. The note says, simply, “ _Out of my league but I will love her from afar.”_

“You were never out of my league, sweetheart. Never,” Ali tells the page.

Ali flips farther along. She pauses at another picture, obviously drawn from memory. The two had gone for a walk along the beach. In this image, Ali is staring out at the ocean, waves and whitecaps rolling in as the sun dips below the horizon. She looks happy, content. At the bottom of the page, another notation, “ _I never thought the ocean could be more beautiful. She has made it so_.”

Ali shakes her head, amazed at the little thoughts Ashlyn had committed to the pages anytime Ali is her subject. She really had been in love from the moment they met. Ali flips through a few more pages then stops. The picture is two hands entwined, the watches serving to show they are the two women’s hands. The note on this page promises, “ _I’ll never let her go as long as she’ll have me._ ”

Ali sighs. Soon after the date on that page, Ali had flaked out and they had split for a time. The next few pages are dark, depressing, and yet beautiful in their sadness. And then she gets to the day she had made the call from Germany back to the States. The drawing is child-like but the emotion is clear. A flower pot with a single stem growing from it. The bud is just starting to open but instead of petals, the word “LOVE” is starting to appear. The message is simple. Love was starting to bloom once more for Ashlyn Harris. Ali traces her finger over the page.

“Mommy, what that?”

Ali looks up in surprise to see Malak and Kirby standing in the doorway. “Mal, why are you up?”

Malak shrugs and walks over to her. “Couldn’t sleep. I miss Mama.”

Ali crosses her legs and pulls Malak down into her lap. “I miss her, too. But she will be home tomorrow afternoon with a special surprise for you.”

Malak leans back against her mother. “I know. I getting a Pad-a-ton Bear.”

Ali smiles and kisses her on the temple. “And something else, too.”

“What?”

“That, my dear, is a surprise only Mama can share.” Ali closes the book and sets it aside. “How about you crawl into bed with me since I’m having trouble sleeping, too. We can put in a movie and watch it until we fall asleep, okay?”

Malak smiles. “Okay, Mommy.”

The trio gets up and moves to the master bedroom. Ali asks what Malak wants to watch and is surprised the answer isn’t ‘Cinderella’.

“Let’s watch ‘Bedknobs and Broomsticks’. Mama always laughs at that one and sings along.”

Ali smiles. “That sounds perfect.”

She puts it in the DVD player and crawls into bed. Soon, the trio is settled and snuggled up together. And before the movie even gets to their favorite scene (the soccer game, of course) Malak is fast asleep. Ali just watches her daughter a little longer, this time picturing the bed including Ashlyn and Taanish. It is a wonderful image to behold.

Ali turns off the TV and lays down, pulling her daughter close.

“I love you, baby girl. Forever and always.”

She kisses Malak on the head and follows her into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlyn drops down into the seat in the waiting area and lets out a huge sigh.

“I thought traveling with a 4 year old and her service dog was tough. Dang!” she states.

Lori chuckles as she sits down, too. “No kidding. But he’s doing great considering there is a lot of change.”

Ashlyn nods and smiles at the little boy looking around at everything. “Yeah, he is. I feel like a Ninja Turtle with him on the front and my backpack on my back.” She looks at Lori. “Thank you so much for coming with me. I couldn’t have handled him and his seat and his diaper bag without you.”

Lori smiles and ruffles Taanish’s hair. “Thank you for asking me to come. It is my pleasure to help and he is just too cute for words. I was so happy to help with this, my friend.”

Just then Taanish starts to fuss. Ashlyn slips him out of the carrier and smiles at him. “What’s up, buddy?” He waves his arms around and acts uncomfortable. “Ah, diaper. Good times.” She stands and grabs the diaper bag. “Back in a few.”

“I’ll hold down the fort,” Lori promises.

Ashlyn makes her way to the bathroom with her boy, loving that he snuggles up against her. In the bathroom, Ashlyn makes her way to the changing table and pulls out a disposable pad. She lays it down with one hand and pulls out a diaper, wipes and diaper cream Taanish has to use due to a bad case of diaper rash he had contracted before being given up. Ashlyn lays him down and starts to softly sing to him, having noticed it keeps him calm.

_“I like big butts and I cannot lie._   
_You other brothers can’t deny._   
_When a girl comes in with a little bitty waist_   
_And a round thing in your face_   
_You get sprung, want to pull up tough...”_

Okay, so maybe she raps more so than sings but it keeps him calm. Lori had cracked up at the song choice the night before, noting Ali is going to kill Ashlyn. Ash had just grinned, promising to stop singing it before he starts to talk. Maybe. As she finishes getting him settled back in his onesie, she smiles at him.

“Your rash is looking so much better, buddy. Yes, it is. And we will make sure it never comes back. That’s right, buddy, you are getting First Class care the rest of your life,” she promises him as he just smiles up at her.

An hour later, the American trio is allowed to board their flight early so they can get Taanish settled. With the help of a flight attendant, they get the baby seat in and secured in the middle seat of their row. Ashlyn smiles at the man.

“Thank you so much. Can you tell this is our first time?”

He chuckles. “Kinda. But at least you have a seat for him. Some people want to hold them the entire flight and it’s not fun for either baby or parent.” He tickles Taanish’s chin. “He is a cutie!”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Thanks. I think so, too, but I might be a bit biased.”

“You should be. Now, when we take off, make sure he’s sucking on a bottle; that will help his ears. But I will warn you, at his age he may refuse and the more pressure he feels the more he will refuse. He won’t understand what’s happening like an older child would. Don’t be embarrassed, don’t get nervous. Once we settle at cruising altitude and his ears pop he’ll be okay.”

“Thank you so much for that information. I probably would have been in panic mode if the bottle didn’t work,” she admits.

He grins. “No problem. If you need anything for him or advice on the flight, buzz me or any of the other attendants. We’ve all been around the world a time or two and might be able to help.”

Ashlyn pats him on the arm. “Thank you so much, Samuel.” She eases Taanish out of the carrier and puts him in the baby seat. “There you go, Taanish. Now you can play with me and Aunt Lori all flight.”

He grins and waves his hands. Lori hands him his stuffed puppy and he hugs it close. Ashlyn slips off the baby carrier and puts it in the overhead. She finally sits down and buckles up. She rubs her son’s foot as he sits in his rear-facing seat.

“In just a few hours we’ll be home, Taan. You’ll get to meet your sister. Or re-meet, I guess. And you’ll get to meet your mommy. She’ll be the blubbering brunette who will squeeze you so tightly you won’t know what to do.”

Lori chuckles as she listens to Ashlyn chat with the little boy. The older blonde shakes her head, trying to imagine a better mother for the little boy. She finally decides the only woman that might come close is the afore mentioned blubbering brunette.

* * *

 

Despite how late she fell asleep, Ali is awake early on Wednesday morning. She is in the kitchen preparing breakfast and singing a little, maybe even dancing some. To say she is excited to meet her son is an understatement. She hears giggling behind her. She turns to see Malak and Kirby sitting in the doorway.

“Good morning, sweetie. What are you laughing at?”

“You being silly, Mommy.”

Ali grins and walks over to the backdoor to let Kirby out. “I’m just happy Mama is coming home today. I’ve missed her.”

Malak pours food into Kirby’s bowl and nods. “Me, too. When is she getting here again?”

“Not until after lunch. So, hopefully Chris will put us through a tough workout today and it will help time pass quickly.”

“Yeah. I’ll tell him to make you do lots of stuff I gotta time,” Malak promises helpfully.

Ali can’t help but laugh that Malak helping means more work for Mommy. She kisses Malak’s cheek. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“I go to the sitter today?” Malak asks.

“Nope. You can skip today to welcome Mama home.”

“Cool!”

A little while later, Malak offers to help Chris set up the drills he is going to be putting Ali and Crystal through. As the soccer pros stretch, Crystal smiles.

“So, scale of 1-10, how excited are you?”

Ali’s grin is big and bright. “7043!”

Crystal laughs. “Blowing the scale out of the water! I like it!”

Ali nods. “I am so nervous, too. He has been through so much. This will be such a change for him. What if he doesn’t adjust well?”

“Kriegs, he’s going from a situation where he was a...a piece of luggage, essentially, getting a couple from one place to another. Now he’s going to be loved, adored, appreciated, and, yes, spoiled rotten once the word gets out. Sure, it may take some getting used to for him but it’s a good thing, not a bad thing. Even Malak still gets a bit overwhelmed at times. But she’s so much better now than when she first arrived in the States. You and Ash are the reason she’s adapted so well and you will help Taanish, too. And when you have a bad day with him, call me. You can vent to me or I can babysit while you go out for a bit. Me, Jo, and all your friends and family are there for you. So forget your worries about Taanish and worry about how badly I am going to embarrass you in our workout today,” she concludes.

Ali bursts out laughing. “Crys, you are awesome. Based on all you said, I guess I have no worries at all.”

“Oh, you think you’ll school me, slow poke?” Crystal teases.

“Slow poke? I’ll show you slow, Elf Girl.”

“Oh, so now the short jokes start, Old Woman?”

The two continue to jaw at each other until Chris comes to get them for their first drill. Ali looks at Crystal and grins.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, Kriegs,” Crystal tells her with a wink.

* * *

 

Three hours into the flight Ashlyn pulls out one of the special meals they had for Taanish. A flight attendant passing by stops to check on the duo.

“Does he need anything for that?” the woman asks.

Ashlyn smiles. “Nope. Got his spoon here...somewhere...I think...dang, what did I do with it?”

The woman pats her on the shoulder. “Be right back.”

Ashlyn grins. “Thanks, Louise.”

Ashlyn puts the pack down and looks at her son. “Sorry, buddy, going to have use a different spoon for this meal. I know your Scooby Doo spoon is in there somewhere but just can’t find it.” He just grins at her. “Now, for your gourmet milk formula to go with your meal,” she says, imitating a French accent and loving that it makes him giggle more. She shakes the bottle up and sets it aside. “Ah, just this morning. A very good morning for milk, monsieur,” she jokes.

The woman across the aisle chuckles. “He’s adorable.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you.”

“Got to admit, I groaned when I saw I’d be sitting that close to a child for 6 hours but he has been very well behaved, other than those few minutes at take-off. But can’t really blame him for that,” she states.

“Thanks. I swear I tried to get him to take the bottle,” Ashlyn promises.

“I saw. Can I assume you and your partner have adopted him?” she asks, nodding towards a sleeping Lori.

Ashlyn chuckles. “Well, my wife and I are adopting him but Sleeping Beauty over there is our friend Lori who just came along to give me a hand. My wife couldn’t get away from work.” Ashlyn looks up as Louise returns. “Ah, thanks, Louise,” she says, accepting the plastic spoon.

“No problem, Captain Harris,” she says and continues down the aisle.

Ashlyn opens the plastic jar of carrots and dips in the spoon. Taanish’s eyes get wide and visibly excited. He meets the spoon halfway and quickly gobbles up his carrots with a big, “MMMM!” Ashlyn’s plane buddy laughs.

“That is too cute! He loves his carrots!”

“He sure does,” Ashlyn agrees. “Funny thing is, his sister does, too.”

“Wow! Interesting family trait.”

“Definitely.”

“Is she his biological sister?”

“Yes. We adopted her in the Fall and as soon as we found out this little guy was alive we jumped at the chance to adopt him, too.”

“Alive?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Um, long, sad story, really. Their home was bombed and Malak was badly injured. I met her at the hospital in Iraq. Taanish was thought killed but he was found with neighbors a couple of weeks ago.”

“The poor things. I am so glad you two opened your hearts to them,” she says sincerely.

“Trust me when I say it was the easiest thing I have ever done. Son, you just inhaled those carrots! How are you going to do with the pureed meat thingy?” she asks Taanish as she opens the next part of his meal. He eats that, too, but not with the same gusto as his carrots.

“I can see you’re giving him organic food. Healthy choice or because of his size?”

“Both, I guess. I mean, we never really discussed organic versus non-organic but he is a bit malnourished. The doctors want him to eat natural foods with as few preservatives and such as possible until his health is where it needs to be for an 11 month old.”

“Oh! I thought him to be about 7 months.”

Ashlyn nods sadly. “That’s where he’s sized right now but the doctors are sure we can help him gradually catch up. We’ll do all we can to get him the right foods and vitamins to help him. Won’t we, buddy? Yes, we will.”

He grins and finishes his protein meal. Ashlyn then gives him the bottle and he happily starts to drink.

“Even the formula is special and has extra vitamins in it for him. Doctors said whatever his body doesn’t need he’ll pass but it all helps ensure he gets what he’s been deprived of,” Ashlyn tells her new friend.

“Well, from the looks of things, he’s in great hands. And...and I just...um, you’re the...Army captain from the news last fall, right?” the woman asks quietly.

Ashlyn blushes and nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Well, on behalf of me and my family, thank you for your service. And congratulations on your family.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you, ma’am. It’s my honour to serve.”

“Well said. Oh, looks like he’s all done now.”

Ashlyn turns in time to see Taanish fling the bottle at Lori, and bean her in the head. Ashlyn and her friend giggle as Lori pops awake and looks at the little boy, who is staring at her questioningly. She can’t help but grin at the look on his face.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, shrimp,” she tells him as he starts to giggle. She looks at Ash. “He all done?”

“Yep. Sorry about the bottle.”

“Hey, at least they are plastic now-a-days.” She stretches and glances towards the back. “I need to run to the restroom. When I get back I can change him if he needs it,” she offers.

“Thanks, Lor,” Ash says as she stands so Lori can ease out.

“Sit by the window and catch some z’s if you want. You have a big afternoon ahead of you.”

Ashlyn grins. “I sure do.” She looks at her aisle friend. “It was good talking to you.”

“You, too, Captain. Congratulations again.”

“Thank you.”

Ashlyn scoots over by the window. She keeps Taanish entertained until Lori comes back. Lori sits down for about 5 minutes before Taanish needs to be changed. She gets up and grabs the diaper bag and baby. She smiles as she makes her way back to where she has some room.

“You know, bub, I don’t do this for just anyone. You just happened to steal my heart,” she tells him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

By the time they get back to their seats, Ashlyn is asleep and Taanish dozes off soon after being buckled back in. Lori smiles at him.

“I hope you know how lucky you are, Taan. You’ve got two mothers and a sister who will give you the best life in the world.”

She kisses his hand and puts in her headset to watch a movie while her two companions nap.

* * *

 

Malak watches as her mother vacuums the living room. Again.

“Mommy? Why you doing that again? You did it yesterday?”

Ali shrugs, glancing at the clock. “I just...want things perfect for when Mama gets here,” she answers.

“Oh. Well I made mine bed. Promise. No need to do it again,” she vows nervously, worried her mother’s crazy state will mean having to make it again.

Ali laughs, realizing she is being a bit OCD. She just has no idea how to kill time until Ashlyn gets home with their son. She had nearly screamed when she got the text that the plane had landed. She is now trying to find anything that can keep her attention so she doesn’t look at the clock every 5 minutes. When the doorbell rings, she practically flies to the door.

“ASHLYN!” She stops in shock. “Oh! Uh, hi, Dad. What are you doing here?”

Ken Krieger chuckles. “Gee, nice to see you, too, honey. I was down in the area to see about using the fields at Gar-Field for a special event for one of the youth teams at DC United. Then I thought wouldn’t it be great if a World Cup Champion attended that event.”

“Oh. Um, sure. Fine. Text me the date and I can do it,” Ali agrees.

Ken stares at his daughter a moment. “So, um, any chance I can come in and see my granddaughter?”

“Now?” Ali asks.

Ken laughs and crosses his arms. “What is going on? Why are you so jittery?”

“I’m not!” she insists.

“How long have I known you, Alibean?” he points out. “Now what is going on? You seem happy so I know it can’t be Ashlyn deploying or something.”

Ali groans. “Dad, it’s...it’s just...we’re...”

“GRANDPA!”

Ali steps aside as Malak runs up and leaps into Ken’s arms. He takes the opportunity to step past Ali into the house, giving her a wink as he does. He wants to know what his girl is hiding.

“How’s that arm doing for you, Champ?” he asks Malak.

“It’s great, Grandpa! Watch!”

He sets her down and watches as she picks up a doll, a magazine and even a coaster. He claps his hands.

“You’re doing great! I knew you’d get the hang of it in no time!”

“Ah huh, I did! And I can even take it off and put it on all by myself now!” she brags.

He ruffles her hair. “I’m so proud of you. How’s your reading going?”

“Great!” she spouts. She runs and grabs a book. “Come on, Grandpa, I’ll read to you until Mama gets home!”

“Oh, is Mama out of town?”

“Ah huh, her is in England getting me a Pad-a-ton bear! But her be home soon,” Malak reports.

Ken grins at his daughter. Now he knows something is up. Ali rolls her eyes. There is no way she can deny her daughter and her father this chance to bond without giving away the secret. She pulls out her phone and sends a quick text.

_FYI Dad is here and he suspects something. He’s planted himself on the couch with Malak. Might need EMTs on standby for when he finds out he has a grandson._

She watches the two on the couch, smiling as Malak reads things nearly perfectly. Ken helps her with a few words she struggles with but for the most part lets her work them out on her own. Ali’s cheeks ache from the size of the smile on her face. She glances at her phone as it buzzes.

_Lori is CPR certified. We’re good. Guess we just have to swear him to secrecy until we can get everyone on Skype tonight. Getting off the PW parkway now. Love you!_

Ali’s stomach flips and her heart skips a beat. She will be meeting her son in less than 20 minutes.

* * *

 

Lori grins at her friend. Ashlyn is nearly shaking she is so excited. The soldier looks over.

“Can you grab the diaper bag and the present bag? I’ll get Taanish and help you unload the rest after the introductions are over.”

Lori smiles. “No problem. And I’ll have the camera rolling, too.”

“Thanks, Lor. We really do owe you more than I can ever repay,” she reiterates.

“Stop it, Ash. This is about family. No owing, no repayments. It’s just what family does,” Lori insists.

“Oh. So we shouldn’t offer to pay for your next date night at Ruth’s Chris?”

Lori grins. “Well...let’s not lose our minds, here, my indebted friend,” she jokes as Ashlyn laughs.

Ashlyn glances over the seat to her son, who has dozed off on the drive. She grins at the shirt he wears: Mommy’s Little Lion Cub. It also has the PSU logo on it. She had called Kling on the sly and asked her if a family member could FedEx her the shirt to her office at Belvoir. Kling had been beyond ecstatic to do so. At the airport, Ashlyn had changed Taanish out of his onesie into the tee with matching shorts. He just giggled so she figures he’s good with it. She knows Ali will be over the moon.

“Here we go,” Lori says as she turns onto the road to the house.

Ashlyn feels like a kid on Christmas morning. She couldn’t be more excited for the next few minutes. Lori pulls into the driveway and Ashlyn is out of the SUV almost before it finishes moving. She carefully unbuckles her son and eases him out, grinning when he grumbles a bit.

“Just like your sister,” she notes, kissing his cheek.

Lori has grabbed the two bags Ash is concerned about and turned her phone onto video mode. “All set.”

“Cool,” Ashlyn says and makes her way up to the house.

She eases the door open, hating that the alarm system actually announces that the door has been opened. Ali practically leaps into the foyer and a happy scream comes from the living room.

“MAMA!”

Ali steps to her wife, her eyes on the little boy still struggling to wake up. “Oh...oh, Ashlyn...he...he’s...oh, Ashlyn.”

Malak gets to the hallway and skids to a halt, staring in confusion at Ashlyn. “Who dat?”

Ashlyn walks over and kneels down. “Malak, this is Taanish, your little brother.”

Malak is frowning, staring at the little boy. “But...but he...”

“It’s a long story but it turns out he is alive,” Ashlyn explains. She glances up and sees Ken staring at them all in shock. Ash looks back to her girl. “So me and Lori went to get him. We’re going to adopt him just like we adopted you.”

Malak starts to cry. “I TELLED YOU HE WAS ALIVE! I TELLED YOU!” she yells angrily.

She turns and races for the stairs, Kirby right on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malak is angry? Will she be okay? Another damn cliffy. My muse is mean!


	6. Chapter 6

Ashlyn looks up at Ali. The brunette seems devastated. Ashlyn is pretty sure her own face looks the same.

“I...I thought...she’d be confused but not angry,” the blonde mumbles.

Ali wipes her tears. “I’ll talk to her.”

Ashlyn stands and offers Taanish over. “No, get to know your son. I’ll talk to her.”

Ali takes her boy and turns her attention on him as Ashlyn jogs up the stairs. Ali turns to her father.

“Dad...this is why I was so jittery. We planned to tell everyone on Skype tonight,” she explains.

There are tears in Ken’s eyes as he tickles the chin of the little boy. “Hi. I’m your grandpa.” Taanish stares at him a moment, then smiles. Ken just about melts. “Look at that adorable smile.”

“He’s so gorgeous,” Ali gushes. “The pictures don’t do him justice.” Then she notices the shirt. “Oh! Oh, how did she do that?!”

Lori chuckles. “Turns out Kling and her mother are in on the secret, too.”

Ali’s eyes well with tears as she kisses her son. “Oh, my little Nittany Lion, I love you so much!”

They move into the living room so Ali can explain everything to her father, who only has eyes for his newest grandchild.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Ashlyn finds her daughter sobbing. The little girl is on her bed, Kirby beside himself that he can’t calm her down. Ashlyn lays down and pulls Malak into a hug. She strokes her hair and just lets her cry. After a few minutes, Malak calms a little. Ashlyn takes a deep breath.

“Malak, do you know why you always believed Taanish was alive?” Malak shakes her head. “See, that’s why we thought maybe you just hoped he was alive. Everything we knew, everything we’d been told, said he died the day you were hurt. That’s why your mommy and me and your doctor always stressed to you he was gone.” She kisses Malak’s head. “We were wrong, baby. So very, very wrong.”

“Why?” Malak whispers through a sob.

Ashlyn bites her lip a minute then decides to just be honest. Screw what the doctor said about telling Malak too much. She needs the truth, not more lies or dodges.

“The day that...that everything happened, your parents had taken your older sister to register for school. You were so happy for her. You and Taanish stayed with your neighbors. When you saw your parents and sister arrive home you ran out of the house to go see them.”

Malak’s eyes widen but seem to slide out of focus. “And then the boom happened,” she whispers. “They walked in the house and...and...boom.”

Ashlyn swallows the lump in her throat. “Yeah. You were hurt so badly the neighbors knew you would be better off with the orphan group getting help at the US military hospital. They were so scared they just...they took Taanish and ran away.”

“To keep him safe?”

“Yeah, Mal Bear, to keep him safe. And they did a good job keeping him safe,” Ashlyn tells her, deciding the girl doesn’t need to know about the medical issues. Some half-truths and dodges will be fine. “But then they admitted what they had done because they...they knew they couldn’t give him a good life. So, the lady that helped us adopt you called us last week and Mommy and I immediately said we’d adopt him. That is why Lori and I went to England.”

Malak sits up and stares at her mother. Ashlyn reaches up and gently wipes the tears from her girl’s cheeks.

“So...so he no go back to The Boom? He’ll stay here?”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Yeah, he will. Forever, just like you. We’ll take him to the doctor tomorrow for a check-up. Then soon we’ll take him to the place we took you to make you our daughter officially.”

“And Taanish will get a certi-cate like mine? One that says he can stay forever and ever?”

“Yep, and we’ll hang it right by yours,” she confirms.

Malak lays on Ashlyn, giving her as big a hug as she can. “Thank you, Mama. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Mal Bear.”

“I sorry I gots angry.”

“All is forgiven, baby. It was a pretty big surprise especially since we thought he was gone.” She eases Malak up. “But he’s not gone. And I bet he wants to see his sister again. And meet Kirby the Wonder Dog, too.”

Malak smiles. “Yeah, I bet him do.”

Ashlyn sits up and stands with Malak in her arms. They stop in the bathroom to wash Malak’s face then continue on downstairs. They find Taanish laying on a blanket on the floor with Ken and Ali right there with him. Ash sets Malak down and she walks over to the trio. She kneels down beside him.

“Hi, Taanish. A’member me? I Malak. I your sister. I love you.”

She leans over and kisses him. He reaches out and starts feel her prosthetic arm. Malak smiles.

“My arm got hurted in The Boom but it’s better now. I’m glad you didn’t get hurted.”

She lays down beside him. He scoots over and runs his hand over her face. She just giggles and he chortles at her. Ali looks up and catches her wife’s eye, lifting an eyebrow.

“All good,” Ashlyn mouths.

Ali smiles and looks back down as her two children get reacquainted with each other after nearly a year apart.

* * *

 

That evening, Ali and Malak are sitting on the couch with Kirby and “Pad-a-ton” Bear. They are looking at the TV where a Skype session is on tap with the whole Harris clan in one box, Kyle in another, and Deb and her husband in a third. Ken stands behind an armchair where Vicky is sitting and her two boys are sitting on the ground in front of the TV.

“Well, who needs holiday trips to see family when we can do it digitally,” Ali jokes.

“I still need hugs, Alexandra, and don’t you forget it,” Grandma Harris replies.

“Um’kay, Grammy! We still come visit,” Malak promises.

“Yep, we will,” Ali promises. “And that sort of brings us to the reason for this family get together- -”

“You’ve made the Olympic team!” Deb blurts out.

Ali blushes. “Uh, well, I hope so but nothing is official yet. Actually, the big news is the next time we come to visit...we’ll need an extra bed for our son.”

At that, Ashlyn steps out of the stairwell to the basement carrying Taanish. No one is sure who squeals the first or the loudest (though Ali is pretty sure Kyle hits the highest note). Ashlyn is beaming as she holds her son towards the camera.

“Guys, meet Taanish, Malak’s little brother.”

“HIM REALLY IS!” Malak cheers. “Him alive and him here and Mama and Mommy gonna ’dopt him, too!”

Vicky stands and takes him in her arms. “He is adorable! Hi, Taanish! Oh, sweet boy that single dimple is too much!”

Ashlyn grins smugly. “I know.”

Ali swats her.

Vicky turns to her husband as her boys crowd around. “You knew?”

“Stumbled upon the news this afternoon when I stopped by on business,” he admits with a smile.

“How soon will you be in Florida?” Grandma Harris demands with a smile.

“Well, if I make the pre-Olympic camps, we play Japan in Miami on June 5*. It’s a Sunday. We figure Malak can go with me for the camp and game in Colorado and Ash can meet us in Miami Friday the third.”

“No sooner?” Tammye pleads.

“I’m afraid not, Mom,” Ashlyn says sadly. “I have to put in some hours at work so I can take off for the full Olympic cycle. Having to work Sunday-Thursday before that match and Tuesday through Saturday after to get away for the game.”

“Not fair,” Chris pouts.

“What are you worried about? How the heck am I going to see my new nephew before Christmas?” Kyle interjects.

Chris laughs. “True.” He throws his arms in the air. “Got the inside track to Best Uncle status!”

“Oh, that is SO not fair!” Kyle states and sticks his tongue out at Chris.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Be a big boy, Kyle,” she chides.

“I so wish you all could see him in person,” Vicky says sincerely. “He is an absolute doll. And, Malak, he looks just like you.”

Malak smiles. “A’cept him has one dimple like Mama and I gots 2 like Mommy.”

Vicky chuckles. “Well, that is very true.”

“He really is cute,” Cody says, putting his arm around his step-sister. “I can’t wait to help him learn to play soccer.” He smiles at Malak. “Now I have two kids to train up right.”

Malak smiles. “Yeah, you do!”

“Done!” Deb states excitedly.

“What’s done, Mom?” Ali asks.

“I fly in next Friday and fly out on Sunday. Booked you a seat, too, Tammye. Grandma’s have to see their babies!”

Tammye squeals in happiness. “Oh, Deb! You shouldn’t have!”

“Of course I should have. What’s the use of having frequent flyer miles if we don’t use them? This is the perfect time to do so,” she states.

“Well, then I am making dinner Saturday night,” Tammye insists.

“Sounds perfect to me,” Ashlyn notes.

“Hey! I’ll be out of town for a game! No fair!” Ali whines.

Ashlyn laughs. “And that’s why it sounds good to me. I won’t be alone with two kids for the weekend. I’ll get to break myself in with just one night before reinforcements arrive.”

Ali grunts. “No fair.”

“Uh, if I can ask, what are you all going to do about childcare?”

“Well, we’d been interviewing potential nannies,” Ali admits. “And I talked to them all when we found out about Taanish and said that now there are two children. We’ll just have to see if they are still interested. Two already said that is more than they want to take on.”

“For now Malak will travel with the Spirit and the National Team and I can take Taanish to day care at Belvoir,” Ashlyn explains. “By the time I get cleared back to full duty we should have a permanent solution in place.”

Michael Harris shakes his head. “I think I can speak for everyone when I say we are so happy for you all and I am so proud of you, Ashlyn. You’re a great parent. Both those kids are lucky to have you.”

Ashlyn smiles at her dad, too choked up to speak. Ali rubs a hand up her wife’s back. “Thanks, Michael. I’d say we’re the lucky ones that these two came into our lives.”

“So, how exactly was Taanish found?” Deb’s husband asks.

“That is a long story. I’ve already typed an email to send when this is done to explain it all,” Ali tells them.

“Good. Oh, I am just too happy for words,” Grandma gushes. “I can’t wait to see him in person and help put some meat on those bones.”

Ashlyn grins. “Hopefully he’ll be a little meatier next time you see him. That will be explained in the email. Just know he’s on a special diet right now and will have follow-ups with the doctors the next few weeks as we get him fully healthy.”

Ashlyn looks over and sees Tanner taking the little boy into his arms. He starts to talk to Taanish and tell him all the things he’s going to be taught by his uncles. She chuckles and looks at the TV screen.

“Bubba, I hate to say it, but I think you are as out of the running as Kyle is for Best Uncle.”

Chris frowns. “You two pipsqueaks better watch it,” he warns with a twinkle in his eyes.

Cody laughs. “Sorry, man, he’s just too cute not to want to spoil. Kind of like Malak. You’ll just have to move closer if you want to compete with our greatness.”

Ashlyn bursts out laughing, glad to see the youngster go back at her brother. She slaps him on the back. “You tell him, Cody.”

Though it is so hard to say goodbye, the family soon ends the Skype so the little ones can get to bed. By that time, Ken is holding Malak and Ali has Taanish, who is snuggling into her sleepily. Ash looks at her stepbrothers.

“Guys, mind helping me get Taan’s crib up from the basement?”

“Sure.”

The three head downstairs to get the bed. Ali turns to her dad and stepmother. “Thanks for coming over tonight. And thanks for not blowing the surprise, Dad.”

He grins. “Sorry it was nearly a possibility. Will sure teach me to pop over unannounced.”

Ali laughs. “Definitely.”

Twenty minutes later the bed is set up in the study and Taanish is asleep in Ali’s arms. Ashlyn takes the tired Malak from Ken and goodbye hugs are soon exchanged.

“If you need anything while Ali is gone, Ashlyn, let us know,” Ken tells her.

“I will. Thank you,” she says as she hugs him.

Soon the family of four is all that is left. Ashlyn smiles at her daughter. “Well, I had planned to give Taanish a bath but I think he’s too tired for that. How about you, Squirt?”

Malak shakes her head. “Too tired, Mama,” she says, tucking her head down.

Ashlyn kisses her head. “Then we’ll just get our teeth brushed and into our jammies, how’s that sound?”

“Sounds good, Mama.”

Ali smiles and follows her wife and daughter upstairs. Ali goes into the master bedroom and pulls out some onesie’s she had bought at the PX and washed a few days before. She lays her boy on the bed and grabs the diaper bag. Ashlyn walks in just as Ali gets the soggy diaper off.

“Uh, Alex, you might want to...never mind,” Ashlyn breaks off...as she starts to giggle.

Ali, meanwhile, is looking down at the steady pee stream spraying her shirt. She slowly turns to glare at her wife. Ashlyn fights to get control.

“Um, the docs told me you kinda gotta hold his winkie down. See, when the cool air hits it, it’s like an auto response to pee,” she explains. “Let him pee into the old diaper before swapping them.”

“Gee. Thanks for that info NOW, honey,” Ali sneers.

Ashlyn giggles again. “So, uh, need any help?”

“I’ll need you to take him while I change,” Ali notes as she finishes getting him into a pajama set. She stares at him a moment, and sighs. “These should be tight on him,” she notes sadly, seeing the outfit with lots of room in it.

Ashlyn walks over and places her hands on her wife’s shoulders. “We’ll get him healed up, Alex. This is a house of love and healing and he will benefit from it, too.”

Ali kisses her wife’s ring hand. “I know. Just...sad it has to be this way.”

“Yeah. But he’ll never have to want for anything again. We’ll make sure of that.”

“Damn right we will.”

Ashlyn picks up their boy and goes to get Malak settled in bed. Ali joins them a few minutes later, in time to hear the end of the story about Malak the brave little adventurer who finds her long lost brother in the forest with the help of her faithful pup Kirby.

“And they lived happily ever after,” Ashlyn concludes.

Malak smiles, patting her brother’s leg. “I think I like that story the most bestest, Mama.”

Ashlyn leans over and kisses her on the forehead. “Me, too, Mal Bear. Me, too.”

Ashlyn cedes her spot on the bed to Ali, who tucks Malak in and starts to sing. Malak snuggles with her owl, still her favorite stuffed toy, and closes her eyes. Soon she has slipped into dreamland. Ali leans over and kisses her once more.

Together Ashlyn and Alex walk over to the study and place Taanish in his crib. Ali stares down at him, stroking his dark hair. Ashlyn wraps her wife up from behind.

“Thank you, Alex, for my children.”

Ali smiles and leans back. “Shouldn’t I be thanking you?”

Ashlyn kisses her ear. “Yes. We did this together. We’ve made this family and will even add to it someday. It is something we should both be thankful for.”

Ali turns in her arms. “Then thank you, Captain Harris, for these beautiful children.”

“You’re welcome, Mrs. Krieger-Harris.”

They share a quick kiss. Then Ali takes Ashlyn’s hand. “Come on, let’s send that email to our families and then maybe a special email to The Gals.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Who do you think will call first?”

Ali laughs. “Whit. She’s going to kill you for not telling her about this.”

Ashlyn laughs. “That is probably true.”

Ten minutes later, Ali looks at Ashlyn, who nods. “Perfect.”

The email is titled “It’s a boy!” It contains an explanation of how Taanish came into their family but that will appear after the photo Ken had taken earlier. Ali sits on the couch with Taanish in her arms. Ashlyn sits beside her with Malak in her lap. The little girl has her hand on her brother’s leg and is smiling at him as he smiles at her.

Ali hits send. In less than 2 minutes Ashlyn’s phone is ringing.

“Yep, it’s Whit.” She answers as Ali laughs. “Hey, bestie.”

“Oh HELL no don’t you ‘bestie’ me! What the hell?!”

Ali’s phone rings next and she answers the call from HAO, who is also stunned. Over the next two hours the women respond to calls, emails, text messages and voicemails. By the time they are done, they are expecting a bunch of packages in the mail, a few visits when NWSL teams are in town, and offers to help them with anything they need.

As Ashlyn hangs up after talking to Abby, she smiles at her wife. “They are something else.”

“Yep, they are. Whit going to be okay?”

“She’s coming down next week on their day off. If I survive we’ll know she’s okay.”

Ali chuckles. “I’ll cross my fingers.”

The two are snuggling on the bed as Ashlyn yawns. Ali looks up at her and sees just how tired she is.

“Baby, why don’t you get ready for bed. We have the doctor’s appointment tomorrow and then I leave for Jersey. You are going to need your rest.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Most definitely.” She pulls Ali close and gives her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After they are ready for bed, they go out to do their nightly check on their daughter. Only tonight it becomes a check on their daughter AND son. It is wonderful. They stop in Malak’s room first and freeze.

She’s not in bed.

They hurry to the bed and check the other side. They check under it. But she is gone, as is Kirby. The women exchange a look and rush to Taanish’s room. As they enter they both let out sighs of relief. Malak is asleep under the crib, curled up with Kirby and her owl. Ali leans against her wife.

“What do we do?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “I guess just carry her back to bed. She probably won’t wake up.”

“True.”

Ashlyn walks over and gently pulls her out from under the baby bed. Malak groans.

“Shhh, baby. Just sleep,” Ashlyn whispers.

“GottatakecareTaan,” Malak slurs.

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “You’ve done great, Malak. Mommy and I will take it from here. Promise.”

“Um’kay,” she mumbles.

Ali smiles and steps to the crib to make sure Taanish is okay. His diaper is dry and he is fast asleep. She pulls the string on his musical moon and sees him smile in his sleep as the lullaby starts to play.

“You are so beautiful, my son. So, so beautiful.”

She goes into the hall and meets Ashlyn there. “All good?” the blonde asks.

“He’s down for the count. I hooked up the monitor so we’ll know if he needs us in the night. If he does, I’ve got it. You need to get some sleep, baby.”

Ashlyn hugs her. “I’d argue but I am wiped out.”

By the time Ali gets done in the bathroom, her wife is fast asleep. She smiles at her and kisses her on the temple.

“Every day I fall more in love with you, Ashlyn Michelle Harris. And I hope that never ends.”

She kisses her once more, turns out the light, and is soon fast asleep.

* * *

 

***A/N: Yes, I stole the send-off game from Cleveland, OH and gave it to Miami, FL. The voices in my head would not approve if the families didn’t meet Taanish in person until after Rio. Lol**


	7. Chapter 7

A nurse looks up and smiles as the Krieger-Harris’ walk into the reception area of the pediatric ward.

“Hi! Malak, that arm is so cool!” she gushes.

Malak grins and holds it up. “Thanks! It’s my Mama arm a’cause it has tattoos and is strong like Mama.” She pats Taanish’s leg. “This is my brother, Taanish. Him gotta see the doctor today.”

The woman nods. “I see that. You all have a seat and we’ll get you back soon, okay?”

The group sits in the waiting area and Malak does her best to keep her brother entertained. Ali and Ash just watch them proudly. When they are called back, Ashlyn offers the nurse the paperwork from England. The woman nods.

“We got the electronic files from Lackenheath yesterday.” She smiles at Taanish. “Let’s see where things stand today, Champ.”

She places the wiggling boy on the scale and makes a note. “15.8 pounds.”

“That’s so small,” Ali whispers.

Ashlyn nods. “But he’s up from 14.2 when they found him so that’s a plus. Normal for his age is around 19 pounds. We’ll get him there, baby,” she comforts her wife.

Once all his stats are recorded, they step into a procedure room. Ali grins as Malak starts to sing to her brother, who is slumped against Ashlyn.

“I guess he’s still a bit jetlagged,” Ali notes.

“Yeah. Not to mention a lot of shock to his little system with all the changes,” she adds, kissing him on the head.

The doctor comes in and smiles at the family. He offers his hand up to Malak. “High five!” She gives it to him. “Good one! How’s your arm doing, Mallie?”

“It good. I can use it real good now,” she answers.

“Excellent! I knew you’d get the hang of it. No pain or anything with it?”

“No, sir. All is good,” she answers, making her parents proud of the use of the term “sir”.

“Great! Well I understand we have a new patient today.”

“Yeah, you do. Him my brother, Taanish. Him a little sick but Mama and Mommy will make him better,” she assures him.

He grins. “I’m sure they will.” He shakes hands with the ladies. “Good to see you again. So, mind laying him on the table, Captain?”

Ashlyn nods and lays Taanish down. The little boy rolls towards her, wanting back up. Ashlyn takes his hand and gets as close as she can.

“It’s okay, buddy. Let the doctor check you out, okay? That’s a good boy,” she whispers as he calms.

The doctor checks pulse rate, lung sounds, heartbeat, and muscle tone. When he finishes he leans against the wall.

“Well, for better or worse, I agree with all the findings of the doctors in England. He’s going to get better it will just take time. My big worries are the calcium deficiency and the weakened muscles. I’ve read the recommended diet. Are you all following that?”

“Yes, Doctor,” Ali answers. “Ashlyn sent me the information and I purchased everything on the list, including the pediatric vitamin drinks.”

“Excellent. There is one more thing I’d like you to do. I am not sure I’ve ever prescribed this before, but I’d like you to get one of those bouncy swings. You know, the ones you hang in a doorway and the child can use their legs to bounce up and down.”

“Yeah! Those are cool!” Ashlyn agrees excitedly.

Ali grins. “A Johnny Jump Up? I got one for a friend one time.”

The doctor nods. “Yes. Now Taanish can’t be in there for a long time because it could hurt his back and maybe even his neck. But an hour or so to help him work his legs will be good and will also help his lungs build up some. Don’t leave him unattended but let him get his work out in, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Ashlyn states. “I’ll get one after we drop Alex off.”

“Good. All in all, things are looking as good as they can. I’d like you back in 2 weeks for another check-up to see where things stand. I will warn you, you’re improving his nutrition, his comfort levels, and his overall health. His little body will start trying to catch up to where it should be which means growing pains. I’d recommend 1 ml of Children’s Tylenol Pain meds if it is really bad. No more because of his other issues. If you can avoid it, try to but sometimes he may need more help than you can give.”

“What about massage therapy?” Ali asks. “Could that help him?”

The doctor nods. “If you know someone that specializes in infants and children, then they can definitely help with his pain. But unless they are specially trained for kids, don’t risk it as it could do more damage than good if done incorrectly.”

Ali nods, planning to ask her father if he knows someone. The doctor reaches over and ruffles Taanish’s hair.

“So, make the follow-up appointment and if you have any questions, don’t hesitate to call.” He smiles at the little boy. “You, young fella, are very lucky. You’ve got a great big sister and two wonderful mothers. You’re going to be just fine.”

Taanish smiles and bobs his heads, as if he understands what he is being told.

* * *

 

Ashlyn eases open the door of the Engineers building and allows Ali, holding Taanish to enter, and Malak to race in and right to her favorite solider (next to her mother, of course).

“UNCLE MIKE! I GOTS A BROTHER!” she screams.

“MALAK! Inside voice!” Ashlyn scolds sternly.

Andrews grins and scoops the little girl up in a hug. “I heard, Mallie. I am so happy for you.”

“Wanna meet him?”

“You know I do,” he answers and stands as Ali walks over.

Michael smiles at the little boy, who is looking around curiously. “Hey, little guy. How are you?”

Taanish studies him a moment, then looks at Ali. She smiles. “That’s your Uncle Michael,” she tells the little boy.

Taanish looks back, then tucks his head into Ali’s neck. Andrews chuckles.

“I get it, big guy. A lot of change in just a few days.” He looks at Malak. “He’s a cutie, just like you.”

“Yeah, him is,” Malak agrees.

Meanwhile, Ashlyn walks down to her C.O.s door and taps on it, her smile wide. “Sir, want to meet my son?”

Nettles smiles and stands. “Of course! You better get the colonel.”

“He’s my next stop. Alex is with Andrews.”

Nettles nods and makes his way to the main room as Ashlyn goes back to the colonel’s office. The admin sees her and gestures to the door to the colonel’s office.

“You’ve been expected, Captain,” the admin states.

Ashlyn laughs and taps on Menninger’s door. “Sir, he’s here,” she announces.

The colonel gets up, a smile on his face and follows Ashlyn back down the hallway. When they get to the main room, they see Nettles holding Taanish, who looks around suspiciously at all the smiling faces staring at him. Ali is nearby, watching carefully to make sure the little boy doesn’t get overwhelmed. The crowd parts for the colonel and he steps up to the little boy.

“Hello, Taanish. Welcome to America,” he tells the little boy. He looks at Ali. “Congratulations. He’s quite the handsome little tyke.”

“He sure is,” Ali agrees.

The colonel turns to Ashlyn. “Two saves for the price of one. Well done, Captain.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Completely my pleasure, sir.”

It takes a while, but Taanish eventually warms up to the soldiers. He even plays with the eagle on the Colonel’s collar, seeming to recognize it is a bird.

After a while, Ali looks at her watch and sighs. “Ash, hate to say it...”

Ashlyn nods. “Well, we need to get headed north so Ali can catch the bus to Jersey for her game.”

“See you Monday, Captain,” the colonel says, offering Taanish back.

“Yes, sir.” She accepts her son. “Ready to go meet the Spirit, Taan?”

“YAY!” Malak cheers.

“Inside voice,” her mother’s say simultaneously as the soldiers all laugh.

* * *

 

On the drive from Belvoir to the Metroplex, Ali is strangely silent. She is staring out the window, a look of contemplation on her face. Ashlyn pats her leg.

“You okay?”

“Huh?” Ali asks, turning to her wife. “Oh, um, yeah. Just...thinking. I’m pretty glad we’re playing Cap’s team this weekend. I think I need to talk to her.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Alex, you know I will support anything you decide, but you’ve still got a few years left in you. And you still love the game. Don’t walk away yet. I think you’d regret it,” Ashlyn says honestly.

Ali smiles and looks back at their sleeping children. “Sometimes I think I’d regret missing them more.”

“Maybe. But Malak can travel with you. And, maybe, eventually Taanish, too. Not like you won’t have a million offers of help, just like Cap gets. It will be me wondering how to duck duty and stow away with the three of you,” she grins.

Ali chuckles. “I believe it.” She takes a deep breath. “I love them, Ash. I don’t want to miss anything with them and yet I want them to see the world, too. I just have a lot of thinking to do.”

Ashlyn takes her hand and gives it a kiss. “I am here for you, no matter what. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

A little while later they pull into the parking lot and see the team loading up the bus. Ashlyn chuckles as the team members drop what they are doing to follow the Cherokee. Before it is even in park, the girls are jockeying for position to peek into the car. Ashlyn gets out and opens the door behind her seat.

“MALLIE!” Jo exclaims, helping the little girl out. “How’s my bionic woman doing?”

“I good, Jo. I gots a brother! Him named Taanish!”

“I heard. I bet he’s as cute as you,” Jo says, kissing the girl’s cheek.

On the other side of the vehicle, Taanish had shied away from the door when so many women crushed towards it. Captain Ali intervenes.

“Okay, gals, back off. Give him some room.”

The players back away so Ali can get him out. She smiles as her son clings to her for protection. She can’t help but feel good he knows she will protect him.

“Taan, these are your aunties on the Washington Spirit.”

“Could he be any cuter?” Kelsey gushes.

“Don’t think so,” Tori answers.

“He’s so small. How old is he again?” Megan asks.

“He’s almost 12 months but is a little smaller than he should be. But we’ve got him on a special diet full of organic foods, vitamins and other healthy things that will help him catch up. We’re even getting him a jumpy seat thing to help strengthen his muscles.” She kisses his head. “He may have had a slow start but we’ll help him catch up in no time.”

“Well, any help you need, you got our numbers,” Tori offers up, as the team echoes the sentiment.

Ashlyn had grabbed Ali’s bags and taken them to the bus. She then helps the staff get things loaded since the team was checking out the newest Spirit baby. Coach Gabarra pats Ashlyn on the shoulder.

“Congratulations,” he smiles.

“Thanks, Coach. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy we are with our son.”

“I believe it. So...how long until we get Ali on the bus?”

“Oh, no more than an hour. Maybe two,” she jokes.

They both laugh then go over to see the little boy and start getting the players on the bus. As expected, Ali is the last one on, having a very tough time saying goodbye to both of her children.

Oh, and her highly amused wife.

* * *

 

That night, Ashlyn’s respect for single parents with 2 kids increases 1000 times over. Malak has decided she only wants to eat what her brother does. Taanish has decided he doesn’t want to eat at all. He has a wet diaper. Then a poopy diaper. Malak throws a tantrum when she is told no dessert because she disobeyed. Her tantrum sparks one by Taanish. In the midst of it all, Ashlyn burns the meatloaf. And then her phone starts to ring as the smoke detectors start to blare. The blonde grabs the phone.

“NOT a good TIME!”

She screams into it then hangs up.

“THAT WAS MOMMY!” Malak screeches.

“YES! But until you eat your dinner you will NOT speak to Mommy or anyone! Now, eat your potatoes!”

Ashlyn pulls the smoking meatloaf out of the oven and tosses it, pan and all, into the sink then starts to wave a dishtowel at the smoke detector. If she can get that one to stop, maybe they all will. She can only pray the smoke hasn’t made it into another room. After a couple of minutes, she finally has blissful silence. Then the house phone rings. She grabs it.

“WHAT?”

“Uh, this is ADT, ma’am. We’re showing smoke alarms going off in your house. Do you need emergency services dispatched?”

Ashlyn sighs. “No, I just burned dinner.” She gives the all secure code and hangs up.

She turns and stares at her two pouting children, tracks of tears on their faces as they stare back at her. Ashlyn runs a hand over her head.

“Malak, please eat your vegetables. I’ll make you a hot dog, okay?” she asks calmly.

“Why can’t I have what Taanish has?”

Ashlyn walks over and squats down beside her. “Because Taanish is eating special food. It will help him get big and strong because he’s a little small for his age right now. It’s more like...like medicine than food.”

“Oh,” Malak says. “Um’kay.”

She turns and starts to eat her vegetables. Ashlyn’s head drops down. NOW the little girl listens. She gets up and moves around to Taanish. She lifts up a spoonful of his beef meal. She offers him the spoon. He looks from her to his sister and sees her eating. He turns back to Ash and opens his mouth. Ashlyn slides the food in. He gives her a big smile.

“Mmmmm!”

Ashlyn can’t help but smile. “Oh, sure. Now it’s yummy.”

She finishes feeding him his meat and veggies and gives him a few cheerios for dessert. She then makes a hotdog for her daughter. She drops into her own seat and stares at the table. That fifteen minutes of chaos had wiped her out.

“Mama? You gonna eat your veggies?” Malak asks.

Ashlyn chuckles and scoops some carrots and potatoes onto her plate. “Yeah, Mal Bear, I am.”

When the trio is finally done eating, Ashlyn picks up her phone and calls her wife back. Ali answers cautiously.

“Ash? You okay, baby?”

“Been better, been worse,” Ash admits. “How about Malak chats with you while I clean up Taanish.”

“Okay. Honey...are you, you know, okay-okay?”

Ashlyn can’t help but love the care in her wife’s voice. “I’m okay PTSD-wise, Alex. I promise. Just a rough dinner time. Here’s Mal Bear.”

“Hi, Mommy! You have a good trip?”

“I did, baby girl. Mind telling me what happened at dinner?”

Malak sighs and turns away from Ash and whispers her answer. “Um, me and Taanish were kinda bad but we gots better. And Mama burned the meatloaf and the smoke alarms went off and it was real loud.”

“Ah. I think you owe Mama a big apology. You know, Taanish is going to learn a lot by watching you. If you teach him to act up when he doesn’t get his way it’s going to be a pretty sad house. You two will always be missing dessert or movies or other fun stuff,” Ali explains.

Malak sighs. “I know, Mommy. I ’pologize to Mama. I promise.”

Ali smiles. “That’s my girl. I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, Mommy. And Taanish loves you, too, but him can’t say it yet.”

Ali chuckles. “I know you’ll help him learn, baby girl.”

“Yeah, I will.”

* * *

 

Later that night Ashlyn’s phone vibrates. She lifts it up and sees her wife is on Facetime. She answers.

“Hey, baby,” she says quietly.

Ali chuckles. “Can I guess by the whispering you are not alone?”

“Smart guess,” Ashlyn says, holding the phone farther out to show Malak snuggled up beside her and Taanish asleep on her the blonde’s chest.

“So adorable,” Ali practically squeals.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says. “He couldn’t get to sleep so I brought him in here. Malak got up to go see him and came in here, too. I figure with you gone this would be okay for the night.”

“More than okay. Is he feeling alright?”

“I think so. He’s had so many changes in his life recently I think he’s just having trouble adjusting. And then his little body is really reacting to getting good food on a regular basis. I’m pretty sure we’ll have to call for HazMat to come pick up the diaper pail contents,” she adds with a wink.

Ali giggles. “Ugh. Kinda glad I’m missing that.”

“Oh, take a deep breath. That’s not Newark you’re smelling. It’s the noxious cloud originating in our humble abode.”

Ali laughs. “You are sick, woman.”

“You just figuring that out?” Ashlyn teases. “So, did you get to talk to Cap tonight?”

“Yeah, I did. She told me what you did: a lot left in me and plenty of help on the road. Plus Crystal said she will be my plane buddy to help get one or two kids wherever they need to go. Kelley even said she’d drive to DC if needed if Crys isn’t available. I somehow forgot how lucky we are to have such an amazing support group around us.”

“Well, I am sure they will be glad to remind you every chance they get.”

“Definitely. So, I meant to ask, what are you going to do about Dr. Westfallen tomorrow?”

Ashlyn draws her fingers through Malak’s hair. “I figure they can go with me. She has toys in the corner for kids and I am sure Malak will take the chance to teach Taanish new stuff so they won’t really be paying attention to me. Plus…I’m past most of the bad stuff. They won’t hear things they shouldn’t. I promise, Alex.”

“I believe you. I’m glad you’re not cancelling.”

“I promised you no more dodging appointments when I signed on with Doc. No need to miss this one when I think I can probably use the opportunity to vent a little about the people that hurt Taan.” She takes a breath as she chokes up a bit. “How could they do it, Al? How could they just…just…use him then ignore him? How could they starve him and…and…confine him the way they did? He didn’t deserve that.”

Ali wishes she could hug her wife. She knows Ashlyn truly feels pain for their boy and exhaustion is adding to her emotions. That empathy is one of the things Ali loves most about the blonde.

“Baby, there is no good answer to that. He didn’t deserve what was done to him. But it’s in the past. We have him now and he will know love, a full tummy, and the freedom to stretch his muscles as much as he needs to.”

“Yeah, he will.” She takes a deep breath and sighs. “I need to get him to his bed. He’s so small I worry he’ll fall off this bed. Malak and Kirby can stay. May be the only way to make sure she doesn’t sleep under his crib again,” Ashlyn notes with a smile.

Ali grins. “True. Well, I will let you get them settled. Big day tomorrow with the grandmas!”

“Yep. I can’t wait for them to meet him. And Malak will be so happy to show them her arm in person. I just wish they could stay to watch you play with us. It will be Taan’s first game seeing how awesome his Mommy is. I’ll film what I can for you.”

“Thanks, baby. I will give you a call tomorrow morning. Have a good night, baby. Sleep well.”

“You, too, Alex. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn lets out a breath and hangs up the phone. She looks down at her children and smiles. “You two will never lack for a parents’ love. I swear it.”

She eases up and carries Taanish into his room. She gives him a kiss on the head and tucks him into his crib.

“I love you so much, Taanish. And I will always love you. I can’t wait to show you the world.”

She strokes a hand down his back one last time, grabs the baby monitor and goes back to her room. She finishes getting ready for bed and crawls in. Malak immediately cuddles into her mother. Kirby also nuzzles his way in. Ashlyn grins.

“I love you, too, Kirbster.” She kisses Malak’s head. “I love you, my Mal Bear. I’ll show you the world, too. You and your brother are so loved by so many. You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Ashlyn turns off the light and settles down in the bed. With a happy sigh, she follows her daughter into dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn is emptying the dishwasher while Malak watches a movie and Taanish spends time in his little swing. The mother can’t help but smile as her son uses his legs to bounce up and down, letting out precious giggles as he does. He is having SO much fun!

“I am so glad the doctor wanted you to have that, Taan. All kids want to stretch their legs, don’t they?”

She finishes putting the plates away and pulls out her phone. She videos the happy baby doing his “work out” and sends it out to friends and family alike. Ali is the first to respond back.

_He is sooooo damn cute! He obviously takes after me!_

Ashlyn reads the text and laughs. “Your mommy is nuts, Taan. You obviously take after me with those amazing, keeper-style jumps.”

He just gurgles and giggles at her and continues to push himself up and down in the swing. She smiles and reads the other responses to the video. No, he may not have met them all yet, but the little boy has a huge extended family that loves him already. She finally pockets the phone and walks over to him.

“So, you ready to get out of your jammies and go visit my doctor? I think she’s eager to meet you. She knows you and your sister are key reasons I am fighting to get better,” she tells him. He giggles at her. “Don’t you laugh at me, munchkin! You really are the reasons.”

He just laughs some more as she lifts him up. She hugs him and kisses his cheek. She walks into the living room.

“So, Mal Bear, you ready to go to my doctor with me?”

“But my movie on, Mama.”

“I know, sweetie, but you can watch the rest when we get home. I promise the ending won’t change,” she says with a wink.

Malak giggles. “You silly.”

Ashlyn turns off the DVD player and the TV then lets Mal and Kirby precede her up the stairs.

“Go potty and brush your teeth while I change Taanish, okay, big girl?”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

Ashlyn heads down to Taanish’s room. With one hand she pulls out one of the outfits Ali had purchased when she had found out about the boy. Taking it to the changing table, Ashlyn impresses herself with how quickly she gets him changed and ready to go. Smiling at the little shorts and tee set, she tickles his tummy.

“Of course Mommy would find a soccer outfit for our little man,” she coos at him.

She picks him up, adds a few clean diapers to the backpack, makes sure there is a change of clothes for him just in case, checks the wipes, cream and assorted other things babies need and declares it ready. She slips it over a shoulder and walks down to Malak’s room. She bursts into laughter when she walks in and finds the little girl waiting buck naked.

“Impatient, Mal Bear?”

“Just trying to help, Mama.”

Ashlyn chuckles and puts Taanish on the ground, where he starts to play with Kirby. At her daughter’s request, Ashlyn dresses Malak in a soccer-themed short set, too. You know, so people will know she and Taanish are related.

“Alright, kidlings, let’s get going,” Ashlyn states.

She puts the backpack on, picks up Taanish, then follows Malak and Kirby downstairs. Ash is pretty impressed with how easy things are going this morning and hopes that doesn’t change any time soon. Forty-five minutes later she pulls up in front of the doctor’s office. She puts on the pack and lifts up the now dozing Taanish. She helps Malak out of the Cherokee and the little girl takes Kirby’s lead. Ash places her hand on Malak’s head and guides her across the lot.

“Good walking, Mal.”

“Thanks, Mama.”

As they walk in Susie, the receptionist, smiles and hops up. “Let me see this cutie in person!” Ashlyn grins as she walks over. “Oh, the pic your wife showed me didn’t do him justice. He’s quite handsome.” She looks down at Malak. “Congratulations, Malak. I bet you are happy to have your brother back.”

“Ah huh, I am. I gonna teach him all the fun stuff.”

“Good girl.” She looks at Ashlyn. “You have two beautiful children, Ashlyn.”

“Thanks. I feel pretty lucky, that’s for sure.”

A few minutes later, Ashlyn is settling her children in the corner of Dr. Westfallen’s office. The doctor shakes her head as she stares at the sleeping boy and the sister who is reading to him.

“Adorable, Ashlyn,” she whispers.

“I know,” Ash replies proudly. “My biggest strength, my family, just got bigger. I couldn’t be happier, Doc.”

“Well, I can completely understand that. But how about you let me earn my keep and run you through a mental check anyway.”

Ashlyn nods, grinning, and follows the doctor over to the sitting area. Once they are seated, Westfallen smiles.

“So, on a scale from 1-10, how hard is it to contain your anger at the people that had taken Taanish then, essentially, abused him?”

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “At first? Easily a 19 or 20. Now? Now, just a 4 or 5. We have him now and we will get him healthy and we will make sure neither of our kids wants for anything.” She thinks a second. “I’ve thought a lot about this and...and I can get why they did what they did after the bombing of the house. They knew that should have been them so they ran. And they knew having a child would give them priority on transport out. I am okay with them doing what needed to be done to save him and themselves. Where I...I start to feel the anger rise is when I see that they didn’t feed him right, that they let him stay in soiled diapers so long he had a bad rash and an infection, and when the doctors tell me his bones and muscles are undeveloped because they kept him swaddled because it was easier for them. Then that anger really rises when I think about them being ready to throw him away because it meant a chance at a new life for   _them_. Like, he’d gotten them that far and then...then nothing. What fucking right did they have to throw him away like garbage? What if we couldn’t be found? What if Malak had gone back to an orphanage? Would she have ever seen him again?” Ashlyn takes a deep breath and shakes her head. “I get they wanted out. I will never understand, or forgive, the way they treated him. Never.”

Dr. Westfallen smiles. “You know, I really thought I was going to have to drag that admission out of you. I’m glad you acknowledge your anger. Now, how do you get over it?”

Ashlyn looks to the corner and sees Malak lying beside her brother, stroking his hair and singing softly to him as he sleeps, Kirby curled up with them. She nods towards them, smiling.

“I look at them. In pictures or as they play or as they sleep. I can’t hang onto the past and I can’t make them pay for it by being angry or absent. They are a reminder that things are going to be okay now for them. Alex and I will make sure of it. Our families and friends will make sure of it. Those two children, no matter what might happen to me or Alex, will always know love and will never be tossed away like insignificant beings. How can I doubt myself when they look at me with love and trust? How can I...I wallow in my negative feelings when they remind me the world is pretty damn good place for the most part.”

Westfallen chuckles. “Well said. So, with all these new emotions and changes in your life, how are your dreams? Your sleep patterns?”

Ashlyn thinks a minute then shrugs. “Honestly? I think I’m so tired this week I haven’t even been dreaming. Or if I have I don’t remember them. It was a whirlwind, emotional trip to London to get Taanish. Then Alex left yesterday for a game at Sky Blue so I was up last night when he cried and I was up this morning when they woke up.”

“I see. Do I have to warn you what happens if you get too tired?” the doctor asks cautiously.

Ashlyn chuckles. “No, ma’am. And the grandmas are arriving today so they will help me get a little rest. Heck, they may insist on it so they can bond with the babies.”

“I believe that. And when they go home?”

“They leave Sunday and Whit flies in.” She grins. “Whit is a bit miffed she found out about Taan when everyone else did. But she can’t wait to meet him and I know she’s also eager to see how Malak is doing since her last visit a few weeks back right after Mal got her arm.”

“Once again I am reminded that you have an amazing support structure around you,” the doctor says with a grin.

“Me, too. You know, Lori didn’t even hesitate to say yes to going to England with me. Short notice didn’t matter she just...just dropped everything and showed for us. And then Deb, Alex’s mom, just booked tickets for her and my mom so they didn’t have to wait to meet their grandson. It isn’t easy on them but they did it. And the team was quick to offer Alex any help she might need when on National team duty or even during the NWSL season. If my damn mind would just concentrate on all the good and not the bad, no offense, but I wouldn’t need you anymore, Doc.”

Westfallen chuckles. “Well, believe me when I say I wish you wouldn’t need me. But something tells me you know this week is just a brief respite from the dreams.”

Ashlyn sighs. “Sadly...I do. Two nights before I got the call about Taan I spent most of the night awake, journaling, trying to make sense of the sounds and images and smells that were in my dream. It was...was chaotic.”

“Anything come out of that?”

Ashlyn sighs. “Not yet.” She reaches into the backpack and grabs her journal. She hands it over. “The bookmark is the start.”

She starts to twiddle her thumbs as Dr. Westfallen opens the book and sees snippets of conversations Ash had transcribed, images she had sketched, and single words or phrases that she had culled from the dreams. When Westfallen finishes, she hands it back to Ashlyn.

“Disturbing, Ashlyn.”

“Yeah. Try living with that crap in your head,” Ash mumbles.

“When you finished that, what did you do?”

“I...sat in Malak’s room for a while, just watching her and Kirby sleep. Then I went into my room and watched Alex sleep. Hearing them breathe, seeing them warm and alive, settled me some more.” Ashlyn opens the book to the image of the burning car, the notation that Alex and Malak are inside beside it. A tear slips down her cheek. “I nearly threw up, Doc. As I woke up, that was the last image I saw and I nearly threw up. They were killed by a car bomb and I watched it.”

Westfallen reaches out to take Ashlyn’s hand, to center her and remind her she is safe. But before she can, Kirby is jumping up into Ashlyn’s lap, startling both women. He nuzzles into her neck and nudges her chin. She can’t help but smile and stroke his head.

“Thanks, buddy,” she whispers emotionally.

“Mama? You okay?” Malak asks nervously as she walks up.

Ashlyn looks at Westfallen. “Sorry.”

Westfallen smiles. “Don’t be. I like seeing your support team in action.”

Ashlyn smiles and lifts Malak up onto the couch. “I was just talking to Doc about some bad dreams I had. I guess Kirby sensed I was a bit upset.”

“Bad dreams suck,” Malak states.

Ashlyn’s eyes widen as Doc muffles a laugh. “Mal, we don’t say ‘suck’ like that, okay? Who taught you that?”

Malak looks scared. “Mommy sayed it sucked when she dropped an egg and it splattered. I thought it just means it’s yucky,” she explains.

Ashlyn smiles and pulls her into a hug. “Well, it sort of does but it is not a nice way to say it so let’s stop using it, okay? And I’ll tell Mommy to watch it, too.”

“I in trouble?”

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “Not this time. But next time it will mean a time out, okay?”

“Um’kay. I go back to Taanish now.”

Ash gives her a hug and sets her down. “Go with her, Kirb. I’ll be okay,” she says, ruffling his ears.

Kirby hops down and pads over to the kids. He sits down beside them but faces Ashlyn, as if ready to intervene once more if needed. Ashlyn sits back, a smile on her face. She finally tears her eyes from the kids to look at Westfallen.

“Just another reminder I am here on this earth for a bigger purpose than my own,” she states.

“I truly believe that. I’m glad you do, too.”

The two spend the rest of the session discussing the images Ashlyn saw in her dreams and what she can do to get over them. By the end, Ashlyn feels refreshed, stronger, able to face anything her psyche can throw at her. Well, at least until the images in her nightmares scare the crap out of her again. She stands.

“Thanks, Doc. I always feel better when I leave. Guess it kind of helps to know I’m not losing my mind; that I’m getting it back as I work through stuff.”

“That’s the hope, Ashlyn,” Westfallen agrees.

“Um, Mama?”

“Yeah, Mal Bear?”

“Taanish smells weird. I think he’s got a poopy diaper,” she reports.

Ashlyn groans and looks at the doc. “I’ll change him in the car. Getting him on good food has given his bowels a workout.”

Westfallen laughs. “Use my bathroom, Ashlyn. Malak can sit in the lobby and read to Susie while my next appointment comes in.”

“Are you sure? I mean, do you have Haz Mat pickup at this office? Like full body suit protection for the workers?” she asks, an eyebrow raised in mock concern.

Westfallen laughs. “We’ll risk it, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn grins and walks over to her just waking up boy. She smells him before she arrives. “Yep, Stinky Boy strikes again.” She lifts him up and he giggles. “Yeah, you know you’re about to make Mama make all sorts of funny faces. Mal, take a book and read in a chair. Do not bug Susie, okay?”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

She pulls an early reader out of the pack and goes to the chair Ashlyn points out. The next patient grins.

“She’s adorable.”

“Thanks,” Ashlyn says to the blonde.

“So is he but, wow, ripe!” the other blonde teases.

“Yeah. Healthy food will get you every time,” Ashlyn jokes back as she goes into the bathroom.

Westfallen smiles at her next patient. “Hi, Jennifer. Come on in. How’s Henry doing?” she asks as she closes the door behind them.

In the bathroom, Ashlyn puts down a disposable pad on the changing table. She pulls out the swimmers nose clip and plants it on her face. Taanish giggles.

“I may look silly but now I don’t smell you, sport,” she points out.

She gets a new diaper out and the cream for his rash. She finally undoes the snaps on his shorts and undoes the diaper, wincing when she sees how full it is.

“Yeah...are you retaining anything from your food, Taan?”

A few minutes later, she has him cleaned, creamed and diapered. She gets his shorts snapped back up and smiles at him.

“There. All done. Your rash is looking so much better, big guy. It will be fine before you know it,” she tells him, knowing sometimes it gets irritated. It will make him fuss and cry, which is made worse because he is too young to understand why. More than once, they’ve put the cream on him and let him stay bare-bummed for a little while so it cools down before going back into a diaper. “Ready to head home? You’re going to have some very special visitors soon. Yep, you are in for a few days of spoiling like you’ve never seen.” She lifts him up and gives him a kiss. “And you deserve every bit of it, buddy.”

She wraps up the diaper in the pad and puts it in the trash can. She walks out and smiles at her daughter.

“Ready to go, Mal Bear?”

“Ready, Mama!”

“Get Kirby and let’s go.”

Malak hops up and tucks her book under her left arm and takes Kirby’s lead with her right hand. With a wave to Susie, the trio leaves, looking forward to getting home and getting ready to see Tammye and Deb Deb.

* * *

 

Malak and Kirby are down for a nap so, as the little girl explained, they could stay up late to see Grandma Tammye and Grandma Deb. Ashlyn is sitting on the couch, her feet up on the edge of the coffee table, and Taanish laying back along her thighs. She is making faces at him, just loving the way he laughs at her.

“You are a cutie, little man. Yes you are!” she coos at him.

As she makes him giggle, she works his arms in gentle circles like the doctor in England had suggested to help stretch those muscles and get them used to a full range of motion.

“You are getting bigger and stronger every day, Taan. Yes, you are. You are going to be just fine in no time, buddy. And you will grow up big and strong and have the world at your feet. Yes, you will,” she tells him as he just continues to giggle at her.

Ashlyn hears the sound of a car pulling in the driveway. She stands, holding Taan up to her shoulder. She glances out the window and smiles in excitement.

“Little man, get ready to meet two of the most wonderful women in the world,” she tells him as they walk to the front door. She opens it just as the women start towards the house. “Hi!”

“Oh, look at him, Deb!” Tammye squeals.

Deb has never looked more like her daughter than she does at that moment, her smile beaming with love and happiness. Ashlyn steps aside to let the women enter. Luggage is dropped and hands reach for the little boy, who snuggles up against Ashlyn, confusion and a bit of mistrust on his face. Deb and Tammye ease back.

“Oh, the poor baby,” Deb whispers sadly.

Ashlyn kisses the side of his head. “Taanish, these are your grandmas. They are going to love you and spoil you and always, always treat you right,” she promises.

He still doesn’t look convinced. Ashlyn grins.

“Uh, how about we go sit on the couch. I’ll sit in the middle and you two can slowly get on his good side,” she suggests.

The grandmas nod and follow her into the living room. Once on the couch, Ashlyn again starts to play with her boy, explaining what she’s doing as she goes.

“So, it looks like we’re just having a reclining dance party but we’re actually getting a good work out in, right, Taan?” He giggles at her. “The doctors in London said this will help his muscles grow and even loosen up a bit since they are a bit tight. So he and I are doing a little Jazzercise to help him grow up big and strong, right, Taany, my boy? That’s right,” she answers for him.

Tammye chuckles and leans over to kiss her daughter on the cheek. “He loves you so much. You can just see it in his eyes.”

“Yep. And look at him right now, Mom. I think he can see we resemble each other.” Taanish is studying Tammye carefully. Just then his head rolls to look over at Deb. His head tilts and it seems like he might recognize her, too. “And I think he’s seeing his mommy in you, Deb.”

“I think he is.”

Taanish looks back at Tammye. He pulls his hand from Ashlyn’s and reaches out towards the older blonde. Tammye takes the hand and gives it a kiss.

“Hey, handsome boy. I love you. Yes, I do. I love you so much,” she coos at him.

He giggles. He looks back to Deb and uses his other hand to reach out to her. Deb mirrors Tammye’s actions.

“I love you, too, sweet boy. You are too cute for words,” she smiles at him.

He giggles and looks back to Ashlyn. She smiles at her boy.

“See, buddy, you are loved by so, so many people. I promise, I will do my best to only let love into your life. I promise,” she vows to him.

A few minutes later, he lets Tammye take him completely. Ashlyn shifts to sit on the coffee table so Deb can scoot closer to the boy. Soon the little boy forgets Ash is there at all as he laughs and giggles along as his grandma’s sing to him, play with him, and continue to show him what love is all about. Ashlyn has to wipe a tear from her eye.

It is all so absolutely beautiful.

* * *

 

Tammye glances into the living room where Deb is entertaining the children while the Harris women make dinner.

“Poor Malak,” she whispers.

“Yeah. It nearly broke me, Mom. I had pictured her being happy. Maybe crying when she saw him. I didn’t expect the anger.” Ashlyn sighs. “I felt like such a jerk. Ever since she remembered his name she’s been convinced he was alive she just didn’t know why she believed that. But she never doubted it. She never once wavered in her belief he was alive. Her shrink, Alex, and I just kept reiterating he was killed. The doctor said we had to keep reminding her Taan couldn’t have survived the blast and she would eventually remember the events of that day.” She leans on the counter. “We didn’t believe her, Mom. That’s...hard to deal with. We just discounted what she said and stood by a faulty report. I’m not sure when I will get past that.”

Tammye pulls her into a hug. “Don’t beat yourself up about that, Ash. You were trying to do the right thing for her. You knew holding onto false hope or encouraging that hope would only hurt her. It was a chance in a million she’d be right. The only thing you need to concentrate on is that little boy in there and helping him build a relationship with his sister and his mommies.”

Ashlyn relaxes into the hug. Her mother had said exactly what she needed to hear. She finally eases back and smiles.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Tammye kisses her cheek. “Anytime, baby girl.”

Ashlyn grins and they continue to make dinner for everyone.

* * *

 

“Wow! Full house!” Ali says as she greets everyone from the TV.

“HI, AUNT CRYSTAL!” Malak hollers, waving.

Ali laughs and looks at her teammate. “Ouch. Guess I am chopped liver.”

Crystal grins and nudges her. “Can’t help that I’m the favorite. How’s my dancing girl?”

“I good, Aunt Crystal. Grandma and Grammy are here! They comed to meet Taanish!”

“That is so cool! Bet you are having fun helping them get to know him.”

“Yeah, I am. You gonna do good at the game?”

“I’m going to try,” Crystal tells her. “You’ll be cheering for me, right?”

“Yeah. And Mommy and Jo-Jo and Tori and everyone!”

“Cool! Glad to know our #1 fan will be in our corner. I’ve got to go but I wanted to say hi. Be good for me, Mallie.”

“Always, Aunt Crystal. I love you!”

“Love you, too. And love that cute little brother of yours, too.”

“Yeah, him is cute,” Malak agrees.

Ali centers herself in the picture now that Crystal is gone. “So, how is everyone?”

“In love,” her mother answers with a smile. “He is even cuter in person, Alex. And I can’t believe how good Malak is at using her new arm!” she adds pulling Malak close.

“Yeah, my kids are awesome. They take after me,” Ali says with a huge grin.

“Watch it, Krieger,” Ashlyn warns with a wink.

“I can’t express how happy I am for you and Ashlyn and Malak,” Tammye states. “You really do have wonderful children and I look forward to helping spoil them rotten.”

Ali laughs. “Yeah, I think our biggest worry for them now is curbing the gift giving that is likely to ensue the next few weeks. Kelley and Cap already have given me presents for both of them. And Tasha Kai is having something special sent to them from Hawaii.”

“AWESOME!” Malak cheers.

Ashlyn ruffles her hair. “And now that you’re learning to read and write you can help us write thank you notes to everyone.”

“Um’kay, Mama!” she agrees happily.

Ali grows silent as Malak starts to describe the thank you cards she will make everyone. She studies her daughter, son, wife and the grandmothers through the computer screen. The beaming smile on Ashlyn’s face and the twinkle in her eyes are more than Ali ever dreamed. The pride and love in her own mother’s eyes is something she had hoped to see and yet still exceeds those hopes. Tammye, stroking Malak’s hair, smiles so wide it is truly the happiest Ali had ever seen her. She wipes at a tear that threatens to fall as she feels so much love and warmth just emanating from the scene in front of her.

“Alex? You okay?” Ashlyn asks, concern in her voice.

“I just love you all so much,” the brunette chokes out.

Malak sighs and flops backwards on the couch. “Mommy getting sappy again,” she says with exasperation beyond her years.

All the adults burst out laughing. Ali shakes her head.

“If I was there I’d give you such a tickling for that, young lady,” Ali states with a grin.

Ashlyn leans over and kisses Malak’s forehead. “I just love your little floppy self, Drama Queen.”

Malak grins. Taanish starts to fuss and squirm in Deb’s arms. Ashlyn glances at him.

“You all keep talking. Sounds like someone needs a new diaper. Need to change it quickly.”

“I help, Mama!” Malak states and hops and hurries towards the stairs.

Ash takes her son from Deb’s arms and walks out with him. Deb watches them go and turns back to her daughter.

“She is such a great mother, Alex.”

Ali smiles proudly. “I know.” She glances at Tammye. “And caring for Malak and now for Taanish has really helped her beat back her PTSD. She fights to stay well for them. She is more open and honest with me and even herself. Thank you for showing her it takes more strength to get well than it does to give up.”

Tammye smiles. “Thank you for saying that, Alex. And thank you for helping her fight those demons. She wouldn’t be able to do it without you.”

The three chat for a little longer until Ali has to go to a quick team meeting. Once the call is over, the grandmas go upstairs to see what is keeping Ash and Taanish. They find the blonde in the rocking chair with Malak standing beside her singing. Taanish lays on Ashlyn’s chest, his bare, inflamed bumble open to the air.

“Oh, that poor boy,” Tammye coos sadly.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. It’s getting better. But now that it’s healing it sometimes gets rubbed by the diapers and gets red and nasty. The doctors say it probably itches and hurts just like a regular rash. But Taan is too young to understand what’s happening and his arms don’t reach to scratch, which is kind of a good thing. So, we have this cream for it and sometimes just let him air out like this until the rash cools down.”

Deb brings her hand near the bright red rash that covers all of one butt cheek, half the other, and the valley between. Her eyes widen.

“Wow. Not even touching and I can feel the heat from it.” She strokes her hand over her grandson’s head. “Poor baby.”

Ashlyn nods then looks up at her mother. She frowns at the look on the woman’s face. “Mom? You okay?”

Deb stands and puts her arm around the stricken woman’s shoulder. “Tammye?”

Tammye takes a deep, steadying breath. She leans over and kisses her daughter on the cheek, then stares into worried hazel eyes. “I know I had problems but you never, ever, had diaper rash like that. Neither did your brother.” She looks to her grandson. “Lord knows my issues could have made me neglect you that badly but I didn’t. There is no excuse for capable people to be that damn cruel.”

Ashlyn smiles and takes her mother’s hand. “Yeah. Love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too, my sweet girl.”

The group stands there until Taanish’s bumble stops shining like a stoplight. Tammye then takes him and gets him back in a diaper and shorts. She smiles down at him.

“I hope you know how lucky you are, Taanish. Your mothers and your sister will never show you anything but love forever.”

She gives him a kiss and picks him up so they can all go downstairs to watch a movie before bedtime for the babies.


	9. Chapter 9

Ali finishes putting on her warm up shirt and looks around. Everyone appears to be ready. She claps her hands to get their attention.

“Okay, guys, bring it in,” she calls out.

The team moves into a huddle but before she can speak, Tori Huster lifts up her hand to stop her.

“Okay, I know the captain usually leads this but I’m taking over this one, Kriegs,” she tells her long-time teammate.

“But I- -” Alex starts.

“Nope! This is a mutiny, Cap,” Tori continues. Ali frowns, miffed. Tori just smiles. “We know you like to give us a pep talk, remind us why we’re playing and the pride we should have wearing this uniform. You always finish by telling us to make our families proud by leaving it all on the pitch. Well, we have a little something for you that we hope helps you to remember those things, too.”

Jo steps forward and offers her a small, gift-wrapped box. Ali grins.

“This bad a wrap job had to be Malak,” she notes.

“Yep,” Crystal tells her with a big smile.

Ali studies them all. “You all know what this is, don’t you?”

“Of course,” Stephanie Labbe answers with a laugh.

Ali unwraps the box and opens it. Her eyes fill with tears as she sees the military dog tag lying on a bed of tissue paper.

“Krieger-Harris, Taanish Hassani,” she reads, her voice wavering.

“And, like Malak’s, the coordinates for where he was born and his birthday,” Megan Oyster points out.

Ali looks up at Tori. “When?”

“Ash had it made before she went to England. She gave it to me when she dropped you off for the bus. She asked us to give it to you before the game so you’d have your three loves with you for the anthem,” she explains.

Ali’s hands are shaking too much to fix her necklace. Crystal steps up and undoes the chain on Ali’s neck. Jo steps up and slips the new tag on and Crystal secures the chain once more. Ali brings her hand to the three tags now sitting above her heart. She takes a deep breath and looks at her teammates.

“Thank you so much. If you all don’t help me win this game for them I’m kicking asses,” she warns.

The team laughs and pulls their captain into a hug. A few minutes later they take the field to warm up and no one can deny Ali has an extra pep in her step. And they also grin that her hand keeps going to her chest to toy with the reminders of her family.

* * *

 

Malak had been clingy since the grandmothers had left that morning. Ashlyn has Taanish in the bouncy swing while she finishes putting away dishes. Malak is beside her the whole time, usually hugging her mama’s leg. When she finishes, Ash squats down beside her girl, hoping to make her smile.

“How about for dinner we have breakfast?”

Malak frowns. “We can do that?”

“Sure we can! I can make us some pancakes and bacon. And then we’ll have a lot of fun by eating them picnic-style in the living room while we watch Mommy play Squirrel and Cap. How does that sound?”

“Cool, Mama!” she answers, perking up a bit.

“Okay. So, let’s feed Taanish his special dinner and then I will start on ours. Think you’re big enough to help feed your brother?”

Malak nods happily. “I am, Mama! I am!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Good. I thought so.”

Ashlyn gets Taanish’s food ready then lifts him up and places him in the highchair. She sits down beside him and lifts Malak into her lap. She offers her daughter her son’s spoon. He pats his tray in excitement. Ashlyn chuckles.

“I think he’s happy you’re helping, Mal Bear.”

“Me, too.” She gets a huge scoop of carrots.

“Whoa! Not so much, little one,” Ashlyn corrects, helping her ease some off. “He can’t take big bites like you yet. Just a little like this.”

Malak studies the amount carefully. “Okay, Mama.” She offers her brother the spoon and he eats them with a smile. “Good boy!” She dips the spoon again, making sure to get just a little.

“Good one, Mal,” Ash praises.

They continue to feed the little boy and Ash only has to correct the spoon amounts a couple of times. By the time they finish with his rice pudding, Ashlyn can’t help but wish Ali had been there to see Malak feed Taanish. She kisses her daughter on the head.

“Great job, Mal Bear. Why don’t you- -”

Her words break off as the front door opens.

“HELLO, KRIEGER-HARRIS’!” a voice calls out.

“AUNT WHIT!”

Malak leaps up and races into the living room. Whitney smiles and drops her bags, scooping her Goddaughter up in a big hug.

“How’s my favorite girl?” Whit asks.

“I good! I got my brother back, Aunt Whit! You wanna meet him?”

Whitney smiles and kisses her on the cheek. “You bet I do.”

Ashlyn walks in with Taanish in her arms. “Well, here he is.”

Whit looks and sees the little boy snuggled up to Ash. “Oh, Ash...” she breathes.

Ash turns so Whit can see more of his face. The defender smiles and reaches a hand out to stroke his head. He studies her skeptically. Whit smiles and looks at Malak.

“He looks just like you, Mallie.”

“Yeah, him does. Mommy say he lucky.”

Whit chuckles. “He sure is.” She looks at the little boy. “Hi, Taanish. I’m your Aunt Whit.”

“Her real nice, Taanish. Her gave me Kirby and she’ll love you and even give you treats and stuff,” Malak explains.

Taanish lifts his head and looks at his Mama. Ash smiles and nods. “Malak’s right. She’ll love you forever, buddy.”

Taanish looks back to Whit. He reaches out a hand to her. She smiles and takes it, giving it a kiss. He gives her a small grin. Whit’s heart melts more.

“Oh, that single dimple!”

Ashlyn chuckles, her dimple showing. “Yep. Scary, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Whit looks at Malak. “I am so happy for you, Mallie.” She kisses her cheek. “So very happy for you.”

“So, Mal, why don’t you go turn your movie back on. Whit, you can take Taan and get to know him and I can make dinner. Sound like a plan?”

“Best plan ever, Mama!” Malak cheers.

Whit sets the little girl down and extends her hands to Taanish. He looks at Ash once more and seems to like the approval in her eyes. He turns and leans towards Whit. She takes him and gives him a big hug.

“I love you already, little one,” she whispers to him as he snuggles into her.

“He just ate so he may doze off. Or he may have an explosion in his diaper. Be prepared for either,” Ash cautions with a smile.

“I can take it,” Whit assures her as she follows Mallie over to the couch.

Ashlyn watches as Mallie hits play on the remote then snuggles up to Whit, who puts her arm around the girl’s shoulder. Ashlyn sighs in contentment seeing her best friend loving her niece and nephew unconditionally. After a few minutes she goes in to get dinner ready so they can eat while they watch Ali’s game.

* * *

 

Whit is sitting on the couch enjoying her pancakes (and maybe sneaking Taanish a small bite or two) while Ash and Malak sit together on the floor enjoying theirs. Malak gets excited and points to the TV.

“THERE’S MOMMY!” She looks to her little brother. “There’s Mommy, Taanish! Her and Aunt Crystal and Aunt Jo and all the Spirit!”

Taanish is busy watching Whit’s fork until she sets the plate aside. She then points to the big TV screen.

“There’s Mommy, Taan,” she tells him.

He finally looks away from the plate and up towards the TV. The camera is panning down the line of players. When they get to Ali, his eyes widen. He starts to grunt and reach his hands towards the screen.

“Ah! Ah! AH!” he says, his fingers wiggling at the picture.

Ashlyn pauses the feed and turns to look. She sees him smiling and waving his arms at the screen. She smiles at her son.

“Yes! Yes, Taan, that’s Mommy!”

“Him sees her, Mama!” Malak cheers.

“Yeah, he does,” Ashlyn agrees.

Whit glances up at her best friend and sees the pride in her eyes. She kisses Taanish on the head. “You’ve made her happier than she knew she could be, little man,” she whispers.

Ashlyn finally turns around and hits the computer key to start the feed again. She takes a bite of her dinner and it suddenly tastes even better than it had a few minutes before.

* * *

 

_“...I think it will suit Sky Blue just fine to be able to kinda kill the game off in midfield; take their chances when and if they get them and just stifle the oppositions attack. Especially early in the season.”_

_“Ball on the right side. Krieger has it. She’s all the way forward. Sends it into the box. Casey’s there. A GOAL! From Ali Krieger! Puts Washington on top!”_

Ashlyn, Malak and Whitney all scream in excitement. Poor Taanish nearly jumps out of his skin in fright as he lays on a blanket playing with a toy. Malak is jumping up and down.

“MOMMY SCORED! MOMMY SCORED!”

“Did you see that, Whit? What a shot!”

“That was amazing! Heck of a shross by Kriegs!”

Taanish looks at them all as if they are nuts. Ashlyn notices him and lifts him up.

“Hey, big guy, I know we sound crazy but your Mommy just scored an AMAZING goal! And something tells me she did it for you and your sister!” She kisses him on the cheek.

Malak wraps her arms around both of them. “Her did, Taanish! Mommy did it for us! I know she did!”

Ash leans back against the couch, settling her boy on her legs. She smiles at him. “It’s about time for our Jazzercise, buddy.”

“Make sure you don’t toss him if your wife scores again,” Whit teases, patting her bestie on the head.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I trust you to catch him.”

The two laugh and go back to watching the game as Ashlyn starts to give Taan’s arms their nightly workout. Whit can’t help but glance down and watch as Ash pays more attention to her boy than the game. There had been a time when you couldn’t pry Ash away from a game if Ali was playing. Whit can’t help but think she likes this version of her best friend even better than the woman she knew just a couple of years ago.

* * *

 

When the final whistle blows, the Spirit had allowed Sky Blue to get a goal back. But a second half goal by Diana Matheson had secured them the victory. Ali brings both hands to her face as she is momentarily overcome with emotions.

“KRIEGS!”

Crystal leaps on her, followed by Jo, Tori and the rest of the team. They dogpile their captain, knowing her mind is on her family, especially the little boy that had just a few days before stolen her heart. Christie Rampone and Kelley O’Hara chuckle and wait patiently for their National Team buddy to come out from under the Spirit. Finally Christie offers her hand to the brunette and pulls her up and into a hug.

“Great game, Kriegs. And that goal was amazing!” Cap praises.

“Totally awesome goal, Kriegs,” Kelley echoes.

Ali wipes away a tear. “It was for my kids, especially my boy.”

“As it should be,” Cap agrees.

The trio splits up for their postgame team conferences. Ali’s beaming smile gets brighter when Crystal hands her the dog tags. Ali gives them each a kiss and then puts them on. After the talk, she and the others make their way to the sidelines to sign autographs and take pics with the fans. As eager as she is to get into the locker room to call home, she dutifully greets everyone, accepting their congratulations on her new son. When she finally makes it into the lockers, she grabs her phone and steps away from the group. She ignores all the text messages from friends and family and just hits the call button.

“MOMMY! Mommy, you was awesome!” Malak answers.

“Thanks, sweet girl. That goal was for you and your brother. I love you two so much!”

“We love you, too, Mommy. When Taan seened you on the TV him got all excited. He likes to see you play soccer and can’t wait to meet all his other aunts,” Malak tells her.

Ali chuckles. “I bet he can’t. I am so glad you all were watching.”

“We wouldn’t have missed it, baby,” Ashlyn assures her. “Though Whitney did take notes and made plans to set booby traps along the right side to keep that from happening to her team.”

Ali laughs (and Ash can picture her nose crinkling adorably), “Might have to switch things up when we beat the Breakers.”

Whitney chuckles. “You can try. I plan to stage people along the sidelines with pics of your kids to distract you.”

“Or will it inspire me?” Ali counters.

“Ooo, good point. Need to start work on Plan B.”

“Definitely,” Ali agrees. “Well, I need to shower and change. But I had to call you all to tell you I love you all so much.”

“We love you, too,” Ashlyn tells her.

“You call to say goodnight, Mommy?” Malak asks.

“Of course, baby. As soon as I get to the hotel,” Ali promises.

“Um’kay! Love you!”

“Love you, too, Mallie.”

“Talk to you later, baby,” Ashlyn says.

“Count on it. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn hangs up and looks down at her son. “And now that Mommy is off, someone just had a poopy, didn’t he?” Taanish giggles. “Yeah, Stink Bug, it was you.”

“I’ll change him,” Whit offers.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “Uh, you sure? I swear, Whit, this is bad stuff in these pants.”

“I can handle it,” Whit assures her, standing up. “Remember that time Ryan had the same bad beans ARod did? I was rooming with them.”

Ashlyn’s face crinkles in disgust. “Ewww. Right. Mal, go up and help Whit find everything, okay? I’ll clean up dinner.”

“Um’kay. Come on, Aunt Whit!”

Whit takes Taanish from Ashlyn. He frowns at her a moment, then looks at Ash. Ashlyn chuckles.

“She’s safe, big guy. Promise.”

He looks back at Whit a moment...then snuggles into her neck. Whit’s heart nearly explodes. Ashlyn just grins as she sees the look of love in her best friend’s eyes. Whit carries the little boy upstairs, preceded by his excited sister. When they get to the room, Malak goes to the changing table and gets out a diaper.

“This is Taan’s clean diaper and you put him up there to change him. And you gotsa hold his winkie down at first or he’ll pee on you like he did on Mommy,” she explains.

Whit bursts out laughing, picturing Princess Ali getting peed on by the little boy. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh, and you need this,” Malak says, handing her a jar of Vicks.

“Uh, why?”

“Mama say you put it under your nose to protect you’self from the evil vapors.”

Whit laughs again. “Your Mama is a nut,” she states.

She gets Taanish settled on the table and slides off his shorts. She starts to undo his diaper and nearly gags. She pauses a moment, then looks at Malak.

“Hand me that Vicks,” she orders.

Malak giggles and hands it over. Whit slaps some on under her nose and goes back to work. She winces at the diaper.

“Yep, Taan, you so totally beat Ryan for worst diaper experience ever in my life.”

The little boy just giggles. Whit gets the diaper wrapped up and tossed then cleans him up with the wipe Malak hands her. She winces when she sees the horrible rash on his backside.

“Oh, you poor, sweet boy,” she whispers.

She takes the cream Malak hands her and applies it liberally on his backend. She shakes her head.

“One thing I know for sure, Taanish, is you will never, ever be in this bad a shape again. You and your sister are so very lucky.”

Malak smiles and leans against Whitney’s leg. “Yeah, Aunt Whit, we are.”

Whitney smiles and finishes up with the little boy. They go back downstairs to watch some cartoons and bond some more.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashlyn glances at her watch and stands. “Time to feed Taanish his last meal of the day. Mal, when this cartoon ends, head upstairs and get your teeth brushed. Aunt Whit can read to you in bed.”

Mal stands and shakes her head. “No, Mama, you put, me to bed.”

Ashlyn frowns as Whit looks a bit hurt. “Excuse me?”

“Mama, you should read to me. Aunt Whit has done that before but she’s never fed Taanish. She should learn to do that, too. And it will help Taan love her more.”

Whit smiles and pulls Malak into a hug. “That sounds perfect, Mallie.”

“Um’kay! I help you learn! Come on, Aunt Whit!”

She takes Whit’s hand and pulls her towards the kitchen. Ashlyn smiles and follows them, settling Taanish into his highchair as Malak goes to the fridge.

“Up there is Taan’s food. His last dinner is the meat stuff and rice pudding,” she explains.

“Okay, let’s see,” Whit opens the door and grabs two containers. “These ones, Mal?”

“Yeah, them,” Malak confirms then walks to the cutlery drawer. She opens it. “This is his spoon. See, it gots Scooby Doo on it.”

“Cool! I love Scooby Doo!” Whit says with a smile.

“Now you gotta heat up his food a little. It says how long on the label but I don’t know what it says,” she tells her.

Whit checks the label and puts the food in the microwave for a quick warm up. When it’s done she sits down beside Taanish and opens the food. Malak hands her the spoon.

“Now, you stir it a bit and then use your finger to make sure it not too hot.” Whit does as ordered. “Good girl, Aunt Whit,” Malak praises.

Whit glances at Ash, who is leaning against the wall, watching in amusement. The women share a smile at this adorable coaching session.

“Now, just a little bit on the spoon or it will be too much for him to eat,” Malak explains.

Whit carefully picks up a bit of food. “Is this good?”

“Um, maybe a little more but it’s fine for your first time,” Malak says.

Ash pretends to rub her nose to hide her giggle. Whit is playing along like she’s never fed a baby before as she enjoys seeing just how much her Goddaughter cares for the little boy. Once Malak is convinced Whit knows what she’s doing, the little girl walks over to her mother.

“Um’kay, Mama, we can go upstairs now. I think Aunt Whit’s got it,” she states.

“Thanks for the lesson, Malak,” Whit says.

“You welcome. You come say goodnight to me?”

“You betcha,” Whit answers.

Ashlyn smiles and lifts Malak into her arms. She kisses her on the cheek. “You are the best big sister. Let’s get you to bed, little one.”

Ashlyn is just tucking Malak and Kirby in when her phone starts to ring. She answers the Facetime request with a smile.

“Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hey, baby. My girl all ready for bed?”

“She sure is,” Ashlyn answers, handing the phone to Malak.

“Hi, Mommy. You all pretty again?”

Ali chuckles. “Yes, I am showered and pretty again. Are you having a good visit with Aunt Whit?”

“Yeah! I teached her how to feed Taanish. Her did really, really good, Mommy,” she praises eagerly.

“I am so glad,” Ali replies. “You ready for a lullaby?”

“Yeah, Mommy!”

“Can we join?” Whit asks, walking in with Taanish.

“Of course,” Ali agrees.

Whit sits down beside Malak. Taanish sees the phone and starts to smile, reaching for it.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!”

Ali’s heart skips a beat or three. “Hey, baby boy! Oh, I miss you and your sister so much! I love you!”

He claps his hands. Whit glances up and sees the tears in Ashlyn’s eyes. Ali clears her throat and starts to sing. Taanish snuggles back into Whit and she feels his body relax. Malak leans against Ashlyn, listening until Ali finishes.

“That was pretty, Mommy,” Malak says through a yawn.

“Thank you, sweet girl. I hope you have lots of wonderful dreams tonight.”

“You, too, Mommy. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She blows Malak a kiss and the little girl blows one back.

Ashlyn takes the phone. “Call you in a bit, baby. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn ends the call and kisses Malak on the head. “I love you, Mal Bear.”

“I love you, too, Ma Bear.”

Whit leans over a bit and kisses her. “I love you, too. See you tomorrow, okay?”

“Um’kay. I love you.”

Whitney stands. Ash tucks Malak in once more, makes sure her nightlight is on, then follows Whit down the hall to Taan’s room.

“So, I guess he ate everything?”

“Yep. Like a champ,” Whit assures her. She sets him on the changing table and starts to get him out of his clothes. “I have to say, when I saw his butt earlier...” she shakes her head. “I can’t even fathom the type of cold, callous depravity that can lead to something like that.”

“Tell me about it. What’s even worse? It’s ten times better than it was last week and it still looks that bad.”

Whit shakes her head. “Some people suck. But you, my friend, are amazing. You’ve saved two beautiful children.” She smiles down at Taan. “And this one is a little snuggler, aren’t you?”

Ash smiles at him. “Yeah, he is. The doctor in England said he was probably not given a lot of love and stuff while he was with those people. His little body craves hugs as much as it craves good food. And we are sure happy to give him all he needs.”

Whitney smiles as she puts him in a fresh diaper for the night. “Well, little man, you are in a house full of love in a family full of love and so many aunties who will love your snuggling you will surely get caught back up on all you missed.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” Ashlyn agrees as she hands over a sleeper covered in dinosaurs.

“Cute! I love this one!”

“Alex went nuts on the way home from practice last week. She told Malak they were gifts she just didn’t mention gifts for who. She found a bunch of things on sale and snapped them up. She’s already promised to send some to Syd as he grows out of them.”

Whit laughs. “My teammates swapping baby clothes. Incredible!”

“Yeah.” She smiles as Whit finishes changing him. “Looking good, big guy.”

He smiles at her and lifts his arms towards her. Ashlyn takes him and moves to the rocking chair. Whit leans against the wall as Ashlyn starts to rock and sing softly to her son. He watches his mother, one hand coming up to stroke her chin as she sings. Ashlyn watches as brown eyes slowly close, feeling him relax into her arms. And finally he is asleep. She lifts him up and gives him a kiss.

“I love you, Taanish. So very, very much.”

She carefully stands and walks him over to the crib and settles him. She glances over at Whit.

“Watch this,” she whispers.

Whit walks over and looks down at the sleeping boy. Ashlyn pulls the string on the Bear and Moon toy Lori had bought at Harrod’s. As the tune starts to play, Whit lets out a little whimper when Taanish smiles in his sleep.

“So sweet!” she whispers.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn agrees. “His first toy and his favorite. That’s why Lori is going to be his Godmother. She just doesn’t know it yet.”

Whitney smiles. “She’s going to flip. She loves him so much.”

“Yeah, she does. Alex and I plan to tell her together this week.”

“So cool!”

They watch the little boy sleep until the song finishes. They then pull the string and take their leave as it starts to play once more.

Back in the living room, Whitney pulls Ashlyn into a hug. “Okay, he’s so cute I forgive you for springing him on us the way you did.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Thanks. I hope the others are as forgiving.”

“So, can I ask how finding out about him and how he was treated affected your mind?”

Ashlyn nods. “You can ask.” She thinks a second. “When Elizabeth called to say they found some of Malak’s family I thought they were going to take her from us. I was...I nearly lost it. Then she told me about Taanish and why he was being given up and...and I nearly lost it in another way. To say I tripped up and down the emotional ladder during that call is an understatement. But by the end all I could think is I had to get to my son. He was mine, Whit, the minute Elizabeth said they didn’t want him. He was mine. And thankfully Alex felt the same way. Yeah, I’ve talked to my shrink about everything but the truth is my son and my daughter are the two that have really helped me come to grips with things. I mean, if I meet those people tomorrow I might still deck them for what they put him through physically but I do understand why they fled. I can accept they did what they needed to survive but I won’t forgive them for hurting him. My son didn’t deserve that.”

“Damn right,” Whit agrees. “I am glad you’re facing your negative feelings. You’ve come a long way, Ash. I’m proud of you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I’m kinda proud of me, too. I’ve learned a lot from having PTSD. Kinda fucked, huh?”

“No, honey, not fucked. Long overdue. You’re finally seeing that bad things happening to you don’t make you a bad person. And I am so happy for you and your family.”

Ashlyn pulls her into a hug. “I love you, Whit.”

“I love you, too.”

The two settle in to watch the news until it is time for Ash to go to bed. Whit doesn’t fly out until Tuesday morning so she offers to keep the kids Monday so they will be home when Ali arrives. It also means Ash can sleep in a little longer so she is all for it.

* * *

 

“Girl, if you don’t stop tossing and turning I’m throwing you out the window,” Crystal mumbles.

Ali sighs. “Sorry.”

Crystal closes her eyes but a second later, Ali turns over again. Crystal muffles a curse in her pillow and tosses off the covers. She turns on the light between the beds.

“Talk to me, Kriegs. What the hell is going on in your head?”

Ali sits up and puts on her reading glasses. She stares at her good friend.

“Will he remember what happened to him? Will he remember things like Malak does? In nightmares and flashbacks?”

Crystal gets up and goes to sit beside Ali. “No, Kriegs, he’s too young for that,” she says confidently, though honestly she has no idea. “What he will remember is two amazing women took him and his sister into their hearts, gave him love and care, gave him a million aunties, and treated him with respect all of his life.”

“Are you sure?”

Crystal gives her a sideways look. “Girl, do you remember what happened to you when you were 11 months old?”

Ali frowns. “Um...no.”

“Do you remember what happened to you at 1 year old?”

“Uh, nope.”

“Now I know you have had concussion issues, but do you really think Taanish will remember anything before, say, his third birthday?”

Ali chuckles. “Now that you put it that way, um, probably not.”

“Exactly. And think about Malak, she doesn’t really remember what happened or why. She’s been told about that day and she bears the scars from it, but does she really remember it? No. She remembers her family and then they were gone. And when her world turned upside down, there was Ashlyn. And when Ash was gone, there you were. Already her memories of the bad shit is fading. She knows she is loved by her mommies and she now has her brother to shower with love, too. Love is what she remembers, Kriegs. And Taanish will know the same,” Crystal finishes.

Ali smiles and nods her head. “You’re right. Thanks, Crystal. That kind of insight is pretty deep. You could have been a Nittany Lion.”

Crystal laughs and gives her a shove. “Oh, hell no, woman! I give you that help and you insult me. I ought to put a spider in your bed.”

Ali laughs and pulls her into a hug. “You’re too nice for that. But, seriously, thank you for the pep talk. I really appreciate it.”

“My pleasure, Kriegs. Can’t wait to drive you home tomorrow to spend time with my dancing queen and her little brother. So, mind if I get some sleep now so I can keep up with them?”

Ali nods. “Right. Sorry about keeping you up. Thanks again.”

Crystal gives her a peck on the cheek. “My pleasure.” She gets up and moves to her bed, mumbling jokingly. “The shit ya gotta say to get the nervous mom to sleep. Damn.”

Ali laughs and throws a pillow at her. Crystal grabs it and snuggles into it.

“Thanks!”

Ali rolls her eyes and turns off the light, settling down with her remaining pillows to get a decent night’s sleep.

* * *

 

Ashlyn brushes a lock of hair out of Malak’s eye. “About time for a trim, Mal Bear,” she whispers. She tucks the little girl in and gives her a kiss on her cheek. “Be good for Aunt Whit.” She ruffles Kirby’s ears and stands. “I love you two.”

She steps into the hall and pulls the door almost all the way closed. She goes to the kitchen and starts to get her travel mug of coffee ready. She glances at the table.

“Need any help feeding? I can wake Malak for you,” she teases her best friend.

Whit smiles and offers another spoonful of organic chicken to Taanish. “I think we’ve got this covered. Don’t we, Taany-boy?” He giggles and claps his hands, then opens his mouth wide for his next bite. “Hardy appetite!”

Ashlyn grins. “Yeah. I’m glad we were able to find the same brand of food here in the States that they started him on in England. I mean, I figure there are some differences but he seems okay with it. And I think he’s put on another pound or so since his appointment.” She kisses his head. “Yep, my boy is getting better every day.”

Whit smiles. “He sure seems to be.”

“Call me if you have any problems.” She kisses Whit on the head like she had Taanish. “Love you, Whit.”

Whit giggles. “Love you, too.”

Ashlyn kisses Taanish once more, grabs her coffee and briefcase, then heads out for the drive to Belvoir. When she gets to her office she sees a big basket adorned with a blue ribbon filled with bottles, toys, clothes, and anything else her co-workers could think of. She pulls out the card and sees everyone has signed it, congratulating her and Ali on their new addition.

“You guys are too much,” she says as she tucks the card back in so Ali can see it.

She opens up her pack and pulls out 2 boxes of chocolate cigars bearing an “It’s a boy!” label in blue. She grins and sits down to check her email and inbox after a week off. She sees the first report on Private Goren and nods in approval. So far 1 week down and he’s holding up his end of the deal. She can only hope that continues. She sees Bangle has written up his impressions of their team based on the day spent on the obstacle course. She sees inventory reports from Andrews and Ramirez, who had stepped into Newton’s position flawlessly.

“You have a well-oiled machine, Harris,” she praises herself.

“That you do,” Nettles agrees from the doorway.

Ashlyn looks up and stands. “Good morning, sir. Didn’t see you there.”

“You know, Captain, taking a week off doesn’t mean you have to get here 2 hours early to check up on things. As you said, you have a well-oiled machine keeping things moving,” he points out.

“I know, sir, but I like to stay ahead of the game. Had there been any issues anywhere I wanted to be halfway to fixing them before you and the colonel arrived,” she explains.

“Commendable. But, Harris, take time with your family when you can. You’ll be cleared back to full duty soon and, well, you know what that means,” he cautions her.

Ashlyn sighs and nods. “I know, sir. I’ll keep what you said in mind. I don’t want to let my men or my family down. Some days it’s harder than others to strike the right balance.”

“Trust me, I know,” he tells her.

She offers him a cigar. “Enjoy, sir. “

“Thanks, Harris. And congratulations again.”

She nods as he continues on to his office. She sits down again and pulls out a new photo frame. She smiles and sets the picture of Malak hugging Taanish with her other family photos. With a happy sigh, she gets back to work.

* * *

 

Malak has just gone down for a nap and Whit is prepping meal #3 for Taanish when she hears the front door open.

“Anyone home?” Ali calls out.

Whit smiles as she sees Taanish swing his head towards the doorway. “In the kitchen,” she calls out.

Ali drops her bags in the entry and Crystal follows her to the kitchen. As soon as he sees his mommy, Taanish puts his arms up and starts to gurgle and giggle at her. Ali’s heart nearly explodes. She lifts him out of the highchair and hugs him.

“How’s my boy?” She nuzzles his cheek, loving his giggle. “That’s a good boy. You feel bigger. I hope it’s because Aunt Whit has been feeding you all the good stuff to help you grow big and strong.”

“I have been following Ashlyn’s directions to T,” Whit confirms.

Crystal strokes his head. “He is so cute and he sure does love his mommy.”

“Yes, he does,” Ali states proudly. “And his mommy loves him so, so much.”

“Malak went down for a nap right before we started meal 3 here so she’ll probably be out for a while. And Ash told me to have you call her when you get in. Sounds like Malak will be able to go to the Pre-K at Belvoir after all.”

“Great!” Ali cheers. “I’ll feel a lot better with her there and they already said they would work with me on the travel schedule to make sure she has her lessons and things so she won’t fall behind.”

“Ash said she went ahead and accepted the spot but wasn’t sure if you wanted to change your mind about it or not,” Whit adds.

“Nope, it’s the definite best choice for us, especially now that Taanish will be in their day care,” Ali states.

“Good. So, uh, what happens if you are both on the road, so to speak?” Crystal asks.

“Dad and Vicki have said they will step up if we don’t have a nanny yet.”

“A nanny? How will that work with Malak traveling with you?” Whit asks.

Ali sighs and sits down. “Honestly? I don’t know. It just seemed like a good idea with the thought of Ash being cleared back to duty in the next few months. People kept saying a nanny made sense. And that was just with Malak. Now with Taanish, too, I...I guess...I...”

Ali stares at the little boy in her arms. Whit and Crystal exchange a look.

“Ali, what do you and Ash really want? Not what do others want for you,” Crystal presses.

Ali stares at her little boy. “Honestly, I want him raised by family. I want Malak to travel the world with me and, eventually, for Taanish to go, too. I want them raised by me and Ash and their aunts on the team. And when they can’t go, I want them to be with my dad or Lori or someone. I don’t want a nanny raising them for us.”

Whit smiles. “Then I think you and Ash need to have another talk. And without others influencing the way you think.”

Ali smiles and carefully places Taanish back in his highchair. “Yeah, I think we do.”

“You know, Al, every year new players are looking for places to stay. If Malak and Ash are really past the worst of the PTSD your spare room could be an option and you’d have help on game days and such even if Ash is out saving the world.”

Ali grins. “You know, we never even considered that. I think Ash and I are in for a great talk tonight.”

Crystal nods. “Sounds like it. Now, Whit, how about you finish feeding my boy and I start him on his dance lessons. Need to make sure he doesn’t end up moving like his mommies!”

Whit laughs. “No kidding!”

“Hey! Ouch,” Ali states and pretends to pout.

Taanish just giggles, happy to be the center of attention. And his aunts and mother are happy to shower him with as much attention as he wants.

* * *

 

“Hi, Honey’s, I’m home!” Ashlyn calls as she walks in the house.

“MAMA!”

Malak races into the hallway. Ashlyn grins when she sees the little girl has her vice grip on and is using it to hold a Barbie doll. The soldier scoops the girl up.

“Playing Barbie’s with Aunt Whit?”

“Yeah! And Mommy was playing then she saw it was time for Jazzercise so she working with Taanish now,” Malak reports.

“Well, sounds like a good evening.”

They walk into the living room and Ash sees Whit on the floor surrounded by Barbie accessories. Ali is on the couch with Taanish on her legs as she works his arms carefully. Ash smiles at the scene.

“You are all so beautiful,” she says and kisses Malak on the cheek.

“Yeah, we are,” Malak agrees and kisses her mama back.

Ashlyn laughs and sets her down. “Go finish playing with Whit while I change. Smells like lasagna tonight. My favorite!”

Malak rolls her eyes. “Everything is your favorite, Mama!” she states with exasperation.

All the adults laugh and Ashlyn shakes her head as she heads upstairs to change. After dinner, Whit offers to help Malak with her bath, giving Ali a pointed look as she leaves the room. Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow and looks at her wife.

“What?”

“What what?” Ali asks.

“She gave you the ‘talk to her’ look. What have I done wrong?”

Ali grins. “Nothing, baby. Promise.” She gets up and clears away the plates. Ashlyn waits patiently. “I don’t want a nanny,” Ali suddenly blurts out.

“You don’t?” Ashlyn repeats in surprise.

Ali turns around. “No, I don’t. I want Malak to travel the country and the world with me. And, when he gets older, Taanish, too. And when we can’t be here and the babies can’t be with us, Dad said they can be with them. And Crystal pointed out that every year rookie players are looking for places to stay. I’ll have help on game days built in! Please, Ash, I want to raise our kids with our amazing family and friends, not with a stranger.”

Ashlyn studies her wife for a moment, then smiles. “Oh, thank God! I hated the idea of a nanny!”

“You did? But why didn’t you say something?”

Ashlyn chuckles and extends her hand, which Ali takes. The blonde pulls the brunette into her lap. “I thought the nanny is what you wanted, sweetheart. With my unplanned deployments starting up sometime in the next few months I thought you wanted that stability.”

“Well, I don’t. I want to take Malak and Taanish to their school at Belvoir. I want to pick them up when you’re out of the country. I want to take them with me all over. I want...I want to be there for them wholly and completely, not turn them over to someone else to raise,” Ali finishes.

Ashlyn pulls her into a deep kiss. When it ends, they are both smiling. “Then I guess I best call the nanny service tomorrow.”

Ali grins and nods. “Definitely.”


	11. Chapter 11

The following weekend the Washington Spirit had played (and beaten) the Flash. Malak had traveled with Ali and the team had been overjoyed to have their little supporter with them. In fact, Ali almost felt she had made the trip alone as her daughter was usually out with “her bestest friends” instead of hanging with her mother. Ali had cautioned her team against spoiling the little girl but it is a warning that had mostly gone unheeded.

And, truly, Ali couldn’t really be mad about it. Her daughter was well-loved and kept very safe. Those two things made the extra treats and missed naps acceptable in her opinion.

The first weekend in May, the Spirit are playing the Thorns at the Metroplex. Friday night, Ashlyn got home a little early and fired up the grill as they were hosting a few friends for dinner. Grilled chicken and grilled vegetables were the agreed upon menu as Tobin, Kling, Allie Long, Emily Sonnett, and Lindsey Horan as well as Ashlyn’s old Flash teammate Christine Sinclair are coming over for dinner and, of course, to meet Taanish.

In the kitchen, Malak is using her vice grip hand to hold a bowl as she stirs the batter to make brownies. Ali is cutting up zuchini, squash, peppers and onions for the grill but her eyes keep straying to her daughter. Malak’s tongue pokes out as she concentrates on not spilling. Ali grins and shakes her head.

“ _That tongue poke...just like your Mama’s_ ,” she thinks to herself in amusement.

Ali finishes putting the last of the vegetables in a grilling tray and sprinkles them with some sea salt, pepper and garlic, adding in some butter to help them stay moist while cooking. She washes her hands and steps to the table.

“You all done?”

“I think so, Mommy,” Malak states.

Ali takes the bowl and steps to the counter with it. She knocks down a few lumps but sees for the most part it was perfect. She smiles.

“Well done, sweetie,” she praises as Malak smiles.

After getting those cooking, Ali turns to the little boy bouncing in his Jump Up and giggling. She smiles at him as she lifts him up.

“Did you get a good work out in, big guy? Sounds like you were having fun, that’s for sure. Malak, let’s go upstairs and get changed, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy. Come on, Kirby.”

The two hurry out of the room. Ali pokes her head out the backdoor, “Babe, veggies are ready when you are.”

“Thanks, hon,” Ashlyn says, carefully turning all the chicken to make sure it is cooking evenly. “I’ll grab it in a second. You okay getting the kids ready?”

Ali grins. “Got it.”

“Good. Oh, and Malak will probably help by stripping naked while she waits for you,” Ashlyn adds with a chuckle.

Ali laughs. “Uh, thanks for the warning. See you in a few.”

Ali laughs as she walks by her daughter’s room and sees she is, in fact, naked. She shakes her head and detours into there first.

“I see you’re ready to get changed.”

“Yeah, Mommy.”

“How about I help you get your undies on and then you try to put on your pants and shirt by yourself?”

Malak nods excitedly. “Yes!” She changes her hand from vice grip to the regular hand as Ali pulls out a pair of jeans, a Washington Spirit jersey, undies and socks from the drawers. She helps Malak into her undies then offers her the jeans. Malak sits on her little chair and carefully eases her feet in. She thinks a second then looks at her mom.

“I think I should have left my vice on, Mommy.”

Ali nods and hands it to her. Once Malak is reset, she carefully pulls on her pants. Once she is gets her pants up she jumps in the air.

“I DID IT!”

Ali smiles. “Yes, baby, you did! Good job! Now your shirt.”

Malak lifts it up. Normally her mother’s help her and she doesn’t have her prosthetic on. She thinks a second and decides it would be better to use her arm. She holds it with her vice grip and puts her right arm through first, then her left. She then pokes her head through and smooths it down with both hands. She jumps up again.

“I DID IT! I CAN DO IT, MOMMY!”

Ali drops to her knees and pulls her into a big hug, Taanish happily joining in even though he doesn’t know why.

“I am so proud of you, Malak. Now you can help get yourself dressed each morning.”

“I can, Mommy! I can! Can I go tell Mama?”

Ali nods. “Go on. We’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Malak gives her mother a hug and kiss. “I love you!”

“Love you, too.”

“Come on, Kirby! We gotta tell Mama!”

Ali laughs as those two go racing out of the room. “BE CAREFUL ON THE STAIRS!” she calls out before heading towards her son’s room. “Well, big guy, ready to meet some more of your aunts?” He just grins at her. “Yeah, I think you are.”

By the time she gets Taanish dressed (in red, white and blue for the Spirit, of course) and back down to the kitchen she sees the veggies are gone from the counter. She looks outside and sees Malak being held by Ash as the blonde is turning the chicken once more. A steady stream of conversation is being held by the two and Ali wishes she could go out and hear what it is. Instead, she puts Taan in his playpen as she starts to get plates, utensils, and other items out on the table. Just as she finishes putting out the salad, dressings, and potato salad out she hears a knock at the door. She grins and lifts up Taanish.

“Let’s go meet the ladies, Taan.”

She kisses his head and glances out the front window as she goes. She sees Sinc and Tobin talking and laughing and knows it is, indeed, their guests. She opens the door and sees Kling’s face brighten when she sees the little boy.

“Hi, gals. Meet Taanish,” Ali introduces proudly.

There is a chorus of “Awwwws!” as they get their first look at him. Taanish is studying them carefully, especially Kling, who reaches out for him.

“Hey, big guy! I’m your Auntie Kling! Oh, you are too cute!”

He studies her a moment, then looks at Ali. The brunette smiles and nods. He turns back to Kling, hesitates a moment, then leans out to her. Kling barely contains her squeal as she takes him in her arms.

“Oh, Whit is right! You are a snuggler!” she says happily as he cuddles into her.

Ali accepts hugs from everyone else. “Come on in. No need to do all this in the doorway.”

Tobin tickles Taanish on the chin. “Hey, big guy! Wow, you look so much like your big sister. Yes, you do!” She leans over and kisses him on the head. “Sending lots of prayers your way, Taanish, so that you are healthy soon. I think God has already given you the happy part.”

Ali smiles. “He sure has. He’s really settled in and loves his sister so much.”

“Well, he’s an absolute cutie!” Allie says. “He’s going to be breaking hearts in no time.”

“Definitely,” Emily agrees.

“So where’s that wife of yours?” Sinc asks.

“Out back at the grill with Malak. She’s going to be so happy to see you.”

Sinc smiles. “I’m happy to see her, too. I heard she’s doing a lot better now, right?”

“Yes, she is. For better or worse, her clearance to return to duty should happen soon.”

Sinc shakes her head. “You’re a special person to be able to say that without fear in your eyes or your voice. Ash better appreciate you.”

Ali chuckles. “She does. Thanks for saying that.”

Sinc and Tobin make their way to the backyard to say hello to Ash and Malak. Kling, Ali and the others move to the living room with Taanish.

“So, how is he doing health-wise?” Lindsey asks.

“Well, he was in bad shape, that’s for sure,” Ali states. “But he’s gaining weight and should be caught up to where he should be soon. We’ve also been doing things to help his muscles and bones get stronger.” She chuckles. “Ash calls it his ‘Jazzercise’ when we do his workouts. We also give him time in his Johnny Jump Up each evening so he can really work his legs like babies should. He’s still got a rash on his bum that we have a special cream for.” She shakes her head. “It’s getting better but it’s taking longer than we’d like.”

“He was really treated like crap, huh,” Emily surmises.

“Yeah, he was,” Ali confirms. She takes a deep breath and smiles. “But not anymore. Nothing but goodness and light in his life from now on. And that, of course, includes all sorts of aunts who want to spoil him as rotten as possible.”

“Dang right,” Kling agrees. “Got the bag, Al?”

Allie chuckles and nods. “Of course.” She digs into her over-size purse and pulls out a gift bag. “From his aunts on the Thorns.”

Ali takes it and laughs as she pulls out a child-size Thorns jersey. “Oh! What a cute diaper!”

The others laugh as Ali holds it up towards her son’s bottom as if sizing it for use. Kling smiles at the boy in her arms.

“You know better, don’t you? Yeah, you know that’s the best jersey in the NWSL. Yes, you do!”

As if to answer her question, he urps up all over her shirt. Everyone, except Kling, bursts out laughing.

“Dang, Kriegs, you have him trained well!” Allie praises.

“I sure do,” Ali agrees proudly as she offers Kling a towel.

Kling takes the towel and offers Taanish to an eager Allie. “This is gross,” the defender mumbles.

“Oh, it’s not so bad, is it?” Allie coos at the little boy, who just keeps giggling.

Outside, Malak had gotten very excited when she saw who was walking out the backdoor.

“TOBY!”

Ashlyn smiles and sets her down. The little girl races over and leaps into Tobin’s arms. She gives the middie a big hug.

“See, Toby, with my Mama arm I can give you a real good hug now!”

Tobin smiles. “Your hugs were always real good, Little Nutmeg. But let me see this arm.”

She sets her on the ground and kneels as Malak shows her all the cool parts of her arm and explains the other attachments. Meanwhile, Sinc and Ash had shared a hug.

“Good to see you again, Ash,” Sinc says.

“You, too. Glad to see you still out there tearing up the field with all the youngsters,” Ash teases.

Sinc grins. “Yeah, some days are harder than others but as long as I am still having fun I’ll keep going as long as coaches will let me.”

“Don’t blame you a bit.”

Sinc looks over at Malak. “She’s gotten bigger. And her arm is cool!” She looks back at her old keeper. “And your son is adorable. Congrats, my friend.”

Ashlyn smiles proudly. “Thanks. My little family makes me happier than I knew I could be.”

Sinc smiles and nods. “And that’s how it should be.”

Soon the group is filling their plates, laughing and enjoying time together before the Thorns have to return to their hotel room for the night. Ali smiles when Taanish falls asleep in Tobin’s arms, Malak curled up beside the middie already fast asleep. Ali leans over and kisses Tobin’s head.

“They both love you so much, Tobes. Thanks for loving them, too.”

Tobin’s eyes never leave the sleeping boy’s face. “They are easy to love. They are so lucky to have you and Ash.” She finally looks up. “And if you need anything, I’m a call away. Especially when they start to travel with you.”

Ali nods. “I’ll remember that. I promise.”

Ashlyn watches from across the room, her mind at ease with the knowledge that even on the road, Ali and the kids would never be alone. They will have the support they need to come back safe and sound to their mama’s arms.

* * *

 

The next evening Ash has butterflies running circles in her stomach. It will be the first game for Taanish and she can only hope he doesn’t freak out at all the people. She is meeting Ken and Vicky at the gate so they can help with Malak and the blonde can concentrate on the little boy. She checks his diaper bag one more time.

“Wipes, butt cream, diapers, new outfit just in case, noise-cancelling earmuffs, extra sweatshirt in case it gets chilly, his jacket, extra socks, diaper changing pad.” She nods. “Okay. That’s everything. I hope. Well, except his bottles and I will put those in last.” She suddenly frowns. “Unless I forget.”

She thinks a second then takes her keys and puts them in the fridge beside the bottles. She nods in approval.

“Good. Now I can’t forget them. Probably.” She runs her hands through her hair. “You’re losing your damn mind, Harris. Calm down,” she coaches herself.

But it doesn’t help.

Her phone alerts to a text from Ali. She groans. It is not helping that her wife is texting her every 2 or 3 minutes to remind her of things not to forget.

“Between the two of us I’ll get so worked up I’ll forget the kids,” she mumbles as she checks the message.

_Don’t forget the butt cream._

_Got it._

She replies back and then tosses her phone on the changing table. She walks over to the crib and peers down at her sleeping son. She strokes a hand down his back.

“Just to warn you: both of your mothers are neurotic when it comes to the safety of their kids,” she whispers with a smile. She sighs as her phone chimes again.

_Don’t forget the baby. :o)_

Ashlyn chuckles and replies.

_I knew I left something off the list..._

_I love you, Ash. See you three after the game._

_Count on it, baby. Good luck. We love you._

An hour and a half later Ash is parking and still running down the check list in her head. She gets out and prepares to text Ken but sees him and his wife walking their way. She gives them a wave.

“Hi!”

“Hey, Ash. How are my babies?” Ken asks.

“Eager to cheer on their mommy,” Ashlyn replies.

As she puts on the chest carrier for Taanish, Ken goes to the other side of the Cherokee and helps Malak out. Vicky gets Taanish out, cooing at the little boy.

“Oh, you’ve gotten so much bigger! Yes, you have!” She glances at Ash. “Mind if I carry him for a bit?”

“Not at all,” Ash answers with a smile. She grabs the diaper bag and follows her in-laws and kids towards the entrance.

“HARRIS!”

Ashlyn turns and smiles as Fliss hurries towards the group. “Hey, Fliss. Glad you could make it.”

“Are you kidding? After Ali got me season tickets in the family section how could I not? This is awesome!”

Ashlyn chuckles and puts an arm around her shoulder. “Glad you think so.”

“Hi, Captain Fliss!” Malak waves.

“Hey, Malak. How are you liking having your brother back?”

“I love it! Him getting well and I gonna teach him all sorts of cool stuff!”

“That’s great,” the MP praises. “He’s sure lucky to have you.”

“Yeah, him is. And to have Mommy and Mama, too.”

“Most definitely,” Fliss agrees.

As the group gets settled, Taanish looks around, taking in all the new sights. But as the stands fill and things get louder he starts to get anxious. Vicky helps Ash get him in the carrier and he immediately snuggles into her, shaking a little. Ken pulls out the ear muffs and offers them to his daughter-in-law.

“Let’s see how you like these, buddy,” Ash whispers.

She kisses her son on the head and then slips the earmuffs on. He lifts his head, looking around in confusion a moment. Then a smile crosses his face and he snuggles back into Ash. She grins and starts to pat his back.

“Perfect,” she whispers.

Fliss shakes her head. “Wow, he loves you so much. He calmed just going into your arms and now that he can’t hear the noise he is all about being your boy.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yeah, he is.” She nods towards Malak who is watching warm-ups and cheering for Ali. “Just like her.”

Fliss nods. “I remember. She thought the world revolved around you.”

“Now I know the world revolves around them,” Ash states proudly. “Best damn things to happen to me over there.”

“I get it completely. Not often I can- -whoa...who is that?” Fliss asks, her voice suddenly deepening with lust.

Ashlyn follows her line of sight and chuckles. “That, Fliss, is the other reason Alex was insistent you get season tickets.”

“More reasons to love your wife,” Fliss jokes. “Give me the rundown.”

“Her name is Melanie Jordan. She was a keeper at PSU while Alex was there and has been hired by the Spirit as their keeper coach. She also works with the local youth teams and coaches individuals. She played pro for several years in England and Australia but a blown shoulder ended her career. She is single, mentally stable, incredibly nice, and, after she saw a pic of you at our house, eager to meet a certain Army captain.”

Fliss blushes. “Seriously? She wants to meet me?”

“Yep. Can I guess based on the drool coming out of your mouth you’re eager to meet her, too?”

Fliss wipes at her mouth then slaps Ash’s arm when she finds no drool coming out. “Jerk. But, yes, I would be eager to meet her. What else do you know about her?”

“Well, I told her she’d have to understand a military life is unpredictable and, as an MP, you don’t have a steady 9-5 schedule. Alex also reminded her that being a military wife means accepting long times apart, frustration when a spouse is deployed or just on assignment, and it is not something that can held against the military partner. She says she’s up for the challenge if you aren’t a complete jerk.”

“Oh good. What did you tell her?”

“That you’re only a partial jerk so all should be fine,” Ashlyn chuckles.

Fliss laughs. “Good idea. Don’t let her get her hopes up too high.”

“Exactly. So, if you’re up for it, after the game, you two can maybe go out for a drink or something. Alex has already laid the groundwork for a mini-date.”

“Well, I’d hate for her to go through all that trouble for nothing,” Fliss concedes with a grin.

Ashlyn nods. “Good. Now, let’s hope the Spirit wins so she’s in a good mood.”

Fliss nods. “Clean sheet, baby!” she cheers.

“Dang right!”

By the time kick-off comes around, Taanish is sleeping soundly and Malak is cheering loudly for her mother and the Spirit. And for Toby. And for Kling. And for Sinc. And for Allie. And for Emily. And for Lindsey. Ken chuckles.

“Good thing the Thorns are the most stacked team in the league. Otherwise she’d be tired out after the first half every game,” he jokes.

Ashlyn nods in agreement, laughing as Malak scolds a Thorns player for colliding with Ali. “Good thing the fans don’t decide cards or that would be the first red of the match.”

The two laugh and enjoy an exciting first half of play. The crowd goes nuts when Crystal’s goal is called off for offsides in the 35th. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“Insanity! I thought that was the go ahead!”

“Me, too,” Fliss agrees.

As the half comes to an end, Taanish suddenly lifts his head. He gives Ashlyn a big smile then sighs happily. Ashlyn groans as the hand that had been patting his butt feels the change.

“Well, I guess that was good timing, at least. Stink Butt strikes again,” she jokes.

She is not at all surprised when no one offers to go help change the notoriously odiferous diaper. In the bathroom, she moves directly to the changing table and starts to get it ready for her boy. A woman notices her and walks over.

“Ashlyn Harris?”

Ash turns. “Yep.”

The lady smiles. “Cool! Oh, that must be the little boy your wife was gushing about on the news!”

Ashlyn grins and looks at the boy still snuggled up to her chest. “Yep, this is him.”

“Wow. Both your kids are so cute. Congratulations on the new addition.”

“Thanks. We’re pretty happy with our little family,” Ashlyn states with happiness.

“You should be. Let’s hope our gals bring home the win tonight for him.”

“Definitely,” Ash agrees.

By the time she has him changed, she has received congratulations on Taanish and good luck wishes for her wife from several people who braved the fumes to come near the little boy. As Ash lifts him up to settle him back in the carrier she kisses his cheek.

“So many people love your mommy and love you now, too. You are one lucky little munchkin.”

She settles him in and makes her way back to the stands. The second half is just as contentious as the first and the Spirit have so many near-misses on goal it is frustrating. In the 58th minute, Ash shakes her head.

“What the hell is she doing? She knows better than that!” she scolds her old college buddy when Tobin earns a yellow for rushing at Ali’s free kick.

“Gamesmanship?” Fliss suggests.

“Hmph. Alex won’t be shaken by that,” Ken says. “Just a silly card in a close game.”

“Especially since the ref has already shown he’s not scared to pull out a card,” Ashlyn notes.

Ash’s eyes nearly bug out of her head in the 88th minute when she sees her normally level-headed friend lose it after she commits a foul. A ball slams into the ground, followed by Ali’s appeal to the ref, and Tobin’s seeming argument with him, leads to the middie’s second yellow of the game.

“Oh. My. God,” she mumbles as the red card is lifted and Tobin makes her way off the field.

“No! Mama! Talk to the ref! Tell him Toby didn’t mean it!” Malak begs.

Ashlyn shrugs. “Sorry, Mal Bear, but his decision is final.”

“Did Mommy try to talk him out of it?” the little girl asks.

Four pairs of adult eyes go to Ashlyn. How will she answer this one? The truth means telling her daughter her mother got her favorite player tossed. A lie means the little one not learning a lesson about good sportsmanship. Ashlyn stares into sad brown eyes and swallows hard.

“Uh, I think...um...” She sighs. “See, Mal, Mommy loves Toby, too. But she has to do what’s right for her team. And Toby broke a rule so Ali had to tell the ref she supports him giving a red card to Toby. Mommy has to do what’s right for the Spirit even if she doesn’t like that it happened to a friend.”

Malak’s bottom lip trembles and a huge crocodile tear slips down her cheek. She crosses her arms. “Mommy is MEAN!” she declares, stomping her foot.

Ashlyn squats down. “No, honey, Mommy isn’t mean. And Toby will still love her just as much as she did before the game. It’s just part of the game, Mal. I promise.”

Malak turns back to the field, her arms still crossed. Ashlyn glances at Ken, who just gives her a nod. Sometimes life lessons suck. With so many close shots in the second, it is a bitter pill to see the game end in a 0-0 tie. Ken lifts up Malak.

“So, you want to go to the field to see Mommy?”

“No. Toby!” Malak insists.

Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat. If her old friend doesn’t say the right thing to Malak Ash will have to kick some ass.

“Do the right thing, Tobes,” she mumbles as Ken makes his way down the steps to the gate where Malak usually enters the field.

Ash can only watch from a distance as Malak runs out onto the field towards the Thorns, instead of the Spirit. Kling sees the little girl first and smiles at her.

“Tobes! You’ve got a fan coming,” she calls out.

Tobin turns from her talk with Parsons to see the little girl. She sighs and drops to her knees, opening her arms.

“Hey, Little Nutmeg.”

Malak leaps into her arms. “I’m sorry Mommy was mean to you, Toby. She shouldn’t have made you get throwed out!”

Tobin sighs and hugs her close. She sees Kling and Parsons both staring at her, daring her to say something bad about Ali. Tobin eases Malak back and smiles at her.

“Thanks for the support, Mal. But, see, I did something wrong. I was mad at myself, not your mommy. She was right to do what she did. Okay?”

“But her gots you throwed out!” Malak insists.

“No, she didn’t. I got thrown out because I acted like a bad sport. Always remember, Little Nutmeg, it’s more important to play with honor. And I didn’t play with honor today.”

Malak sniffles. “So you not mad at Mommy?”

“No, Mal, I’m not mad at your mommy. Only at myself.”

Malak hugs her again. “Don’t be mad at yourself, Toby. I still love you and think you the bestest.”

Tobin smiles. “I love you, too.” She eases back. “Now, you better go tell your mommy she had a good game. She did really good tonight.”

“Um’kay.” She kisses Tobin’s cheek. “I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

Tobin let’s her go and keeps her eye on her as she runs across the field to Ali. When she sees the right back scoop the girl up into a hug, she smiles and looks up into the stands. She sees Ashlyn glaring at her and lifts her thumb in the air. Ashlyn smiles and nods. Kling walks over and rubs her head.

“Good one, Tobes. I’d have hated to see one Heel beat the crap out of another Heel.”

Tobin laughs. “Especially when the other Heel is wearing a kid as armour and I can’t retaliate.”

“Damn right,” Kling agrees with a grin.

Parsons pats Tobin on the back. “We’ll discuss this more this week. You know, while you’re running endlessly.”

Tobin chuckles. “Yes, Coach.”

“Now, go sign autographs for all those fans. Try to win a few over to our side,” he jokes, knowing just how rabid Spirit fans can be.

* * *

 

When Ali gets home a couple hours later, the house is quiet and dark. She makes her way upstairs and grins as she sees Malak askew in her bed, Kirby curled up on the girl’s pillow. She straightens Malak out and encourages Kirby to find a new place to sleep.

“Sorry, big guy, but she needs her pillow,” Ali whispers.

She kisses Malak on the cheek and makes sure she is tucked in nicely. She then makes her way down to the baby’s room. Her heart skips a happy beat when she sees Ashlyn rocking Taanish gently as she sings softly to him. Ali walks over and squats down beside them.

“Hi,” she whispers, offering Ash a kiss.

Ash smiles. “Hi. Fliss and MJ get off on their date okay?”

“They did,” Ali replies with a smile. “And Tobin apologized to me for making Malak upset with me. How bad was it? Really?”

“She was pretty torn up. I tried to explain it was about good sportsmanship and stuff but she didn’t accept it. Thankfully Tobin told her the same thing so now she understands you aren’t a horrible demon that should be banished to a far off land,” she relates.

Ali chuckles. “Thank goodness.” She strokes Taan’s head. “How was he?”

“He was okay at first. But as it got more crowded he started to get scared. That’s when we put him in the carrier and I put his earmuffs on. Then he was fine. He dozed off for the first half, only waking when he had to poop. Second half I turned him around so he could watch a bit and he did. When he fussed we turned him back around and let him snuggle in again. All in all, a good first game for him.”

“Excellent! I am so happy he was okay.”

“He was. And I am to pass on a dozen or more congrats from people we met in the bathroom. All were excited to see the little boy you gushed about on TV,” Ash adds with a smile.

Ali blushes. “Yeah, I might have gushed a bit. Our kids are too awesome not to gush about.”

“I agree with that,” Ash says, leaning over for another quick kiss. She looks down at Taan. “I was worried he wouldn’t sleep tonight but he seems to be out like a light. Let’s get him put to bed and retire to our own to relax a little. My guess is your old bones wouldn’t turn down a massage?”

“You guess right. I got him,” Ali says, taking Taanish in her arms. She kisses his head. “I am so happy you had a good time, big guy. I love you so much.”

She kisses him, then places him in his crib. Ashlyn just watches as Ali strokes his back and sings softly to him, enjoying a little moment with him. When Ali pulls the string on the moon, Ash stands and wraps her wife in her arms.

“I love you so much. You are an amazing wife and wonderful mother.”

Ali leans back into the blonde. “So are you.”

The two make their way to their bedroom. Ali goes to ask Ashlyn a question but the soldier pushes the defender up against the wall and gives her a toe-curling kiss. Ali moans as their tongues start to duel. Ash slides a leg between strong thighs and presses against a warm, now throbbing center. Soon both women are breathless. Ashlyn kisses her way to her wife’s ear.

“You were so good tonight.” She presses her thigh into Ali’s center. “So fucking good.” Ali moans for the now thrusting thigh. “So fucking sexy. So fucking badass. So fucking mine!”

Ashlyn latches onto the pulse point on her wife’s neck and Ali barely manages to avoid screaming at the pleasure it sends rippling through her body.

“Door...close...door...” Ali pants, her legs wrapping around strong hips.

“As you wish, my love,” Ashlyn moans into her wife’s ear, knowing the feeling drives her crazy.

Ash steps close enough to use her foot to shut the door. Ali reaches down and locks it in case Malak gets up without them hearing. Ashlyn walks them over to the bed and sets her wife down. Her hands move quickly and she soon has her wife naked before her. Her eyes trace a path over the toned body. Ali shivers at the hungry look in the hazel orbs. Ash brings a hand up to trace over a slight bruise on Ali’s collar bone.

“You’re hurt,” she whispers.

Ali shakes her head. “Took an elbow on a corner. I’m fine.”

Ashlyn looks up. “Let me be the judge of that,” she says, her voice authoritative.

Ali shivers as Ashlyn’s mouth goes to that spot. She sucks it gently, her tongue giving it a massage. Ali’s hands go to her wife’s shirt, impatiently lifting it, needing to see and feel her wife. Ashlyn breaks the kiss and lifts her head.

“Impatient, baby?”

“I need to feel you, Ash. I need you to fuck me,” Ali grunts as she jerks the shirt up.

Ashlyn helps her wife, pulling up her bra as the shirt rises. Before it clears her head, a warm mouth is wrapped around one pert nipple. Ash moans.

“Oh, baby. Feels so good,” she says as she tosses her shirt and bra to the side. She tangles a hand in dark locks as the other goes to Ali’s ass, pulling her close. “Suck me, baby. That’s it. Oh, feels perfect.”

Ashlyn lets her wife feast a few minutes, then takes control back. She unbuttons her jeans and starts to shove them past her hips. She gently pulls Ali’s head from her chest.

“Finish stripping me, Alex,” she orders.

Ali moans and drops to her knees. She pulls the blondes pants and boxers down, slipping off her socks, too. Before she can stand back up, Ash grabs her head once more and brings it to her own needy center.

“Suck me off, baby. Take the edge off so I can pleasure you properly.”

Ali shivers at the tone Ash has taken and obeys. She buries her face between strong thighs, her tongue playing with the throbbing clit nestled in neatly trimmed curls. Ash spreads her legs just a little more and Ali takes full advantage, feasting on her wife as Ash thrusts forward into the eager face. Just before she reaches her peak, Ash steps away. She pulls Ali up and kisses her deeply as she guides her back onto the bed.

She then reaches for the drawer.

“Oh, Ash...yes, baby...fuck me,” Ali breathes.

Ashlyn smiles wolfishly as she dons her favorite strap-on and climbs up on the bed. She kisses Ali again.

“Mine, Alex. You’re my wife. My warrior. My love. All mine,” she whispers against plump lips.

“Yes, Ash. All yours,” Ali agrees breathlessly.

Ashlyn rolls her hips, lubricating her appendage generously with Ali’s own essence. Ali writhes below her at the teasing pleasure.

“Tell me you want it,” Ash orders.

“I want it, Ashlyn. I want you to fuck me.”

“How do you want it?”

“Oh...oh, Ash...oh, hard and deep. Please...make me yours.”

“You’re already mine.”

Ashlyn shifts and thrusts in deep.

“ASH!” Ali screams.

Ashlyn smiles at the loss of control. Normally Ali can contain the urge to scream but not tonight. Tonight she is completely turning herself over to Ash. And the blonde will enjoy every minute of it. She thrusts hard and fast, bottoming out with every move, feeling her wife’s grunts of pleasure even as she hears them. She lowers her head and takes a perfect nipple in her mouth. Ali’s head lolls back and forth as the sensations roll over her body.

“I need more of you, Alex. So much more,” Ashlyn grunts.

She sits up and lifts a strong leg to her shoulder. Ali’s back arches as Ashlyn drives into her even deeper from this angle. Ashlyn takes a hand and moves it to Ali’s clit, making sure to give her wife as much pleasure as possible. She watches the straining muscles in Ali’s neck, loving that she is the one driving her wife into these moans of pleasure, these looks of love.

“Open your eyes, Alex. Watch me loving you.”

Ali forces her eyes open, feeling another rush of wet between her legs as she sees the look in Ashlyn’s eyes. No one but this woman has looked at her with such lust, such love, such respect all at once.

“I love you so much, Ashlyn,” she groans.

“Love you, too, Alex,” she pants.

Just as both women start to peak, Ash realizes she wants to drive Ali even higher. She pulls out and flips the brunette over. Ali moans as she recognizes what her wife wants. She pushes up on her knees, her head resting on her forearms on the mattress.

“Hell yeah, Alex,” Ashlyn moans.

And then thrusts in again from behind. She latches onto Ali’s hips, using them to pull the brunette back to meet each deep thrust.

“Oh, fuck...fuck, Alex, you feel so damn good!”

Ali can’t even speak as she rides back against her wife. Ashlyn slips one hand from her wife’s hip and down between her legs. She plays with Ali’s clit a little, making the woman shudder from the impending pleasure. The blonde then slides the hand back. She plays around Ali’s netherlips, sliding further back. Ali can tell where that hand is going.

“Oh...oh, Ashlyn...oh...”

She is shivering in anticipation as the hand seems to take forever to reach its destination. Ashlyn smiles and after playing a few minutes with her wife’s mind, she thrusts that finger in Ali’s ass as she buries her cock in deep. Ali arches up.

“YES! Oh! Oh! YES!”

In mere moments, Ali’s body is going through convulsions as she is rocked with one of the strongest orgasms she has ever experienced. Ashlyn pulls her close as she rides out her own orgasm, having been driven over by Ali rocking the strap on back into the blonde’s clit. As they finally both start to still from the release, Ashlyn eases her strap-on out and slowly lowers them both down to the bed. She pulls Ali into her arms, spooning her from behind. She kisses the brunette’s neck.

“I love you so much, Alex. So fucking much.”

“I...love you...too,” she pants. A few minutes later she chuckles. “Gonna be walking funny tomorrow.”

Ashlyn laughs and strokes her arm gently. “Blame the game.”

Ali laughs and rolls over to face her wife. “Good idea.”

The two start to kiss. Soon, they are both worked up again. Ashlyn discards the strap on and the two women spend a couple more hours making love over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Just before 4:30 in the morning, the snuggling women are awakened by a horrified scream.

“NO! NO! TAANISH! NO!”

Before the second “No” has finished they are out of bed. Kirby is going nuts barking, adding to their fear. They dash into the hallway. Ali immediately turns towards Malak’s room as Ashlyn stumbles to a stop. She had turned towards Taanish’s room, assuming he had fallen out of the crib and Malak had found him. But she now realizes Malak is screaming from her own bed. She gets to the doorway just as Ali reaches their daughter.

“MALAK! Wake up, baby! It’s a nightmare, sweetie, just a nightmare!”

Malak’s arms thrash around, pushing both her mother and Kirby away as she keeps screaming for her brother. Ali gets behind her and pulls her into a firm embrace, trapping her arms against her side and just speaking to her over and over again as Kirby does his best to comfort his little person.

“Mal, baby, listen to me. You’re safe, baby girl. Taanish is safe.”

Just as she sees Malak start to calm, Ash hears Taanish start to cry. She hurries down to his room, lest his crying affect Malak.

“Hey, buddy. All is okay, Taan. Mal Bear just had a bad dream but all is okay,” she says softly, hoping to calm him before he really gets going.

She leans over the crib and lifts him up into her arms, glad to hear Kirby has stopped barking. That must mean Malak is calming down. Part of the dog’s training is to bark to alert the mothers when he is unable to help Malak alone. Once again the dog had proven his training is impeccable. Ash kisses the side of Taanish’s head.

“All is okay, buddy. All is okay.”

In the other room, Malak slowly calms as she wakes up. She finally sees she is in her room, in her mother’s arms, with her pup nuzzling her.

“Mal? You with us?” Ali asks softly.

Malak spins around and hugs her mother tightly. “They taked him, Mommy. They taked him back to The Boom and then it was bright and hot again and he was gone,” she sobs.

“It was just a terrible dream, Malak. I promise, no one will take Taanish back to The Boom. I promise. He’ll stay here with us and grow up with you forever. I promise, baby,” Ali says, rubbing her daughter’s back gently.

Malak is finally starting to relax when Ashlyn walks into the room with Taanish. “Sorry we’re late. Someone needed a new diaper before he checked on his sister.” She sits on the edge of the bed and strokes a hand over Malak’s head. “You okay, Mal Bear?”

Malak shakes her head, still trembling in Ali’s arms. Taanish reaches out towards her, as if knowing his sister needs a little extra love. Ashlyn smiles.

“Look, Mal, even Taanish wants to make sure you’re okay. He loves you just as much as you love him.”

Malak slowly turns her head and sees him reaching out. She releases Ali with one hand and takes her brother’s hand.

“I don’t want you to ever leave me, Taanish. I love you.”

Ashlyn smiles. “He loves you, too. He won’t be leaving you or any of us, Mal. I promise.”

“But him not seen the woman yet that gave me my cert’icate that says I can stay,” she points out.

Ashlyn smiles. “That’s true. But we’ll be seeing her soon. See, I start on nights at work next week so on Monday we’ll go file all the paperwork to make Taanish our son as well as your brother. That’s just over a week from now. But even without that paperwork, he’s not going anywhere. I promise.”

Malak lays her head on Ali’s shoulder. “I’m scared, Mommy. What if they does come for him?”

Ali kisses Malak on the cheek. “If they did, me and Mama and all your aunts and uncles and grandparents would fight them off. No one will take him from you again, Malak. I swear it.”

Malak gives a little shudder but doesn’t seem fully at ease. Ashlyn glances at Ali.

“I don’t know about you but I think I could use a family sleepover.”

Ali smiles and nods. “Me, too. What about you, Mal?”

“Taanish come, too?”

“Yep,” Ashlyn agrees.

“And Kirby?”

“Wouldn’t be family without him,” Ali notes.

“Um’kay. But I think I gonna need another story and lullaby.”

Ali gives her a quick squeeze and another kiss. “Then a story and lullaby you will have.”

Ali stands with Malak in her arms and follows Ash back into their bedroom. Kirby hops up on the bed first. Ali sets Malak down and the little girl moves to the middle of the bed, reaching a hand back to Ali to encourage her to crawl in. Ash gets in on the other side of the bed and lays Taanish down. The little boy looks around and giggles.

“This is his first family sleepover. He seems excited,” she notes.

Malak smiles and hugs her brother. “Yeah. Him is.”

Ashlyn pulls the covers up and soon everyone is situated. “Let’s see...did I ever tell you the story about Malak the Magnificent and Taanish the Terrific?”

Malak giggles. “No, Mama.”

“Well, then let’s fix that now.”

By the time Ash finishes her latest tale, Taanish is already asleep and Malak isn’t far behind him. Ali kisses her daughter’s head and starts to sing softly. The women smile as Malak falls asleep with her little brother cuddled in her arms. When Ali finishes the song, she looks up at Ashlyn.

“You okay?” she whispers.

Ashlyn sighs. “I thought he’d fallen out of his crib or something. I was terrified. But they are both okay and that’s all I am going to concentrate on tonight. I had actually wondered if she’d have a dream like that at some point.”

“Me, too,” Ali admits. She pats Kirby on the head. “This is the first time he couldn’t reach her.”

“Hopefully the last time. She was bound to have a bad one at some point. I’m just glad we were both home to help her and Taan at the same time.” She chuckles. “I’m also glad you insisted we get our pajamas on before we fell asleep.”

Ali grins. “Yeah, me, too.” She leans over and kisses Malak’s head. “A week from Monday can’t come soon enough.”

“Tell me about it,” Ashlyn agrees. “Wish I could get off work sooner. I want it done as much as Mal does.” She brushes a hand over her son’s head. “I want him ours permanently, too.”

Ali’s eyes narrow. “Ash...are you...have you been worried he could be taken?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Not...worried. Really. I just...I feel a bit unsettled knowing it’s still open, you know? I just want the legalities done so that nothing can hurt our family.”

“And how is that worry affecting your PTSD?” she asks caringly.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’m so worried about these two the PTSD hasn’t reared its ugly head.” She lifts her eyes to meet the worried brown orbs of her wife. “I’m okay, Alex. I promise. If I start to have issues I’ll tell you. I promise.”

Ali smiles. “I believe you. Now, how about we get some sleep. Something tells me we’ll be up early with a little girl convincing us that the perfect post-game recovery is breakfast in bed with a movie playing.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Good call. I love you, Alex. You and our beautiful children.”

“I love you and them, too, Ash. Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight.”

The women settle down, lying on their sides facing their children. Ali watches her wife’s face by the moonlight. When it finally settles into sleep, Ali allows her own eyes to close. The peaceful countenance on Ash’s face convinces the brunette that all will be well the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Monday morning Ashlyn gets up with excitement coursing through her. Today she would be taking Taanish to his new day care class for the first time. Last week he had stayed with the woman that watches Malak on occasion and she had missed her time with him. This week he would be just a stone’s throw away and she would be popping over to see him at his feeding times.

Ali can’t help but grin at the childlike happiness in her wife’s eyes. Ashlyn is actually swaying her hips and dancing to a tune in her own head as she gets her hair and make-up done. Ali chuckles and places a cup of coffee beside the wiggling blonde. She then kisses her shoulder and wraps her arms around Ash’s waist.

“You are too cute for words sometimes, Captain Harris,” she states.

Ashlyn smiles. “I am too cute for words all the time, Mrs. Krieger-Harris,” Ash corrects.

Ali rolls her eyes and chuckles. “Of course. How silly of me to forget. But seriously, I love how happy you are to be taking Taanish to school.”

“I’ll get to see him several times today and make sure he’s okay. And watch how he starts to interact with other kids. It will be AWESOME! And in a couple months, I’ll be taking Malak there, too! Our babies are growing up and it is just incredible!” she gushes.

Ali smiles and gives her a squeeze. The light in those hazel eyes is like none the brunette has ever seen. This is the woman she had chosen to raise children with and that excitement she can see is even better than she had dreamed. She turns Ash around and gives her a heartfelt kiss.

“I love you so much. And I love how much you love our children. Thank you for being the wonderful parent I knew you would be.”

Ashlyn smiles, blushing slightly. “I am pretty good, aren’t I? I was scared I’d be terrible but...but it just came naturally to me.”

“I always knew you’d be great. You’re even better than you know,” she says sincerely.

Ashlyn just smiles and steals another kiss before turning back to the mirror. Ali leans against the wall and watches her soldier get ready until Taanish starts to cry to let them know he’s awake. Ali pats Ash on the shoulder as she goes to get him up and dressed for breakfast.

Ashlyn walks into the kitchen dressed in all but her ACU jacket. She smiles when she sees Ali feeding Taanish, who grins and waves at her with both hands.

“Morning, buddy. Is that yummy pureed gruel? Yes, it is!” she coos at him as he giggles.

Ali rolls her eyes, grinning. “Gruel? Nice, baby.”

Ashlyn make a bowl of instant oatmeal and sits down to eat. Taanish reaches out towards her. She winks at him.

“This is my breakfast, big man. You have your own.” She takes a sip of coffee and he reaches out again. She laughs. “And the last thing you need is coffee stunting your growth.” She leans over and kisses his hand. “Eat up, Taanish.”

Ali gathers his attention with another spoon of food. She grins as he looks at her for just an instant then goes back to watching Ashlyn. Yep, this boy loved his mama. Forty minutes later Ashlyn is getting ready to leave. She slips her briefcase strap over her head and across her body. She picks up Taanish’s backpack containing diapers, clean clothes, a blanket, and a stuffed bear he got from Crystal. She then picks up two lunch boxes, one for her and one for him. She then chuckles and looks at her wife, who holds their son.

“I don’t think I have room for him,” she jokes.

Ali chuckles. “You’ll figure it out, Captain.”

“Yeah, I will.” She shifts both lunches to one hand and holds out her free arm. Taanish leans towards her. Ali helps make the transfer and Ashlyn cuddles him close. “There we go. All set.”

“You have a good day, big guy,” Ali tells Taanish as she tickles him. She then gives him a kiss. “And you have a good day, too,” she says, giving Ashlyn a kiss.

“You, too, sweetheart.”

“I have a TV interview tonight so I’ll figure out dinner when I get home from practice and have it ready for you to heat up.”

“Sounds good. And I can do the commissary tomorrow after work if needed. With his B-I-R-T-H-D-A-Y party on Sunday we need time to make sure things are ready.”

“Yeah, let me see what we have and need. I’ll start a list,” Ali offers, chuckling at her wife spelling out “birthday” in front of a child that doesn’t know what it means.

“Good plan. See you tonight. Give Mal a hug and kiss for me. Tell her I love her.”

“I will. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

The two share a quick peck and then Ash and Taanish are out the door. Ali watches while her wife gets him settled and pulls away. They share a wave and then Ash is gone. Ali sighs and wipes a tear from her cheek.

“Good grief, Krieger, he’s just going to day care. What the heck will you do when you go on a long road trip?” she scolds herself as she goes in to get ready for Malak and Kirby.

When Ashlyn pulls up in front of the Day Care Center, she looks over the seat at Taanish, who is looking around curiously. “Well, buddy, let’s go meet your new teachers.”

She takes out his backpack and puts it on, then eases him out of his car seat, then picks up his insulated lunch box. Satisfied she has everything, she goes to lock her Jeep...

...and realizes the key is still in the ignition and the Cherokee is still on. She blushes and looks at her son with a crooked smile.

“Guess I am more nervous than I want to admit, Taan.”

She kisses his head and leans in to turn off the vehicle and grab her keys. She heads up to the door. She enters and smiles as a woman walks over to greet them.

“Ah, Captain Harris. And this must be Taanish.”

“Yes, on both counts. Can you say hi, Taan?” The little boy studies the woman suspiciously. Ashlyn chuckles. “He’s cautious but eventually warms up to people. I promise.”

“Good to hear,” she says with a smile. “I’m Beverly Pulaski. We spoke on the phone a few times.”

“Yes, of course. Good to finally meet you. Did you get the email about Taan’s needs at the moment?”

“I did. And I thank you for your offer to come help with his mid-morning and mid-afternoon feedings but I can assure you there is no need for that if you are busy.”

Ashlyn smiles. “I know. But, truthfully, I enjoy it and I am loving watching him eat and grow. Speaking of which, I know he just turned 12 months old but he’s small for his age and still not crawling yet. But he’s getting stronger and starting to push up on his hands and knees. We are praying crawling is going to start soon and then he will really start to catch up to his age targets for everything.”

Beverly nods. “Good to know. We’ll keep an eye on him. Growing pains?”

“Some,” Ashlyn admits. “But usually at night and we can usually calm him just by rocking him. A couple times we’ve given him some children’s Tylenol but we are trying to avoid that due to the other meds he’s had to be on. Speaking of which, in this bag is a medicated cream for his bum. It’s a lot better now but there are still some red patches. Taan has another doctor’s appointment Thursday for a weigh in and for them to evaluate his bum and some other issues.”

“So he’ll be late that day?”

“Yes. But hopefully coming in with a wonderful health report,” Ash confirms with a smile. She kisses the side of his head and studies him a moment. He is finally smiling at Beverly. Ashlyn sighs. “I’m just across the base...and I can’t stand leaving him here,” she admits quietly.

Beverly smiles and places a hand on her arm. “I promise you’re not the first mother to have the same problem nor will you be the last. I will call you if there are any problems and I will see you in a few hours for his mid-morning meal. He will be just fine, Captain Harris. He will be safe, he will start playing with other kids, and he will grow stronger mentally and physically in our care. You have my word on it.”

Ashlyn strokes a hand over his fluffy hair. She kisses him once more. “I love you so much, Taan. I wouldn’t leave you if I thought anyone here would hurt you. I swear, big guy, you are safe here.”

Beverly smiles and holds out her hands. Taanish studies her a moment, looks to his mother who smiles and nods, then finally leans towards Beverly. The woman takes him and shows Ashlyn where to put the little boy’s backpack. Ashlyn hangs it on the hook bearing her son’s name. She watches as Beverly takes him over to a rug containing some other children and puts him down. Ashlyn watches as Taanish studies the other kids a moment, then starts to giggle at them. She smiles.

“That’s my boy,” she murmurs and leaves to make her way to her office and start her day.

* * *

 

“Why Taanish not come with us, Mommy?”

“Well, Taanish is going to stay at Day Care near Mama. That’s where you will start school in June.”

“A’fore the ‘Lympics?”

“Yep, before the Olympics,” Ali confirms.

“Him and me be in the same class?”

Ali chuckles. “Nope. You’ll be with the other kids your age in Pre-K. He’ll still just be in day care.”

“Oh. Them gonna teach him to crawl?”

“I hope not,” Ali mutters, hoping they don’t miss any milestones with their boy. “If they do, that would be great,” she says louder for her daughter. “Hopefully he will keep getting stronger there and save all his big moments for when he is home with us.”

“Um’kay. Why is that light red?”

Ali grins. “So random like your mama. Well, that light is red because it means stop. And when it turns green it means go.”

“Oh. Go, Mommy.”

Ali laughs. “Thanks for the help.”

“Mommy, why that cop standing by that lady’s car? Is her lost and him helping her?”

“Uh, sure,” Ali agrees, loving the random questions Malak comes up with on the way to the gym.

When they finally arrive, Ali figures the little girl will go from questions about random things to questions about what they will be doing that day. And she is not disappointed.

“Do you think Chris gonna make you and Aunt Crystal do them light things? I like those.”

“I like them, too. And, yes, we will probably do those today.”

Ali gets her gym bag out of the back end and takes Malak’s hand. The two start towards the building. Ali hears the screeching of tires and immediately grabs Malak up into her arms. She spins around and sees an SUV careening towards her Beamer. She covers Malak’s head with her hand and darts away from the impending wreck. She hears the crash of metal on metal and feels bits of debris bouncing off the backs of her thighs and calves. Once the horrible sounds from the cars cease, she turns and looks back.

“Oh my God,” she mumbles.

A Toyota Land Cruiser has smashed into and actually driven up onto the back of Ali’s BMW sedan. It has also slammed the sedan into the truck that was parked beside it and the minivan in front of it.

“ALI!”

Ali can’t even respond as she stares at the tire that is crushing down the ceiling right above Taanish’s seat. The roof over Malak’s isn’t faring much better. Chris Gorres grabs Ali by the arms.

“ALI! Ali, are you okay? Malak? Are you two okay?”

Ali finally focuses on Chris’ terrified face. She eases her grip on Malak enough to look at her daughter, whose face is frozen in a mask of fear.

“Baby? You okay? Mal, honey, talk to me, sweetie. Are you okay?” Ali asks anxiously.

Malak starts to struggle to get away. “KIRBY!” she screams.

“Oh, GOD!” Ali screams, looking back at the cars. “Kirby is in there!”

Chris and one of the other trainers race towards the car. They see the dog cowering in the back. One window is shattered enough that they knock the glass the rest of the way out. Chris reaches in.

“Hey, Kirby, let’s get you out of there, buddy,” he says to the little dog.

Kirby, shaking and nervous, recognizes Chris and goes into his arms with no problem. The trainer cuddles him close.

“Good boy. Yeah, you look okay, little man,” he coos.

Chris hurries over to the sidewalk, where Ali and Crystal are checking over Malak for injuries. Malak sees Kirby and throws her arms up.

“KIRBY!”

The little dog struggles to get down. Chris puts him down and Kirby runs right to his little mistress. Ali can’t help but smile as the two start to check each other over. Crystal pats Ali on the shoulder.

“Kriegs, you got a little blood on your legs. Looks like rocks or something hit you in a couple places,” she says gently, trying to keep from alarming Malak.

Ali glances at her legs and shakes her head. “Just scratches. They’ll be okay.” She then turns and sees the driver of the Toyota opening his door and climbing down the wreckage.

Ali sees red.

She leaps up and races at him. “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING DRIVING THAT FAST IN A PARKING LOT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?”

Chris and another trainer grab her before she can reach the man. Though she struggles to get away, they manage to drag her back to the sidewalk. Two cop cars pull in. One officer gets out and goes right towards the man staring up at his SUV. The other moves to the sidewalk to find out why the furious brunette is being held back.

“What happened here?”

“That FUCKER ran over my car! Thank God I had just gotten my daughter out but he nearly killed her service dog!” Ali blurts.

“I see. Was anyone hurt?”

“He scared my daughter!” Ali yells.

“And Kriegs is a bit cut up,” Crystal points out.

“Mommy? You hurt?” Malak asks nervously.

Ali turns and sees the fear in the little girl’s eyes. The officer puts her hand on Ali’s shoulder.

“Ma’am, I can understand why you want to tear that man apart. I would, too. But for your daughter’s sake, let us handle this, okay? Just worry about her right now,” she advises quietly.

Ali brings her hands up to her face and takes a deep breath. She wipes away the angry tears she had spilled and slowly nods.

“Right. Okay. Look, we heard his wheels screech and I grabbed Malak and turned to see where the car was going. I saw it was going to hit my car and just ran away from that area. He was speeding and lost control. He shouldn’t have been going that fast in a parking lot. Her service dog was in the car while I took Malak in to get her settled. Then I was going to go back and get Kirby to walk him and he was nearly killed by that idiot.”

The officer nods. “I understand. Thank you for the information. Now, go get your legs seen to and make sure your little girl is okay.”

“Right. Okay.” Ali turns and takes a couple steps towards Malak. She drops to her knees and pulls the little girl close. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispers emotionally.

“Me and Kirby just scared, Mommy. I told Kirby how you saveded me. He real proud of you.”

Ali smiles and kisses Malak on the cheek. “Thank you and thank Kirby. I love you so much, Malak.”

“I love you, too, Mommy.”

“Kriegs? Let’s go tend to your legs, okay?” Crystal says, guiding Ali up and leading her to a chair that had been brought out for her.

Chris starts to doctor the backs of Ali’s legs as the fullback just holds her daughter and relishes the fact that they are all okay. Cars can be replaced. But daughters, and wonder dogs, cannot.

* * *

 

Ashlyn turns from her file cabinet when someone taps on her office door. She smiles when she sees her wife, but that smile quickly falls when she sees the shaken look on the brunette’s face.

“Where’s Malak?”

Ali walks in and shuts the door as she bursts into tears. Ashlyn gets to her in two strides and pulls her into a hug. The soldier’s heart is racing.

“Alex, where is Malak?” she demands again, terrified of the answer.

“At the house with Crystal. She’s okay. So is Kirby. I just have a few scratches. I was so damn scared, Ash. The roof was all caved in and I didn’t know if Kirby was okay and all I could think is had we been a minute later...fuck, Ash...”

Ashlyn’s heart is not doing any better. “Baby, you are really scaring me. What the hell happened?”

“Fucker hit my car. We had just gotten out. It was...fuck, Ash...”

Ashlyn eases her wife back and stares into her eyes. “Alex, I need you to focus. Please, baby, focus and tell me everything, okay?”

Ali takes a shuddering breath and nods. Slowly she explains what happened. Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat as she pictures how things might have gone. She pulls her wife close again.

“We can replace your car. Heck, might want to think about a bigger one anyway the way we keep adding kids,” she manages to joke.

Ali actually grins a little. “True.” She takes a deep breath. “I can’t stop shaking, Ash.”

Ashlyn hugs her closer. “I’ve got you, Alex. I’ve got you.”

The two stand there for five minutes, Ashlyn willing her strength into her shivering wife. Ali soaking up the love and allowing it to center her once more. When Ashlyn’s watch alarm starts to sound she smiles.

“You know what that means?”

“You have a meeting?” Ali guesses sadly.

“Nope. Means it’s time to go to feed the cutest little boy in the world,” Ashlyn answers. “Bet he could help his mommy feel better.”

Ali smiles. “Yeah, he could. God, Ash, the roof on his side was- -”

“Stop. No more dwelling on it. He wasn’t in there. Malak wasn’t in there. You weren’t in there. And Kirby was small enough to be okay. Everyone is okay, Alex.”

“Yeah. Yeah, they are.”

A few minutes later, Ashlyn leads her wife out. She smiles when she sees Crystal’s car parked in a visitor space. She hugs Ali closely.

“Thank Crystal for me.”

“I will,” Ali promises.

Ali drives them to the day care building. When they go inside, Taanish sees them and starts to wave at them from his place on a play mat with another little boy. The two seem to be sharing a Playskool activity center. Beverly sees the women enter and walks over. Ashlyn makes the introductions.

“Looks like Taan has a buddy,” the blonde notes.

“Yep. Those two have been playing and giggling all morning. Taanish is a couple months older but since he’s not crawling yet they are both about the same developmental stages. They are really cute together,” she tells the mothers.

“See, honey, all is okay. Sure you had a scare but our kids are just fine,” Ashlyn points out.

Ali nods. “Yeah...yeah, they are.”

“Come on, let’s feed our little man so he can keep on growing.”

Ali nods and follows Ash over to the mat to get their son. And helping him eat allows Ali’s heart and mind to settle even more.

* * *

 

When Ash picks up Taanish just after 5 she can see from a distance her boy is sleepy. She smiles at Beverly. “Looks like you wore him out.”

“He and Samuel both are going home tired. They were so sweet together today,” she tells the blonde.

“That’s great! Glad he found a buddy.” She walks over and squats down beside him. “So, ready to head home, Champ?”

Taanish rolls to his back, smiles and reaches up for his mama. Ashlyn smiles and lifts him up, hugging him and giving him a kiss. She grabs his backpack and slips it over her shoulder. She nods goodbye to Beverly, who is greeting another parent, then heads out. Before they even leave the base, Taanish is fast asleep. Ashlyn glances in the rearview mirror at the mounted child-view mirror. She grins.

“You are so cute when you sleep. I mean, you’re cute awake but cute asleep, too,” she whispers proudly.

As she drives she reflects on her children. She hadn’t even expected to be trying for a kid until after Rio but the Fates had intervened to give her not one but two adorable little humans to call her own. She glances into the mirror again, smiling as he cuddles his teddy bear close.

“I fell in love with you before we even met, Taan. And that love has exploded in just a couple weeks. I can’t wait to see what kind of man you grow into. I love you so, so much,” she gushes as she continues the drive home.

When she arrives home she gets out, puts her son’s backpack on, slings her computer bag strap across her body, then carefully eases her boy out of his seat. They still had time before his next meal so a little nap won’t hurt. She kisses him on the head as she glances at the other SUV in the driveway.

“Your Aunt Lori is going to be so shocked at how much you have grown in just a few days, buddy,” she mumbles happily.

When they walk into the house, the alarm announces their arrival. (Ash isn’t sure she’ll ever get used to that.) Malak hops up from playing with Lori and races into the entryway.

“MAMA! TAANISH!”

“Shhh! Taan is sleeping, Mal Bear,” Ash cautions. She goes into the living room and sees Lori sitting beside a race track. She grins. “What’s this?”

“Can’t I just get a cool gift for my niece?” Lori asks.

“Of course you can,” Ashlyn agrees.

She walks over to a play pen and gently settles Taanish down. Lori gets up and walks over. She reaches down and strokes his back.

“Wow...he’s gotten so much bigger already. How’s his butt?”

“Better. And yep, he’s bigger. His clothes are getting tighter, still not where they should be but tighter. His butt is nearly healed. We haven’t had to let him just be bare-butt for a few days.”

“Awesome! And does he still calm down when you rap ‘I Like Big Butts’?”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Every time,” she confirms.

“When you rap WHAT?!”

Ashlyn blushes and slowly turns around. Yep, Ali is standing there. And, yep, she is giving her wife “the look”. Ashlyn smiles.

“Hi, honey, I’m home!”

“Ashlyn...”

Ashlyn sighs and looks at Lori. “Thanks for getting me in trouble, old woman.”

Lori chuckles. “Sorry.”

Ashlyn looks back to her wife. She walks over and pulls her close. “I admit: he was crying and squirming and I panicked. For some reason, Sir Mix-A-Lot popped into my head and I started rapping and sorta dancing and Taan just started watching me and giggling and he was still. I promise: I only pull it out of the bag of tricks when I can’t get him to settle enough to keep from wiggling off the changing table. And did I mention you looks GORGEOUS this evening and I love you so much.”

Lori has to sit down she is laughing so hard at Ashlyn. Ali is biting her lip to keep from laughing but she can’t hide the sparkle in her eyes that destroys her glare. Ashlyn tilts her head down, looking up through her eyelashes, a slight pout on her lips. Ali loses it. She starts to laugh and pulls her wife into a hug.

“You are a menace to my sanity, woman. But I do love you and I expect a show next time you change him,” Ali states.

Ashlyn smiles and gives her a kiss. “Then a show you shall get, my love.” They stare into each other’s eyes a moment, words not needed. “Good idea.”

Lori is confused. “What is?”

The women turn to their guest. Ali smiles, wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist.

“To go ahead and tell you now we want you to be Taanish’s Godmother,” Ali says simply.

Lori’s smile falls as she stares at the two women, studying their faces to see if this is some sort of joke. When she sees they are serious she stands, her eyes filling with tears. She pulls them into a hug.

“Yes! Thank you so much! Oh, hell, I am so honoured!”

Malak doesn’t quite understand what is happening but she wants to be part of it. She throws her arms around Lori’s legs.

“Does this mean Aunt Lori is staying for dessert, too?” she asks.

The women laugh. Lori stoops and picks her up. “It sure does.” She gives Malak a kiss. “It most definitely does!”

* * *

 

After the group finishes dinner, Lori offers to feed Taanish. The way she speaks to and interacts with the boy convinces the mothers they have chosen very well.

“So, you’ll be here Sunday, right?” Ashlyn confirms.

“Yep! Have a pretty cool gift for him, if I do say so myself,” Lori confirms. “Will you need help setting up or anything?”

“Probably not,” Ali answers, pulling Malak up into her lap. “Kyle and Chris are both staying here so we should be good. But if you want to come early you are more than welcome.”

Lori chuckles. “Those two vying for best uncle status and staying here together hmmm...” She pretends to think a moment. “Can I put a few hidden cameras around?”

Ashlyn laughs. “Only if you promise to share the footage.”

Lori finishes feeding Taanish and cleans off his mouth. He gives her a big smile. She smiles and leans over to kiss him on the forehead.

“I love you so much, Taanish. I am so proud to be your Godmother.”

He pats her on the cheek and gurgles at her, as if to say he loves her, too. She eases him out of his high chair and hugs him close. Ali hugs Malak tighter, just enjoying the scene in front of her. Ashlyn just nods to herself and turns away before anyone sees the tears.

Yep, her life was better than she imagined and all the better for the addition of these two wonderful children.


	13. Chapter 13

“Ashlyn? What’s this?”

Ashlyn looks up from the drawing she is working on. Her face flushes. “Uh, nothing. Just a, um, work thing,” she mumbles.

Ali lifts an eyebrow. “This is not just a work thing. Ash, this is an invite to be a special guest at the Memorial Day Concert. Baby, that’s huge!” she gushes.

Ashlyn shrugs and looks back down at the paper in front of her. “It’s, um, not possible. You’ll be out of town for a game so- -”

“Don’t even blame me for this. I could be back in time to attend this and you know it,” Ali points out.

“You leave from your game to go to Colorado for camp. You won’t be here, Alex.”

“You don’t need me to- -”

Ashlyn slaps her hand down on the table, her head jerking up and eyes blazing. “I’m NOT going! Fucking DROP IT!”

Ali stares at her in shock. Ashlyn gets up and storms out into the backyard. Ali moves to the door and stares as her wife paces in the backyard, muttering to herself. The brunette looks back down at the invitation and preliminary itinerary. According to this, Gary Sinise and Joe Mantegna would say a little something about Ashlyn’s soccer career, how it transitioned to the military, her great works with the Engineers, and finally her experiences in Iraq. They would let the audience cheer and then introduce Defense Secretary Ashton Carter, who would present Ashlyn with the medal she was receiving for her experiences last fall.

“It’s the medal. She doesn’t want the damn medal,” Ali finally realizes. She looks up and watches her wife pace a moment. “Baby, you deserve it,” she whispers. “You paid for it with your blood and your mind. Why can’t you see that?” She takes a deep breath and heads outside, staying on the steps so she doesn’t crowd her wife. “I see what has you so upset now, sweetheart. I’m sorry it didn’t click for me sooner.”

Ashlyn stops pacing but stares up at the sky, her back to her wife. “All I could think while they had me is I had to live to get back to you and Malak. That’s all I cared about. Not about protecting military secrets, not about being a brave soldier, not anything to do with the Army or the country. Just you and Malak. I had to live for you two.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Ashlyn.” Ali thinks a moment, then descends the steps and cautiously approaches the tightly wound woman. “If you had thought only about the Army, you’d have lost your life to that man. You held onto something more dear to you and, in doing so, you never betrayed your oath to the Army. Do you really think others who experienced what you did haven’t held on to their loved ones for strength?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “Obviously not. They died. I didn’t.”

Ali frowns and steps around her wife to stare at her face. “Don’t.” Ashlyn looks at her, taken aback by the sharp tone. “Don’t you dare take their deaths on your hands, Ashlyn Harris. Their deaths have NOTHING to do with you!” She takes a calming breath. When she speaks again, her voice is softer. “Baby, you are fighting enough demons from things you saw and experienced yourself. Don’t take on more demons you don’t deserve. I can assure you, the ones before you thought of their families, their loved ones, anyone they held dear. In your heart you know that even if your head is fucking with you right now. You are getting that medal not just because you lived, but because you saved your team that day against near impossible odds and because you didn’t give in to that bastard and his buddies. Those are both brave, honorable things that deserve recognition. I am so, so proud of you, Ashlyn. Even if you don’t go to this event, I am proud of you and will always believe you deserve that medal and so much more.”

Ashlyn stares into eyes filled with honesty, compassion, and, of course, love. She leans her forehead against her wife’s.

“I’m sorry,” she chokes out. “I know you believe all you just said but...but I just don’t feel that right now. I don’t. I’m not sure I ever will.”

“Then I will have to believe for the both of us until you come around,” Ali states. She strokes Ash’s cheek. “And I know you will come around eventually. You have a big, beautiful heart, baby. Sometimes it takes on more than it should. Trust me, and trust Dr. Westfallen, to help you weed out the things that just weigh it down. Okay?”

Ashlyn just nods, trying to draw strength from her wife. Ali pulls her into a hug and the two stand there in the moonlight until the little tremors coursing through Ashlyn ebb enough for her to go back inside and continue with the drawing she was fiddling with that may eventually be a mural in their basement workout room/child play area.

* * *

 

“Where are my favorite niece and nephew?” Kyle calls out as he opens the front door.

“UNCLE KYLE!” Malak screams and races towards the door.

Ali rolls her eyes. How the heck were they going to teach Malak about her “inside voice” if their friends and family constantly announced their arrivals in ways to make the little girl scream? Chris looks up from the couch and the book he holds, chuckling.

“And suddenly I am chopped kidneys.”

Ali grins. “If you two had arrived in reverse order she’d have done the same. You still have time to win ‘best uncle’ status away from Cody and Tanner.”

Chris laughs and stands as Kyle walks in with Malak on his hip. She is telling him all about Taanish and the things she is helping with that will make him grow up big and strong. Chris just smiles, having heard the same story earlier. This sweet little girl sure does love her little brother. He wraps an arm around Ali’s shoulder.

“You’ve got a great little girl there, Al,” he tells her.

Ali smiles and squeezes his waist. “Yeah, I have to agree, Chris.”

A moment later, Ken walks into the room hauling Kyle’s bag. “Don’t worry about me. I’ve got my diva son’s luggage,” he jokes.

Chris rolls his eyes and goes to help while Kyle just ignores his dad and continues to listen to Malak talk about all that he had missed since they’d last seen each other on something other than Skype. Everything has just settled down once more when they hear a car door slam. Kyle and Chris leap up, eager to meet their nephew in person. The two race out the front door.

“TAANISH!” Kyle hollers.

Ashlyn laughs as she eases her son out of his car seat. The little boy sees the two men running his way and shivers, snuggling close to his mama.

“It’s okay, son,” Ash coos. “Those nut cases are your uncles. I promise they love you.”

She gives the two a glare that makes them arrest their run. They slowly approach. Chris shakes his head, his eyes filled with awe.

“He’s gorgeous, Ash,” he states.

“A real handsome little guy,” Kyle agrees.

Ashlyn smiles. “Yes, he is. Taan, these are the two crazy guys you see on Skype. They are your uncles and they love you so, so much.”

He studies the two men carefully. He looks once at his mother, then back to his uncles. After another minute of scrutiny, he lifts a hand towards Kyle. Kyle’s eyes light up as he takes the small hand in his.

“Hi, Taan. It is so, so good to meet you in person.”

Taanish grins and then reaches towards Chris. Chris takes the hand and gives it a kiss.

“Welcome to the family, little man.”

Taanish gurgles a bit at them then looks back at his mama, grinning. Ashlyn smiles and kisses his cheek.

“See, big guy, nothing but love around you just like your mommy and I promised.”

Kyle reaches his hands slowly towards the boy. Taanish smiles and leans towards his uncle. Kyle takes him, barely containing a squeal of glee. Chris run a hand over dark, downy hair. The men turn and continue on to the house. Ashlyn laughs.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me. I’ll get my briefcase and the diaper bag and the lunch pails. No problem at all.”

“Good, Sissy. See you inside,” Chris states, completely missing the sarcasm that laces her words.

Ashlyn can only laugh. Yes, they left everything to her. But seeing as it is because they love their little nephew so much she can’t really hold a grudge.

* * *

 

Ashlyn hears Taanish start to fuss. She looks at her sleeping wife and smiles. Ali had started the play that lead to Jo’s header to give them a 1-0 win over the Dash. She had also earned a yellow card for time wasting, which had earned the ref a scolding from Malak after the game, much to the right back’s embarrassment. Luckily the ref was amused and even apologized to the little girl with a wink to Ali. Ashlyn leans over and kisses her wife’s cheek.

“I love you, Alex,” she whispers, then gets up, grabbing both child monitors.

She makes her way down to her son’s room and grins when she sees him on his stomach, his hands wrapped around the crib bars, his forehead pressed against it. She chuckles and snaps a pic. She posts it to Instagram.

_Looks like Taanish is protesting his confinement. Luckily he will be paroled in time for his first birthday party today. #BirthdayBoy #aweeklatebutheneededtimetoadjust_

She lifts him up and changes his diaper, glad that his intestines had finally finished adjusting to his new diet. She smiles as he babbles and grins at her the entire time. She is surprised he is up considering he stayed awake the entire game last night. He had worn his earmuffs but hadn’t seemed scared, most likely because he was surrounded by so many family members. She lifts him up and gives him a kiss.

“I am so glad you are accepting everyone so well, Taan. They love you so much and I hope you know that love is normal, not the crap you went through since you were stolen from Iraq,” she tells him.

She carries him from the room and pokes her head into Malak’s room. The little girl and her dog are sprawled across the bed, both snoring lightly. Ashlyn chuckles and shakes her head before proceeding downstairs. She sees her brother asleep on the pull out sofa and laughs, remembering the coin toss that he lost to Kyle. As such, Kyle ended up with the guest room and Chris the couch, even though the Harris boy had shown up first.

“Your uncles are a mess, Taany-my-boy, but you gotta love them,” she whispers. He giggles in agreement.

She turns the coffee pot on and settles him in his highchair. As she gets his breakfast ready, Kyle walks in, his hair askew, scratching his beard.

“Morning,” he says through a yawn.

“Morning.”

Kyle walks over to his nephew and leans over to kiss his head. “How’s my favorite nephew?”

Taanish smiles and giggles as he pets Kyle’s beards. To say he was enthralled by the facial hair of both of his uncles is an understatement! Kyle chuckles and goes to make a cup of coffee for himself and Ashlyn. Ashlyn glances at him.

“Want to feed Taanish?”

Kyle blushes. “No, that’s okay.”

Ashlyn turns to face him. “Kyle, everyone but you jumps at the chance. What’s the deal? Got a problem with my kid?” she challenges, knowing he doesn’t.

“NO! No, I just...I...I just don’t...” finally he sighs. “I get a queasy stomach when they urp stuff up or just, you know, dribble it back out of their mouth,” he finally admits.

Ashlyn stares at him a moment, trying desperately not to laugh.

She fails.

Kyle glares at her as she bursts into laughter. Tears roll down her cheeks and she has to hold onto the counter to keep from falling. Taanish isn’t sure what’s happening but he starts to laugh, too. Kyle rolls his eyes.

“Oh, don’t encourage her, Munchkin,” he orders. He hands Ashlyn her mug. “I’ll be elsewhere reading the paper,” he mutters as he walks out of the room.

Ashlyn finally collects herself and sits down with her son’s breakfast. “Who knew he was such a pansy for baby yuckies, right, Taan?”

The little boy just smiles and eagerly opens his mouth to get his morning meal.

* * *

 

A little while later Chris is helping Ashlyn hook up a new tank to her new grill. He smiles and pats the burner on the side of it.

“This is awesome, sis!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks. I’m looking forward to spending time out here with the kids, grilling hot dogs, cooking s’mores. I can’t frickin’ wait. And the deal I got on this monster gives us room for adding veggies and corn and stuff, too.”

“Cool.” He pauses. “So why is Mom waiting to come up for Memorial Day?” Ashlyn blushes. “When she got back from her visit all she could talk about was jetting back up here for this party. Then, suddenly, she is saying she will wait for Memorial Day instead. She hates flying during major holidays so what gives?”

Ashlyn shrugs, refusing to make eye contact. “You know...just...something...I guess...fuck...”

“Ash, talk to me,” he encourages gently.

“You remember when we were kids and we’d watch that Memorial Day concert on TV? Usually just the end because of the fireworks and stuff?”

“Yeah. I admit, I’ve watched it every year since you joined up. It means more to me now,” he says with a proud smile.

She smiles at him. “Thanks, Bubba.” She takes a deep breath. “So, uh, this year they want me to be part of it. They are going to have the Secretary of Defense award me the medal I am getting for...” she shakes her head, “basically for getting my ass caught by ISIS fucks and living to tell the tale.”

Chris stares at his sister. “Ash, that’s huge! That’s amazing!”

Ash glares at him. “I don’t want it! I don’t want the medal, I don’t want the hoopla, I don’t want any of that shit, Chris. And Alex can’t be there so she talked to Mom and now Mom is coming up for the event. Ken and Vicky are going. Lori even said she’d babysit so the kids don’t have to go. Everyone is fucking excited about this event but me.” She holds up her hand to stop his next statement. “Don’t. I’ve heard it all. I’ll let you know when I believe any of that shit.”

She pushes away from the grill and walks out of the backyard, needing to clear her head before going back in to her wife and children. Chris watches her go and kicks himself.

“Could have handled that better, idiot,” he scolds himself.

He goes inside to let Ali know what’s going on and do what he can to help her since Ash is probably going to be gone for a little while, knowing his sister. Ali just sighs and checks her watch.

“I’ll give her thirty minutes before going after her,” she states. She puts a hand on Chris’ arm. “You did nothing wrong, Chris. She was planning to turn down the invite. Chewed my ass pretty good about it, too. Then word came down from the Pentagon ordering her to go. The Army is holding up her story as a strong, brave officer not giving in to ISIS.”

“But she said that’s not how she feels. Did she give them something? Anything?” Chris asks.

“Hell no,” Ali answers, angry he even asked. “She feels bad because she wasn’t thinking about the Army while they had her; not thinking about the country. She said all she could think about was getting home to me and Malak. In her mind, she’s being rewarded for not betraying the country but all she was trying to do was get home to us. She thinks her survival mechanisms aren’t worthy of being praised or rewarded.”

“Well that’s just fucked! And I’ll damn sure tell her that!” he says, anger in his eyes.

“And she won’t hear it until she is ready to hear it, Chris. She’s working with Dr. Westfallen about it. Will she be okay by Memorial Day?” Ali shrugs. “Who knows? But it will help having Tammye there, along with Dad, Vicky, Tanner and Cody to help remind her that regardless of why she made it home, it is just important that she MADE it home.”

* * *

  
A little while later, Fliss is driving Melanie Jordan to the Harris-Krieger house when she notices Ashlyn pacing in the children’s play area at the park. She pulls over.

“Uh oh...seen that before,” she mutters. She looks at the Spirit keeper coach. “So, their house is just up the road. I need to stop and help a soldier.”

Mel smiles. “I understand. I’ll let Kriegs know.”

“Thanks.”

Fliss hops out and Mel takes over the driver’s seat. The MP cautiously approaches the engineer. Ashlyn sees her and her shoulders slump.

“Did Alex send you? Dammit, I just need a little time,” she grumps.

Fliss shakes her head and drops down into a swing. “We were driving by and I saw the pacing. Done enough of that myself when shit snuck up on me. What’s up, Ash?”

Ashlyn’s first instinct is to tell her to fuck off. Then she remembers a talk they had about a medal Fliss got her first tour in Iraq. If anyone could understand not wanting a medal it is the MP. Ashlyn sighs and sits down on the end of the slide. She tells her about the Memorial Day hoopla, the guilt she has for getting the award, and her frustration that she can’t just say no to any of it.

“Yeah, it sucks,” Fliss agrees. “How do your men feel about it?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “They all support me getting the medal and they think it’s great that it is to be done at the concert. They think I deserve it all.”

“Have you told them why you feel you don’t?”

“Only Andrews. He’s my best friend, not just my Staff Sergeant.” She sighs. “And...he was there that day. He has his own guilt over the whole thing.” She thinks a second. “Why the hell do they have to give me anything? And why the hell there? In front of the fucking country?”

“Well, they have to give you that medal because you fucking earned it, Ash. Who gives a fuck why you survived, you did it. And it doesn’t matter how you did it, you didn’t betray your country. I know you’ve seen the video of what happened to you. Not once did you falter, not once did you stop the pain by giving up a damn crumb of shit to those bastards.”

“But others didn’t last as long as me...” she replies quietly.

Fliss rolls her eyes. “So what? Most Army officers aren’t former pro athletes! How many times did you play through the pain? How often did you practice so hard you ended up with ice bags all over your body? You have a high tolerance for pain, one even I envy. Add in being a woman and your pain threshold is higher still. You know, so you can start popping out Krieger babies.”

Ashlyn actually chuckles at that. “Uh, no way. Alex will be doing that chore for us.” She kicks her toe in the sand. “You really think I survived due to biology and athletics?”

“Yeah, I do. Everyone had someone to live for. You just had the physical help others didn’t. That’s not your fault, Ash. That’s just...luck of the draw,” Fliss states.

Ash considers this a moment more. “And...it’s not bad I thought of Malak and Alex? Not...bad they were all I thought about?”

“Not a damn bit. I’m damn glad you had them to hold on to. I’m sure they are glad, too. Not to mention this new cutie we celebrate today.” Ashlyn smiles thinking about her family. “Ash, you lived. That’s all that matters to those that love you. And their love should be all that matters to you.”

Ashlyn grins. “Why the hell am I paying a therapist when I have you?”

Fliss chuckles. “Something tells me she can delve in even deeper than me. Just glad I could help a little.”

“You helped a lot. Thanks, Fliss.”

“No problem. Now, let’s get to the house. I’m supposed to be helping you set up some sort of tent or something in the back yard.”

They both stand and make their way back to the house to set up a canopy to offer shade to those at the party. Ali sees them out the kitchen window and smiles, glad to see her wife smiling and laughing again. Chris puts his arm around his sister-in-law’s shoulder.

“She going to be okay?”

“Yeah, she will be. Probably helped to talk to another soldier.” Ali looks at Chris. “They have been through things we can never understand, never even imagine. Sometimes they just need to talk to someone who has been there. Doesn’t mean she loves us less, just means that her mind is fucking with her and keeping her from completely believing civilians could ever help quiet the demons.”

“Yeah, I guess I get that. Should I go out to help them or...or what?”

“Go help. Let her know by your actions that all is okay between you two.”

He smiles and kisses Ali’s cheek. “Thank, Alex, for loving my sister and for helping me learn how to love this new side of her.”

“My pleasure, Chris.”

She watches as he walks out the door. Ashlyn sees him coming and straightens up. They exchange a firm hug then get back to the canopy, working side by side with smiles on their face.

* * *

 

Ashlyn is changing Taanish into the outfit Deb had gotten for him to wear for the party. She smiles as she stares at the big “I’m 1 today!” on his chest.

“Well, maybe a few days ago but this is going to be the day you have fun celebrating the end of your first year on earth. Was a tough one, wasn’t it, buddy. So many major changes but you just rolled with them. You’re a strong little guy. Just like your sister. You two are the toughest kids I know and if you can get through this past year you can get through anything.” He giggles at her. She chuckles. “Yeah, you just laugh at the thought of anything getting you down. Nothing is going to stop you from following any of your dreams.”

“By his giggles I’d say he agrees,” Deb says from behind them.

Ashlyn smiles. “I hope so.” Ash stares down at her little boy a moment. “How can anyone look at that face and not love him unconditionally? How could they not want to give him the world?”

Deb hugs her daughter-in-law. “I will never know the answer to that one. Mind if I take him down?”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her temple. “Not at all, Grandma Deb-Deb.”

Deb lifts him up. “How’s my favorite grandson? So handsome!”

Ashlyn smiles as they walk out of the room. She slowly turns, staring at the walls of her son’s room. There are already a few posters on it that Malak had picked out, including one of Ali in full beastmode on the soccer pitch. Ali had worried it would scare him but Taanish had laughed and patted it. He knew it was his mommy.

“Time for a paint job in here. And Alex is gone Memorial Day weekend and Mom will be here. Perfect.”

With a spring in her step, she goes out to join the others downstairs as more of their guests are arriving.

* * *

 

“MALAK! If you are going to play soccer, take off your arm!” Ali calls out.

“Um’kay, Mama!”

Ali chuckles and looks at Morgan Brian. “You know, of all the things I thought I’d yell at my kids that is not a sentence I ever imagined.”

Moe laughs. “I bet not. She is so good with that arm! And when she changes out the hands with ease I was shocked. I’m not sure I could be that good if it were me.”

Ali nods. “She did learn quickly,” she says proudly. “And she is also picking up soccer pretty quickly. Probably helps she watches it so much and her aunts love to play with her whenever she is around them.”

“Yep. We could be looking at the future of the US Women’s National Team,” Crystal adds. “And even better? I’ll make sure she has better moves than her mothers!”

Crystal starts to dance, making Moe and Ali laugh. Ali glances around, looking to see where her son is now. She sees Jo holding him but he looks to be getting antsy. Before Ali can go to him, Ashlyn is there.

“Hey, big guy, you doing okay?”

“He’s starting to get nervous,” Jo replies. “I was about to find you or Al.”

Ashlyn holds her hands out and Taanish immediately goes to her. He snuggles into her, his hands gripping her shirt and his face burrowed into her neck. She goes inside, planning to give him time to settle a bit and then offer him his earmuffs, which seem to help calm him in crowds. She kisses him on the head.

“You’re fine, big guy. I promise, Taanish, everyone here today is here to celebrate you. They love you almost as much as your mommy, your sister and I do,” she tells him.

She sits down on the couch and rocks him gently back and forth, singing softly to him the German lullaby that has been part of his life since England. When he finally settles down, he sits up. He grins at something behind Ashlyn. She turns to find her wife standing there, videoing the two on the couch. Ashlyn grins.

“How long were you there?”

“Long enough.” Ali walks over and leans over the back of the sofa, kissing Ash on the cheek. “You are so good with him, baby. You always make him feel safe.”

“It’s my job. And a job I love completely.”

Taanish smacks her in the face. “MAMA!”

Ashlyn had jumped at the contact, prepared to scold him, even as Ali had giggled. But both women are struck dumb by his burst.

“Did...did he just...did he...?” Ashlyn stutters.

“He did! Who is this, Taanish?” Ali asks, pointing to Ashlyn.

“MAMA!” he says with a big grin.

“That’s right!”

“Oh, wow...oh, Alex...he...he...” Ashlyn is reduced to mush and can’t even speak.

Taanish reaches out a hand to Ali. “MA!”

Ali laughs. “I’ll take it! Yes, I am Mommy but you can call me Ma. Oh, that sounds so beautiful!”

“Ma!” He looks at Ash. “Mama!”

The three completely forget about the party outside as they relish this next phase of their relationship blossoming.

* * *

 

A little while later the gathered party-goers can’t help but laugh. Yes, they are singing the birthday song to Taanish. But the little boy has no idea because he has his earmuffs on. Since those give him comfort when things get too loud Ali and Ash make sure people know to just roll with it. He is still smiling and giggling as if this is his best day ever!

“Ash, do you think he might have hearing issues?” Vicky asks.

Ashlyn shrugs. “I don’t know. I planned to ask the doc his next visit. But I kinda wonder if it is just that he really enjoys the quiet. The refugee camp would have always been noisy and, to be blunt, the walls of the hut he stayed in probably not very thick. He’d have heard it all. I think that when things here start to get noisy, he likes the muffs to kinda give him his own place; or maybe to help him weed out what he needs to pay attention to. Hopefully it is just a comfort thing and not an ear damage thing.”

“But if it is, goodness knows you and Alex will pull out all the stops to fix it,” Vicky notes, giving her a hug.

“Damn right,” Ash agrees as she watches her son smear his face with chocolate cake and ice cream. She sighs. “I hadn’t pictured this, Vicky. I mean, the day I met Alex I pictured marrying her. And I knew that someday meant kids. But I never pictured my life intersecting with Malak’s and giving us a daughter who needed us as much as we needed her. And I never imagined a son seemingly coming back from the dead to add to our family. I just...I can’t even find words to describe how amazing I feel being their mother and Alex’s wife. Just no words.”

Vicky grins. “I don’t think any of us picture our life the way it turns out. I never imagined being divorced, a single mother, then marrying again and finding myself a grandmother,” she notes.

“Yeah, that last one had to be a big shocker,” Ashlyn jokes.

“Definitely! But would I trade any of the hardships along the way if it meant losing any of this? Not on your life,” she states.

Ashlyn nods. “I feel the same. I am damn lucky to have the people around me that I do. You included. Thank you for being part of that thing at the end of the month. I can only do it knowing I will have you and Ken and Mom nearby.”

Vicky gives her a kiss on the cheek. “We are happy to be there for you, Ash. And so proud of you we could burst.”

“Well...at least wait until the fireworks start. Then no one will notice you bursting along with the rockets red glare,” Ashlyn laughs.

Vicky gives her a playful shove as they continue to watch the birthday boy eat...or maybe bathe in, his birthday cake.

Ali had been filming every second of her son’s enjoyment of his cake. She feels someone lean against her leg and squats down to be level with her daughter.

“Did you like your cake, baby girl?”

“Yeah, Mommy, I did.” She pauses. “Mommy, you know how this year I didn’t want a birthday party?”

“Yeah.”

“Next year can I have a party? A princess party?”

Ali squeals in delight and hugs her close. “Of course! It will be the best princess party ever!”

“Groovy!”

Ali smiles and gives her a kiss. “Have I told you lately how much I love you, Mallie?”

“Not since this morning,” Malak answers honestly, making her mother giggle.

“Well, then let me fix that. I love you to the moon and back.”

“Me, too, Mommy. You and Mama and Taanish to the moon and back.”

Ali smiles and hugs her daughter. She glances up and makes eye contact with her wife. The look of contentment on their faces says it all.

Beyond their wildest dreams!

* * *

 

Later that evening, Kyle, Chris, and Deb are cleaning up the kitchen and bagging up trash. Ali is giving Taanish a bath in her and Ash’s bathroom while Ashlyn tends to Mallie in the other bathroom. Ashlyn has just blown a handful of bubbles at the little girl, making her giggle, when Malak asks a question that stops Ash’s heart.

“Mama? Why did some people be bad to Taanish?”

Ashlyn stares at her daughter a moment. She swallows hard, running down the guest list in her head. “Who was bad to Taanish today, Mal?” she finally asks, wondering whose ass she will kick.

“Them people before you and Mommy finded him,” she answers.

Ashlyn stares at her in confusion. “What...what do you mean, Mal? What people?”

“I heared some people talking about how people had Taanish and they didn’t treat him good and that is why he was sick and small but now him is getting better because you and Mommy love him but them people didn’t,” she answers.

Ashlyn runs a hand over her head as she contemplates her answer...and still wondering whose ass she is going to kick. “I...the people...they...” she sighs. “It wasn’t that they were...bad. They just...they didn’t love Taanish the way we do. And, uh, well, they didn’t give him the food and love and stuff that we can give him because they didn’t have the food we do.”

“But Grandpa said they was mean and didn’t let him move and stuff like kids is s’posed to and then Uncle Chris said they suck because they didn’t feed him good stuffs like they should,” Mallie explains, clearly confused by what she has heard.

Ashlyn stares into eyes wide with wonder and sadness. She leans forward and kisses Malak’s forehead. She sighs as she contemplates her answer. She trails her fingers through the bubble bath and finally starts to speak.

“Malak, when the boom happened, your neighbors were really scared. They took Taanish and ran, just like we told you. But they...they didn’t know how to take care of kids for a long period of time. So they...made mistakes. And, well, I think Grandpa and Uncle Chris love Taanish so much they just can’t imagine anyone treating him badly, no matter why they did it. Yes, Taanish is smaller than he should be but he’s getting bigger every day and soon he’ll be just fine size-wise for his age. And, sure, he had to eat a really strict diet for a while, and you and he will always eat a good diet, but now he can have treats like he did today with his cake and ice cream. Your little brother had a rough start but he’s going to be just fine now.”

“So they wasn’t mean to him? Them just didn’t know how to be good mommies like you and Mommy?” Malak concludes.

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Exactly. And, to be honest, we may not always get it right but I promise you even when we make mistakes it will be a learning experience for us, and not because we don’t love you and your brother more than words can say.”

Malak stands and throws her arms around Ash’s neck. “We love you that much, too, Mama.”

Ashlyn smiles and hugs her girl back then gets back to finishing up her bath. Twenty minutes later she walks into the living room, grabs her brother by the ear, and drags him out into the backyard. Deb and Kyle follow, worried about the angry look on Ash’s face and the pain on Chris’.

“What the fuck?!” Chris says when she finally lets him go, one hand grabbing his ear to make sure it is still there.

“The next time you and Ken decide to discuss Taanish’s time with those fucks that stole him make SURE Malak isn’t nearby! She fucking heard EVERYTHING you two said!” she hisses, barely able to keep from yelling.

Chris pales. “She...she did?”

“Yes! And I had to tell her that no one was bad to her brother, they just didn’t know how to be good parents. Truth is those fucks were terrible to him but she never, EVER needs to know that! Do you understand me?”

Chris nods shamefully. “I understand. I am so sorry, Ash. We didn’t see her. I swear we’d have never said a word about those people if we’d known she was there.”

Ashlyn lets a breath out slowly to calm herself. “Yeah, I am sure that’s true. But she was there, Bubba. Just...don’t talk about them ever when she might hear. Ever. I don’t care if she’s 50 years old, she doesn’t need to hear that shit, okay?”

He nods. “Okay. Should I, like, apologize to her or something?”

“Only if she brings it up.”

“Right. Okay? And Alex?”

“When she gets off the phone with her dad you may want to grovel,” Ashlyn replies.

He nods. “Done. Man, I feel like shit. I am so, so sorry.”

“Forgiven. This time. Next time I take you to the base for some sparring practice with the Army Rangers,” she promises him.

He laughs. “I’d deserve it.”

“Damn right,” Kyle agrees, patting him on the shoulder. “It’s just a good thing this is the kinder, gentler Ashlyn or she’d be beating you with a dead fish.”

Chris and Ash laugh in agreement. They head inside to find Ali waiting for them, her hands on her hips and murder in her eyes.

“Alex, he’s apologized,” Deb tells her daughter.

“Not to me,” Ali points out.

Chris runs over and drops to his knees. He takes Ali’s hand. “Oh, sweet, dear Alex, please forgive this big, fur-faced idiot. I grovel on my knees and beg you will show me mercy for the error of my ways.”

Ali rolls her eyes and starts to giggle. “You are such a weirdo. Get up!” She pulls him up. “Just watch it next time, okay?”

He pulls her into a hug. “I will. I promise. I never want to hurt Malak or Taanish again.”

With that crisis dealt with, the group continues to clean up and chat about the fun that was had by all.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashlyn has just finished tying her boots when Malak comes running into the room.

“MAMA! IT’S ADOPTION DAY!” she yells in excitement.

Ashlyn lifts her up and gives her a hug. “Shhhh, sweet girl. Others are probably still sleeping.”

“Nope. Grandma and Uncle Chris are making breakfast and Uncle Kyle helped me do my hair and Mommy is dressing Taanish so we is all awake.”

“Ah, I see. Well, still let’s practice not yelling in the house, okay? It’s not good.”

“Um’kay. But it’s real hard today, Mama. We gottsa go see the lady so that Taanish can’t never be taken from us. Not never!”

Ashlyn smiles and kisses her on the temple. They had told Malak over and over that no one would be taking Taanish but until the little girl hears it from the official that oversaw her adoption it looks like she won’t believe it.

“Well, then we better go down, get a good breakfast, and go see the lady that made you my daughter officially even though you were already my daughter in my heart,” Ash states.

Malak nods in agreement. Ash sets Malak down and grabs her ACU jacket and beret. As they get downstairs, Malak runs to Deb.

“Grandma! It’s ADOPTION DAY!” she screams.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “So much for inside voice,” she mumbles.

Deb lifts the little girl up. “I know! I’m so excited. I wish I could have been here the day you officially became my little granddaughter but I am so happy I can be there for Taanish’s big day.”

“I’m glad, too, Grandma. So is Taanish but him can’t say the words yet,” Mal explains.

Deb chuckles. “Well, his big smile will be enough for me.”

Before long the group is piling into two cars for the trip to the USCIS office in Fairfax. Malak, so excited for her brother, sings the entire trip, much to the amusement of Ashlyn and Deb. Deb glances back at the car following them, then looks at Ashlyn.

“So, when does Alex get her new car?”

Ashlyn shrugs. “No idea yet. She’s very unhappy with the rental the jerk’s insurance company is paying for while he contests the charges.”

Deb rolls her eyes. “I don’t blame her. How can he even pretend it isn’t his fault?”

“Well, that vehicle had some recalls regarding mechanical issues unrelated to the brakes but he is arguing he tried to brake and they failed. So, in an abundance of caution, his insurance company is having the car picked apart bit by bit to see if it’s possible mechanical issues were a factor in the crash. In the meantime, my princess is stuck in that Focus instead of a Beamer. Even worse, we were about to upgrade her to the BMW SUV so that’s on hold, too. To put it mildly, the jerk that can’t drive is making my princess very, very unhappy.”

“Not good,” Deb notes with a grin. “Do you think he has a chance of winning his argument?”

“No way. No other vehicle in that line has driven up on top of another car. And too many witnesses saw him on his phone. He’s just stalling and praying.”

Deb shakes her head. “Incredible. Well, I am just beyond thankful that Malak, Kirby and Alex got out of that car mostly unscathed. But the mother in me wants a chance to meet that idiot in a dark alley.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Mama-Deb on the warpath! Watch out bad drivers of the world!”

“Not all bad drivers. Just that one,” Deb replies with a grin.

Ashlyn laughs and nods, completely in agreement with the need to give the jerk a lesson he would not soon forget. When they arrive at the administrative building, Chris offers Malak a piggy back ride and Ashlyn proudly carries her son as they make their way inside. In seemingly no time they are awaiting the call into the office.

“The family of Taanish Krieger-Harris?” a man calls out.

“THAT’S US!” Malak cheers as she leaps up.

“Inside voice,” both of her mother’s scold.

Ashlyn, Ali, Taanish and Malak follow the man down the hallway. As they walk into an office Malak stops short.

“Who you?” she demands of the man that stands behind the desk.

“Uh, I’m Tommy Dodds. You must be Malak,” he notes, having remembered her name on the forms.

Malak looks at her mothers. “Where’s the lady what helped me? If him helps will Taanish still be my brother?” she asks nervously.

Ali smiles and squats down. “Malak, Mr. Dodds has the same job as the lady that helped us adopt you. Taanish will still be our son and your brother. I promise.”

Mr. Dodds grins. “Hold on just a second.” He lifts up his phone and punches in an extension. “Hey, Patty, I have a return customer here who wants to make sure everything is done right for her little brother. Want to swap files?” He grins. “Sounds good. Be right there.” He hangs up and picks up Taanish’s folder. “Come on. We’ll make sure this is as easy on her mind as it can be.”

Ashlyn smiles and nods. “Thank you so much. We really appreciate it.”

They walk down to another office. Patty Dubrove stands as they enter. She recognizes the group immediately.

“Hi! How are you guys doing?”

Malak sighs in relief. “I good now. This my brother Taanish and we gotta make sure him ‘dopted right.”

Ali blushes and looks at Dodds. “I am so, so sorry.”

He grins. “Not a problem.” He swaps their file with one Patty had and leaves. “Good luck!”

Patty smiles and gestures to her chairs. She grins at Malak. “I see you have your new arm. That is really cool.”

“Thanks! It’s got this hand and a vice thing that helps me hold stuff tight and a nerf gun what shoots nerf darts at Mama but only outside or Mommy gets mad.”

Patty chuckles. “That’s quite an arm. She accepts the notebook Ali hands over. “Can I assume this is as put together as the last one?”

Ali smiles and lifts Malak into her lap. “Yep. There are even some documents from the US Embassy in England where we had a temporary passport made for him to get him here to the States.”

The woman nods. “Excellent.” She looks everything over. “As you know, since you adopted his sibling and have had no issues regarding your parenting this is a much quicker process.” She stamps a couple of pages and initials in a couple of places. She smiles. “And that does it. Congratulations, you all are now a quartet!”

Malak throws her arms in the air. “YES!” She turns to her brother. “Now you will be here forever and ever and no one can ever make you go away again!”

Ali kisses her little girl’s head. “That’s right.” She looks at Patty. “Thank you so much.”

“Truly my pleasure.” She smiles at Malak. “You take care of your brother now.”

“I will, ma’am. Promise!”

The group makes their way back down to the waiting uncles and grandma. Ashlyn smiles when she sees them.

“Tell ‘em, Mallie.”

“TAANISH ‘DOPTED!”

The group cheers, not even reminding the little girl to use her inside voice. Kyle and Chris walk to Ashlyn.

“Alright! Come to Uncle Kyle, big boy!”

“No way! Come to Uncle Chris!” the Floridian insists.

Taanish studies them both carefully, then grins...and reaches for Deb. She laughs as she takes him.

“That’s my boy!” she coos as she hugs and kisses him.

The group poses for a few pictures out front, including the one that Ali and Ash both post to Instagram. Ali holds Taanish, Ashlyn holds Malak, whose arms are up in a “V”. All are smiling and the caption lets everyone know:

_It’s official! Two mommies, a daughter and a son! We are a QUARTET!_

It doesn’t take long for the congratulations to start rolling in. Ashlyn pulls her girls and her son into a hug. She puts her mouth near Ali’s ear.

“You have made my life better than I could have imagined, Alex. I love you so much.”

Ali leans back and gives her a little kiss. “I love you, too. Thank you for my children.”

Ashlyn kisses both kids. “Definitely my pleasure.”

Soon the group is making their way back to Dumfries, with a stop at Belvoir to drop off Ashlyn for work. Taanish is getting to play hooky that day since his Uncle Chris doesn’t leave until the next day. Ali will be taking Deb and Kyle to the airport on her way to practice. Ashlyn gives her kids kisses goodbye.

“Mal, be good to Uncle Chris while Mommy is at practice, okay?”

“Um’kay, Mama.”

“And no angling for extra treats, little one. Got it?”

Malak grins slyly. “Whooo me?”

Deb bursts out laughing as Ash rolls her eyes. “She’s been around Kyle too long,” she mumbles to her mother-in-law. She gives Deb a big hug. “Thank you for coming, Deb. I love you.”

“I love you, too. See you soon.”

Ashlyn nods as Deb slides into the driver’s seat. She steps to the back car and leans in the driver’s window. “Have fun at practice. I’ll see you this evening.”

“Tell Michael to drive safely coming home or else,” Ali warns with a grin.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I’ll warn him.” She gives her a quick kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn looks at Kyle. “Have a good flight. Love you, bro!”

“Love you, too, Ash. See you next time.”

Ash hurries into her building wishing, as always, she’d have more time with family.

* * *

 

The following weekend, Ali and Malak had been on the road with the Spirit. Unfortunately, it was the team’s first loss of the season, a 4-1 loss at Portland. The team travels home for a couple days but then heads to Houston for their next meeting with the Dash. From there Ali, Malak and Crystal will be going straight to Denver for the first of a couple USWNT friendlies. It will be the longest separation so far for the family of four. As such, the moms are spending time with the child they will be separated from.

Malak and Ashlyn are sitting at the little table in the girl’s room colouring. Ashlyn glances up and grins, seeing Malak’s tongue poking out as she concentrates…just like Ashlyn’s does at times. As Ashlyn grabs a blue crayon, she nods towards Malak’s book.

“That’s a pretty dress, Mal Bear,” she says.

Malak smiles at the dress she has coloured pink, green and purple. “Yeah, it is,” she agrees, making Ash chuckle. The little girl looks up and sighs, shaking her head. “Mama…puppies ain’t blue,” she points out.

“Well, this one is,” Ashlyn tells her with a smirk.

Malak rolls her eyes. “You weird, Mama.”

Ashlyn laughs and nods. “Yeah, can’t argue with that one.”

When the two finish their pictures, Malak gets up and grabs one of her books. “You read me a new story now, Mama?”

Ashlyn smiles, feeling her knees creak as she stands from the kid-sized chair. “I can do that. Or maybe we can read together so you can practice.”

“Um’kay!” Malak agrees as she crawls onto her bed.

Ashlyn lays down and wraps an arm around her daughter as Malak opens her children’s versions of ancient myth’s to the story of the birth of Aphrodite. Ashlyn smiles and kisses Malak on the head.

“Okay, Mal Bear, I’ll take the left side, you take the right.”

“Yeah!” Malak agrees.

Kirby hops up on the bed and lays between the two humans, as if he doesn’t want to miss the story. Ash pats him on the head and starts to read, enjoying this precious time with her daughter.

Down the hall, Ali and Taanish are laying on his new area rug, which looks like a barnyard. It is populated with a herd of stuffed animals: cows, horses, chickens, roosters. Ali grabs a rooster.

“Ooo! I’m Mr. Rooster! I say,” she presses his wing and the bird crows as Ali makes him dance.

Taanish laughs as if it is the funniest thing he as ever seen. Ali does this with all his animals. Some even “graze” on Taanish, making him squirm and giggle more. Ali could burst at how much she loves this time with her son.

“Are you going to be a farmer when you grow up, Taan? I think you’d be a great farmer,” she tells him, making the horse dance its way to the little boy. Taan grabs it and shoves it in his mouth. “Well, maybe not so much,” Ali corrects with a laugh.

When Taanish pulls the horse out, he gives a big yawn. Ali sits up and lifts him up to her lap. “Getting tired, big guy? How about a story?” she grabs a book from his shelf. “How about this one? I’ve always wondered what happens if you give a mouse a cookie.”

He settles back against her, lifting one hand to tangle in her hair as his other goes into his mouth, probably to soothe gums that will soon see another tooth poking through. Ali kisses him on top of his head.

“I love you so much, Taanish. So very, very much.”

So in rooms just feet from each other, two mothers bond with the child they will be separated from for the next couple of weeks while Ali is away for a Spirit game followed by the two USWNT games that will help Jill Ellis solidify her Olympic Roster.

A roster Ali is desperate to be on. She can only hope the extra work she has done will prove to the coach that she can help spur the offense, not just defend the goal.

* * *

 

Ashlyn has just sent an email to a fast response team out on a mission giving them the ETA of additional supplies they had requested when Major Nettles taps on her open door.

“I saw you were able to switch shifts with Captain Fuji on Friday,” he notes. Ashlyn nods. “Good. So will you be able to get out of here by 2?”

Ashlyn shrugs, not sure why he is asking. “Actually, I am aiming for no later than 1:15. Why, sir?”

“Why so early? There’s plenty of time to get there by 2:45 with a 2 pm departure.”

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “His appointment is at 2, sir.” She sees the confused look on her c.o.’s face and sits back in her seat. “Why do I think we’re on different pages here, Major?”

“Because I am pretty sure we are. You switched with Fuji to go to the Memorial Day walk-through, right?”

Ashlyn shakes her head. “No, sir. Not even sure what you’re talking about. Taanish has a doctor’s appointment at 2. We’re hoping he’ll get another great report and be closer to his correct weight and height ranges.”

Nettles frowns. “Oh. Not good. Any chance you can change that? I’m pretty sure you need to be in DC more than the colonel and I do.”

Ashlyn runs a hand over her face. “I can try. Why wasn’t I informed of this?”

“An email was sent last Thursday with the details. We’re driving up there and they will be expecting us so we will be able to park onsite.”

“Damn.” She scans her emails and shakes her head. “I have nothing, sir. Let me call the pediatric wing and see if I can find someone to pick Taan up when we’re done. Alex is out of town with the Spirit this weekend and then meeting up with the National team for a couple games.”

Nettles nods. “It’s very important you go, Captain. Please do what you can. Meanwhile, I’ll find out why you weren’t informed.”

Ashlyn nods and calls over to the hospital. Ten minutes later she has secured a 10 am appointment for Taanish and has sent out a group text to her family to see if anyone can get Taan from day care on Friday. Half an hour later, Nettles walks in, a scowl on his face.

“The colonel’s fill-in assistant forgot to add you to the email last week. My apologies, Captain.”

Ashlyn nods. “It happens, sir.” She grabs her phone as it alerts once more. She sighs. “Good news is I changed Taan’s appointment to that morning. Bad news is no one can pick him up.” She leans on her hand. “Let me…let me check something else,” she mumbles. “Maybe we can change Mom’s flight to Thursday night instead of- -”

Nettles lifts his hand, grinning. “Don’t bother with that hassle, Captain.”

“But, sir, depending on how long we are up there, we could get down here really late,” she points out.

“I know. We’ll just take him with us.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops. “Excuse me?”

“Menninger said if you couldn’t get someone to pick up Taanish, he’d just come with us and Private McClinton would be on diaper duty.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “The colonel is near evil.”

“Yes, he is. But maybe one of those toxic diapers Taanish is known for will help the private remember to check that _all_ recipients of emails are addressed before he sends.”

Ashlyn laughs as Nettles turns and walks out. She grabs her phone and sends a text back to her family.

_If no one can pick up Taan, all is good. The private that forgot to give me time to arrange a sitter will be on diaper duty and Taan will get his first meeting with non-soccer related celebrities!_

She chuckles as she starts to get messages back, happy the little boy will be able to go and experience something he may never remember but will truly be a one-of-a-kind experience for his memory book.

* * *

Ashlyn is all smiles as she walks into the office Friday around noon. Michael Andrews stands and opens his arms to her, happy that Taanish immediately leans out to him.

“Can I guess by that big smile that my nephew is doing good?” he asks.

Ashlyn pats Taanish on the head. “He is doing great! He is only 1” off from being the right height and his weight has maintained a healthy growth so he is just a half pound off the low end spectrum for his age. His bones and muscles are all in the right percentile for strength and agility. My boy is doing awesome!” she gushes.

Andrews gives Taanish a kiss. “That’s great, big guy! I’m so happy for you.”

Taanish lets out a long string of baby-talk as if adding more to Ash’s report. Andrews listens attentively even though the only word he can make out is “Mama”.

“So you’re saying after all that Mama didn’t even give you a lollipop? Mean, mean, Mama,” he scolds with a grin.

Taanish just nods his head up and down, one arm thrown out as if to say, “Yeah! Can you believe it?”

Ashlyn laughs and takes her son back. “I better take him before you teach him the Mallie-pout. Goodness knows what I will do then!”  
Andrews laughs and nods. “True. And just so you know, latest report on Goren is on your desk as well as a request for you to review some stock reports from the Korean depot.”

Ashlyn frowns. “Korea? Why?”

Andrews shrugs. “Not sure. Was sent to you and me, cc’ed to Nettles and Menninger. Could be just a routine inventory check.”

“Ah. Okay. I’ll get started on it and plan to finish it Tuesday. When is it due?”

“ASAP was the request,” Andrews replies.

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “It’s a holiday weekend. Of course they need it ASAP,” she grumbles before making her way into her office. She closes the door and pulls the collapsible playpen out from behind the door. She double stacks her visitor chairs and sets up the pen in front of her desk. She lowers her son into it and tosses in some of his favorite toys.

“Well, Taan, you have some fun while Mama works, okay?” He just grins. “I’ll take that as an ‘Okay, Mama,” she says and sits down to check her email and look for that report that had been sent.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in Houston, Ali is looking out the window at the sheets of rain coming down. She glances over at Christine Nairn.

“I have a bad feeling we made this trip for nothing.”

“Yep. Hurricane Krieger strikes again,” Nairn agrees with a smile.

“Hey, now, you can’t blame me for this.”

“Maybe, maybe not. After you got a preseason game called seconds after entering the match a couple months ago, one has to wonder,” Nairn says with a shrug and a grin. “Maybe you want to rest a little more before meeting up with the National Team.”

“Oh, and I waved my arms and brought a deluge to Houston?”

“You said it not me,” she chuckles.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to go check on the children.”

Nairn laughs as Ali goes to hunt down Malak, Crystal, Jo and whoever else they had roped into their “Rainy Day Dance Off”. As she walks down the hall, she gets a text from her wife. She does a little dance herself.

“Way to go, TAAN! Oh, I’m so happy for you, little one,” she mumbles as she reads the health update her wife has sent.

“Practicing before you enter the dance off?” Kelsey teases from behind her captain.

Ali turns, her smile beaming. “As good as I feel, they better watch it,” she warns. “Taanish is almost right at the length and weight he should be AND his little bones and muscles are all caught up. I could dance all night!”

Kelsey grins and puts her arm around Ali’s shoulder. “That is so great! He’s such a cutie. I’m glad he’s getting better. Of course, with you and Ash as parents could there be any other outcome?”

“Not if we can help it,” Ali agrees as they walk into Jo’s room, where the sounds of dancing and laughing emanates. “So you all ready to be schooled?” Ali asks.

“MOMMY!” Malak runs over and grabs her hand. “Come on! You can be my partner!”  
Ali chuckles at the sweaty little girl. She is definitely getting in a good workout with her aunts. Ali follows her over to a spot Malak has staked out. Ali grins as she sees the beds have been shoved out of the way to make as much rom as possible. She glances at Jo.

“Do not forget to reset this room,” she warns.

Jo grins. “I got this, Cap. Promise.”

Crystal keys up the next song and the group starts to dance. Ali takes Malak’s hand and helps her twirl around. Crystal claps.

“Ooo! Points for the classy turn, Mallie!”

Ali can’t help but laugh as she sees her daughter really does have some good moves. When that song ends, Ali lifts Mal up.

“You are so good, Mallie!”

“Thanks, Mommy! You good, too!”

“Want some good news?” Mallie nods her head. “Taanish went to the doctor for a checkup and he is doing great! He is almost the right size for his age and his legs and arms are all better now.”

Malak pumps her arm in the air. “YES! I knew him’ed be okay! I knew it!”

Ali kisses her girl’s cheek. “He’s strong like you and you have been so good helping him get better. You’re a wonderful big sister, Mal.”

“Yeah, I really am,” Malak agrees, as everyone bursts out laughing at the lack of humility.

There is a tap on the door and Jim Gabarra eases it open, glad they had used the latch as a prop. “Ladies, no game. Field is under several inches of water and it’s not stopping any time soon.” There are groans all around at the expected but still unliked message. He looks at Ali and Crystal. “No flights out today so you’re still here through tomorrow with us.”

Ali nods. “I figured as much.”

“Yeah, that should be fine,” Crystal notes. “More time to show some of these girls how to dance. Kelsey, get over here!”

The coach laughs and takes his leave, not sure he wants to see them trying to teach the keeper how to shake her groove thing, as Jo promises to do. Ali sets Malak down and sends off a text to Ash to let her know about the game. She rolls her eyes as she receives the reply.

_Nicely done, Hurricane. :o)_

“I am never going to live that down,” Ali mumbles good-naturedly. She pockets her phone and goes back to helping her daughter dance through a few more songs.

* * *

 

Ashlyn stands from securing Taanish’s car seat in the Army Humvee and nods to Andrews. “All set.”

Andrews walks up and places Taan in the seat, quickly strapping him in. “You have fun, big guy.”

Ashlyn grins. “I think he will. Anyone told McClinton why he’s getting to tag along?”

Andrews chuckles. “Not yet. Idiot is walking around with his chest out because he thinks he’s important. Can’t wait for him to find out he’s just on diaper duty.”

“And let’s hope there is plenty of ‘doody’ for him to deal with,” Ash adds with a chuckle.

Andrews heads back to the building, offering salutes to Major Nettles and Colonel Menninger as they approach the Humvee with Private McClinton.

“All set, Captain?” Menninger asks.

“Yes, sir.” She looks at McClinton. “Good to see you, Private.”

McClinton smiles. “You, too, ma’am.”

“Here, you’ll need these.” She offers him the diaper bag and the chest carrier for her son. “Plenty of wipes in there and even bags should he have a stinker and you have nowhere to throw it.”

He takes the bag and carrier, staring at them in confusion. “Um, what? Ma’am, I’m the colonel’s assistant.”

“An assistant who forgot to send a very important email to the main person that needed it,” Menninger points out. “So, to make up for the fact that Captain Harris couldn’t arrange care for her son today, YOU’LL be his babysitter.” The colonel pats the soldier on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. How hard could it be?”

McClinton groans and accepts the bag and carrier. He wants to protest but knows other punishments could be worse than this. “Yes, sir,” he mumbles as he climbs in beside the car seat. The officers exchange sly grins and get in for the drive to DC.

Taanish keeps up a pretty good stream of babble most of the trip. The officers are amused. The private keeps looking at the little boy like he is about to morph into a monster that eats enlisted personnel. When they arrive at the checkpoint near The Mall, they are quickly waved on and directed to a parking area near two large tents. When they get out, Ash lets the private struggle with the chest carrier for a couple of minutes before taking mercy on him and helping him don it.

“Now, this is set so Taan can face outward. If he gets a bit overwhelmed, we’ll have to turn him around so he can bury his face a bit. That helps calm him, okay?” McClinton just nods, still looking at Taanish like he’s an alien.

Soon the five are walking towards a tent marked A. As they enter, a woman with a clipboard sees them and hurries over, her smile beaming.

“Captain Harris! It’s such a pleasure to meet you! I’m Janice Wells and I’ll be your contact for the weekend,” she gushes, then turns to the others. “And you must be Colonel Menninger and Major Nettles. Thank you all for coming up today. I hope you’ll also be here Monday.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Menninger tells her, while Nettles explains a prior family commitment.

“That’s a shame. Well, at least you will get to meet the emcees today.” She turns back to Ashlyn. “They are excited to meet you, Captain.”

Ashlyn can’t help but smile. “I’m pretty excited to meet them, too. I’m a big fan of their work.”

“And they are fans of all you all do,” Janice tells them. “Come on, I think Joe is available right now.”

The follow Janice out and over to the next tent, which they realize is a mobile dressing room for the stars, bands, and other guests to use. There is even a small, enclosed cubby with Ashlyn’s name hanging on it.

“As you can see, this will be available for you Monday. That way you can change when you arrive if you’d like and change again before you go home,” Janice explains. “There will be full security in the area so your valuables should be safe. That said, anything really valuable, like your wallet or house keys, may want to be left with family if you can’t carry them on your uniform.”

Ashlyn nods. “Sounds good,” she notes, glad she can change on site instead of having to wear her dress blues on the trip. They will look better on camera the less she wears them. And if she _has_   to do this, she had better look good!

“Captain Harris!” a happy, deep voice exclaims.

Ashlyn turns and has to fight her inner fangirl to maintain her dignity as “David Rossi” himself walks up to her. She extends her hand to the actor. He takes it and clasps it in both hands.

“Captain Harris, it is an honour to meet you,” Joe Mantegna states sincerely.

“You, too, sir. I am a huge fan of Criminal Minds and Gun Stories,” she replies. “Not to mention your other work. And I should stop now before I gush too much,” she finishes with a blush.

He chuckles. “Gush away. Us actors love that about our fans,” he jokes, immediately setting her at ease.

Ashlyn nods to the others. “Mr. Mantegna, this is my c.o. Colonel Menninger and my immediate superior officer Major Nettles, and this is Private McClinton, who is on diaper duty for my son Taanish.” The private blushes bright red as the actor shakes his hand.

“Seems like your job might be the most important one here today,” Joe tells him, making the private finally smile about having to deal with the little boy.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

Joe pats Taanish on the head. “You are a cutie!” The little boy cackles and grins. “Look at those choppers!”

“Yep. His fourth tooth came in this week. You are meeting him on a good day,” Ashlyn notes.

Joe chuckles. “Good to know.” He turns back to Ashlyn. “Now, before Janice makes us get down to business, I have a couple of things for you. First, from the ladies I work with,” he says. He takes her by the arms and kisses her cheek. “That is from Kirsten.” He kisses her other cheek. “That is from AJ.” HE kisses her once more. “And that is from Aisha. Now, Gubbler asked me to do something else but I value my life too much to follow through.” The group chuckles. Joe then grabs a gift bag. “Like the rest of the country, we were all waiting anxiously to hear about your fate last fall. Kirsten, ever our activist, got us together to join in on the #BringHerHome campaign.” He slips a frame out of the bag. “This is from all of us at Criminal Minds to you. Thank you for your service, Captain Harris.”

Ashlyn takes the picture and smiles. Cast and crew alike had gathered for the shot with Shemar Moore, AJ Cook, Kirsten Vangsness, and Thomas Gibson holding up papers that carry the Twitter slogan. Additionally, all the stars of the show had autographed the picture. Ashlyn swallows hard, that Twitter campaign having been something that both touched her and slightly embarrassed her. To have seen how many people, famous and non-famous, had prayed for her had always moved her. She looks up and nods to the actor.

“Please, extend my thanks to them,” she chokes out.

He smiles and pulls her into a hug. “I will, bella. I will.”

“Mama?” Taanish calls out, worry in his little voice.

Ashlyn takes a deep breath and eases away. She looks to her son and smiles. “I’m good, big guy. Promise.” She walks over and kisses him on the head to calm him. “I promise I am good.”

Janice takes that moment to clap her hands. “Well, something tells me the captain is hoping we will move on so she can fully compose herself.” She looks to the officers as a young man walks up. “Colonel, Major, we are going to be doing some boring camera blocking with Captain Harris now. I can have Tommy take you around to show you the behind the scenes craziness.” She turns to Ashlyn. “Can I assume you’d like to keep the private and his charge close by?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Ashlyn responds.

“Perfect.” She turns to the young man. “Tommy, show them everything they wish to see.”

“Will do. Sirs, if you’ll follow me?”

The colonel and major follow the young man off. Janice turns to Ashlyn. “You have them trained well. Most officers want to be part of the magic.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Those are two of the best men I’ve ever served with. Part of being in the engineers is knowing when you’re in the way and moving.”

“Ah, good point.” She looks at Joe. “So, Gary is already on stage blocking. Ready to join him and block out this section?”

Joe nods. “Lead the way.”

As the group emerges in front of the stage, Ashlyn can’t help the thought that flies through her head. “ _Holy shit. It’s Lieutenant Dan!”_   She is just thankful she keeps from saying it out loud. When Gary Sinise sees the group, he completely ignores the man trying to mark a spot for the actor and strides straight over to them, his trademark half-smile on his face.

“Captain Harris, it is a pleasure to meet you,” he states as he shakes Ashlyn’s hand.

“You, too, sir. I’m a huge fan of your movies and CSI: New York. Like Criminal Minds, those DVD’s traveled with me to Iraq and helped me pass many a boring night,” she tells them.

“Kind of you to say. I just wish you’d had more of those boring nights than you did,” he tells her.

“You and me both, sir,” she agrees. Taanish starts to babble. Ashlyn turns, chuckling. “When did you get to be such a social butterfly, son?”

Gary steps over to the smiling boy. “Hey, there. You must be Taanish. It’s good to meet you,” he says and tickles the boy under the chin.

Ashlyn just shakes her head as the two actors start to have a “conversation” with her normally introverted son. “I guess getting that fourth tooth gave him more courage,” she notes with a smile.

Janice laughs. “Guess so. Now, we need to wrangle those two or we’ll be here all day while they play with your boy. Oh, actors, time for work now, boys. You can play with the child later.”

Joe grunts and looks at Ashlyn. “She’s always stealing our fun,” he grumbles, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“She’s just like a colonel,” Ashlyn notes with a sly smile.

Soon Ashlyn is learning just how intricate and detailed things are to make sure events like the National Memorial Day Concert go off without a hitch. She has 2 places she has to stand, one in the wings, one on stage, to make sure her appearance happens just as it is scripted. They even have Joe and Gary run through their speeches regarding Ashlyn’s service to the country before introducing her. They “wait” for applause to end, and then introduce a stand in for Ashton Clark, who will be presenting the medal to Ashlyn. By the end, Ash’s head is swimming and she wishes she had an appointment with Dr. Westfallen prior to the event on Monday.

As she steps off stage, she beelines to McClinton and lifts Taanish out of his carrier. She walks away from the stage, her nose buried in her son’s neck as she tries to center herself. Taanish, sensing something is wrong, just pats her on the shoulder and babbles to her softly as if trying to calm his mother. After a few minutes, Ashlyn eases him back and kisses his cheek.

“Thanks, buddy,” she whispers.

“Captain? You okay?” McClinton asks nervously.

Ashlyn nods her head, turning. “Yeah. Just...had to clear my head a second.” She looks back at her son. “Have to keep reminding myself that Taan, Malak and kids like them are why I was over there. I needed to give them a chance at a good life. That’s why I was there. That’s why,” she says again, more to remind herself than to explain it to the young man who had yet to deploy.

“Uh, if I may say, I kinda knew your story but not the whole thing like they said up there, ma’am. I just...want to say it’s an honour to work with you and I hope if I am ever in a bad situation I have an officer that doesn’t get scared when stuff happens,” he says honestly, if a bit naively.

Ashlyn turns and gives him a sad grin. “If you’re ever serving for an officer that doesn’t get scared, request a transfer. As the old saying goes, courage isn’t the absence of fear but acting in spite of it.”

McClinton smiles. “I’ll remember that...and hope I can act as courageous as you if the situation arises.”

“You will, McClinton. You will,” she says with confidence, seeing the young man grow up before her eyes.

“Suddenly this trip doesn’t seem like such a chore,” he notes with a grin. “Need me to take Taan again?”

Ashlyn grins. “No. I got him for now.”

The trio walks back to the stage. Janice studies the woman carefully. “All okay, Captain Harris?”

“Yeah. Just...to be honest, I hate hearing people call me a hero and gush over that day. I was as scared as anyone and all I could think is I wanted to live to get home to my family. Nothing heroic about that,” she shrugs.

Gary shakes his head. “I think you’re wrong. To think of your family in that situation is very brave. Who other than our loved ones give us more strength than we knew we had?”

Ashlyn studies him a second. “How come when my shrink says it I don’t believe it but you say it and it suddenly makes sense?”

“She’s never been nominated for an Academy Award. I’m great at acting like I know what I’m talking about,” he answers with a laugh.

Ashlyn chuckles and hugs her son. “Good point. I’ll let her know what she needs to do to get through to hardheads like me.”

She continues to talk to the man about his Operation Iraqi Children organization, which had sent many of the school supplies Ashlyn and her team had loaded into schools after they built them. She’d had no idea he had been part of that program and he loves hearing her firsthand accounts of kids so excited by things as simple as a new pencil and notebook to use in class. By the time the colonel and major catch up to them, she is feeling more at ease about the concert on Monday.


	15. Chapter 15

“Malak!” Malak smiles and runs to Tobin, who lifts her up and twirls her around. “How’s my favorite little nutmegger?”

“I good. I missed you, Toby!”

“I missed you, too.”

“Hey, Malak!” Kling calls out, hurrying over with Lindsey Horan and Becky Sauerbraun.

Ali looks at Crystal. “So are we invisible or what?”

“Definitely invisible,” Crystal answers with a laugh.

“Oh, hey guys. When did you get here?” Kling jokes.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Doubt I need to ask this but Malak you staying down here or going up to the room with me?”

“I good, Mommy,” she answers as she gives Becky a big hug.

Ali chuckles. “Be good. And listen to your aunts, okay?”

“Um’kay.”

“And, Aunties? Dinner is in an hour. No sweets!” she orders, as the players all groan.

As Ali and Crystal head up to their hotel rooms, Crystal chuckles. “So, how many sweets was she about to be given?”

“Waaay, too many,” Ali answers with a laugh, loving that her daughter is adored so much.

A few hours later, Malak has had a good dinner, one very large ice cream sundae, courtesy of Kelley O’Hara, and has had a bath. She crawls up on the bed just as Ali’s computer screen comes to life showing Ashlyn, Taanish and Tammye.

“Hi, Grandma!”

“Hi, sweetheart. Are you having fun?”

“Yeah! We didn’t gets to play soccer in Hou’ton so we danced and danced and danced. Then when we gots here I got to play hide-n-seek with Toby and Kling and Linds and Becky. And then Squirrel boughts me a huge ice cream sundae!”

“Wow! That’s sounds like fun!” Tammye tells her.

“How big was the sundae?” Ashlyn asks her wife.

“Too big but she finished it,” she adds with a roll of her eyes.

“Not surprising,” Ashlyn chuckles.

For the next several minutes they talk soccer and the upcoming friendly. Then Taanish jumps in and starts babbling. Ashlyn smiles at him.

“So, are you saying you want to show Mommy your new funny face? I bet you are,” Ashlyn coos at him, to Ali’s amusement. “Where’s my Shark-boy?”

Taanish scrunches his eyes nearly closed and draws his lips back, his teeth together to show off the four he now sports. Tammye giggles at the cute face.

“Good boy! Now show Mommy her Shark-boy!”

He turns to the computer and does it again. Ali and Malak both laugh.

“That funny, Taan!” Malak tells him.

“Too cute!” Ali blurts.

Taanish, enjoying the attention the face gets, does it a couple more times. Ashlyn kisses him on the head.

“So, yes it is too cute for words but it will also help us keep count of his fangs as they grow in,” she points out.

“Ah, right,” Ali agrees.

The group talks a little longer, then it is time for little ones to go to bed. Ashlyn smiles at her wife.

“I’ll call you in a little while for a lullaby, okay?”

Ali giggles. “Yes, my oldest baby,” she agrees.

“Be good, Mal Bear. See you tomorrow.”

“Okay, Ma Bear. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Love you, Grandma!”

“Love you, too, sweet girl. Bye, Alex.”

“Bye, Tammye. Night, Taany.”

“Night, Taan!” Malak echoes.

Ashlyn whispers in his ear and he smiles and waves at the computer. Ali smiles.

“So cute. Love you guys.”

“Love you, too, Alex.”

Tammye takes her grandson while Ash shuts down the computer. The older Harris takes her time changing him into his pajamas and keeping up a steady stream of conversation with him. She shakes her head as she studies him.

“You are so much better than last time we saw each other. You’ve grown so much and you talk so much now. Oh, you are so much happier. I am so glad you are doing better, Taanish. Yes, I am. I love you so, so much.”

Ashlyn leans against the doorframe, listening to her mother talk to her son. She is not sure anything could be better.

* * *

 

Monday evening, the team gathers together in Ali’s room to watch the Memorial Day Concert together. Tobin sits with Whitney, in case she needs a shoulder. HAO is parked on one side of Ali, Alex on the other. Malak sits with Crystal and Kling. Ali can’t help smiling at everyone in the room.

“Thanks, guys,” she whispers, knowing they are there to support her and her daughter and celebrate Ashlyn.

“No need to thank us, Kriegs,” Hope tells her. “Kinda feels like this brings it all full circle to me,” she notes.

A few others nod. Ali smiles and turns the TV on so they can watch the concert and see her wife awarded the medal she had earned in addition to the Purple Heart she had already received. They enjoy the bands and the guest stars, then Ali’s heart skips a beat as the camera zooms in on Gary Sinise, who stands in front of a screen showing a picture of Ashlyn on a build site in Iraq.

“Every day we hear stories about the toll of war on our troops and on the people in Iraq and Afghanistan. Oftentimes, we lose sight of the good our soldiers are doing overseas, especially those in the US Army Corps of Engineers. Whether in a war zone, a country devastated by a natural disaster, or even in our own back yard here in the US, the Corps of Engineers respond when buildings, water, and other basic needs are required. They build schools, bridges, roads. Many times, our tanks and Humvees would go nowhere if the Engineers hadn’t been there first.

“A few years ago, President Obama signed an order allowing the Corps of Engineers to begin the rebuilding of towns in Iraq. Schools, government centers, clinics, and orphanages where priorities. These signs of hope for communities can, sadly, also be targets of insurgents looking to keep a city unstable. Last fall, Captain Ashlyn Harris met her finishing team in a small town to hand over keys to their new school. Before they could leave the area, they came under enemy fire. Seeing her team was badly outnumbered, Captain Harris made a decision to get her team to safety. Slowed by a through-and-through to her side, she ordered her team to run for the waiting chopper while she laid down cover fire and even set off a small explosion to give them time to get out of the town. She then went to ground,” the actor finishes.

The camera switches to a close up of Joe Mantegna, standing in front of a screen showing Ashlyn in her most recent official Army photo.

“For a day, an Iraqi family risked their lives to hide Captain Harris and treat her wounds. They even attempted to get word of her location out to allied troops in the next town. Unfortunately, they were discovered. Captain Harris was taken captive by an ISIS contingent known for their cruelty and inhumanity.” He gives a confident nod. “But they had never met a member of the Corps of Engineers.”

The crowd cheers that sentiment. He gives them a moment, then continues.

“For three days, Captain Harris went through horrors we civilians can never fathom. Here in America, her family and friends hung together, praying for her safe return, their spirits bolstered by the outpouring of love and support from people all over the world.”

Behind him, the screen starts to scroll through images showing prayer vigils, signs of support, messages with #BringHerHome, and even Ali at the press conference she had given soon after hearing Ash had been rescued.

“Captain Harris has said thinking of her family, fighting to stay alive for them, helped her defy the odds and survive her time in hell. When she was finally rescued by the Army Rangers...”

He pauses again as the crowd once more cheers loudly.

“...they reported that she was practically unconscious, nearly unrecognizable but she kept repeating something over and over again: her name, rank, and serial number. She had not given up one iota of information to the enemy despite their cruelest attempts to make her betray the USA.”

The crowd goes crazy. In the hotel room, HAO hugs Ali tightly as both women silently cry. In fact, the only dry eyes in the room are Malak’s, who doesn’t completely understand what is going on. She pats Crystal on the arm.

“It’s okay, Aunt Crystal. Mama is fine. Promise,” she tells her best friend.

This just spurs more tears from everyone. Crystal pulls the little girl into a hug.

“I know, Mallie. We just love your Mama and hate she was hurt. But we’re so proud of her these are happy tears. Really,” she tells the little girl, as others nod.

“Oh.” Mallie thinks a second. “I’ll just never understand peoples crying for good things,” she sighs, making everyone chuckle through their tears.

* * *

 

Backstage, Ashlyn listens to the words she’d heard before punctuated by the cheers of the crowd, most of whom are veterans and their families. On stage, the camera goes back to Gary, who now stands in front of a picture showing Ashlyn in the hospital in Germany.

“For a week, Captain Harris recovered in Iraq then went to Germany for three more weeks. She underwent a number of surgeries for broken bones, infected cuts, and, of course, the bullet injury that precipitated the other injuries. Thanks to dedicated doctors and nurses, and the love of her family, Captain Harris has made a full recovery from her injuries and looks forward to getting the clearance to return to the field with the Corps of Engineers as they continue their good works around the world making lives better one road, building, or well at a time.”

The screen changes to a live shot of Ashlyn, in her full dress blues, walking out on stage near Joe Mantegna. Gary smiles.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Captain Ashlyn Harris.”

The TV shot changes to a camera angle that shows the crowd rising to their feet to cheer the soldier. The yells of support drown out the music accompanying Ashlyn’s entrance. The camera angle changes several times, showing the crowd cheering, some people in tears; wounded veterans ignoring their injuries to stand in salute of their sister in arms. It finally focuses again on Ashlyn, who stands at attention but it isn’t just her family that can see the emotion in her hazel eyes. As the crowd settles, Joe takes over the talk.

“Already the recipient of a Bronze Star and a Purple Heart for injuries incurred during an ambush in which she minimized the loss of lives and equipment, Captain Harris was awarded her second Purple Heart for the injuries she suffered last October. Additionally she was nominated for a Silver Star, the Humanitarian Service Medal, and the Distinguished Service Cross. I was told it was an easy decision to present Captain Harris with the second highest military award available: The Distinguished Service Cross.”

The audience (and those watching on a TV in Denver) burst into cheers and applause. Malak rolls her eyes once more as she sees tears rolling down her mother’s cheeks. On stage, Ashlyn fights to maintain decorum. She had NOT expected that medal. When the crowd finally settles, Joe continues.

“US Secretary of Defense Ashton Carter was scheduled to present this award personally to Captain Harris tonight. However, as he explained to us earlier, he was outranked. Ladies and gentlemen, Veterans, and Special Guests, here to present the medal to Captain Harris, please welcome the Commander-in-Chief, President Barack Obama.”

The crowd goes wild again, as do the women in the hotel room in Denver. Ashlyn’s eyes get very wide. No one had told her about the change. Obama steps out onto the opposite side of the stage as Ashlyn starts her walk to center stage. The president carries the presentation box in one hand as he gives a wave to the crowd. Ashlyn comes to a stop on the mark she was shown on Friday and snaps to attention, her right arm up in salute. Obama steps to her and returns the salute.

“Captain Harris, it is my honour and pleasure to present to you the Army Distinguished Service Cross. Your sacrifice for your men, your dedication to your country, and your love of your family helped you earn this but it is your heart that helped you survive those three days of darkness. Thank you for your service and may God bless you and protect you as you continue your military career.”

He opens the box and pins the medal below Ashlyn’s ribbon rack. He offers her his hand and they shake as camera flashes go off all over the area. After a few minutes, Joe and Gary step over and the four pose for a few official and non-official photos. Ashlyn then salutes the President once more and follows him from the stage as the crowd still claps and cheers.

Once they are backstage, Obama turns to Ashlyn. He smiles and offers his hand again.

“I’m glad we’re finally meeting in person, Captain Harris. I want to thank you again for being part of my contingent in Canada last summer and for the heroic actions you took even while injured. As I told your wife when her team came to visit, you truly represent the best of the US Army.”

“It was definitely my pleasure to accompany the team last year, sir. And it is an honour to serve my country. I look forward to being cleared back to full duty soon so I can continue to help communities around the world,” Ashlyn states.

Obama grins. “Soldiers like you are what make this country great, Captain Harris.”

“Thank you, Mr. President. Uh, is it okay if I introduce you to my family, sir?”

Obama chuckles. “Of course.”

Ashlyn gestures for Tammye, Ken and Vicki to walk over. She introduces them.

“Mr. President, this is my mother Tammye Harris, and my in-laws Ken and Vicki Krieger.”

The President shakes their hands. “How you all manage two amazing, successful daughters I don’t know. Hopefully I can call you for advice as my girls get older and start their careers.”

Ken smiles and nods. “I’d be happy to help you through the ups and downs. Goodness knows we’ve seen a few with these two.”

Obama chuckles and the group chat a bit more before the Secret Service insists it is time to get the President out of the area before the concert ends and the roads clog. After he is gone, Ashlyn turns to her family.

“So, should we- -”

And is pulled into a hug by 3 very emotional people. She just holds them, finally letting her own emotions flow.

* * *

 

In a hotel room in Denver, Ali has her head on HAO’s shoulder. To hear so many people cheering for her wife, supporting her is amazing. Yes, she had felt the outpouring of love and had read as many of the online messages as she could after Ashlyn had been rescued but it isn’t the same as hearing it live. After a few minutes, she takes a deep breath and sits up.

“Damn,” she mumbles.

“To put it mildly,” Whit agrees, her voice also choked with tears.

Ali had turned to look at her when Kirby is suddenly nuzzling her. She grins and pats him on the head. “I am okay, Kirby. I promise,” Ali tells him. He looks around, whining. Ali chuckles. “Ladies, I think we have the Wonder Dog on overload.”

Soon he is being shown lots of love as the ladies concentrate on calming him down. And he loves all the attention! Malak walks over and sits down in Ali’s lap.

“Mama is a real hero, isn’t she?”

Ali smiles and nods. “Yeah, baby, she is. She saved a lot of people, including your Uncle Michael. And then she made us all so happy by coming home to us.”

“And then her got Taanish.”

“That’s right. And then she got Taanish.”

Malak thinks a second. “I better colour her a real good picture to tell her thank you.”

Ali hugs her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. “I think she’d love that more than any medal she could ever get.”

After everyone says goodnight and heads to their own rooms, Ali lets Malak stay up a little later to colour a special picture for Ashlyn and hopefully give Ash a chance to call before the little girl is asleep.

* * *

 

When Ken pulls into Ashlyn’s driveway, the woman sighs. “What a night.”

“To say the least,” Vicki agrees.

“Thank you all again for being there for me tonight. I appreciate it more than I can say,” she tells them, squeezing her mother’s hand.

“We were so happy to be there for you, kid,” Ken tells her. “And so damn proud of you for not just the medal you earned but for even signing up to wear that uniform and representing your country honorably and bravely these last few years.”

“Even when you were scaring the hell out of us,” Tammye adds.

Everyone laughs. Tammye and Ash get out of the car. Ash grabs her uniform from the trunk and they make their way into the house, giving Ken and Vicki one last wave. As they walk into the living room, Lori Lindsey stands and gives her friend a big hug.

“So proud of you, Ash. So fucking proud,” she states emotionally.

“Couldn’t have done it without everyone back home. I know you were there for Ali on hard days and you’ve been here for me, too. Love you, Lor.”

“Love you, too.” The hug ends. “So, little man was a superstar. He stayed up to see you on stage and chanted ‘Mama’ over and over again anytime they showed you live or showed pics of you, you know, over there.” Ashlyn nods. “Then when it was bedtime, I told a story, sang a song, played his moon-bear and he was out like a light.”

“Good boy.”

“So, now that you have your update, let me see it,” Lori orders with a smile.

Ashlyn grins and pulls out the award box with the medal and the pin for her medal rack. Lori stares at it and shakes her head.

“Wow. Looks even sharper in person than online,” she glances up. “Because you know I looked it up,” she grins.

Ashlyn chuckles. “I figure you did. So, you want to crash here?”

“I think so. By now roads will be full of drunk drivers trying to get home.”

“Cool. Well, stay up if you like. I’m going to call Alex and then head to bed.” She goes to her mom and pulls her into a hug. “I am so glad you are here. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Ashlyn.” She kisses her cheek. “See you in the morning.”

Ashlyn climbs up the stairs. She steps in her room long enough to hang up her dress uniform bag then goes to her son’s room. She stares down at the little boy, grinning at the way he is splayed out across his bed, much the way his sister sleeps. She strokes his soft hair.

“I love you so much, Taanish. This medal is kinda cool but the best awards I got for my time in Iraq are you and your sister. And, if duty required it, I’d go back to make lives better for other kids like you. I was sent there for a reason, Taan. Well, for three reasons. One was the Army’s reason. The other two are my children.” She takes a deep breath. “Before tonight I wasn’t sure I’d ever be ready to deploy again. Now...now I know I am. I go to make life better for kids just like you and Mallie. Wherever the Engineers need me, I’ll go, in hope other kids get to sleep in peace like you are.”

She lowers the side of the crib and leans over to give him a hug and kiss. She nuzzles his neck, grinning as he giggles in his sleep.

“I love you, son,” she whispers, then raises the crib, sets him moon-bear to play again, then goes out into the hallway. She finds Tammye and Lori out there, smiling. “Uh, what?”

“You forgot this,” Lori answers, holding up the child monitor.

“Oh.”

“So...you really okay going out somewhere again?” Lori asks.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, I am. And I know that probably scares the crap out of you all but...but I’m ready. Before tonight, I wasn’t sure I would ever be able to deploy again. And I’m not sure why but...but it hit me tonight that my calling is helping people and as long as I am able, I want to do that with the Corps of Engineers.”

Tammye smiles through her tears and pulls Ashlyn into a hug. “I am so proud of you, baby. Scared as hell, but proud.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

Ashlyn goes into her room. She has just changed for bed when her phone rings. She smiles. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey! Baby, I am so, so proud of you. The whole team is. Malak is, too, and she tried so hard to stay awake to talk to you but she fell asleep,” Ali tells her.

“Aw, sweet girl. Try to call me tomorrow. I should be at my desk after 10.”

“Okay. So all still good with you flying to Miami Friday?”

“Definitely. Got to see my baby make her case to go to Rio,” Ashlyn states.

“Awesome! Malak will be so happy.”

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says, her voice trailing off.

Ali frowns. “What’s wrong? Why did you trail off talking about our daughter?”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Malak and Taanish...we wouldn’t have them if I hadn’t gone to Iraq. So many kids all over the world get helped by what we at the Engineers do, whether it’s war or something else that hurts their towns, you know?”

“I know,” Ali states, having a hunch where this is going.

“Ever since I heard about the Corps of Engineers and the things our Civilian Works division does I wanted to be part of that. When Menninger told me about the Fast Response Teams, I knew that was where I was meant to be.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s still where I’m meant to be, Alex.”

Ali bites her lip, fighting tears. “You are ready for deployment again, aren’t you,” she states, her voice deeper than normal.

“Yeah,” Ashlyn replies.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes. Finally Ali speaks.

“Well...you still have to get physically cleared,” she notes.

“Um, about that...my checkup Wednesday...it was...I didn’t expect it to be...”

“Holy shit...you got cleared back for full duty,” Ali states.

“Yeah. I swear to you, Alex, I didn’t know that was a possibility. And when he told me I was good for the field, I wasn’t sure what to do. I didn’t think I was ready. Now...now I think I am.” Ali says nothing. “I know this is a shock and I know we have a lot to talk about before Nettles lets me deploy but- -”

“You once said they can’t send you back to Iraq. Is that true?” Ali interrupts.

“Yes, baby. And Nettles said not Afghanistan, either, since ISIS is active there. It would strictly be the Fast Response Team stuff again,” Ash tells her wife.

Ali stares at the ceiling. In her mind, she flips through pictures her mind had created of Ash in some of the harrowing circumstances she had ended up in at times. She chuckles humourlessly.

“I never thought shit you experienced with the FRTs would seem minor but you had to go and get captured in Iraq. If that was an elaborate scheme to make the FRTs seem mild it worked,” she mumbles.

Ashlyn frowns. “Um, what?”

Ali takes a deep breath and speaks loud enough to be heard. “I married an officer in the Corps of Engineers, Ashlyn. A damn good officer. The world will be lucky to have you back on their side,” she finishes.

Ashlyn lets out a breath. “Seriously? I can tell Nettles I am good for deployment?”

“Two conditions: 1) not before this weekend’s game, and 2) you still get to meet the team in Rio if I make the Olympic squad,” Ali orders.

Ashlyn smiles. “I’ll let him know. Thank you so much, Alex. You are the best military wife ever. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, Captain Harris. And I am very, very proud to be your military wifey.”

Ashlyn chuckles. The two talk a little longer but Ash finally has to sign off. She has to take her mother to the airport in the morning, then drop off Taanish at day care then report to work.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashlyn walks into her building a bit late. She comes to an abrupt halt when she hears a voice call out.

“Atten-TION!”

She snaps to, wondering if a big wig is visiting. Everyone in the area stands up and starts to clap. After a second, her stance eases as she realizes they are cheering and clapping for her. Even Menninger. She smiles and lifts her hand, asking them to stop.

“At ease, ladies and gentlemen. Nothing to see here,” she insists.

Menninger steps forward. “Captain Harris, no one else in the Corps of Engineers wears The Cross. There is plenty to see here.”

“Thank you for saying that, sir. But I am just one cog in our wheel. And, happily,” she glances at Nettles, “both the medicos and my wife have cleared me back to full active duty. So next time our team is called out to help, be ready to have me breathing down your necks,” she warns the members of her team in attendance.”

The clapping starts again as Nettles, Menninger, and Andrews crowd closer to her. Andrews speaks first.

“Seriously? You’ll be back in the field with us?” he presses.

Ashlyn smiles. “I will be, Staff Sergeant. No more slacking off for you.”

Andrews smiles and nods. “Understood, Cap.”

Menninger pats her on the arm. “Glad you’re back to us in full, Captain.”

“Thank you, sir. Alex only had 2 conditions for me. First, I can’t deploy before this weekend and second I can still meet the team at the Olympics.”

Nettles chuckles. “I’ll mark your vacation days off now, Captain. Get with your lieutenants and let them know how you want things run in the field.”

“Yes, sir,” Ashlyn says, excitement starting to creep into her stomach. She is back!

* * *

 

Ali is pacing in her room, glad Tobin and Crystal have Malak for a couple of hours. Sure, her thoughts are self-centered and pretty damn egotistical but she can’t help it. She wants to be a fucking starter again! She had worked off the field, she had worked on the field. With the Spirit, their backline is locked down when she plays. Why the hell can’t Jill Ellis see she could help this struggling backline? WHY?

“FUCK!”

She screams and kicks a pillow across the room. She starts to pace again, trying to figure out what the hell she can do to show the coach she needs to start. Someone taps lightly on her door.

“Kriegs? You okay?”

Ali rolls her eyes. Of all the players to hear her scream it had to be KO. She takes a deep breath and walks to the door. She opens it, plastering a fake smile on her face.

“Hey. I’m good. You?”

“You screamed fuck and it sounded like you kicked something,” KO notes, not buying the smile.

Ali sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Kell, just leave me alone right now. Please?”

KO shakes her head and pushes past her. “Nope. You’re upset. Talk to me, Ali,” the fullback pushes, assuming it is about Ash going back on full duty.

Ali groans and closes the door before anyone else decides to interfere. She crosses her arms across her chest and walks towards KO, who has dropped down on the end of a bed.

“Kelley, I’m just having a bit of a pity party and need some alone time. You can probably guess why.”

Kelley nods. “Yeah. You sure it wouldn’t help to talk about it?”

Ali lifts an eyebrow in surprise. “You want to talk to me about it? Seriously?”

Kelley nods. “Yeah. Maybe I can help?”

“Help? How the hell can you help me?”

Kelley shrugs. “I don’t know. Just listen maybe. I mean, I know it’s not the same but I know what it’s like to be all the way across the country from your loved ones.”

Ali squints at her. “Kelley...what the hell do you think my problem is?”

“Ashlyn deploying soon,” KO answers.

Ali blurts out a laugh and drops onto the other bed. “Wrong.” She takes a steadying breath. “My problem is I am mad as hell I’m not a starter. I don’t know what more to do to prove to Jill I deserve to be out there. And, of course, for me to be out there, you’d probably be on the bench again. See why I didn’t think you’d want to help me?”

Kelley stares at the floor. “Oh.”

The two sit in silence a moment. Ali is sure she has lost a great friend. KO finally gets up, surprising Ali when she sits down beside her.

“Last year at the World Cup, I made a huge play against China. I mean, I didn’t score but I thought I’d proven I had the guts to play the tough games. Then against Germany, I scored the game sealer. Best fucking goal of my life. And still...still I was on the bench to start the final, hoping maybe I’d get time on the field.” Ali looks over at her. “I was so damn upset when Jill put out the roster for the final. All I could think was who do I have to lock in a closet to start? I considered Lauren, but she’s pretty damn strong. Finally settled on Moe, but she’s so skinny she’d have probably wiggled out under the door.” Ali giggles. “So, I decided to suck it up and deal. And it hurt like shit but we still went out there and won as a team. Now, I’m sitting here the starter who took a friend’s starting spot. And, honestly, I hadn’t really given a thought to how that might make her feel. And I’m a jerk for that. I’m sorry, Ali.”

Ali reaches over and takes her hand. “Don’t apologize. It’s the game, Kell. I know I have a lot left in the legs to give this team. I’m still hoping to be #11 in 2019.” She takes a deep breath. “I guess what I forget is someone else was the right back before me and I took her spot. Mittsy was so great about it to me. Maybe...maybe she wasn’t so good in private,” she notes. She squeezes KO’s hand. “You’re not a jerk, you’re just a hell of a soccer player. And an even better friend.” She pauses. “Still plan to work my ass off to take my spot back.”

KO grins and wraps her up in a hug. “You can try, old woman. You can try.”

Ali laughs and hugs her back. “Watch the old woman comments, Squirrel, or I won’t let my daughter play with you anymore.”

“Ooo, that’s mean! Please don’t withhold Malak from me. And I can’t wait to see Taanish this weekend! I can see he’s gotten so big! You guys have done so good getting him healthy.”

“Yeah, we have,” Ali acknowledges. “And look at this!” she grabs her phone. “Ash taught him a new way to show off his four adorable little teeth.”

She plays the Shark-boy video Ashlyn had sent her. KO laughs.

“That’s awesome! Oh, I can’t wait to see that in person!” She looks at Ali. “So...we good?”

Ali nods. “We’re good. Jill’s decisions can’t come between us. It’s just...the game.”

“Right. But I plan to sulk a little if she does start you over me, okay?”

“Deal,” Ali says.

The two hug and go to find what mischief Malak and the others have gotten up to.

* * *

 

Ashlyn parks and gets out of her Cherokee. She puts on the diaper bag backpack. She slings her briefcase across her shoulder. She pulls out the suitcase containing their things and the car seat from Ali’s car, using a bungee cord to strap it to the suitcase. She then pats her pocket to make sure she has her wallet and keys, then leans into the back seat.

“Well, big guy, just need you and we’re set. Ready to go see Mommy?”

“MA!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Yep, Ma!”

She gets him out and closes the door. She hits her key fob and locks the car, grabs the suitcase handle and goes to catch the Metro to National for the hop down to Florida. Once they are on the train, she settles down in a seat and smiles as Taanish plays with her dog tags. She pulls off her beret and slips it in her pocket, smoothing a hand over her hair.

“He’s adorable,” a woman says.

Ashlyn glances over and sees a lesbian couple in one of the seats. She smiles. “Thanks.”

“Uh, do you mind if we ask what adoption agency you used?” one of them asks.

“Uh, actually, I was in Iraq and met his sister in the hospital. They were war orphans so we went through all the red tape to adopt them,” Ashlyn explains in brevity.

The first lady grins and rolls her eyes. “Figures. Can’t find anyone willing to give us a good recommendation.”

Ashlyn thinks a second. “Well, there’s a charity called All God’s Children. They are always looking for families here willing to foster kids who need surgeries and stuff they can only get here. A lot of times, the kids are orphans.”

“And I bet they are damn easy to fall in love with,” the second woman notes.

Ashlyn smiles at her son. “You better believe it.”

The woman pokes her partner. “What are you waiting for? Start Googling.”

Ashlyn laughs as the woman pulls out her phone and starts to search. The women get off at King Street, Ashlyn wishing them luck in their quest for a child. She kisses her son again.

“Hear that, Taan? Maybe another little kid or two will find forever homes like you and your sister did,” she tells him. He just grins and bites her tag.

Two hours later she drops down into her plane seat after stowing their bags in the overhead and settling her son in for the flight. She leans over and kisses his head as he hugs his stuffed puppy and looks around at all the people.

“So, ready for your next flight, big man? Pretty soon you’re going to need your own frequent flyer mile number,” she tells him. He just smiles. “Well, it’s just a 3 hour flight, buddy. We’ll be in Miami by 8:30 and in your mommy’s arms soon after that. Now, if you don’t remember the last flight, let me remind you take off can hurt your ears but if you suck on your bottle,” she wiggles it in front of his face, “it won’t be so bad. So, maybe cooperate this time? Please? I don’t have Aunt Lori to foist you off on.”

He just smiles at her. She puts the bottle down and double checks his seatbelt is tight and his seat won’t wobble. Satisfied that he is safe, she settles in as much as she can. A hand lands on her shoulder.

“Thank you for your service, ma’am,” a man says as he walks by.

Ashlyn smiles. “Thanks, sir.”

A few more people thank her. It dawns on her that they don’t recognize her, they just recognize the uniform. And that makes her feel pretty damn good. Soon the plane is rolling down the runway. She grabs Taanish’s bottle out of her pocket and offers it to him, thankful that he takes it and starts to drink heartily, his eyes on the window and everything streaking past them. Ashlyn just watches him, loving the way he is taking everything in. Once in the air, the flight attendant comes around with snacks and drinks. Ashlyn accepts a Coke and a pack of cookies for her and Taan. She looks at her boy.

“So, ready to test those teeth on a cookie, buddy?” she asks, offering him one of the cookies.

He takes it and shoves it in his mouth, sucking on it more than chewing it. She smiles at how happy it makes him. She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns and sees the woman across the way offering over her pack of cookies.

“I don’t really like these but figured if 2 packs is good, three is better.”

Ashlyn smiles and accepts the gift. “Thank you so much. He does seem to like them. Hopefully he will eat more than he wears.”

The woman chuckles. “Yeah, good luck with that,” she states with knowing smile.

Ash takes a sip of her Coke and suddenly the flight attendant is beside her, holding out a sampling of the for purchase snack boxes. Ashlyn waves her away.

“No, thanks. We’re fine.”

“Actually, I was told to have you pick your choice as a thank you for your service from a fellow passenger. He says it’s not much but it’s something.”

Ashlyn’s heart skips a beat and she chooses the one with lots of American snacks she knows her boy will enjoy. “Please, tell him thank you. It’s my honour to serve.”

“I’ll let him know, Captain Harris. Enjoy your snack.”

Ashlyn nods and turns to her son. “You know, big guy, there are a lot of very good people in the world. I hope you see lots of them as you grow up. Now, let’s see what we have here.”

Ashlyn and her little boy share a nice snack of cheeses, crackers and potato chips as they make their way to a family reunion in Miami.

* * *

 

Ali dances in delight as she sees the status of her wife’s flight change to “Arrived”. HAO chuckles.

“You are too cute for words sometimes.”

“I try,” Ali says with a smirk. “I wonder if Mom is keeping up with Malak. They were so cute together.”

“Yeah, they were. I can’t wait to see Taanish. He’s changed so much.”

“He really has! He’s better around strangers but he still gets a bit overwhelmed if there are too many. But once his earphones go on it’s like it makes people disappear or something. It’s really cute.” She stops speaking as a military uniform comes into view. “ASH!”

Ali runs towards the uniform...skidding to a halt when the crowds part and she sees a man striding towards her.

“Oh. Sorry. Wrong soldier.”

He grins at her. “My loss,” he says with a wink.

Ali, blushes brightly and turns back towards HAO...to see her wife staring at her in amusement.

“Separated barely a week and you’re chasing after other soldiers,” Ashlyn teases.

Ali walks over and pulls her wife into a hug. “Oh hush, Captain.”

Ashlyn hugs her wife tightly. Both women sigh in contentment. Ali leans back and looks over at HAO, who is holding Taanish. She walks over and gives him a kiss.

“How’s my boy?”

“MA!” Taanish exclaims and reaches for her.

She pulls him close and gives him a big hug. “Oh, I have missed you so much, sweet boy. And so has your sister. So let’s go get your luggage and get to the hotel.”

Ash wraps her arm around her wife and son. “Sounds perfect to me.”

“Have you eaten?” HAO asks.

“Another passenger bought us a snack box so I’ve nibbled. Could use a burger but I can call room service for that,” she says.

“Then, let’s call Hope and let her know we’re here. She’s riding shotgun while Kelley drives the van,” HAO says.

Ashlyn frowns. “Kelley O’Hara? She’s driving the van that will carry me and my son?”

“Oh, come on. She’s fine driver,” HAO states.

Ashlyn lifts an eyebrow. “She ran a golf cart into a tree. The ONLY tree on the green. You take over driving or we call a cab,” she states.

Ali laughs as HAO rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll drive,” the older Tar Heel agrees. “You, Ashlyn Harris, have become a weirdly wonderful protective mother.”

Ashlyn just smiles, not denying that one little bit. Soon the group is in the van, HAO behind the wheel as KO sulks in the back. As they arrive back at the hotel, they see Deb and Malak waiting for them. Malak starts to jump up and down waving.

“MAMA! TAANISH! YOU HERE! WE HERE, TOO!”

Ashlyn chuckles and hops out, scooping her daughter up in the air. “MAL BEAR!”

“MA BEAR!”

Ashlyn brings her back down into a big hug. “I love you, sweet girl.”

“I love you, too, Mama!”

Ashlyn opens her arms to Deb and kisses her cheek. “And I love you, too, Grandma.”

“I love you, too, Ashlyn. Congratulations on your medal. We are so, so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Ash says with a smile.

As the group walks into the lobby, they run into several other players who give Ashlyn a hug and gush over how big Taanish has gotten. Moe shakes her head.

“It’s only been a couple of weeks since we saw him and he looks so big now! And look at that smile!”

“Taan, where’s my Shark Boy?” Ashlyn asks.

He does his impression, showing off his teeth. Everyone laughs and more than a couple pics are snapped. Then he lets out a big yawn. Before Ash can say anything, Malak steps in.

“Um’kay, mine brother is tired, everyone. Him gotta go to bed now so he can keep getting bigger,” she tells everyone.

Ashlyn smiles and pats her on the head. “Good looking out for him, Mallie.”

“Wow...she is definitely Ali’s kid,” Hope jokes.

Everyone agrees, amused by the similarities between mother and daughter. The family takes the elevator up to the room Ali had picked up the key to earlier. She and Deb had even set up a play pen for Taanish to sleep in. As they get everything settled, Ali grabs the phone and orders her wife a burger, fries and a shake.

“Does he need a bath?” Deb asks.

“Probably wouldn’t hurt,” Ash says. “Between playing at day care and the snacks on the plane he’s probably pretty dirty.”

“Yay! Grandma time!”

“I can help!” Malak offers.

Ashlyn chuckles as the three head into the bathroom. Ali walks over and starts to undo the buttons on Ash’s ACU jacket.

“Have I told you lately how sexy you are in uniform?”

“I can always stand to hear it again,” Ash notes.

Ali gets the jacket undone and slides her hands underneath it to pull her wife close. They start to kiss, clearly making up for lost time, thankful that Deb has the kids. When they end the kiss to come up for air, Ashlyn smiles.

“I love you so much, Alex. Thank you for being okay about me returning to duty.”

Ali strokes the cheek that had been surgically repaired. “Will I be scared the first time you deploy? Hell yeah. But it’s who you are, Ash. And there was a time the sight of you walking through a door after an earthquake calmed me like nothing else could have done. The way you handled that...that horrible experience showed me how good you are at what you do and how much a part of you the Corps of Engineers has become. As long as you want to serve, I will support you,” Ali vows.

Ashlyn kisses her deeply. “You don’t know how much it means to me that you say that. I swear, I will always do my damnedest to come back to you and our children.”

Ali smiles. “I know. You’ve already done it once so I know you’ll do it again.”

“Always,” Ashlyn says.

They start to kiss again but the arrival of Ash’s dinner interrupts them. And by the time she is done eating, Taanish is ready for bed, though he fights to keep his little eyes open. Deb rocks him in her arms until her gives in to sleep and places him in the playpen.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

Ashlyn is holding Malak. “So, you sleeping with me tonight or Mommy.”

“I can sleep here?”

“If you want to.”

She looks at Ali. “Is that okay, Mommy?”

Ali smiles. “It’s okay, baby.”

“Cool!”

“I’ll take her down to get her pj’s and help her brush her teeth so you two can say goodnight,” Deb offers.

“Thanks, Deb,” Ash says, giving her a hug and kiss. “See you tomorrow. Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ali and Ash take the moment for a prolonged goodnight kiss. Ali then goes down to get Mallie and bring her back up. By the time they arrive, Ash is in her pjs.

“We watch a movie to fall asleep, Mama?” Mallie asks.

“We sure can. Hope you don’t mind but I have ‘Brave’ cued up.”

“Cool! I like that one!”

Ashlyn smiles. “Me, too. Hop in bed.” Ali walks her over and gives her a kiss and hug goodnight. Ash then walks her wife to the door. “See you tomorrow, baby. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

They share a quick, but loving kiss and Ali heads down to her room. Ash grabs the TV remote and climbs in beside Malak and Kirby. “So, you two ready?”

“Ready, Mama.”

Ashlyn smiles and hits play. None of them are awake when the movie ends.

* * *

 

Saturday morning Ashlyn is awakened by giggling. She opens one eye and sees Malak standing by the playpen and Taanish standing up inside of it. The proud mama grins as she sees Malak reach out and tickle Taan’s chin.

“Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!” the little girl chirps, making the little boy cackle again.

Ashlyn watches this interaction for a few minutes, carefully reaching for her phone and clicking the video on so she can show her wife later. When it looks like Malak is about to climb into the playpen, she decides it’s time to make her presence known. She puts the phone aside and sits up.

“Good morning, munchkins,” she says.

Malak turns and runs over to the bed and climbs up to give her a big hug. “Hi, Mama. Me and Taan was trying to let you sleep some.”

“Well, I sure do appreciate that,” Ashlyn tells her as she gives her a kiss on the cheek.

“Now that you awake we need to get Kirby ready for Toby and Aunt Christen,” Malak tells her.

“We do? Why?”

“They like to go for a walk each morning so they takes Kirby with them so he can pee and poop,” she explains.

“Ah. Okay.” Ashlyn grabs a phone and sends a text to Tobin to see if that was still the plan. “Well, let me check Taanish’s diaper and then we can get Kirbster ready.” As she throws the covers back she gets a response back from Tobin asking for her room number. Ash smiles and sends it. “You are still awesome, my friend,” she whispers.

Ashlyn lifts Taanish out of his playpen and winces. “Whoa, stink butt strikes again! Malak, you want to change him?”

Malak wrinkles up her nose. “Um…can’t, Mama. Got to get Kirby!”

Ashlyn chuckles as the girl runs to get Kirby’s harness and leash and put it on him. As she changes her son’s diaper, Ashlyn can’t help but marvel at how adeptly Malak has mastered putting on the leash using one hand and her stump. This was a little girl who will not be stopped by anything! Just as she finishes balling up Taan’s diaper, there is a knock at the door.

“I gots it!”

“NO! Malak, you can’t see out to see who it is,” Ashlyn notes.

“I just ask, Mama.” She runs to the door. “Toby? That you?”

“It’s me, Little Nutmeg,” Toby answers.

Malak turns. “See, Mama, it Toby.” She starts to open the door then realizes the latch is on. “Um, Mama? I can’t reach.”

Ashlyn grins and lifts up her bare-bottomed boy and walks to the door. She flips the safety latch off and helps Malak open the door.

“Hey, guys. Thanks for taking Kirby for us.”

“Ooooooo! Look at his cute little bumble!” Christen squeals. Taanish just smiles at her. “And he knows his bumble is cute!”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yeah, he sure does.

“His backend is looking so much better than it did that weekend at the start of the season. That must be why he is so happy,” Tobin notes.

“It definitely makes him happier. His mama’s, too,” Ash agrees.

“Well, let’s take Kirby. See you all at breakfast. Jill told us to tell you that you and Taan are welcome, too.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Cool. We’ll be there.”

As the two soccer players head off for their morning stroll with Kirby, Ash gets her kids back inside and sets about getting them dressed. Due to the heat and humidity, she’d be wearing a tee shirt. And she can’t help but think about the fact that for many of her friends on the team, this would be the first time they see the scars on her arms.

“ _They are just scars, Harris. Just scars. They don’t define you. They just show you survived_ ,” she tells herself as she gets her son dressed as Malak puts on her arm and dresses herself. Ashlyn studies the little girl. Not once had Malak ever said anything about her own scars or her missing arm. Ashlyn smiles. “ _If she can be strong enough to ignore the cosmetics of her injuries, I can be strong enough._ ”

Ashlyn puts Taanish back in his playpen and grabs her clothes for the morning. She pulls on a pair of board shorts and an Army Strong tee. Yes, in her mind she was telling herself she is strong. Doesn’t hurt to have a shirt to remind herself of that fact. She has just finished dressing when the door opens and Ali walks in.

“MOMMY!”

Malak runs over and is scooped up in a big hug. “Good morning, sweet girl. I missed you last night.”

“Sorry, Mommy, but Taanish and Mama needed me,” the little girl explains.

Ali giggles and kisses her cheek. “I understand.” She sets her down and walks over to Ash, giving her a peck on the cheek before continuing on to their son and lifting him up. “Good morning, smiley boy.”

Ali turns and sits on the bed. She then notices what her wife is wearing. Her smile broadens.

“I’m proud of you, Ash. I know it’s not easy wearing a tee. If you need anything, I’m here for you.”

Ashlyn walks over and gives her wife a kiss. “Between you and Malak, I think I got this. I’m mostly ready. I think. Still want to get the tattoo tomorrow.”

Ali nods. “Understood. I’m glad Colonel Menninger was able to get that waiver for you.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Well, winning a Service Cross helped,” she admits.

Ali smiles. “Whatever makes you feel better about those scars is fine by me. Always, baby.”

“Thank you, Alex.”

They share a quick kiss. Then Ashlyn picks up Malak, turning her upside down and walking towards the door.

“Let’s EAT!”

Malak laughs the whole time Ash walks with her upturned. Ali just chuckles and follows behind them with Taanish. As they walk into the room where the team’s buffet is set up, Whitney sees them and races over.

“Where’s my kids?”

“Well, Alex has Taanish but I just have my pet monkey. Not sure where Malak is,” Ashlyn answers.

“MA-MA! I here!” Malak calls out as she reaches towards her aunt Whit.

Whit grins and takes the girls’ arms. “I found her!”

“OH, there she is!” Ashlyn says. “I thought that was Ferdinand, my pet monkey.”

Malak giggles and lets Whit walk her over to the buffet for breakfast. Ashlyn turns and sees her wife has been relieved of Taanish by KO and Kling.

“Guys, make sure he gets some eggs and oatmeal,” Ash cautions. “He can have some fruit, too.”

“We got this,” Kling states. “Kriegs already gave us the run down.”

Ashlyn smiles as Ali takes her hand. “So, ready to eat sans kidlings for a change?” Ali asks.

Ashlyn kisses her temple. “Sure thing, baby.”

Ali grins as they get their food and sit down with Hope and Becky. The keeper and centerback exchange sly grins, noticing both mothers checking out what is happening at the neighboring table. But for the most part, the two relax and enjoy their meals while others care for their children. It is wonderful to have such a huge support group!

* * *

 

Two hours later, Ashlyn stands from the couch in the hotel lobby. She is nearly brought to tears as her grandparents see their great-grandson in person for the first time.

“Oh, Ashlyn…oh, he’s adorable!” Grandma gushes.

“Taanish, this is your great-grandma and great-grandpa,” Ashlyn tells him.

The little boy studies them a moment, then smiles and reaches out both hands to Grandma. She is thrilled to take him and hold him close.

“Oh, he is still so small for his age.”

“He’s getting there, Grandma. Promise. Taanish, show Grammy your Shark Boy,” Ashlyn coaxes.

Grandma and Grandpa laugh as the little boy does his silly face, showing off his teeth. Grandma kisses his cheek.

“Too cute, little one.”

The four sit down so the Greats can get to know the little boy. A few minutes later, Ashlyn’s cousin Carlin and her husband come in after parking the car. They too fawn over the boy and laugh when he does his Shark Boy once more. Ashlyn can’t help but stare in wonder at the little boy and be amazed at how far he has come physically and socially in such a relatively short time.

“You’re strong just like your sister, son. So, so strong,” she thinks, proud of the family she comes from and the one she has made.

“Where’s Malak?” Carlin asks.

Ashlyn grins. “The team is having a kick around. Malak insisted she had to go shag balls for them. She said Jill hired her to do the job and she can’t disappoint the coach.”

“Too cute!” Carlin says. “I can’t wait to see her!”

It dawns on Ash a little while later. Not a single person, from the team to her family, had pointed out her scars. Maybe for them it really only matters that she was there for them to love. The scars didn’t matter as much as the blonde thought they did.

But she’s still gonna get the tattoo. It’s just cool.

* * *

 

Malak lifts her head and follows the ball as it goes screaming way over the goal, her head, the keeper coach’s head, and lands way far away from the field. She puts her hands on her hips and gives a loud sigh.

“Toby, learn to hit the goal! Stop making me run so much!”

Everyone bursts out laughing at the scolding as Malak goes running to fetch the ball. Ali gives the middie a playful push.

“Yeah, woman, stop wearing out my daughter,” she teases.

Tobin just grins and shrugs. “She’s a heck of a sprinter though, isn’t she?” she praises.

Malak finally tracks down the ball and starts running back to the field. In an instance of perfect timing, just as she gets back and hands the ball off to Graham, Tobin on defense deflects another ball, sending it in a high, far reaching arc away from the field. Malak just grunts and glares at her (former?) favorite player. Tobin blushes and shrugs.

“Sorry, Little Nutmeg. I love you,” she calls out.

Allie Long gives her Thorns teammate a push. “You big meanie.”

“Heath, if you cost us our ball chaser and I have to take over the job, we’ll be having a long, long, chat while you run,” Graeme warns with a grin.

Tobin just grins and gives a shrug. Then two minutes later sends Malak off on a long journey once again, as all her teammates and coaches burst out laughing. Jill takes pity on Malak.

“Mal, Tobin will get that one. Ladies, let’s bring it in. Heath, fetch,” she orders.

Malak glares as Tobin runs past her to get the ball. She then takes Alyssa’s hand and goes to the center with all the players. When they get there, Sammy picks Malak up and sets her on her shoulders. Malak smiles in glee.

“Ladies, we all know what’s at stake with tonight’s game. It’s a great game to help us gear up for the Olympics and I will be choosing my 18 players and 4 alternates. Every single one of you deserves to make the 18 and I wish we could take 23 like we do at the Cup,” Jill says, making eye contact with all players. “You’ve made my job hard and I hope to hell it’s even harder after tonight. Let’s bring it in.” Everyone puts their hands in. “Team on 3. One. Two. Three.”

“TEAM!”

As the team makes their way to their bags, Ali can’t help but smile. Short of getting hurt or making an ass out of herself at the game that night, she is pretty damn sure she’s going to Rio. No, she may not be a starter in this new set up Jill is using but she’s a damn good defender and even off the bench will be an asset to the USWNT. She feels someone nudge her and turns to see a grinning HAO walking beside her.

“So, how’s it feel to be an Olympian?” the older player whispers.

Ali blushes. “Well...you know...it’s not...fuck...it feels awesome!”

HAO grins and nods. “You’ve earned it, Kriegs. Help us bring home the gold.”

“I’ll do my damnedest, whether a starter or supporting player, I’ll do everything I can.”

HAO just nods, proud her friend is getting the chance she was robbed of 4 years before. As she slips on her dog tags, Ali looks at her daughter.

“Mal? Have you forgiven Tobin yet?”

“Nope,” the little girl states.

“Hey, come here.” Ali squats down and looks her little girl in the eyes. “If Toby had done that on purpose, you could be mad. But she was playing soccer and had to do her best to block the shot. It’s not fair of you to be mad at her for that, okay?”

“But she kicked it real, real far,” Malak whines.

“No whining or you won’t be helping the team out any more, Mal. You wanted to help and sometimes that means chasing balls. No being mad when you have to work or next time don’t offer. Tobin made a good play, case closed,” she says firmly, stopping Malak’s next argument. “You know Tobin loves you and wouldn’t make you run on purpose. Being mad at her will make her sad and you know that’s not fair to her.”

Malak thinks about that a moment and sighs. She doesn’t want to make Tobin sad. And, yes, she did like helping the team. It’s just a really big field and the ball goes really far. But that isn’t Tobin’s fault. She looks around and sees Tobin pulling off her socks. She walks over and kneels down beside her.

“I love you, Toby. I not mad at you. You played real, real good. Please don’t be sad no more,” Malak says sincerely.

Tobin smiles and pulls her into a hug. “We’re good, Little Nutmeg. I promise I didn’t make you run on purpose. Was just having a bad blocking day. But I’m really impressed with how fast you are! You’re going to be a heck of a soccer player someday.”

“Really? Even with no arm?”

Hope, sitting nearby, grins. “Malak, your Mommy’s team hasn’t played ours yet. But when they do, I’ll have to introduce you to one of our new players. Her name is Carson and, like you, she only has one full arm.”

Malak’s eyes get wide. “She plays REAL soccer and only has one arm?”

Hope smiles and nods. “She sure does. She’s really good, too.”

“AWESOME! Tell her I love her and can’t wait to meet her!”

Hope and Tobin chuckle at the instant love. “I’ll tell her,” Hope promises.

Nearby, Ali just smiles. She had been looking forward to her daughter meeting Carson Pickett and seeing that when her mommies say she can be anything, they really mean it. And, as much as it pains her to consider, Ali may ask Hope to get a Carson Pickett jersey for Malak to wear when the Spirit meets the Reign. It’s important that kids with challenges see they do not have to limit their dreams, even if that means wearing the jersey of the “enemy”.

* * *

 

When the team walks into the hotel, the first person Malak sees is her Uncle Chris. Her eyes get wide and she races away from Tobin.

“UNCLE CHRIS!”

He spins around and smiles, scooping her up in his arms and spinning around. “MALLIE! How’s my favorite niece?”

She gives him a hug. “I good. I helped the team at practice,” she tells him.

“Your Mama said that’s where you were. You must be a pretty important part of the team.”

“Yeah, I am,” she agrees, while everyone chuckles.

Soon she is getting hugs from Tammye, Grandma, Grandpa, and Carlin. She sees her Grandpa Mike holding Taanish. She grins.

“Did everyone meet Taanish? He’s my real brother now a’cause Mommy and Mama ’dopted him and he gonna stay forever and ever!

Carlin smiles. “We met him. He’s adorable, just like you.”

“Yeah, Mama say we get that from her,” Malak says.

“Oh, really?” Ali says, lifting a brow to her wife.

Ashlyn grins. “Have I told you lately how sexy you look after working out with the team?”

Ali rolls her eyes. “Right.” She looks at the others. “Hi, all. Thanks so much for coming to the game. I’d offer hugs but I’m kinda nasty.”

Grandma waves her hand. “Poof. Get over here.”

Ali giggles and gives the woman a hug. She tries to keep some distance but Grandma pulls her in tight.

“Thank you for my beautiful great-grandson. Your children are better for my health than anything,” she whispers.

Ali smiles, emotion in her eyes. “I’m so glad. Thank you for loving them so much.”

“They are easy to love. Their mothers taught them well.”

Ali gives everyone hugs then goes to shower and rest before the game that afternoon. When Taanish starts getting cranky, Ashlyn checks her watch.

“I think it’s lunch time and then nap time for this little fella. Want to eat here or somewhere else?”

“There’s a great deli down the street,” Carlin notes. “I ate there when I was down here helping open that new Target.”

“Sounds good to me. Taan isn’t on a special diet anymore but we still try to get him good food to help him keep growing,” Ash notes. “A deli should have some fresh stuff.”

“They do. Even some organic choices if I remember,” Carlin notes.

“Then the deli it is,” Tammye says, lifting her grandson from Ashlyn’s arms.

Ash grins and looks at Malak. “So, lunch with us?”

“Yeah!”

Chris squats down and Malak hops on for a piggy back ride to the restaurant. Ash sends a text to Ali to let her know where the Harris family will be and they set out. Grandma loops her arm with Ash’s.

“So, did I mention how handsome you looked at that Memorial Day celebration?”

Ashlyn blushes. “Thanks, Grandma. Did you ever think ‘Smashlyn’ would clean up so good?”

Grandma chuckles. “Let’s just say if I’d bet my life savings we’d be living under the pier.”

Ashlyn lets out a hearty laugh her family is glad to hear. Yep, their soldier was doing much, much better than when she had first returned from her tour in hell.


	17. Chapter 17

That afternoon the weather starts to look threatening. Ashlyn looks at her grandmother.

“You sure you want to go to the stadium? You can stay here and watch the game in the comfort of my hotel room,” she offers.

Grandma lifts an eyebrow. “Young lady, I didn’t travel 2 hours to watch my granddaughter-in-law from a hotel room.”

Ashlyn chuckles. “Yes, ma’am.”

When they arrive at the stadium on the hotel shuttle, everyone is excited to see Deb and her husband waiting for them. Hugs and kisses are exchanged and Ashlyn finds herself childless as they enter the stadium. But she is fine with that. It means more than she can say to know her family loves the two former orphans as if they had been born to her or Ali. Carlin wraps and arm around her cousin’s waist.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Just...thankful everyone loves my son and daughter so much. Goodness knows after a rough year they need all the love they can get.”

Carlin nods. “True. They are so easy to love. And I am so happy you found Malak and, eventually, Taanish. Something tells me they are a big part of you conquering your PTSD issues.”

Ashlyn nods. “Definitely. I have to be at my best for them. They don’t deserve anything less.”

Carlin gives her a kiss on the cheek. “You are so awesome.”

Ashlyn just chuckles and follows the crowd to the family suite.

In the 75th minute the Harris-Krieger fan club cheers as their right back takes the field.

In the 76th minute, they burst into laughter as the game is suspended due to weather.

“HURRICANE KRIEGER!” Ashlyn, Deb and Carlin yell out.

And soon they see the moniker make its initial appearance on social media as members of the Spirit who had been watching the game call out their teammate for her bad luck with the weather so far that season. By the time the game is permanently called off, even Ali’s Wikipedia listing has her listed as Ali ‘Hurricane’ Krieger. Ashlyn shakes her head.

“She’ll never live that name down.”

Deb shrugs. “At least it is a strong nickname.”

Ashlyn nods in agreement. She pulls out her phone and sends a text to her wife.

_Always said you were a force to be reckoned with. I love you, Hurricane._

Just before she pockets her phone, it alerts to a text. She sees the response from her wife and starts to laugh.

_The Spirit will be in trouble. Several of their players are going to be out of commission soon starting with this dancing queen here in the locker room. And you, woman, COFL._

Ashlyn shakes her head and types out a response.

_Like you could go long without these_.

And snaps a picture of her six pack. A few minutes later she gets a response.

_You don’t play fair._

Ashlyn just smiles smugly and pockets her phone.

* * *

 

The next morning, Ali and her kids are spending the day with her mom. Ashlyn makes her way to a local tattoo parlor a friend had recommended with the design for the tattoo she wants on her lower right arm. The deepest, ugliest scars will be hidden in the intricate details of the owl-tree of life-journey of life design that had embedded itself in her head and she had sketched it out. A few back and forth emails with the artist and they had finally settled on the perfect design.

She pushes open the door and steps in. The smell of the ink in the air makes her smile. She had missed it, having stopped getting tattoos when she joined the military. Now she has a special exemption to cover the scars on her wrists and leg as long as her designs were approved by her c.o. So far he had approved this one and the dual designs she had designed for her left arm. In a couple of weeks her left arm will get its first session and will eventually have a full sleeve as the lower arm designs meet up with the ones already on her upper arm.

The tattoo artist that she has been talking with sees her and smiles. “Welcome, Captain Harris. Ready to get inked?”

Ashlyn smiles. “It’s been too damn long. Let’s get this going.”

A few hours later, Ashlyn gently draws her fingers over the fresh tattoo. Yes, she can feel the scars below. Yes, if she looks closely she can see bits of them between the lines. They are a part of her and always will be. But like many aspects of ourselves that we don’t like, she can conceal them from the world. Does she become a better person by hiding them? No. But she no longer has to be reminded day in and day out of what she went through when she glances at her wrist. And no one she knows or meets will see them and remember three days spent wondering her fate. She smiles.

She has taken one more piece of her life back from those bastards. And damn it feels good.

* * *

 

Ali is happily carrying Taanish in the chest carrier. He is currently squishing her cheeks together with his little hands and giggling at the funny faces his mommy makes, including crossing her eyes for maximum effect. Deb, helping Malak try on a pair of shoes, just grins at her daughter and grandson. She is incredibly proud of the mother Ali has become.

“They fit! Mommy, can I get them?”

Ali looks down at the little white sandals with pink flowers painted on them. They really are adorable. She nods. “The will be nice with your shorts when you start school next week.”

“Yes! I can get them, Grandma!” Malak cheers.

Deb smiles and helps Malak back into her new Nike sneakers. She then moves to the boys shoes and finds a pair of sandals with Ironman on them. She holds them up to Ali, who rolls her eyes.

“Sure,” she agrees.

Deb giggles in delight and holds a couple pairs up to Taan’s feet until she finds the right size. “Perfect!” she says when she finds the right ones.

She carries both pairs of shoes up to the counter and pays for them. Ali just continues to make faces with her son while Malak “helps” Deb pay.

When they get back to the hotel, they see Ashlyn pacing outside, talking on her work phone. Ali frowns. There wasn’t supposed to be any work today but Ash had been dealing with something all morning. She was supposed to join them after the tattoo parlor but had sent a brief text backing out.

“You okay?” Deb asks.

“Just irritated. She’s supposed to be spending time with us, not working,” Ali notes. “Just...wish she’d left that phone at home,” she grumbles, glad Malak had run to Ashlyn and missed the griping.

“Well, something tells me she wouldn’t take the call if it wasn’t important.”

“We’re important, too, Mom. This was special time for us and she’s working. Just...irritating.”

Ashlyn finishes her conversation and pockets her phone. Ali watches as she lifts Malak way up in the air, making the little girl cackle. Malak is talking a mile a minute, most likely about her and Taanish’s new shoes. Ashlyn listens attentively and even looks excited. Ali’s irritation ebbs a little, seeing her wife pay such close attention to their little girl. Deb smiles at her daughter.

“One thing about Ashlyn, she makes sure she is 100% invested in anything that little girl says. Maybe she took a call or two this morning but that doesn’t change her love for Malak or Taanish or you. She’s a captain, Alex, and has a lot of responsibilities that include people’s lives. I’m sure she hated dealing with anything this morning instead of spending time with us and I have to believe she wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t important.”

Ali sighs. “You’re right. Just...these past couple of weeks have been the longest separation we’ve had since Taanish came into our lives. Splitting the kids up makes sense but it still hurts. I just don’t want Malak hurt by missing time with Ash.”

“And I’m sure Ash hates it, too. She’ll make it up as best she can,” Deb assures her daughter.

Ali smiles. “You know, you’re right. She’s an incredible mother. Chalk this up to nerves about the Olympics manifesting as irritation at Ash,” Ali concedes.

Deb smiles. “Done. Now, let’s go see if she’s got everything packed and ready for the trip to my house for the evening.”

Ali nods as she and Deb continue over to the blonde and her little girl.

* * *

 

Later that night, Ali and Ashlyn had taken a drive to the beach to take a walk alone along the shore. Ashlyn kicks at the water as it breaks over their feet, enjoying the feeling of sand between her toes and the various smells associated with the ocean. Ali can see her wife’s mind is only half on their time together and finally pulls her to a stop.

“Look, Mom pointed out you wouldn’t have taken those calls this morning if it wasn’t important. I get that. But if you’re going to steal time from me and our kids, at least tell me the fuck why,” Ali demands.

Ashlyn stares into the hurt brown eyes of her wife and sighs. Ali can see the war going on behind the hazel orbs and throws her hands up in frustration, preparing to storm back to the car. Ash grabs her hands before she does.

“Wait! I just...Alex, I swear if I could tell you, I would. Part of it is classified.” She takes a deep breath, trying to figure out what to tell her wife without telling her wife. “There’s been some...improprieties at an Engineers depot. I’ve been asked to help in the investigation. It sucks. I guess...I wanted to believe we were above that kind of shit but even Engineers can be assholes, I guess. I’m sorry I can’t say more right now but...but lives are at stake, baby.”

Ali swallows hard. “Lives? Like yours? Are you in danger?”

Ashlyn cradles Ali’s face. “No, sweetheart, I swear I am not in danger. I’m just a pencil pusher in the background. But if I make a mistake, others could lose their careers or freedom because of it. So it’s weighing on me a lot. I have to do a better job than ever. There is no room for error; no chance for a do--over.”

“Damn, baby. I swear, I won’t tell anyone. If you need to talk, even in this round about not saying anything talk, I’m here for you,” Ali promises.

Ashlyn smiles. “Thank you.” She pulls Ali close. “Now, for the rest of this evening, my mind is on you. I’m sorry it took you calling me out on my distractions to realize just walking with you isn’t the same as spending time with you.”

Ali gives her a kiss. “I forgive you.”

Ashlyn kisses her back. “I’m glad. Because you won’t forgive me for THIS!”

She lifts her wife up and races into the shallow. Ali squeals as she is dumped into the cold water as the next wave rolls in. Ashlyn is cracking up and fighting against the retreating waves to get away from her wife. It’s no use. Suddenly a soaking wet defender is on her back, wrestling her to the ground as another wave rolls in, drenching them both. Ali glares at her wife.

“You...are an ass!”

Ashlyn grins. “But I’m _your_   ass.”

Ali rolls on top of her. “Not for long.”

She shoves Ash’s head down as the next wave rolls in. As it breaks over the blonde, Ali leaps up and starts running. Ashlyn pops up, sputtering and laughing.

“Oh, it is SO on now, woman!”

Ali is normally a very fast runner. But running while laughing is hard. Ashlyn tackles her into the dry sand just beyond the waterline and the two start to roll and struggle to get the upper hand. Sand is used as a weapon more than once. When Ash finally gets her wife pinned to the ground, they are both covered in sand. Ashlyn stares down at her wife, smiling.

“I win.”

“Maybe I let you win.”

“Maybe I let you think you let me win,” Ashlyn counters.

Ali frowns in amusement. “That...doesn’t even make sense.”

“Which is all part of my plan,” Ashlyn agrees smugly.

Ali just laughs and grabs her wife by the shirt collar. “Oh, shut up and kiss me.”

“And my plan is complete,” Ashlyn says as she leans over and gives Ali a toe-curling kiss.

When it finally ends, Ali sighs. “We better head back to Mom’s before we go too far and get arrested.”

“Yeah,” Ash agrees, her voice thick with lust.

She stands and pulls her wife up. They stand for a moment, hugging, listening to the waves and feeling their heartbeats.

“I love you, Alexandra Blaire Krieger-Harris,” Ashlyn whispers, not willing to completely drown out the ambient sounds.

Ali kisses Ash’s chin. “I love you, too, Ashlyn Michelle Harris.”

Ashlyn pulls back. “Oh! That reminds me! I have a present for you.”

Ali’s eyes sparkle. “Ooo! What?”

“Well, let’s see...damn...”

Ashlyn pulls a now soaking wet piece of paper out of her hoodie pocket. She carefully peels it open and winces.

“Come on! Maybe the car will help!”

She grabs Ali’s hand and drags her back to the parking area. She opens the car and turns it on, setting the heater on high. She lays the paper over her hand and lets the air blow on it. After a few minutes, she checks and sees it is mostly legible now. She offers it to her wife.

“Happy Belated Mother’s Day, baby.”

Ali takes the paper and reads it as best she can by the light of a streetlamp. Her eyes widen as she gets the gist of what it says. She glances at her wife then back down to the paper. She lays it on the hood of the car, the dark paint helping make the background less see-through and the print easier to read. When she is sure she it says what she thought, she looks back at Ashlyn.

“Are you serious?”

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah. You and the kids have Krieger-Harris as your surname. I want it, too. I’ll stay Harris at work just because it’s easier on the nameplates but for all official purposes, I’m Ashlyn Michelle Krieger-Harris.”

Ali pulls her into a hug. “Thank you, baby! I love this so much!”

“I should have done it long ago. It just really hit me when I was doing the paperwork for Taanish at the Embassy in England that...that I wanted us all to have the same name. It meant the world to me when you took my name. I figured it would mean just as much to you.”

Ali smiles and kisses her again. “It does, baby. I truly never really thought about it but now that it’s in front of me I love it so much.”

“And now that we all legally have the same names, I guess you could finally get those Team Krieger-Harris shirts you’ve been wanting,” Ashlyn teases.

Ali bursts out laughing. “Keep teasing me and maybe I will.”

Ashlyn just pulls her into a hug, hoping she’s joking but not willing to push the point just in case. A few minutes later the two brush as much sand off each other as they can before climbing into Deb’s car for the drive home. Ashlyn promises she’ll get up early and go get the car detailed before they have to be at the airport.

* * *

 

The next day, Ali is hugging her mother as Ashlyn gets the luggage loaded on a cart, gets Taanish out of his car seat, and puts the car seat on the luggage cart. She then leans down and looks into the car.

“Sorry, Malak, my hands are full. Guess you have to stay with Grandma,” she teases.

“NO! No, Mama, I gotsa go to school soon!” the little girl insists.

“Stop teasing her,” Ali says, finally stepping away from her mother. “I get the hint.”

Ashlyn just grins as Ali walks around and helps her daughter out of the car and grabs her car seat. Deb takes Taanish from Ashlyn and peppers his face with kisses. He giggles and wraps his arms around her neck in a hug.

“I love you, sweet boy. I can’t wait to see you again,” Deb says. She gives him one more kiss then hands him back to Ash. She then lifts up her granddaughter. “And you, big girl, are going to be picking me up soon.”

Malak giggles. “You silly, Grandma.”

Deb kisses her cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. I colour you a picture on the way home and Mommy will mail it to you,” she promises.

Deb smiles. “I will be watching my mail eagerly.” Deb sets her down and pulls Ashlyn into a hug. “Be safe, soldier.”

“I’ll do my best, Deb-Deb. Promise.”

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Ashlyn starts to push the cart inside while Malak takes Kirby’s lead and walks just ahead of it. Ali pulls her mother into one more hug.

“Be safe, my Olympian,” Deb whispers.

“Mom, don’t jinx me,” Ali scolds with a smile.

Deb chuckles. “No chance...Hurricane.”

Ali groans and rolls her eyes. “After that I should make you have to read online if I make the team or not.”

Deb grins and kisses her daughter’s cheek. “I love you, Alex.”

“Love you, too, Mom.”

Ali then turns and hurries after her wife and children, not looking back since both women are in tears. When Ali catches up to her brood at the check in, Ashlyn wraps her free arm around her wife’s shoulders. Ali just leans against her tall wife, smiling when Taanish reaches over and pats her cheek, making little cooing noises. Ashlyn kisses his head.

“Good boy, Taan. Make Mommy feel better.”

Ali just smiles and puts her other arm around Malak when the girl hugs her mother’s waist. “With these two cuties, how can I not feel better?”

A couple hours later, Ali drops down in the seat beside Taanish. Ashlyn is already seated beside Malak in front of them. Ali grins as she listens to her wife and daughter pointing out things going on outside the plane. Taanish is looking out the window, singing a song only he knows as he kicks his Nike-clad feet. Ali leans over and kisses his head.

“That is a beautiful song, Taanish. You’ll have to teach me that one,” she says with a smile. He turns and grins at her. She gets her iPad ready with a book she’d been reading and puts it in the seat pocket. She has just turned back to her boy when she hears the voice.

“Whoa! Mom! That’s Ali Krieger-Harris!”

Ali turns and smiles at the young boy making his way to the back of the plane. She winks at him. “Hi.”

His eyes get even wider. “Hi! You are awesome!”

Ali blushes. “Thanks. Do you play soccer?”

“Yeah! Me and my sister both do. She’s going to be so bummed she missed you! Can you take a picture with me?”

Ali chuckles. “Sure. How about you wait until we’re in the air so you don’t block the aisle?”

“Good idea, Jacob,” his mother agrees.

“Cool! I’m gonna text Sara to tell her! She’s gonna be dying!”

Ali grins. “Well, let’s hope not. See you soon.”

The boy nods and walks on. Ali turns forward to see Ashlyn peering at her between the seats.

“Supa-star!” Ashlyn teases as Ali rolls her eyes.

As promised, once the passengers are free to move about the cabin, Jacob hurries up to Ali and she poses for a picture with him. A couple other passengers also take the time to get a picture with the soccer player. Finally Ali is alone with her son. She smiles at him.

“Sorry about that, Taanish. I promise, I am all yours now,” she tells him. “How about a story until you fall asleep?”

She pulls out his reader and start to read “The Three Little Pigs”, complete with silly voices for each one. By the second story, he is fast asleep. Ali strokes a lock of hair off his forehead.

“Not sure if I should be offended for boring you or just chalk this up to Grandma Deb keeping you up past your bedtime last night,” she whispers to him. She leans over and kisses his cheek, taking a second to nuzzle into his neck and take a deep breath. She sighs happily at the smell of baby powder, teething cookies, and baby shampoo. “I love you so much, Taanish.”

She sits up and grabs her iPad to continue with her book. She sits up enough to look at the two in front of her and grins. They are both fast asleep. Ali’s heart skips a beat as she just revels at how much she loves her little family.

* * *

 

When they finally walk in the front door of their house, Ashlyn lets out a breath. “So glad to be home,” she grunts as she drops all the bags in the living room. “Malak, take Kirby’s bag and put his stuff where it goes.”

“Yes, Mama,” the girl says. “Come on, Kirby.”

The little dog follows her, knowing it’s time for his service vest to come off for the evening. Ashlyn smiles as Ali walks past with Taanish, who had fallen asleep again on the drive home. Without a word, Ashlyn closes and locks the front door and follows the duo upstairs. Ali carries their son to his room and walks right to his crib. She eases him down, slipping off his shoes and the jeans he had traveled in so he can be comfortable while he naps. She pats him on the head.

“I love you, sweet boy,” she whispers.

She then steps back and starts out of the room...then comes to an abrupt halt. She stares at the freshly painted walls and trim. She turns slowly, taking in all that had been done while she was gone, ending with the college logo on the largest wall.

“Ashlyn...” she starts, unsure what to say next.

Ashlyn, leaning against the door jamb, just smiles. “Like the collegiate paint job?”

Ali looks at her wife. “Did you do this? Freehand? When?”

“Of course. Memorial Day weekend since Mom was here to watch Taanish,” Ashlyn answers proudly.

Ali slowly rotates again. The walls are Penn State Dark Blue with white trim. The largest wall contains the Penn State Intercollegiate Athletics Logo. In other words, a huge representation of the oval Nittany Lion just like the tattoo on Ali’s hips. Ali has tears in her eyes when she sees her #22 above it, just like her mark. Beside it is a photo collage of Ali in her playing days at the college.

She turns and looks at the opposite wall, which has the USWNT shield, complete with 3 stars painted on it. Her #11 appears above it, mirroring the placement of her college number. Beside it is a small fathead of her in action on the field during the World Cup. She turns and leaps into her wife’s arms.

“It’s gorgeous! Thank you, Ashlyn.”

Ashlyn smiles. “Well, since I went Carolina Blue in Malak’s room, I figured I owed you.”

“WOW! This looks AWESOME!” Malak hollers, staring in wonder at her brother’s walls.

Ashlyn smiles and squats down beside her. “I figured since Taan isn’t old enough to choose his colours yet, I’d help him out. And since Mommy is gone a lot for soccer, I thought he’d like this for when he’s missing her.”

Malak nods. “This is cool, Mama! You done good!”

Ashlyn kisses her cheek. “Thanks, Mal Bear.” Ashlyn stands up and smiles at her wife. “So, um, surprise!”

Ali kisses her again. “Surprise indeed. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“MA! MA!”

Malak smiles. “Taanish is awake. Him love you, too, Mommy.”

Ali smiles. “Well, with all the love from you three I am sure one spoiled mommy.”

Malak nods. “Yeah, you are,” she agrees, much to her mothers’ amusement.

* * *

 

That night Ashlyn is making sure her uniform is ready for the next day when two hands slide up under her shirt. She smiles as those hands grip her breasts and start to knead them, her nipples immediately hardening into wanton peaks.

“Damn, baby,” Ashlyn croaks out.

Ali just grins and starts to kiss along the back of her wife’s neck. Ashlyn shivers, tilting her head forward to give Ali any access the woman wants. And the brunette wants it all. She lets the luscious breasts go to lift the shirt all the way off. She kisses down her wife’s spine, noting the goosebumps that erupt all over. She kisses along the top of the waistband of Ash’s sleep shorts, before hooking them with her thumbs and sliding them, and the boy shorts beneath them, to the floor. She kisses her way back up Ashlyn’s spine, dragging her nails lightly up rock hard thighs. By the time she is standing, Ashlyn is panting, her hands braced against the closet wall.

“Mmmm, I like the pose. But we’ll save that for when we play cops and robbers,” Ali whispers in the blonde’s ear.

“Oh, fuck,” Ashlyn groans, feeling a new rush of wet between her legs.

Ali takes her wife’s hand and turns her around. Ashlyn’s eyes bug out as she sees the barely-there negligee the brunette is wearing.

“Whoa...that’s new...” she mumbles.

Ali grins. “Had a couple days to go shopping. Wait until you see what I have for tomorrow night.”

Ashlyn grabs her wife by the waist and pulls her close, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss. Ali’s hands wrap around her wife’s back, her mouth equally hungry. Ashlyn moans as the lace rubs her sensitive nipples, shooting bolts of arousal throughout her body. Ali finally breaks the kiss and pulls Ashlyn towards the bed. She pushes Ashlyn down and quickly straddles her body.

“Ready to be thanked properly for that bedroom?” Ali grins wolfishly.

Ashlyn nods. “Yeah, baby, thank away,” she practically begs.

Their lips lock again. Ashlyn’s hands wander up and down solid thighs as Ali’s hands return to the breasts she loves so much. She starts to rock her center against Ash’s 6-pack abs. Ashlyn moans when she feels how wet her wife is already. Ali kisses her way to the blonde’s ear.

“I’m so fucking hungry,” she murmurs, loving that Ash whimpers at the implication.

Ali nips Ash’s ear, then kisses her way down Ash’s throat, suckles where neck meets collar bone, slides down farther to finally take one glorious peak in her mouth.

“OH! Oh, baby,” Ash moans, her hips thrusting up.

Ali uses her tongue, teeth and lips to work that breast. She then kisses her way across the valley to give the other peak the same attention. Ashlyn’s body is writhing below her, her breathing coming in shallow gasps. Ali continues her slow descent, loving the taste, smell and texture of the woman beneath her. Finally she settles down between the strong thighs she had lightly scratched earlier. She looks up and sees Ash’s eyes are dark with desire. Ali gives her a devilish grin.

Then draws her tongue up plump, velvet lips before flicking a love-swollen clit.

“Oh, yeah, baby,” Ash grunts.

Ali smiles and lets her tongue play with that pearl a bit more before once more diving lower, to penetrate the pulsing center of Ash’s love. Ash’s hand tangles in brunette locks as she starts to rock her hips into Ali’s face.

“Alex...need...need so much more...need...all of you,” she pants.

Ali smiles, loving the way only she gets to make this dynamic woman come undone. She brings a hand up so that two fingers can help her tongue fuck this woman hard and deep. Ash throws her head back.

“YES! Oh, right there, baby!”

For several minutes, Ali’s fingers and tongue keep up a steady rhythm that matches the thrusting hips. She then lifts her head a bit, adding a third finger to her penetration as her mouth once more captures Ash’s jewel. Ash barely keeps from yelling out at the sensation as she rides the waves of pleasure emanating from her core. Finally she crests and crashes down into a hard, bucking orgasm. Ali just smiles and rides the wave to shore.

When Ashlyn finally stills, Ali crawls back up and smiles before capturing Ash’s mouth in a kiss. Ash moans again, tasting herself on her wife. Ali pulls off the negligee when the kiss ends and climbs higher. Ashlyn moans and grabs toned thighs to drag Ali where they both want her. Ali braces herself using the headboard as she settles her dripping center down onto Ashlyn.

“Right there, baby,” Ashlyn moans and gets to work.

“OH! Oh, yes, ASH!”

Ash’s mouth and tongue plunder her wife’s aching core. Her strong hands knead Ali’s sexy ass, making the woman roll her center even harder against the blonde’s face. Sooner than she would like, Ali is bucking her way through her own orgasm, her body on fire as her wife works her masterfully. When she can take no more, she throws herself off to the side, gasping for breath.

“Damn, Ash...that was so good,” she breathes.

Ashlyn nods, her eyes feral. “Yeah. But I’m just getting started.”

Ali stares at her in anticipation as Ashlyn reaches into the special drawer and pulls out her harness. In seconds, she has Ali up on all fours as she pumps into her from behind. Ali, already sensitive from her first orgasm, feels herself quickly building to a second as she is ridden hard.

“Oh...oh, Ash...fuck, yeah, Ash...oh...OH! OH, YEAH!”

Ashlyn grips her wife’s hips firmly as she powers into her. Feeling the brunette closing in on the edge of paradise, Ashlyn leans over and brings one hand around to stimulate Ali’s clit while the other hand starts to pinch and roll a firm nipple. The triad of sensations is enough to send Ali into orbit. She comes hard, her back arching downward as she throws her head to the sky.

“YES! YES! YESSSSSSSSSSS! FUCK! ME! ASH!”

Ashlyn puts on a last burst of speed and sends her wife off, her own orgasm coming at the same time. The women collapse down onto the bed, sweating, panting, unable to talk. Ashlyn nuzzles into her wife’s neck, laying a gentle kiss right below her ear.

“I love you,” she manages to whisper. “So fucking much.”

“I love you, too,” Ali returns. She rolls her head to the side to meet her wife’s eyes. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Captain Krieger-Harris.”

Ashlyn smiles. “And you are the best thing to happen to me, Defender Krieger-Harris.”

Ali giggles. “I don’t think I can move to turn off the light.”

“Me neither,” Ashlyn mutters. “We need one of those damn clapper things.”

Ali giggles. “And the way our bodies were slapping together just now we’d have thought we were in a dance hall not our bedroom.”

Ashlyn chuckles and nods. “True.” After a second she sighs and forces herself to get up and turn off the light, also unlocking the bedroom door in case Malak comes calling later. “Pajamas?”

Ali nods. “On the dresser.”

Ashlyn grabs both sets, tossing her wife’s to her and putting on her own. She then crawls into bed and pulls her wife close.

“I really do love you more than I can say,” she whispers.

“I know, baby. Me, too.”

Ali throws her leg over her wife’s and the two women soon drift off to sleep, safe in each other’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Ali smiles as Ashlyn walks into the kitchen in her Class B’s. “You really do look sexy as hell no matter what uniform you wear.”

Ashlyn blushes. “Thanks. Committee meeting today to discuss allotment of a new batch of engineers. I’m going as Major Nettles’ admin.”

“So...his secretary,” Ali states with a grin.

Ashlyn glares at her. “Admin, woman. There’s a difference. To be honest, considering what our secretaries have to keep track of, I’m not sure I have what it takes to do their job.”

Ali chuckles. “Ah.”

Ashlyn pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down beside her son. “So, Taan, what are you up to today in school? Calculus? Advanced Physics? Introduction to Dating Cheerleaders?” Both mothers are amused when he actually babbles at that option. Ashlyn shakes her head. “We are so in trouble.”

“Yep. I just want to know who told him what cheerleaders are,” Ali notes.

The women think a second, then start to laugh. “Pinoe,” they say at the same time since the middie had been at the games to rehab.

“I’m going to throttle her one day,” Ali states.

“Right there with you,” Ash replies with a smile as she picks up Taan’s breakfast.

“Eat up, big guy. Time to go back to school today.”

He claps happily as he opens his mouth for his first bite. A couple minutes later, Ali slips a plate of bacon and eggs in front her wife and takes over feeding their boy. Taan smiles at her, his mouth open for his next bite.

“You know, we need to start letting him eat on his own soon,” Ali points out.

Ashlyn looks at their boy and grins. “Yeah, I know. One hurdle at a time. Let’s get him past his first date with the head cheerleader first.”

Ali laughs as Ash gives her a wink. As soon as he finishes his breakfast, Ali gets him cleaned up and changes his diaper. She kisses him on the cheek.

“There you go, big guy. All ready for school. You be a good boy today, okay?” He giggles at her. “I’ll take that as an okay.”

Once Ash has her briefcase and Taan’s backpack on she grabs their lunchboxes with one hand. She smiles at her wife.

“I think I’m set to go. Am I forgetting anything?” she teases.

Ali chuckles and looks at their boy. “I think Mama is being silly. I don’t think she could ever forget her little boy.”

Ashlyn grins. “Very true. I’ll never forget any of our kids. Promise, big guy.”

Ali hands over their son and gives her wife a kiss on the cheek. “If you can’t meet up at the commissary let me know. Otherwise I’ll see you both there about 6.”

Ashlyn nods. “Just what I love: taking my dinner break at the commissary shopping.”

Ali kisses her cheek. “I’ll make it as quick and painless as possible for you. Promise.”

Ashlyn nods. “Holding you to that. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Both of you,” Ali tells them, kissing both on their cheeks.

“See you, baby.”

Ali watches from the door as Ash gets Taanish in his car seat and starts up the street. The brunette then thinks about laundry that needs to be done, vacuuming that could be done, even dishes to be washed. Then decides to just go back to bed until Malak wakes up for school orientation. Yep, it is good to be a pro athlete!

* * *

 

After dropping Taanish off, Ashlyn heads to her office to see what awaits her that day. After that, she can head to the gym for a quick work out before starting her shift for the day. She checks her inbox and sees several inventory forms, some requisitions, and a request for her to appear at the Pentagon that Thursday. Full dress uniform required. She grunts, wondering if she can pretend she hasn’t seen that.

“Oh, good, you’ve seen the appearance request,” Nettles says from her doorway.

Ashlyn makes a point of hiding it behind her back. “What appearance request, sir?”

He grins. “Nice try. Plan to be here by 7 a.m. and we’ll go up together. Fuji will have the call desk that night.”

“Yes, sir. Is this standard ‘why are we doing this’ mumbo jumbo?”

“Yes. Needless to say, the brass that backs us thinks that shiny medal the President pinned to your chest makes you a voice to be heeded. If you can back our work in Iraq and, by proxy, Afghanistan, then they should be ashamed of themselves for even questioning it,” he notes.

Ashlyn stares at him a second. “Malak and Taanish.”

He stares at her a moment. “Um...what?”

“Last time I sat in front of those blowhards talking about the greater good all I could think is if I hadn’t gone there I wouldn’t have my daughter. Now I have that time in hell to thank for my son. If I fight for us to stay there, doing the work we do, it’s so other kids have a chance that my kids do: to live and learn in peace. I just...thought you should know that, sir.”

Nettles slowly smiles. “I think those happen to be 2 damn good reasons for us to be there, too, Captain. However you need to present things, do it your way and with your heart.”

Ashlyn nods, glad she can be truly open with her emotions on Thursday. “Thank you, sir.”

He nods and starts to leave, “Oh, and Harris?”

“Sir?”

“Tell ‘Hurricane’ my daughter and her team wish she’d have held off the storm until after the game ended,” he says with a wink.

He goes back to his office, Ashlyn’s laughter following him. Fifteen minutes later, Ash grabs her gym bag and heads over to get in a work out before her shift officially starts. She hates the fact that it excites her she could deploy soon. But she still wants to be ready.

* * *

 

Ali finishes getting Malak into the dress and shoes she had picked out for her first day of Pre-K. This was just an orientation day for the little girl but she wanted to look her best. Ali kisses her on the forehead.

“There. All done, my little princess.”

Malak smiles and twirls in her new dress. “I can’t wait to go to school and learn more stuffs!”

“I am happy you are so excited.”

Ali goes into her bathroom and double checks her make-up is on point. Duh...of course it is. She meets her daughter downstairs, smiling as the little girl packs Kirby’s bag and explains what school is to the pup. As excited as Malak is right now, Ali knows there is a chance she will be scared either today or her real first day of school. She is glad Kirby is allowed to be there for her.

“All ready, Mallie?”

“Ready, Mommy. Kirby is real excited. Is Mama gonna meet us there?”

“Unfortunately she has a meeting today but she will be there Monday for your first day of school.”

“Um’kay! Come on, Kirby, let’s go meet our teacher,” Malak tells her buddy as she leads him towards the front door.

Ali just chuckles and follows, grabbing her purse and phone as she goes. Thirty minutes later they pull up in front of the building that Malak has seen when dropping off or picking up Taanish. She smiles with excitement because now it is HER building, too! Ali helps her out of the backseat of the rental car and helps her daughter straighten her dress. Malak takes Kirby’s lead.

“Come on, Kirby! Let’s go meet the teacher!” she says excitedly.

Ali smiles as the little duo precedes her to the door. Once inside, Ali points the way to the Pre-K wing, noticing that Kirby is starting to walk closer to Malak. The little girl looks around at the tall, unfamiliar walls. Since the summer session hasn’t started yet, the walls are blank, artwork previously on them having gone home at the end of the regular school year. Malak suddenly stops, shaking. Kirby nuzzles her hand and Ali kneels down beside her.

“Mal, honey, what’s wrong?” Ali asks quietly.

Malak swallows hard. “It...looks like...the Boom hospital,” she says quietly.

Ali’s heart nearly breaks at the fearful admission. She hugs her little girl. “I promise you, Malak, it won’t look like this long. Soon you and your classmates will make pictures and other things to hang in the hallway to make it pretty here. It’s not the Boom, Malak. I promise you it’s nothing like that,” Ali vows, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Malak hugs her back, letting the calm words and Kirby’s nose sooth her. Finally the little girl leans back.

“I think I’m ’kay now, Mommy,” she says softly.

Ali smiles. “My brave girl. If you need to stop again it’s okay. We’ll take this one step at a time, alright?”

Malak gives her a small smile. “Alright.”

Ali stands up, this time taking the hand her daughter offers her. As they find room 5, Ali taps on the open door.

“Hello?”

A woman stands up from behind some bookshelves, her smile bright and cheery. “Hi! You must be Malak and Ali Krieger-Harris.” She walks over and extends her hand to Ali. After they shake the woman squats down to be on even level with Malak. “Hi, I’m Ms. Betty and I’ll be your teacher. There is also Ms. Robin, who will help me, but she isn’t here today.”

“Hi,” Malak says softly, leaning against Ali.

Betty smiles and offers her hand to Kirby. “And you must be Kirby the Wonder Dog.” Ali rolls her eyes at the title Ash had coined and obviously passed on. Kirby sniffs her hand, then looks at Malak. “He’s a very cute addition to our class.”

Malak nods. “Yes, him is.”

“So, want to look around with me?”

Malak looks up at her mother, who nods with a smile. Malak looks back at Betty and nods. Betty smiles and stands, offering her hand to Malak now so she can lead her around the classroom. Ali leans against the door, tears in her eyes.

“My baby is going to school,” she whispers to herself.

She watches as Betty leads Malak around the classroom. Malak smiles when she sees the cubbie with her name on it and a soccer ball as her identifying symbol. Ali grins when she sees Kirby gradually calming down. Malak gets excited when she sees the cubbie beside hers is Kirby’s, complete with a doggie picture as his symbol.

“Kirby gets his own cubbie?” she confirms excitedly.

Betty smiles. “Of course he does. We can keep his doggie bags and scoop in there, as well as anything else he may need as the year goes on.”

“Cool! Look, Kirby, this is your place!” she points out, the dog seeming to smile in response. “We’ll put your water bowl in there so you can have it to drink when we have lunch!”

Betty nods. “Great idea! And I even have a place over here where he can have his water bowl on hot days when we’ve been outside,” she says, leading Malak and Kirby over to a little mat near the water fountain. “Now right over here we have our nap mats. Can you find yours and Kirby’s?”

Malak looks at the 12 mats spread out on the floor and grins, pointing to one with a soccer ball on it and a slightly smaller mat with a doggie on it sitting on top of it. “Those! Those is for me and Kirby!”

Betty smiles and nods. “Yes! Very good. You saw your symbols. You’re a pretty smart little girl.”

“I is. My mommies and my aunts teached me a lot,” Malak tells her.

Ali can’t help but chuckle. Yes, they had taught her a lot but obviously they were still working on proper grammar. Betty leaves Malak looking at the books to walk over and speak to Ali.

“Your daughter is a wonderful little girl. I look forward to working with her in class. Can I ask about her prosthesis?”

Ali nods. “Of course.”

“Do we need to take it off of her? Or anything? What can she do on her own with it?”

Ali smiles proudly. “Just about anything. She has an attachment she can trade off with her regular hand. It is a vice that helps her hold things a little better and she seems to know when she needs to make the switch. When she lays down for a nap, she should take it off. Sometimes she forgets but she can do it on her own and put it back on again. When playing outside, she should take it off if they are playing something like soccer or basketball when she might accidentally hurt someone. But for most games, she will be fine leaving it on.”

“Wow! I’m impressed at how well she has adapted to it,” Betty states.

“The doctors said the younger the better in learning to adapt. Thankfully Malak has proven that to be true,” Ali notes.

“Good. Now, I’ve gotten the paperwork on Kirby and I want you to know one of the first things we will do as a class is learn what the kids can and can’t do around Kirby. He’s adorable and I know everyone will want to play with him but I will make sure they know he’s here to work, not play.”

“Thank you. I will warn you, just now Mallie got a bit scared in the hall. Without any art the walls made her think of the hospital in Iraq. It scared her a bit,” Ali relates.

“Ah, I thought I heard a conversation in the hallway. I’ll be sure to get with the other teachers and see if we can get some art up there soon,” Betty promises.

“Thank you so much.” Ali looks back to her daughter. “She has gotten so much more social over the last year. I am really hoping going to school each day will help her conquer a few more of her fears once and for all. I just want her to have a happy, healthy life without constant fear.”

Betty pats her on the arm. “Something tells me that little girl is going to grow into a spectacular woman thanks to you, her other mother and the many aunts she says are helping her learn.”

Ali smiles. “A mother can only dream,” she agrees wistfully.

* * *

 

After leaving the school, Ali and Malak head north so Ali can get a workout in with Chris and Crystal before heading on to Spirit practice. The entire ride, Malak gushes about her new school and how excited she is to be starting soon. Ali enjoys every bit of that drive.

Ashlyn, however, is stuck in meeting hell. There are 20 potential engineers joining the FRTs but only space for 12...unless others are eased out to make room. Ashlyn just shakes her head, wondering if negotiations between coaches and gms over players are as heated. She glances across the table and sees Captain Fuji looking as irritated as her. He catches her eye and rolls his eyes. She stifles a laugh behind a cough. As one particular argument is brought up again, she can’t contain her groan of frustration.

“Oh, for pities sake, why not run them through a damn triathlon or something and see who wins?” She suggests, hoping to at least get those gathered united against her instead of each other.

The room quiets. Major Ramos leans forward.

“What did you have in mind, Captain?”

Ashlyn blushes as she realizes every eye in the room is looking at her. She hadn’t meant to be called upon to expound on her idea. She swallows hard and sits up.

“Uh, well, I just meant...we know some of the things we face and have to do so maybe we run them through an obstacle course of some sort. We can even toss in unexpected roadbacks along the way; you know things we’ve run into like ox carts in the road, getting caught up in a riot, - -”

“Getting attacked by a kitten?” Nettles tosses in as everyone has a good chuckle.

“I can’t say what I want because you’re in uniform, sir. Needless to say, you better always be, Major,” Ash says with a half-grin.

Those around the table chuckle and a lighter atmosphere settles. Menninger lets it go a moment, then leans forward.

“So, officers, we’re looking at more potential engineers than ever. Captain Harris has given us a solution. Question is...do we just put the rookies through it or everyone?”

This is a sensitive subject. Would all current engineers pass the tests laid out? Would some wash out and then what? If there is no place to send them, their careers are over. But if they can’t pass the tests and beat the newbies are they the best choice to stay in the FRTs? Menninger sees the conflict in his soldier’s eyes and knows he has to make this call.

“For this year, just the newbies run the course,” he states into the uncomfortable silence. “If we run into this again, we reevaluate that position. In the meantime, let the men and women that are in know they will be watched, they will be judged, and, if needed, they will be tested. Their spots on these teams is not a given. They earn their places with everything they do, every day they do it.”

Those around the table nod, glad the colonel made the call and agreeing with his logic. Ashlyn makes a note to discuss this with the three lieutenants under her so they can prep their teams. Since this was her idea she was going to make sure her teams risked losing fewer engineers than any other. The meeting continues for about 15 more minutes as they cover a few other things. Finally Menninger looks at Nettles.

“Major Nettles, you are in charge of figuring out this obstacle course. That said, I expect input from all of you majors. You know what you need to make your teams successful and know the things that can spell disaster in the field. You four need to meet. I expect a preliminary plan on my desk by Monday so I can pass it through Personnel. They will need time to create new orders for those who will not be joining the FRTs.” The majors all nod. “Good. Dismissed.”

Ashlyn gathers her things and heads back to her desk. She sends out an email to her lieutenants and Andrews setting a meeting for the next day at 10. She then opens the email showing the pictures Ali had taken at the school. She grins when she sees the mat and cubbie for Kirby. She can’t help but be proud of the strength the little girl showed to get past her fear and walk into the classroom.

“You’re getting to be so brave, Malak. I love you so much,” she whispers.

She sets a photo of Malak and Kirby smiling with Ms. Betty as her background and opens up her next file for the day.

* * *

 

At 5 to 6, Ashlyn gets up and grabs her wallet and keys. She lets Andrews knows she’s out for dinner and makes her way to the day care to pick up her son. She sees Beverly changing him and smiles.

“Beverly, my nose thanks you,” she jokes.

“MAMA!” Taanish hollers when he hears her.

Beverly chuckles. “It wasn’t too bad this time. Look how happy he is to see you! So cute!”

He is waving his arms at Ashlyn and babbling away. She lifts him up and gives him a kiss and hug.

“Hey, big guy. Sounds like you had a good day at school today.”

He babbles some more then gives her the best hug his little arms can. Ashlyn sighs in contentment.

“I love you, too, Taan,” she whispers in his ear.

Beverly zips up his diaper bag and offers it to Ash. “See you all tomorrow.”

“Bye, Beverly.”

By the time they get outside Taanish is babbling again, with Ash encouraging him and offering commentary on his rundown on his day at school. More than once she can’t help but think of the day he actually says real words and she can see if his imagination is as vivid as his sister’s. She pulls into the parking lot at the commissary and texts Ali where they have parked.

“Let’s head inside and get a cart, buddy. Okay?”

Taanish just babbles at her so she takes that as a yes. After they get inside, Ashlyn studies the items on display up front and smiles.

“I’m sure these are on Mommy’s list. Probably.”

She puts some chips, cookies and case of soda in the cart. She then pushes him over towards the first aisles that make up the bath and body items as well as diapers. She smiles at him.

“So, think you need diapers this week, son?” He babbles. “You do? Are you sure?” He babbles some more. “Well, okay, if you insist,” she teases him as she tosses a couple of packs into her buggy.

She then gets the vitamins for everyone, shampoo for herself (adding in a travel bottle of it for her go bag), she gets baby shampoo, and then goes to get deodorant for home and her bag. She is about to toss in some powder when she hears someone speak to her son.

“You are such a cutie. Yes, you are,” a melodious British voice states.

Ashlyn turns and sees a woman, most likely in her early 80’s speaking to her son. And to her amusement, her son is talking back to the best of his ability.

“And a talkative little guy, too.” The woman looks at Ashlyn. “He is adorable. Is he about 10 months?”

“Actually he is just over year. Poor nutrition stunted his growth a bit but he’s getting better now that we have him here and safe,” she explains.

“Oh, then you are a lucky little boy, aren’t you?” the woman coos. Taanish gives her a big, toothy grin in agreement. “Too sweet.”

“MAMA!”

Ashlyn turns and scoops her daughter up into a hug. “Hey, Mal Bear! I heard you had a nice meeting with your teacher.”

“I did! Her real nice and she has places for Kirby and me and it’s really cool!” she brags.

“That is awesome! I can’t wait to meet her and see your special places.” She smiles as Ali walks up with another cart. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Hey, Ash.” She steps past her and kisses on Taanish. “Hey, big boy! How are you today? I missed you so much.”

The British woman watches the family, smiling. “You four are so sweet together. My daughter and her wife don’t have kids, just animals. But I think they’d have made wonderful parents, too.”

Ali grins. “I am sure they would have.”

“You’re the football player, right?” the woman asks.

“Yes, ma’am,” Ali replies with a smile.

“Oh, my daughter will be jealous when I say I met you. She used to play football and still loves watching it. She’s even been to a few games for, you know, the whole team. I’m not sure if she’s been to league games. She and her wife have a farm for rescue animals in Texas now.”

“Cool! That would be a great retirement idea,” Ashlyn gushes.

“We could have lots of Kirby’s,” Malak agrees.

Ali rolls her eyes. “Please don’t give them ideas,” she pleads with a grin.

The woman chuckles and moves on to continue shopping. Ali grabs a couple of things she needs and goes to put them in the buggy. She stops and stares at the contents.

“Ashlyn...what’s with the junk food? That isn’t on the list,” she points out.

“How would I know? You have the list. Can’t fault me for guessing,” Ashlyn reasons.

Ali rolls her eyes as Malak giggles. Without even discussing it, the parents swap carts. Ash listens as Malak tells her more about school while Ali listens to her son babbling away and even “singing” songs he’s obviously heard in school. A few aisles later, they run into their British friend again just as Malak asks Ashlyn a question.

“Mama, will my arm make it hard for me to learn to do stuffs?”

“Heck no, Mal Bear. You just have to learn differently in some things,” Ashlyn explains. Badly.

The woman smiles and steps towards the cart. “You know, I used to work with children who had challenges just like you, Malak. Some even worse.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Your teachers will be good about helping you learn to use your prosthetic in ways to help you succeed and something tells me your parents will, too. With or without that arm, you will be able to do just about anything you set your mind to,” she encourages.

Malak smiles. “Cool! I want to play soccer like Mommy someday. And also be in the Army like Mama.”

The woman smiles. “Then something tells me you will figure out a way to do all that and more. Don’t ever let anyone tell you that you can’t.”

“Cool!”

“Thank you, ma’am,” Ashlyn says with emotion in her voice.

Yes, Malak’s mothers and aunts had told her the same thing. But for some reason, having a stranger tell her she can do anything she wants to do in life reaches Malak in a way no one else has. Ashlyn can practically see the thin shroud of doubt fall from her daughter’s eyes. She leans forward and kisses Malak on the forehead.

“See, Malak, you will learn how to adapt more and more as you grow up. You’ll be able to take on the world with no problem.”

Malak smiles and nods. “Yeah, Mama, I will.”

Ashlyn looks up and smiles at her wife. Ali steps past her wife and catches up to the woman just before she turns off the aisle.

“Ma’am? Ma’am?”

The woman turns. “Yes?”

“Thank you so much for saying that to our daughter. It meant the world to her and to us. Your daughter is pretty lucky.”

The woman grins. “I tell her that all the time.” She gives Ali a wink and moves on.

Ali giggles and goes back to her family. She pats Ashlyn on the back. “So, let’s get this done.”

Ashlyn gives her a quick peck on the cheek as they continue their run through the commissary.

* * *

 

A few days later, the women are folding clothes when Ali’s phone starts to ring. They both stare at it, knowing the ringtone is the one assigned to Jill. Ali lifts up the phone with shaking hands and steps away from her wife, turning from her.

“Hi, Jill,” Ali answers. She pauses. “Oh, just folding laundry. Turns out kids go through 10-50 outfits a day,” she jokes. “So...can I guess this is about Rio?” she asks nervously.

Ashlyn stares at her wife’s back, wishing she could hear Jill’s side of the conversation. Ali’s shoulders sag and she nods.

“Yes. Yes, I understand. Thanks, Coach,” she chokes out. She hangs up and lets out a sob as she stares at the phone.

“Alex?” Ashlyn asks softly.

Ali slowly turns around. Tears stream down her cheeks. She sobs again. Ashlyn studies her face, her eyes. She slowly smiles.

“My Olympian,” she states proudly as Ali throws herself into her wife’s arms.

Ali lets out a howl of glee as Ash spins her around. “I DID IT! I’M GOING TO THE OLYMPICS!”

“I am so damn proud of you, baby! I knew you would do it! We need to get a sitter for Sunday. We’re going to go out and...oh fuck...” she trails off.

The women look to the nightstand where Ashlyn’s work phone has started to chime the alert to let her know she’s being called to duty. She takes a few steps over and lifts it up. She reads the text and butterflies take flight in her stomach.

“Where?” Ali asks softly.

“Costa Rica. Heavy rains caused bad mudslides. Several cities cut off from help, no electricity, no water.” She turns, her face sad. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

Ali walks over and lays her arms over her wife’s strong shoulders. “No need to be sorry. It’s your job.” She gives her a loving kiss then sighs. “My soldier,” she says proudly and pulls her into a hug.

Thirty minutes later Ash has kissed both her sleeping children goodbye, given her wife a long kiss and hug and is pulling out of the driveway. Ali stands in the doorway watching until the Cherokee’s taillights disappear in the distance.

“Life goes on,” she whispers into the night as she closes the door and sets the alarm. Time to go upstairs and see what information she can find on her wife’s destination while she says a prayer for the captain’s safe return. She pauses to check on her son and daughter then goes into the bedroom and sits on the bed, her laptop open in front of her. She reaches over to her nightstand and lifts a picture of her wife up and stares at it. “I love you so much. Come home to us soon and safely, baby.”

She sets the picture back down and starts to scroll news reports...just like she had before Ashlyn had been captured in Iraq. Yes, indeed, life definitely does go on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special thanks to my Mum for her guest appearance as the kindly British lady at the commissary. She really did work with special needs preschoolers and is also known for striking up conversations with strangers in the commissary and anywhere else she may be. :o)
> 
> On a side note, the morning after I posted the first 2 chapters of this story, I received word my father had passed away in his sleep. To that end, I apologize for any editing errors and will probably go back at some point and check to see if I need to make any corrections. This story and the other I am finishing have been welcome respites from the mourning process. He will be interred at Arlington in March so no time frame on when the next will start posting. It just depends on how much I can focus on the story during this time. 
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading and I’ll see you somewhere down the line eventually!  
> \--AR


End file.
